


Quarantine Fuck 2020

by ceralynn



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Free Use, Frottage, Historical Roleplay, Ice Play, Lapdance, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Piss kink, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Self-Insert, Sex Tapes, Size Kink, Sneezing, Spanking, Switching, Vibrators, in the most literal sense, or like... close enough, swaddling, that was an initial chapter warning, the smut is no longer eventual btw, they been fuckin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 109,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: Rhett and Link use the Creative House for quarantine, which makes perfect sense, until it doesn't.Or, Rhett and Link Fuck Through Quarantine.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 363
Kudos: 354





	1. The One Where Quarantine Begins

Logically, all things being equal, it was the best approach they could take. They'd had the good fortune to rent a whole separate house, and even if children were recovering astonishingly well from the virus, neither man felt wholly comfortable exposing their kids to COVID-19 if it could be avoided.

So that was how they'd ended up quarantined in their creative space, turning it into a home on a faster schedule than they'd expected. Supplies were easy enough to obtain; IKEA was still operating just prior to quarantine, and they'd happily purchased the necessary supplies. Slightly less necessary was a trip to Gamestop to purchase superfluous game systems; something Link didn't feel wholly morally allowed to do, but something he couldn't practically divest either. He could console himself after the purchase, at least, that when they set up the game system at their home, all the games run on it were ethically purchased before Gamestop stooped to new lows.

It felt a lot like college, but with vastly more space to call their own. Link had anticipated some mental regression: dishes left in the sink to soak as opposed to going straight away to the washer, living on delivery and instant meals, days on end spent playing video games, because after all, why the hell not?

What he hadn't anticipated was distinct physical regression. Specifically, his body behaving like a teenager again.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed Rhett before. In fact, in college, he'd watched before his very eyes as Rhett grew from an awkward teenager into a literal Adonis, all Roman nose and eyes that wouldn't quit smoldering. He'd acclimated to it, especially living together, had learned to compartmentalise the fantasies he had about climbing his best friend like a tree, to shuffle those thoughts into some mental box, never to be opened again.

Apparently, compartmentalising was a skill that required maintenance, a skill that decades of living apart instead had eroded.

For a while, he'd held out hope that Rhett wouldn't notice. The shiver he'd give if Rhett sat too close, how he'd stiffen when Rhett stepped up behind him, the way he'd twitch, actually twitch at the contact when one of Rhett's limbs found his own in bed.

("We don't need two beds," Rhett had reasoned in IKEA, two days prior to quarantine. "We're only turning one room into a bedroom. And it's not like we're made of money. We've bunked together before, it just makes sense, man."

And it had made sense, but Link wished he could tell his mind that now.)

Through all this, Link had hoped that keeping his reaction to a minimum (to a minimum he could manage, anyway) would mitigate things, keep his underlying problem under the radar.

He should have known Rhett knew him too well for that.

"We gotta talk."

Rhett had found him in the office he'd claimed for himself, Switch in hand, in the middle of a hot internal debate about whether or not to finally try out that indie goose game. Link cut off the screen, set the game system aside.

"What about?"

"You know damn well what about. You've been twitchy as hell. What's up?"

Link blinked slowly, then a few times in rapid succession. The directness didn't surprise him— shouldn't have surprised him. Three decades and change together, you rarely mince words, and yet. Well, how the fuck was he gonna be direct in return?

"Look," Rhett said before Link could respond. "Before you own up to anything—or, well, try not to own up—I've got theories."

"Theories?"

"Well, we've got theories?"

Link's eyebrows raise. "We?"

"Well I've still got a phone," he said, brandishing it like that made his point. "I can still text people. I've got Christy's number."

"You brought Christy into this?!"

"You were acting fuckin' weird!" Rhett said. "I wanted to know if something was up. And you weren't exactly forthcoming or open about it."

Link wanted to respond with something about how he'd never been asked, but, well, he had been asked, not five minutes ago, and he hadn't been exactly responsive. And truth be told, he was a bit curious about these theories his wife and best friend had cooked up.

"And what'd she say?" he asked, hoping the accusatory tone would be absent.

"She thinks you're repressed," Rhett answered, going to his phone to pull up the exact conversation. "Sexually, I mean. In case that wasn't clear."

Link stared, eyes wide. Well, Christy knew him, that much was clear.

What wasn't clear was the point of this conversation. What was less clear was how casual, how cavalier Rhett was bringing any of this up.

"You came in here to have a conversation about how my wife thinks I want you to fuck me?"

"I came in here to ask you why you've been acting the way you've been acting." Rhett, having found the conversation, handed the phone over to Link. "Your reaction just made me wonder if your wife wasn't onto something."

Link took the phone and looked, scrolling up to the approximate start of the conversation, then perusing down. One text from Christy implored that Rhett let him know he's free to act on 'whatever it is he's been repressing from college', which leaves his throat dry.

"I.. I still don't understand the point of this," he managed, handing the phone back. "I mean, it's not like Jessie's..."

"Like Jessie's what?" Rhett starts, then comprehends. "Oh. Oh no, I've had a standing hall pass, don't worry."

Link's eyes brightened. "I'm on your hall pass list?"

"Neal, come on, you're the whole damn list and you know it."

Link did not know that, and the revelation made him laugh, blush, look down in an attempt to hide the latter. It's almost coquettish, and Rhett commits the image to memory, fights the urge to straight up ask to photograph it.

"So you're telling me Christy and Jessie just gave us the okay to fuck through quarantine?"

Rhett grinned, let out a laugh. "Quarantine Fuck 2020!"

Link matched his laughter, all but vaulted from his chair to catch Rhett's lips in a tender, desperate kiss.


	2. The One Where They Fuck (the First Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. That's it. Hopefully they fuck a lot more after this.

Rhett returns the kiss with all the passion he's offered and then some. It unlocks something primal in him and his hands are searching out Link's ass before he knows what he's doing, hefting him bodily up into Rhett's embrace, encouraging his long legs to wrap around his waist. He navigates them to the bedroom, only breaking the kiss occasionally to check where he's going; privately he curses that he doesn't have the house's layout memorised yet, but that won't be a problem for long.

When they do reach the bedroom, Rhett gives in to another primal urge, tossing Link rather haphazardly onto the bed. Link bounces once, laughs at the shock of it all, and seconds later Rhett is crawling up the length of him, settling between Link's thighs. 

"So," Rhett offers, panting and hoping it comes off as sexy instead of out of shape. "You've got me here. What have you always wanted me to do to you?"

Link processes the question but his mind goes blank. Everything. That's the only coherent answer he can manage, what he's wanted for years, but it's not constructive and he knows it. Still, he can't leave Rhett without an answer for long.

"Honestly, I've tried not to think about it too much," he says, pressing a kiss to Rhett's cheek when he almost pouts in response. "Hey now, okay, don't look hurt. I didn't know this was on the table until like five minutes ago."

Rhett concedes that this is a fair point, says so.

"What about you?" Link asks. He brings up a hand to tangle in Rhett's curls, grins as he leans into the touch. "You've had this standing hall pass, apparently. What've you fantasised about doin' with it?"

Rhett's mind goes anything but blank. There's an almost hyper-specific fantasy, one he's been adding to and editing for years. His conception of he and Link's first time, first started in young adulthood, tweaked and fussed with along the way. Fantasies of taking Link apart with his fingers, tongue, his cock if he got lucky enough.

Rhett comes back to reality to feel himself grinding against Link, who only laughs. 

"That's real nice, but it's not an answer."

"Getting you ready," Rhett growls, leaning down. His mouth connects with Link's throat, nipping between sentences. "Opening you up with my tongue first, real slow. Then my fingers. Taking such good care of you, til you didn't want me taking good, gentle care anymore. Waiting til you were screaming for me, then sinking my cock deep inside you."

He pulls away only to watch Link take ragged breaths, pupils blown wide.

"I've thought about it since college," he admits, finally pushing himself enough to start disrobing them both. Link's easy enough -- he still favours those button ups that rip open easily, and Rhett's hardly about to start complaining -- and the new view he gets of Link's chest only spurs him on. "Just taking you apart, piece by piece. Making you beg. You gonna beg for me, Neal?"

Rhett dives down, mouths his throat again and Link answers with a moan, the hand carding through his curls tightening into a fist. 

"Anything," he breathes. "Anything you want."

"Want you," Rhett groans, shoving his hands between their hips, trying to get their pants off. "God, Link, I want all of you..."

He makes short work of both their pants, the garments tossed to the side easily. He almost forgets he's in a shirt himself before Link starts clawing at it, and eventually that too is dispensed with. And then, with everything they both want so close they can taste it, Rhett is struck with a horrific realisation. Link, apparently, reads it in his face. 

"Left bedside drawer," he breathes. "My side."

Rhett obeys, eyes going wide as he takes in the sight of not only a well-needed bottle of lube, but a sizable vibrator. Link reads his face again.

"Y'can roast me for it later, just-- you know, get what you need. What we need."

Rhett doesn't hesitate. He spreads out the lubricant in his hand, decides tasting Link can wait. After all, they've got nothing but time. He presses one finger against Link's waiting hole, almost gasping when he finally presses in.

Link matches the gasp faintly, presses back against the intrusion and for a second, Rhett's sure he's gonna pass out. 

But he doesn't. He presses in, admiring the tight heat of Link surrounding him. Adds a second finger, scissoring gently, and-- God, Link's face is an absolute experience. He's imagined this, countless, countless times but the reality is something else entirely. He presses his lips to Link's gently, still absolutely floored he's allowed to do so.

"You're so beautiful," Rhett murmurs, pressing in a third, his heart aching with the change it makes to Link's expression. "You're perfect. I can't believe how lucky I am right now."

A whine is all Link manages at first, and he's content to fuck himself on Rhett's fingers until he isn't, until it's imperative that something else fill him.

"Rhett," he gasps, blue eyes hazy. "Rhett, please..."

Rhett wastes no time, slips his fingers out of Link and presses inside of him, marveling as Link takes him, as natural as breathing. For a moment, he just remains there, acclimating to all this. Watching Link acclimate, wanting to kiss him all over as he does. He realises there's nothing stopping him, gives in and notes that Link makes the sweetest goddamn noises when kissed with his cock inside him. 

"Fuck me," leaves his throat in a breathy demand. "God, Rhett, please, _please_ fuck me..."

Rhett doesn't need to be asked twice. His pace is needy, brutal, and every sound from Link's mouth tells him it's perfect. Tells him this is exactly what Link wants, what he's wanted, dreamed of for years now, what he's finally, blissfully getting to deliver.

"Rhett," it comes out in a whine. Rhett's vaguely certain Link's grip might be pulling out hairs of his but he can't bring himself to care, not with the white hot heat of Link gripping him, not with Link crying out epiphanies in his name, over what Rhett's cock is doing to him.

"I've got you," Rhett grunts, his hand finding Link's hip, holding him in place while he pounds into him (and if Link's cries are any indication, the angle is more than okay). "I've got you, baby. Just come for me. Come on, Neal, come for me."

Link, in his own right, doesn't need to be asked twice, feels himself tensing around Rhett's cock, milking him into the other man's orgasm as he spills between their stomachs, falling boneless at the end of it. Rhett fucks him through the rest of his own orgasm, falling atop Link, breathing heavily.

Minutes pass that could have easily been hours. Link is the first one to regain a sense of... composure? Of something, pressing gentle kisses to the side of Rhett's face, currently buried the crook of his own neck.

"That was..." Link wishes he had the energy to shake his head. "That was something else."

"Yeah," Rhett agrees in a sigh. He pulled out of Link, faintly reluctant, falling to his side. 

A little silence grows between them, one that Rhett enjoys on his own until Link finds the strength to face him.

"So you've been thinkin' of that since college?"

Rhett blushes, thinks of hiding it, then thinks better. 

"Have you looked in the mirror? Yeah, I've thought of this since college. You haven't?"

"Well, I could ask the same question."

That makes him blush even deeper. Makes him want to pull Link closer, which he acts on. 

"You know what?" Rhett smiled. "I don't think quarantine is so bad. Is that a bad stance to take? Is that problematic?"

Link laughs, snuggles closer. "No," he smiles. "You know what? I think I might like this quarantine after all."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna challenge myself to make this last as long as quarantine does, so like, feel free to suggest kinks!! Obviously I can't make any promises but if Rhett and Link can try anything once, I can certainly make an effort to match them. Thanks for reading guys, and stay safe out there!!


	3. The One Where Link Sneezes During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, "Link sneezes during sex."

The mood of their whole operation changes after that. Link isn't jumping out of his skin every ten seconds, for one thing, and Rhett appreciates how much calmer his best friend has become. In fact, 'calm' is almost putting it lightly. The twenty-four hours that follow any sexual escapade they engage in leave Link almost docile, so chill that onlookers would never guess there was a global pandemic causing collective trauma just outside their door.

And Rhett absolutely relishes it. After years of watching OCPD rob Link of even the best of moods, this is a blissful change, and Rhett is only too honoured to be responsible for it.

Days, weeks pass this way before they grow.. not bored. _Never_ bored. But they feel stale, complacent. Maybe it's the entertainer in both of them; the sixth sense they have for when the audience has had enough of one thing, when they need to experiment with something else.

Of course, they both keep it to themselves. These are uncharted waters for both parties, and neither wants to come off as remotely disappointed in what's currently happening, when that's the absolute furthest thing from the truth. 

So the way it comes out is a bit of an accident.

They're both in their creative space offices when Link hears it: a quiet buzz, undeniably generated from somewhere in their rented house. He can't place it at first. There's laptop buzzing, which he can openly identify. There's TV buzzing, which comes from, surprise, TVs, that they don't have in this space. There’s cell phone buzzing, but his is on silent, and anyway, he'd feel it, given that it's residing in his left pocket. These explanations exhausted, he gets up to investigate. 

Quiet deduction leads him to Rhett's office, to a curious sight: Rhett with that goddamn stupid electric toothbrush against his nose. 

Link can't keep it in, "What the hell are you doing?"

And Rhett jumps, clearly startled, but Link can't bring himself to feel bad about it, given how confused he is.

Rhett cuts the buzz, looks between the toothbrush and his best friend. 

"I brought the toothbrush."

Link blinks. This only raises more questions.

"Is that the same one from--"

"No, I mean, it's not the same from the episode, but I.." Rhett heaves a sigh. "It feels nice, man. You tried it, you know."

"I don't know," Link shakes his head. "I tried it but.. damn, you really brought that thing over for quarantine?"

"I did, and y'know what? I don't think you tried it right."

Link blinks again. Wonders if Rhett is proposing what he thinks, hopes he's proposing.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I think," Rhett shifts. "That if you tried this in a different context, you might feel differently."

Link holds his gaze for all of fifteen seconds before the tension is too much.

"D'ya wanna fuck me while you tickle my nose with a toothbrush?"

"That shouldn't sound hot, but _Jesus_ , Neal."

\--

They're back in their shared bed, Rhett flush inside his love, wiping lube off onto his own skin before he reaches for the toothbrush. Distantly some part of him is aware he can no longer use this on his face, that they'll have to procure another electric toothbrush at some point during quarantine, but these worries are very short-lived, given the circumstance. 

Link is pliant beneath him, legs wrapped haphazardly around his waist, arms around his neck, eyeing the toothbrush. 

"So," he shudders. "You're gonna fuck me, and—" Link draws in a sharp breath. "—and when you fuck me, y-you're gonna press the fuckin'.. the toothbrush against my nose. I got that right?"

"That's right," Rhett says. His free hand grips Link's waist, hard enough to bruise, but he's learned Link thoroughly enjoys the force. 

"Well, alright, sailor," Link chuckles. "Go on, then. Fuck me."

Rhett obliges. For several thrusts, he's lost in his own pleasure, the wonder that is being fully sheathed in Link's tight, hot heat, but he comes back to himself. He forces his eyes to focus on Link's face, his sweet button nose, wills his hand to steady, his fingers to obey him. He switches the toothbrush on, drags it into his field of vision, and very carefully presses the bristle head to the side of Link's nose.

Link's back arches instinctively at the new stimuli. It's not good, per se, but it's definitely not bad. It's different, in ways they hadn't been able to articulate, and Link finds himself riding into it as much as his hips are riding back again Rhett's thrusts. High-pitched whines fall from his lips and Rhett braces himself on one arm, lets out a breathless laugh. 

"See?" Link can barely make out the words over what's mounting inside him. "See, I told you—"

"No, no, I—"

"I told you that—"

"This isn't, this—!!"

More sudden than he'd like to, Link sneezes. 

Rhett's forehead dips into his neck, and he hears a scream.

There's heavy breathing on both sides and vaguely, Link wonders if this is the end of this session. Wonders only for a second, because he finds both that he is painfully hard, and Rhett is still painfully hard inside him.

"Oh my.. o-oh my _God_ , Neal.."

"..’cause of the sneeze?"

Rhett pulls himself out of the crook of Link's neck, his eyes unfocused. Link's never seen anything as gorgeous in all his life.

"Please lemme do that to you again," he pants, almost begs. "Please, Link, that was--"

"Go ahead."

Rhett almost mewls at the allowance, bringing the toothbrush back to Link's nose and whining again as Link brings a hand up to help him keep it there. Rhett starts fucking into him again, a delightfully brutal pace as Link feels both the sneeze and orgasm building up inside his body. He leans into both, head and hips attempting to lift off the mattress and Rhett picking up on both, driving back down. 

When it finally hits him, Link screams. It's probably not very attractive, he imagines: his head falling back as he sneezes, hard, hips canting upwards as he comes, harder. Rhett of course would disagree, especially as the scene playing out below him drags his own orgasm out of him, one he's only too eager to pump into Link's immaculate, pliant body. 

The room is filled with the sound of heavy breathing, of composure being desperately regained. Rhett doesn't pull out immediately this time. Link feels his cheeks flush with pride. 

"Alright," Link pants, presses a kiss to Rhett's temple. "You were right."

Rhett doesn't move. "Right about what?"

"Bout the toothbrush," Link doesn't stop kissing him. "You were right. I just didn't get 'em in the right context."

Another second passes before Rhett finally gets it. He laughs, pulls out only so he can roll over, pull Link closer. 

"Kink Neal," he breathes against his love's ear. "That's what they oughta start callin' you."

Link laughs. "Yeah, absolutely. Wish they would."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink suggestions very welcome. Stay safe, guys!


	4. The One Where Link Game-ifies Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, "Kink request: the guys trying to carry out a relatively normal conversation mid-coitus. First one to moan/swear/shudder/etc. 'loses'."

They're curled up in bed when Link says it, sated and exhausted, both of them in that twilight between wakefulness and sleep.

"I wanna game-ify it."

"Game-ify what?"

"The sex."

Brows furrow over closed eyes but it's a testament to their friendship that Rhett isn't weirded out enough to wake up any.

"I don't know if you can do that, man," he yawns. "I don't think y'can game-ify sex."

"Well, I can try." 

Rhett shrugs, pulling Link closer, and that's where the discussion ends.

\--

For that moment, at least.

Days later, Link finds Rhett in his office, bounds in with all the excitement of a dog finding his owner.

"I figured it out, man! I game-ified it!"

Rhett turns to him, blinks. "Game-ified what?"

"Sex!"

Several seconds pass but Link delights in the recognition dawning over his love's features. Recognition that melts back into confusion, because he's got the 'what' but not the 'how.' Link comes forward to perch on his desk, eager to supply.

"So here's how it'll go," he starts. "We get, uh.. into position, and then we start having a very casual, normal, best friends conversation. Then you start fucking me. We keep the conversation going, and whoever breaks first loses."

Rhett nods, wonders how he ever doubted Link's ability to game-ify in the first place. As if this is the weirdest either of them has come up with.

"Interesting," he says. "So what constitutes a 'break'?"

"I'd say anything outside of just talking," Link shrugs. "Moans, whimpers, swears."

"Anything that'd get a video demonetised?"

"Exactly."

Rhett nods again. "And what are the stakes?"

"Well we are running low on cereal," Link says. "I figure loser breaks quarantine to go grocery shopping."

"That's fair," Rhett laughs. "Alright, you've got a game. When did you wanna play it?"

"At our earliest convenience, I was hoping."

\--

They don't come up with a silly name for it, though that thought itches at the back of Link's mind for the duration of their kiss-smattered journey to the bedroom. He decides that, since this isn't the kind of game the internet will ever see, it's not the kind of game that needs a name. Besides, he's put enough creative energy into this concept. It's time to simply enjoy it.

They fall gracelessly onto the bed, Rhett-first with Link tumbling down on top of him and murmuring apologies into the kiss. He sits up enough for them to begin the process of divesting each other of clothes. It's a quick affair; they've gotten quite practiced in the last few weeks, and neither are keen on wearing anything lately that takes too long to get off. 

When the last article of clothing hits the floor, Link leans over and retrieves the lube from the bedside table (it's so oft-used it doesn't make sense keeping it in a drawer). 

"You wanna do the honours?" he asks, offering it to Rhett, who takes it and grins. 

"So this preparation part," he spreads the lube over his fingers, coats them, reaches down between Link's thighs where they straddle his hips. "Are rules in effect for this?"

Link starts to think, but the whine he gives at the intrusion of Rhett's fingers answers for him.

"No," he breathes. "No, rules aren't in effect til the talking starts."

"Right. Got anything to moan about, moan it now."

In fact, Link has a lot of moaning that he wants to do as Rhett works him over, but if he lets himself come undone this early, he'll be giving this victory to Rhett. He lets his forehead drop to his love's shoulder, bites his bottom lip to keep the noises in. There's no penalty for silence, after all, and if he can just get himself together in the time that silence buys, he's got a chance.

Link rocks back against Rhett's hand, holds in another whimper as Rhett presses a kiss to his ear.

"You ready?"

Link draws in a deep breath and nods, lifting his head finally, concentrating. He feels Rhett's hand leave him, watches him lube up his own cock while his free hand finds Link's hip, guides his entrance to the tip of it. This time Link takes advantage of rule moratorium, lets a keening sound leave his throat as Rhett slowly presses inside of him. He moves until he's fully seated in Rhett's lap, panting. He's lost track of the number of times they've done this. How does it feel like  _ this _ every goddamn time?

Link can feel Rhett's hands on his sides, moving in soothing patterns and that's just so like Rhett, to give him a comforting advantage even in the midst of a competition. It makes him want to forgo competition entirely, makes him want to dive down and capture Rhett's mouth with his own, ride him hard and fast until Rhett knows precisely how grateful he is for the comfort.

Fuck. This isn't gonna be easy.

Both of them draw panting breaths for a while, acclimating to the position, trying to get into the proper mindset (not that either of them have the foggiest of what that is). It's Rhett who breaks the silence first.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"We got a problem."

Link cocks his head.

"We never decided what we were gonna talk about."

Link blinks, mentally goes over the last twenty minutes in his mind. Realises that they did in fact overlook this aspect of the game entirely, and then he laughs, that full, rich way he does when he's amused by something stupid that he himself has said.

"We did, didn't we?" he says, and Rhett matches his laugh.

"Do we postpone the game now?"

"No no, we can do this. We can think of something."

A few seconds is all it takes and Link speaks again.

"Tell me about some of the weirdest shit you've noticed during quarantine."

Rhett considers this as a conversation topic. His hands drift to Link's hips.

"Rules in effect?"

A smile plays at Link's lips, and he nods. He begins to move, just rolling his hips at first. Just getting them started, because as much as he wants to win, the victory means nothing if it's not earned. Rhett's fingers curl on his hips as his own roll in return, and even that limited momentum has Link biting his tongue. Silently, psychically he begs Rhett to speak, begs for something to focus on besides the aching pull of Rhett's cock moving inside him. 

"There's new announcements on the PA at the grocery store."

One of Rhett's hands starts moving up his body, gripping his torso, his thumb playing at Link's nipple. Link can't tell if he's playing dirty or if he's just trying to ground himself. Either way, he allows it. 

"O-oh yeah?"

"Quite a few, actually," Rhett grunts. "Didn't know if you noticed it, too."

"I noticed it some." He starts to pick up the pace, not for the sake of any strategy, but because there's only so long he can sit with Rhett cock-deep in him before his body simply reacts the way that it wants to. "Like the one where they ask you to.. to thank the employees. S'wholesome."

Rhett bites back a groan because  _ this _ is anything but wholesome. This is obscene, the perfect drag of Link's heat around him, the way Link looks when he's so unbearably flustered, flustered by Rhett's own cock inside of him, how precious he looks trying to keep himself together. Rhett lets his eyes close, for the moment at least.

"They've got a new one," he pants. "Reminder. Tellin' people to come back for their.. the speciality deli cuts. I guess people've been leavin' without them."

Link laughs above him, and Rhett silently congratulates himself for not screaming at the way Link's body clenched around him. 

"You serious? People just leaving their quarantine meal meat back at the deli?"

Rhett opens his eyes and that's a mistake, because the only thing worse that seeing Link flustered is seeing him like this: all warm, easy smiles as he rides him, panting and gorgeous and fuck, Rhett digs his fingers deeper into Link's hips as he keeps the noises inside. There's no penalty against silence, he reminds himself, indulges in that lack of penalty. 

"What about you?" he finally manages. "What've you noticed during.. during quarantine?"

Link's breathing comes hard as he thinks, but nothing else does. Nothing is notable enough about the outside world to come to mind. Maybe that's a facet of the game at this point. Maybe he really is having trouble noticing anything outside of the man fucking him. The logistics are immaterial now.

"You," he breathes, and Rhett seizes silently under him.

He watches Rhett carefully, listens even moreso. He didn't intend to win this way, but Rhett's so thoroughly undone, and Link loves him this way for so much more than just the competition.

"That focus you get when you're working," Link breathes, riding him harder. "When you savour coffee in the morning, the way your-- way your throat moves when you swallow..."

Rhett throws his head back, fucks up into Link with all he's got, hoping to buy some silence, buy some time to scrabble hold onto some kind of composure. Link's rendered silent save for his breathing and Rhett takes the opportunity, musters all his courage, all his will. Steadies himself, and, bringing one free hand to Link's shoulder, turns them over, Link's back hitting the mattress underneath him as Rhett continues to thrust inside him. 

"I've thought of you, too," Rhett breaths, leaning down to nip along Link's neck. There's no noise in response; not yet. "You got a tell, Neal. Tell for when you wanna get fucked. Th'way your hands fidget, fingers dig into your palm..."

Link keens again but neither acknowledges it. There's a game at stake, but God, who's keeping score?

"Rhett..."

"Noticed how gorgeous you are like this," Rhett goes on, voice steady. "Beautiful under me with my cock in you, so beautiful, screaming my name..."

"Rhett...!"

"Show me, baby," Rhett nuzzles his forehead against Link's. "Come on, show me just how beautiful you can be."

Rhett's name leaves Link's lips again, breathless or crying out, Link can't tell. The force of his orgasm reduces the world around him to crude shapes, wavering lights, and he comes back from it with the grounding feeling of Rhett's come spilled inside of him. His eyes take several moments to focus, for now on the ceiling above them, Rhett's face buried half into the mattress, half into the crook of his neck.

Again, heavy panting fills the air. When he can manage, Link moves his hand, enough to let his fingers play in Rhett's hair.

"Did I lose?"

Rhett laughs against his neck. "I'm not sure. Honestly, I can't tell who started coming first."

Link manages a weak laugh of his own. 

"What a shame," he presses a kiss to Rhett's temple. "Guess we'll just have to play again."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink suggestions still very welcome. I had a lot of fun with this one, I'm hoping to having fun with a lot more!! Stay safe out there everyone!!


	5. The One Where Rhett Gets, Ahem, Cocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I just had dirty thoughts about Link's snatchedt waist and flat tummy.

Link's eyes flutter shut when Rhett starts to press inside him. It happens every time, a sweet detail that Rhett's gotten to notice the more they do this. He's noticed a lot of things really: the little smirk he puts on when he's trying to be flirty, how he can communicate in only whines if he's reduced to it, the way his whole body twitches when he's close.

There's one thing he hasn't noticed, one thing he hadn't thought to check for until that day. Something he's a little embarrassed about wanting to check out, if he's honest, so he stalls, staying still inside Link, chests flush as he acclimates to the tight heat of the other man surrounding him.

Link's eyes flutter back open, because Rhett rarely spends this much time inside of him without moving and he can tell something's up.

"You know you can start, right?" he asks. "Or if you're teasin', at least taunt me about it."

"Not teasing," Rhett says, voice slightly ragged, and he lets his forehead drop to Link's shoulder with a sigh.

"There's somethin' I wanna look for," he explains. "But I'm gonna look real fuckin' stupid if I check and I don't see it."

Link shoots a quizzical look to the ceiling.

"What are you checking? Can we look for it after we have sex?"

"I can only see it when we're having sex." He pulls away to look to Link's face, meeting his confusion with an apologetic smile. "I wanna see if I can.. if I can see myself in you. When I'm in you."

In true Link fashion, he takes a little while to get there, but his eyes go wide when he does.

"Oh, _Rhett_ ," he says, the shock fading into a smile. 

"I know, I know. It's silly."

"You kiddin' me? That's hot as hell." He grinds his hips forward, not enough to fuck himself but enough to make Rhett shudder. "Not enough to be the biggest cock I've taken inside me? Need to see yourself fillin' me up, too?"

Rhett's face drops back down to Link's shoulder where he muffles an embarrassing sound and Link laughs, presses kisses to his love's neck. 

"Well go on then," he says. "No time but the present. And I'll admit, I'm gettin' a little antsy here."

Rhett gives a weak laugh, equal parts good-natured and nervous, before lifting his head back up, pulling his body away from Link's just enough to look between them. And when he did, sure enough, there it was: just an inch or two under Link's belly button, a bulge that he was undeniably the cause of. He gives another laugh, this time in shock—"Jesus, Neal..."—and he reaches down to touch it, enough pressure to feel the shaft of his cock through Link's body, but before he can say anything else, Link cuts him off with a whine.

Rhett looks to his love's face, immediately concerned that the action had hurt him somehow, but Link looks anything but hurt. 

"Gentle," he chides, smiling. "You're bearin' down on somethin' sensitive when you do that."

Rhett's eyes darken. "Am I?"

He watches Link nod and decides to take his advice, to be gentle. He brings his fingers to the bulge but offers no pressure, lets his fingertips draw lazy circles over the skin. He notices Link watching, leans down to kiss his neck.

"Link Neal, you've been such a good sport for all of this," Rhett whispers into his skin, and it's Links turn to shudder under him. "I ought to reward you for bein' such a good boy for me. Don't you think so?"

Link answers with another whine and that's all the encouragement Rhett needs. He finally, _finally_ moves inside Link, setting a brutal pace at that. He's kept Link waiting long enough, and he wasn't kidding earlier. Link deserves to be fucked good, to be fucked _right_ after the patience he's displayed, and Rhett's only too happy to give that to him. He hears Link panting barely-coherently encouragement between moans, feels Link's fingers clawing at his back, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to leave marks for Rhett to savour.

If he looks between them, he could see clear as day as he actually moves inside Link's body, as his cock draws those wonderful noises out of his love's beautiful throat. He ventures a glance but has to tear his gaze away quickly if he intends on keeping this going, though he isn't sure now how long either of them are gonna last. 

"Such a good boy," he murmurs against Link's skin, halfway incoherent himself. He decides to dispense with words, one hand bracing himself against the mattress while the other finds that bulge of himself in Link's body. He applies just enough pressure to get Link's attention, to feel the rhythm of his cock as he fucks into him.

"Come on now, my good boy," he drawls, pressing down. "Come for me."

Link obeys with a scream, head falling back, body tensing around Rhett's cock as he follows him over the edge. Distantly, Rhett swears he can feel it against his palm somehow, feel himself spilling inside of Link, but that's the only coherent thought in his mind, and it doesn't stay there very long. 

For a while, all they do is lay there, panting, collecting enough breath to do anything else. Rhett's the first to feel capable, using what little energy he still has to pull out, to flop down at Link's side. Link hums a little thanks at this, moves close enough to nuzzle his head against Rhett's shoulder.

"Y'should've told me earlier you had a size kink, man."

"..a what?"

"Size kink," Link yawns. "Like, a kink for how big your dick is. I like it."

Rhett's silent for a beat. "That's not what a size kink is, Neal."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Give me a couple hours," Rhett yawns as well. "I'll give you a thorough lesson, I promise."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink requests still very welcome. Stay safe out there everybody!!


	6. The One Where They Google 'Size Kink'

A few hours later, after a well earned nap, Rhett makes good on his promise. He grabs his phone off the bedside table, does some ill-advised googling, the algorithm be damned, and shows the results to Link off of Urban Dictionary:

'Size Kink

Being turned on/aroused at a distinct difference in size in comparison to your partner. Usually includes height, muscle size, penis size, and weight. It is generally used when referring to a submissive being turned on at being smaller than their partner, but goes both ways. (being turned on at your partner being smaller than you.)'

"So I wasn't totally wrong," Link reasons. "Like, it is about penis size, a little bit."

"Not on my end, though," Rhett corrects. "It'd be a size kink if you were all about how big I am. Me wantin' to see me inside you, that's.. well, that's just taking pride in what the good Lord gave me, that's all."

Link laughs and Rhett sets the phone aside, turning his attention back to Link fully when he can.

"What about you? You ever feel some kinda way 'bout how much bigger I am than you?"

Link looks to the ceiling, thinking it over. Rhett's always been bigger than him, as long as he can remember. And it's always been.. well, comforting more than anything else. Being little is always easier to handle with someone bigger on your side, especially when Link's more 'danger to himself and others' side started jumping out. As they got older, grew up together, Link had all but taken it for granted. He'd reached a pretty respectable six feet, and it seemed only natural that Rhett would tower over him at six-nine-with-the-hair. He wondered if that number was still in effect with the way Rhett styled his hair now, wondered if it might be more.

The twitch of his cock as he contemplated it answered Rhett's question, but he wasn't content to give him the satisfaction that easily.

"Maybe," he offers, shifting. "I dunno, it seems like a strange thing to have a kink about."

"Really?"

Rhett's shifted as well now, nails dragging aimless patterns over Link's stomach, lips against his ear as he speaks softly. 

"I gotta admit," he whispers. "It drives me a little crazy, watching you so lithe and small, writhing under me. That's the whole reason I wondered about seeing my cock inside you in the first place. Figured you were so petite, I'd be bound to see something."

Link's never considered himself petite before, but his teeth clamped around his lips are all that keeps a whimper in. He's never considered Rhett that much larger before, for that matter, and now he feels almost drunk on the concept.

"Neal?" Rhett's fingers drag down dangerously close to the base of his cock, and this time a whimper slips out. "Am I losing you?"

Link answers with a sigh, takes a moment to remember how to put together sentences. 

"You are not losing me," he pants. "And you know it. So why don't you quit talkin' about it and do somethin' instead? You're so much bigger than me, so much stronger... Go on and do somethin' about it, why don't you?"

Rhett runs his tongue over his lip and the expression shoots straight to Link's cock.

"Don't mind if I do," he says. "But you're gonna have to get up for it. Or, well, I'd love to help you up, if you wouldn't mind."

Link nods to indicate that whatever Rhett's got planned, he doesn't mind, couldn't mind, and Rhett handles him with care, helping the other man to his feet. He guides him to the one of the Skyn Wallz (Rhett's, by pure coincidence), leans him against it, and after a few kisses exchanged, he reaches down, taking Link's ass in both hands and lifting him off the ground, raising him until they’re eye to eye, pinning him by their hips against the wall. Strangled noises leave Link's lips and Rhett lets his head rest against the wall, taking deep breaths in his own right, the line of his cock pressed against Link's between them and it takes everything not to just rut against the other man, not to just ride this out the way his body desperately wants to. 

Then he feels Link's legs wrap around his waist, and he allows them one thrust of his hips because they might sincerely combust if he doesn't. 

After that he pulls away just enough to line up the head of his cock with Link's hole, hopeful that their earlier tryst has left the other man adequately prepared and whimpering in relief when he finds his hopes answered. Link is just as grateful, answers with a stuttered gasp and a tightening of his legs around Rhett's waist, his arms around the other man's neck. He can't get close enough, can't get enough of Rhett inside him if he tried, his hips rocking as Rhett stays still inside him. 

"God, you're tight," Rhett growls. He offers a shallow thrust, enough to earn a whimper but not enough to satisfy, Link all but rutting on his cock. "What do you say, Neal? Am I still the only one here turned on by how well I fit inside you?"

" _God_ , you're a bastard," Link breathes, head falling back against the wall. "Yes. _Yes_ , fuck, you win, I've got a size kink. I love you towerin' over me, pickin' me up. F-fuckin' me up against the wall like it's nothing.. Please, _please_ , Rhett, just go on with it. Just fuck me proper, please, God, Rhett, please fuck me.."

This earns a low chuckle, and finally, _finally_ the full force of Rhett fucking into him, strangled encouragements leaving Link's lips with every thrust. His legs clench around Rhett's waist, nails probably digging wounds into Rhett's shoulders but Link can't fathom it as he comes, all but sobbing. In the haze of it, he feels Rhett's orgasm filling him, lets his forehead rest on his love's shoulder as he comes back to himself. After a few minutes, Rhett is guiding them both back into bed, and Link doesn't question it, nuzzling into the crook of his love's neck, like it's where he belongs.

"So, Link," Rhett says, and even weeks out of commission, Link can recognise the 'experiment' tone to his love's voice. "At the end of all this, would you say you've got a size kink?"

Link chuckles, snuggles closer. "I think I might."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome, and uh, if you feel more comfy sharing them on anon on tumblr, please consider that! It's been really fun trying different kinks and there's very little (within reason) that I wouldn't try to write at least once. Stay safe, guys!!


	7. The One Where Link Fuckin' Vibes To Doja Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by my fiancé, who sent me [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TaNpT0hbfs) and said, and I'm partially quoting here, "PLEASE imagine Link, slutty, slutty, bottom Link, just dancing around to this."

Many things change under quarantine, personal style among them.

Rhett's change is more drastic. He quickly switches over to exclusively joggers and pajama pants under sweatshirts, when he isn't outright lounging in onesies. Link thinks it's adorable, naturally, but pretends to be weirded out to get a rise out of him ("Free your mind, Link. And your balls.").

As for Link.. on the surface, he hasn't changed at all. He's still up and out of bed at a respectable time each morning, does his shower routine everyday, changes into jeans with a button up or a tee with a cardigan, or flannel if he's feeling really low-key. Around ten or so, he'll change into pajamas, put himself and Rhett and to bed, and the next day the whole thing starts itself over.

When asked, he explains it helps him feel normal during quarantine. It keeps an element of structure in a world that's been largely robbed of it recently. And that isn't a lie, but it's not the whole truth either.

Link wouldn't describe himself as an exhibitionist. Not because it isn't true. It is, he'd just never admit it. As an entertainer, naturally, Link likes attention, but he likes a certain kind more than others. The kind he gets from sticking his ass out attempting a yoga pose; or laying on the floor for an Instagram bit, on his back, knees drawn up, manipulating a Green Ball stick between his legs; or sitting up on the desk, ass to the camera, sliding his hand in and out of the back pocket.

Link wouldn't call himself an exhibitionist. But he'd cop to acting slutty, if you called him on it. And slut antics didn't stop for quarantine.

Unfortunately, though, they were much easier to accomplish with an audience. Despite the fact that they'd fucked more than Link could count, there's something different about behaving that way in front of Rhett. Or, well, there's something uncomfortable about finally admitting that Rhett's the specific person he's acting that way for. 

But he needs some kind of outlet, so where Rhett impulses buys hoodies on the Gap's website, Link impulse buys sports wear at Lululemon.

Leggings, yoga pants, tank tops; if it's tight, he's buying it. He even considers a sports bra at one point, but decides that's, not necessarily too much, but too hard to explain if Rhett ever opened a package by accident. It takes a couple tries to get the sizing right, but when he does, he's hooked. He doesn't even mind the emails framing their encouragement as sales Link's taking advantage of. Once a week, he's combing the selection, picking out what looks best, waiting what feels like an eternity for the clothes to arrive. And when they finally get there...

Well, the first time, it's a little anticlimactic. He puts the clothes on, does a silent fashion show, checks himself out in his full-length mirror, and then it's.. over. 

So Link decides to make a show of it.

Once a week, he picks himself out an outfit, sets himself up a playlist, and for exactly one half hour of 'me time', he jams the fuck out in front of his full length mirror and just really lets that slut flag fly.

He's gotten pretty damn good at it, if he says so himself. At least, he's come a long way from attempting to twerk in a skate park. His moves might be considered decent, even somewhat sensual if he had the courage to show them to anyone.

But he doesn't, so when someone does walk in on him doing these moves, he's understandably flustered.

"Link?"

Rhett's voice cuts over the music and Link all but falls over from jumping out of his skin. Several seconds of Doja Cat's "Say So" plays over the scene before Link gets to his laptop to pause it. 

Then there's just silence, neither man sure what to say first, if they should say anything at all. 

But Rhett decides to go first.

"Is there an explanation for this, or..?"

Link responds at first with just exasperated noises.

"You know, you can warn a man before you go into his office!" he says. "You can knock!"

"That's not an explanation."

More noises.

"Look, we're all just tryin' to get through this, okay?" he tries instead. "We're all dealing with quarantine as best as we can. We're all filling certain voids that have come up in our new lives."

"And what void is this filling?" Rhett cocks an eyebrow. "An exhibitionism kink?"

"No!" Link sighs. "Not exactly. I just, I miss doin' shit like that, okay? I miss gettin' reactions for it. And this is, I don't know. Sorta the next best thing."

It occurs to Rhett to question why Link hasn't been doing this more openly, hasn't sought to get those reactions from him personally, but he knows better than to voice it. It's the same reason Rhett had to be the one to call Link out on his twitchiness to begin with, the same reason Rhett had spent his whole marriage with a hall pass while Link had to be blindsided by Christy making the same offer. As was often the case, Rhett found himself at a place of comfort that his best friend was still trying to reach, and he'd be damned if he was anything but patient and encouraging while he waits.

He takes a few more steps into Link's office, enough to reach the office chair, which he twirls to face away from its desk. He sits, relaxes, looks to Link with a placid smile.

"Well then, by all means, don't stop on my account," he says. "If it's all the same to you, I mean. If not, feel free to ask me to go. But if you don't mind, I like what I've seen so far. I'd love to see more."

For the second time in five minutes Link feels in danger of falling down, the words leaving him dizzy with arousal. Some part of his brain is still screaming for him to feel ashamed of his actions, but it's a dull roar compared to every other part singing for him to give Rhett what he wants, what they both want. Link's gaze drifts down to the crotch of Rhett's joggers and he distantly remembers that old joke about the merits of wearing sweatpants to a strip club, biting his lip as he does. 

"What'd you have on before I came in here?" Rhett asks, seeing Link's hunger and pulling him back to the task at hand. 

"Doja Cat," Link responds. "Say So."

Rhett can't tell which part is the artist and which part is the song but he rolls with it. "Y'wanna start that back up for me?"

Link nods, every nerve suddenly glowing with something like stage fright, an unshakable confidence overwhelmed by the desire, the need to do good, to impress. It should be laughable, the juxtaposition of how many times they've fucked to how badly Link wants to appear fuckable in these next moments, but he's nothing but serious. He turns his attention back to the laptop, runs the song back, hits play. 

_Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment_ _  
_ _I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?_ _  
_ _Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with  
_ _You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so_

Link takes a few bars just to get into rhythm, just to get his comfort level back to before Rhett had joined him. He swivels his hips as he makes his way over to Rhett, and he can't help but blush as Rhett's eyes rake over him, noting each and every place they stop. Out of bashfulness or bravery, no one can say, but he turns, bending over, hips still moving.

Rhett was the one to initiate all this, and still, it's almost too much to take. One thing he's sure of: joggers were his best idea, he can't imagine dealing with an erection like this in anything more constricting. His hands move almost of their own accord to Link's ass and Rhett stops them at the last minute, balling them into fists that he rests against Link's hips. He lets his head fall back, takes deep breaths.

"I have to admit, miss, I've never done this before," he says, using that tone reserved for bits. "Is there any policy against touching the entertainers?"

Link laughs, cock twitching at the question.

"Usually there is," he plays along. "But go ahead, I don't mind."

Rhett's hands unball and he takes the fullness of Link's ass in both of them, fingers working the soft flesh over. Link bites his lip to stifle a moan, grinding back against the touch, struggling to maintain the song's rhythm against it. After a few seconds he straightens, hears a disappointed sigh from Rhett that he commits to memory. He turns, takes the arms of the office chair in hand as he leans down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir," Link intones. "It's just, it seems like you were interested in a little more than just touchin'. Am I right about that?"

Rhett shudders, manages a nod somehow in the movement. With a grin, Link pulls away, turning again and making a show of pulling the leggings down his full ass, his thin thighs. He hears Rhett whimper and in that moment, he's never been prouder. 

When he straightens and turns back to Rhett, he finds his best friend has taken care of the rest. His joggers are pulled down significantly past his hips, cock out and resting against his full and freckled stomach. Link takes a ragged breath and steps forward, eases each leg to the sides of Rhett's hips, settling into his lap. As Rhett acclimates to this, Link leans past him, to a drawer of his desk, retrieving yet another bottle of lube (Rhett wants to laugh but God, this isn't the time). He hands it off and Rhett gets right to work, Link's forehead falling to his shoulder as he prepares him, noises of encouragement whispered against his chest as the song continues.

_Let me check my chest, my breath right quick (ha)_  
_He ain't never seen it in a dress like this (ah)_  
_He ain't never even been impressed like this_  
_Prolly why I got him quiet on the set like zip_

_Like it, love it, need it bad_  
_Take it, own it, steal it, fast_  
_Boy, stop playing, grab my ass_  
_Why you actin' like you shy?_

Link sinks himself down onto Rhett's cock, gives himself only a moment to acclimate to the other man inside him. He wraps his arms around Rhett's neck for traction, riding him with all that stage fright enthusiasm still lingering in his bones. He feels Rhett's fingers digging into his hips, feels Rhett fucking up into him, sings incoherent praise and encouragement into Rhett's collar bone as he rides the sensation to orgasm, whimpering when he feels Rhett fill him in return. He draws in deep breaths, beautifully tinged with Rhett's scent, the playlist ending and resuming a much more comfortable silence. 

Once again, Rhett's the first to speak, offering it after a tender kiss pressed to Link's neck.

"Sorry for bargin' in on you in your office."

Link response with a laugh, with a kiss to Rhett's lips.

"Don't you dare be sorry about that."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really special because it's a birthday present!! Today is my fiancé's birthday, feel free to pop over to [her tumblr](https://jonhammhugemeat.tumblr.com) and send her some birthday love if you want!! And as always, you can come kick it with me on [my tumblr](https://dongdraper.tumblr.com), send me kink requests, just chat, whatever! Stay safe out there everyone !!


	8. The One Where I Did Too Much Research For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, orgasm denial and butt plugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new this chapter, combining two separate kink requests! Let me know how it works out!

"I don't know what I'm meant to get excited about when 'denial' is right there in the name."

Rhett shifts closer to Link in the bed, who's staring up at the ceiling, like he'll find the answer there if he looks long enough.

"Well it's not denial indefinitely," he explains. "It's not without purpose. The longer you hold off on it, the stronger it ends up being in the end."

Link chuckles. "You make me come any harder than I already do, I'm liable to pass out."

"That has happened to people before," he responds. "I'm willing to push those boundaries if you are."

"You're gettin' cocky."

"You've given me reasons to be."

Link gives a contented sigh, really thinks about it. It's not the worst idea in the world. It's not even the strangest thing they've tried so far. 

"Alright," he says, looking to Rhett's face. "I'm in. What do you say tomorrow, we make a day of it?"

"Oh, we'll make a day of it, just not quite tomorrow." Link quirks an eyebrow at this and Rhett shrugs. "Look, if we're gonna do it, I wanna do it right. Do some research first."

Link laughs, almost hard enough to shake his sleepiness.

"Alright, do your research," he says and rolls over, eyes fluttering shut. "Just come and find me when you've got everything ready."

"Don't you worry, Neal, I will."

\--

The actual day of research doesn't take too long. Rhett's a discerning consumer, but he finds what he wants quick enough, and is willing to shell out the extra dough to make it come faster.

All said and done, it's a week before every supply arrives, and once he's got everything together, he makes good on his promise.

He finds Link in his office of the Creative House, coaxes him back into the Skyn Wallz room they share to let every piece make its debut. Link sits on their Cali King as Rhett debuts Hush: The World’s First Teledildonic Butt Plug. He wants to laugh, he really does, but there's unlimited vibration patterns, there's the option to sync to music, there's the two-hour battery life he knows his best friend is about to abuse. 

"The best part," Rhett goes on. "Is I can sync it with my phone."

"Oh, you can not."

Rhett pulls up the app and shows it to him, Link's mouth going dry. It's almost scientific; Rhett can choose the vibration level and how long it lasts, can arrange those into whatever patterns he likes, he can set up a whole damn playlist for the thing to sync to. There's also a chat feature, which Link can't help but point out. 

"Should I be puttin' this app on my phone, too? Talk to you while you're doing this remotely?"

Rhett blushes, glances away.

"You can if you want," he says. "I kinda thought it might be more fun to leave you in the dark about it. Surprise you with this throughout the day. If you like that idea, too, I mean."

'Like' isn't strong enough a word, and Rhett can tell from the way his love shudders. Internally, Link tries to remind himself that patience is a virtue, tries to think of all he stands to enjoy if he can just be a little restrained in this moment. 

"Oh, no, that sounds..." He nods vaguely, swallows. "Yes. Yes, that's a good idea."

"Great," Rhett smiles. "You want my help gettin' you ready?" 

Link nods again, shifting up the bed a bit and starting to unbutton his jeans before Rhett stops him. This is Rhett's job, apparently, and Link watches him divest him of the jeans, before tossing off to the corner of the room designated as where clothes live in the time between sex and Link eventually carrying them off to the hamper.

"Aren't I gonna put those right back on?"

"You're gonna have me slip a plug inside you and then wrestle that erection back into jeans? This ain't cock and ball torture, Neal. No, I got a pair of joggers that came in a size too small. They're all yours." 

Link only nods, the reality of the day ahead washing over him in waves. He's going to spend the day with something of Rhett's inside him, a piece of him. Something he can turn on and manipulate at will, whenever the mood strikes him, whenever he wants to reduce Link to writhing mess all the way across the house and before he knows it, Rhett's gotten their lube from the bedside table, coating those long fingers of his as he stands between Link's legs.

"You ready?"

Link's nods again, whimpering as Rhett presses inside him, just one finger at first but quickly adding two. He's more thorough this time around; the plug isn't nearly as impressive as Rhett himself, but it'll be inside of Link much longer, and the last thing he wants is for Link to hurt at all for this experience. At the moment, Link can't imagine anything hurting. He grinds back against the touch, which earns Rhett's free hand pinning his hips, which in turn earns Rhett a whimper. He's intentionally not aiming for that spot Link keeps angling for. This is a marathon, after all, not a sprint, and Link tries to remind himself of the merits of patience, but the words are a jumble with any part of Rhett inside him. 

Eventually he removes his fingers, Link drawing deep breaths in their absence. He watches, vision still faintly hazy as Rhett lubes up the plug, positions it, makes eye contact with Link, seeking approval. Link nods, drawing in a breath as the plug fills him. It's not Rhett, that much is obvious. But it's.. different. Different in a way he's willing to explore, as soon as he gets his bearings. 

"Oh!" Rhett laughs, offers a smile that Link's immediately suspicious of. "Sorry, I almost forgot, in all the excitement. I got something else for this, actually. "

Link raises his eyebrows, and with his non-lubed hand, Rhett reaches into his sweatpants to display a soft plastic cock ring. 

Link opens his mouth in some kind of protest but Rhett cuts him off.

"This is just to keep you honest," he says. "Given all we've already agreed upon, and the fact we're doing most of this remote. Listen, this is more for you than me. Last thing I want at the end of the day is to find out I'm not making you come as hard as you should be."

Again, Link struggles to remember something about patience, nods. More whimpers leave him as Rhett slides the ring down his shaft, but it's almost comforting, as painfully turned on as he is, to know he can't actually come until Rhett allows it. 

When he's sure Link's okay, Rhett procures the promised joggers. He helps Link back into his underwear, some moans notwithstanding, then helps him into the pants, Link lifting his hips when necessary. After a few deep breaths, he sits up. He almost wants to consider himself used to it, though deep down, they both know this isn't the case. 

"So," Link says, still shifting, searching out a comfortable position, ignoring the way Rhett looks at him as he does. "I'll just.. what? Go to my office, operate as usual?"

"That's what I imagined," Rhett says. "Need any help getting there?"

Link gives a laugh. "Nah, I'm good," he says, bringing himself up to stand. "You just wash your hands, alright?"

\--

The walk back to his office is.. a lot, to say the least. There's a new gait he's got to adopt to walk comfortably with the plug inside him, and that's easy enough. He gets to his office and sits down, and that's another learning curve. Striking the balance between a position that's comfortable but not, well, _too_ comfortable is a task, but Link manages. He settles into his chair, tries to busy himself with emails, to distract himself from exactly what's going on.

But even that's nigh on impossible, because the physical sensation is just one aspect. The other part is going about his day with this extension of his best friend inside him, only enough to tease, only enough to remind him that, at any moment, at Rhett's discretion, he could do more. That he will do more at some point, and through multiple emails, Link has to stop and breathe through it; has to actively keep himself from hoping Rhett flips some part of the switch.

And Rhett doesn't, for a while. He goes through his own email routine, some part of him aware that Link's doing the same, and he decides that just isn't how he wants to debut this new experience. In fact, he isn't quite sure how he wants this to start. Maybe an hour passes, and through the wall, he can hear Link moving around in the Skyn Wallz room, and it's then that inspiration strikes.

He takes up his phone, hands almost shaky as he finds the app, choosing a moderate vibration level and letting it play it out, just for a second. The noise he earns is halfway between a shout and a groan, and he hears Link slam a hand against his side's wall to ground himself. Rhett can't help but laugh.

"Thought I heard you in there, Neal."

"Yeah, I got that," Link pants. "Jesus, man, you can't warn a guy before something like that?"

For Link's part, he's come into the Skyn Wallz room seeking out something he can't possibly remember now. His phone? It doesn't matter. All that matters is standing upright, and that's a Herculean task, even with the vibe still inside him. 

"Too much?" he hears through Rhett's wall, and he nods. 

"Little bit."

"Sorry," he hears, and it sounds all too genuine. "Let me try something else."

Link takes deep breaths as he waits, pictures Rhett fussing with various settings to create a pattern before a pattern indeed comes through, this one much less jarring than the initial one.

This is a nice, gradual vibration that builds itself up before dropping off, leaving Link only keen on feeling it start up again. He bites his lip, hips swiveling in an attempt to gain purchase against the motion. He makes the bold choice to back off from the wall, to sit on their bed and grind down into it as much as he can.

"How's that?" Rhett reaches him distantly, and like they're sharing the room he nods. 

"That's good," he pants. "That's real good. Don't mind that at all."

Rhett keeps it going for a while before he starts experimenting. It's almost like trying out different beats, figuring out which ones resonate with Link's body, favouring some over others based on the whimpers they earn. Rhett discovers one that earns an actual moan, and he can't help but be suspicious. 

"You're not touching yourself, are you?" he asks, a faint severity to his tone. "Listen, that cock ring ain't fool proof. It's rare, but it's perfectly possible to come with that thing on, and then you'd be ruinin' all the hard work I put into this. You don't wanna do that, right? Don't you wanna be a good boy for me?"

Link, who'd been (he thought) discreetly palming his erection finally pulls his hand away, letting it join the other gripping white-knuckled into the mattress as he rides the vibrations inside him.

It's not nearly enough to make him come proper but he can't help but chase it; it's Rhett, it's some iteration of Rhett filling him so good, moving against him so perfectly, and knowing Rhett's just a wall away, enjoying all of it—

The vibration cuts off and Link cries out in its absence, little whimpers leaving him.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Rhett's voice booms from his office, steady as ever. "Back to work, buddy roll!"

"You're a fuckin' bastard," Link pants, but takes deep breaths, readying himself to the task of standing, walking out. Rhett's cock twitches in his pants at the insult, at having reduced Link to swearing this early into it.

\--

The day continues in much of the same vein. Rhett keeps an ear out for Link's movements around the house, and at opportune moments, he turns on what he thinks Link might enjoy. He grows particularly fond of waiting til he hears Link getting up, then cutting on something light, a pattern just enough to throw Link off-rhythm, but not enough to keep him from his task entirely. Hearing Link stumble from the kitchen back to his desk is so satisfying that Rhett feels the need to reward it, choosing a rather agreeable pattern from before when he hears Link slump into his office chair. He keeps it going until he hears whimpers, then gently cuts it off before he comes early himself.

He decides to give them both a generous respite before all of this pays off. He's only got two hours' battery life, after all, and they both deserve for it to be spent properly. 

For Link's money, he hasn't been counting hours at all. He had the pragmatic thought to, at some point at the beginning of this, but every time Rhett makes the vibe move inside him, his relationship with time ends. He's sat back at his desk when it starts up again, actually gentle this time, gentle enough for him to venture a glance at the clock. Time still doesn't matter, hasn't mattered since quarantine started, but it's later in the afternoon, when they'd be wrapping up filming under normal circumstances. Link isn't doing much important, just dicking around online, looking for inspiration for future videos. He has a half a mind to start counting minutes like he'd imagined doing before.

He's an indiscernible amount of minutes in before the vibration gradually increases, and Link feels his grip on time warbling. Not that he minds. 

He's not sure how much of the afternoon passes that way. The increments are almost painfully gradual but it's not long before Link's hunched over his keyboard, grinding down and probably squeezing his mouse so hard the buttons won't function after this. He whines when the vibrations finally let up, a familiar voice sounding off behind him. 

"Had enough?"

Link only manages a whimper in response, devotes most of his energy to straightening back up in his chair. Rhett steps forward, spinning it til Link's facing him, face flushed and eyes hazy. Rhett's dizzy drinking it in. 

"You've been such a good boy for me today, Neal," he says, punctuates it with a kiss that Link hungrily returns. "Why don't you let me show you how proud I am of you, hm?"

Link nods and Rhett can't help but kiss him again. He cuts the vibe off entirely, setting his phone down at Link's desk and instead moving to gather his love up into his arms. Link settles into the embrace, nuzzling, _panting_ into the crook of his neck and Rhett has to take a moment to compose himself before moving forward. He draws a deep breath before carrying Link back into the Skyn Wallz room, laying him down and crawling back on top of him. He kisses Link again, can almost taste the desperation as he tugs both of them out of their pants, Link's arms tight around his neck like he's been waiting for this all day which, in all fairness, is literally the case. Link's grip loosens just enough for Rhett to retrieve lube from their bedside drawer, Rhett looking to his love's face as he spreads it over his cock.

"Been thinkin' about doing this to you all day, Neal," he says. "Spent the whole day jealous of the vibe gettin' to be inside you. Honestly Link, proud as I am of you, I'm damn proud of myself, not breakin' through this whole thing. Be lying if I said I hadn't thought about. Hadn't thought about this."

At that, he tugs the plug out of Link, doesn't leave Link waiting for a second before he replaces it with his cock, pressing into him with one smooth motion, Link whimpering all the while. He gives himself a second to acclimate, feels Link's hips canting and his own hand wraps firm around Link's hip, pressing them to the mattress.

"I meant what I said, Neal," he breathes. "You don't give me a second here, neither of us'll get the payoff we deserve."

Link whimpers again, shuts his eyes. Rhett is right, Rhett is painfully, stupidly right and he knows this, his mind knows this but his body's got Rhett's cock inside him for the first time after the day he's had, a day spent grinding down against pulses Rhett picked out, a day spent digging his nails into chairs to keep from touching himself, a day spent just wanting Rhett to throw caution to the wind and just _fuck him already_ , and it's almost like Rhett can see all this in his face, because in the moment that follows, Rhett is leaning down, pressing kisses to his neck.

And in the moment that follows that, Rhett is finally, _finally_ , beautifully fucking into him, adoring and reckless, fingers digging into Link's thin hips and he feels it, feels it when Rhett tugs the cock ring off, screaming Rhett's name as he rides his love's cock, his own orgasm til it leaves him blind and breathless.

When he comes to, Rhett is panting on top of him. He feels the warmth of Rhett's come inside him, feels the familiar pride that floods him each time he knows he's brought his love such pleasure. He feels more kisses to his neck, tender this time, before Rhett finally pulls out and flops down beside him, both of them panting.

"So," Rhett asks between breaths. "Did I do it? Didja come so hard you passed out?"

Link can only laugh. "Like I'd give you the satisfaction."

And Rhett can only smile, because that answer is all the satisfaction he needs.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests always very much welcome! Stay safe, guys !!


	9. The One Where Link Sits on Rhett's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, face-sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great request from my fiancé, to whom I owe most of my best ideas.

Link's settled firmly in Rhett's lap, the air hot and heavy around them between kisses. Rhett keeps him there by the hip with one hand, the other between Link's legs, two fingers deep inside him, preparing him. 

For what, they haven't decided yet. Most of their encounters are like that: someone starts a kiss with a very explicit end goal in mind, and they negotiate with loving gestures and panted requests how exactly to get there. Like most things, they rarely even need words, but Rhett's feeling bold, has a request he wants to be more articulate about.

He catches Link's lips in another kiss, lingering there before he moves along his jaw, his neck, up to his love's ear before he finds the words for it.

"Sit on my face."

Link draws in a shaky breath, than another.

"What?"

"I want you to sit on my face," Rhett repeats, pulls away just a bit. "Please, I mean. If you'd be open."

"Oh I'm not _not_ open," Link manages. "But y'gotta understand, I've never gotten a request like that before."

Rhett laughs, his free hand rubbing soothing patterns into Link's skin. 

"Didn't mean to catch you off-guard, buddy-roll," he smiles. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, I just—"

"Of course I want to," Link says, like it's obvious. "I just haven't done it before. I'm a little nervous. Especially given your weak chin and all.."

Rhett gives his ass a light smack and Link grins, knowing he's earned it. 

"Go ahead and scoot down," he says. "And I'll..." He gestures vaguely at the headboard, which he takes in both hands as Rhett's fingers slip out of him, as Rhett moves under him until his head is on the pillows, dirty blonde curls spread around his face like a halo. Link knows he's staring, doesn't think much of it until Rhett's hands return to his hips, coaxing him down. Link obeys, hesitant. He wasn't kidding before; he's seen enough memes about this kind of thing ending in hospitalisation for even the most experienced couples, and that's a good portion of what he's nervous about. 

Still, Rhett's hands move only soothingly over his hips, pulling him down until he's rewarded by the wet heat of Rhett's tongue moving over his entrance. He whimpers at the sensation, hips twitching once before he regains control of himself. It won't do to just start riding him, the way he does when any other part of Rhett's inside him, no matter how badly he wants to.

He feels Rhett's tongue draw away, then, "Too much?"

Link shakes his head, breaths ragged. "Don't wanna be too much for you.."

Rhett's grip on his hips tightens. Link whimpers.

"Y'can’t be too much for me," he says. "Trust me, I'd let you know if you were. Now let me tongue-fuck you like I've been dreamin' about for the last twenty fuckin' years."

Link gives another whimper as the words cut through his anxious resolve, as he finally lets the full weight of himself settle onto Rhett's face below, his love's tongue pressing inside him. Link rides the sensation, carefully at first, Rhett's tongue moving lazily, experimentally inside him.

He knows what Rhett's doing. Not teasing him but _savouring_ him, tasting him and the idea has Link's knees buckling even as he tries to keep steady on them. His right hand twitches on the headboard, torn between wrapping around Rhett's curls or his own swollen cock.

"Rhett, _please_ ," he intones, though he doesn't know what he's asking for. Rhett must, though. His tongue moves with purpose finally and Link cries out as it finds that spot inside Link that ruins him, teases over it before laving against it, hard. 

"Rhett!!"

Rhett only answers with moans against Link's skin, pressing in as deep as he can manage, seeking out that spot again and whimpering when he finds it. He's felt these same convulsions around his cock, his fingers so many times before. There's something about the intimacy of causing this, chasing Link's orgasm with his tongue that leaves him dizzy, even with the full weight of his love grounding him to the earth. He laves his tongue against the spot, Link letting out a moan that sounds sent from heaven above, and Rhett devotes himself to hearing it as many times as he possibly can.

"Rhett, baby, please," Link breathes. " _Please_ , I'm so close..."

Rhett takes one hand from his love's thigh only to wrap it around Link's cock, pumping him in rhythm with his tongue. It only takes a second for Link to tighten around him, spilling his orgasm across his own stomach, riding it out before he collapses against the headboard. They stay like that a few moments before Rhett has the presence of mind to slip out from underneath one of Link's knees, helping him into a controlled fall back onto the bed. 

" _Jesus_ ," leaves Link's lips in a sigh as he curls up on Rhett's chest. He's halfway asleep before the realisation hits him, and he sits up, looking to Rhett's face sheepishly. 

"Gosh, I'm so sorry," he says. "I was about to fall asleep before returning the favour."

Again, Rhett has to laugh. "Don't worry," he says, patting his chest to invite him back down again. "You returned it just fine."

Link doesn't get it at first, but he goes with it. Lays back down in the space where Rhett's neck meets his shoulders— and only once settled there does he notice his love's own stomach, realises what he means, what he's done to Rhett without even trying. 

"Oh, _Rhett_ ," he sighs, and Rhett just presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You, too, Neal," he smiles. "You, too."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	10. The One Where It's a Surprise This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually put the kink request here but it's gonna be a surprise this time.

For many, morning rituals are the most important part of the day. A way to experience a sense of control or peace about how the next fourteen-odd hours are gonna get spent, to feel confidence in how one plans to spend them. Meditation is the go-to for some. Others swear by a good run in the morning.

For Link, it appears to be yoga.

It appears that way because on the first day of Creative House Quarantine, he set up a yoga mat in the corner of his office. And it wasn't long before that mat got joined by pillows and cushions, disinfectant wipes to keep it clean, a bedside table and a three-wick jasmine candle (it took some convincing, but ultimately they decided Link could be trusted alone with a lighter). No matter how intense their nightly rituals got, Link was still up with the dawn every morning, well-rested, relaxed, and putting breakfast on the table for Rhett to wake up to. 

So it was easy to assume yoga.

Easy and incorrect.

As Link fades back into consciousness this morning, just fifteen minutes shy of 6:00 AM, there is a very different morning ritual that he's looking forward to. One that, despite his excitement for it, he still takes the time to move slowly out of the bed, not wanting his eagerness to disturb Rhett's sleep. Like a private little in-joke he shares with himself, he remembers Jenna Marbles' oft-quoted 'I'm having me time' and suppresses a giggle. Then he looks to the sight of Rhett clutching his pillow, still absolutely conked out, and indulges in a stare long enough to commit the sight to memory, even if he's seen it everyday for months now. 

Then he's off to his office, because honestly, staring at Rhett only exacerbates that excitement.

Their nightly rituals have only enhanced his morning ones. Chiefly because they tend to fall asleep right after, and they tend to be naked for that. Which means waking up naked, which means no hemming and hawing over whether or not he should change out of clothes, which clothes to change out of, if it's okay to change back into them after. Now he can just stow away in his office, have his fun, pull on some Everyday Wear after and get the day started.

He shuts the door oh so gently behind him, gets himself over to the yoga mat and sits down, bare-assed and cross legged, grounding himself. Then he reaches over to the end table, to the lighter and flicks it to life to light each of the three wicks, breathing in the jasmine as it perfumes the air. That familiar anxiety buzzes to life in his mind, that fear that Rhett will smell it, wake up, catch him, but Link takes a deep breath and shuts the voice out. It's been months now and Rhett hasn't caught him once, he's got no reason to believe he'll be caught now, no matter what his anxiety wants to scream. 

There are two parts of this set up that Rhett hasn't noticed, because Link has taken great pains to hide them. Great pains in the form of concealing them in the end table's drawer. Those two objects are the vibrator that Rhett discovered during their inaugural Quarantine Fuck tryst, and Link's stock of Privy Peach CBD-infused Intimate Oil.

It still brings a smile to Link's face when he thinks back to Rhett discovering the vibrator. To think that Rhett's conception of Link's purpose for it is so depraved as simple masturbation. Sure, technically speaking, the purpose is masturbation, but the fact that it's a CBD delivery method.. well, doesn't that make it a little more innocent?

Link likes to think it does. But he doesn't like to think in general during this ritual. Thinking, and doing too much of it, is exactly what CBD is meant to fix, and that's exactly what Link wants right now. He pulls open the desk, finds his trusty vibrator and plucks up a packet of lube, tears it open. It starts solid but starts to melt the second Link gets it into his hands, trying to split it about 70/30 between coating the vibrator and his fingers. Once the vibe is sufficiently lubed, Link sets it aside, lays back down, reaches between his legs to his entrance, biting his lips as he presses in.

There's one last object in the drawer that Rhett doesn't know about, one Link scrambles for with his free hand. It's a ball gag with a cover, because Link's a screamer and he knows this about himself. It's an effort to put the gag in his mouth, get it secure with one hand, but he manages it. Ideally, he'd have done all this before he started preparing himself, but, well, quarantine and all. 

Morning rituals aren't exact science. 

When he's sufficiently stretched and properly silenced, Link takes the long-neglected vibrator in hand, slips it into himself to the hilt in one swift motion, flicks it onto the lowest vibration, and starts his morning right.

\--

Most mornings, just shy of 6:00 AM, find Rhett McLaughlin fast asleep.

Not this morning.

Rhett, despite appearances, is awake, and desperately willing himself back into unconsciousness. He doesn't have his best friend’s get-up-and-go brain worms. In fact, he's been quite enjoying the aspect of quarantine that lets him laze around, really enjoy turning his productivity down a degree or two. And, well, let's be honest, Link's wakefulness means a breakfast waiting for him after yoga, or whatever Link gets up to, and as much as he'd love to fall back asleep, he can't help but listen for noises from the kitchen.

What he hears instead are very different noises, originating pretty obviously from Link's office.

And they aren't the kind of noises that people make doing yoga.

For a moment, Rhett thinks about turning this into a ritual of his own, taking his cock in hand and riding out where the noises take him. But that's small time stuff. Whatever Link's doing, he wants in on, so long as Link wants to let him in on it.

He gets out of bed with, ironically, all the same grace as his partner, forces his massive body to take gentle steps to Link's office. It's so much worse up close; the gag does something but Link's muffled whimpers around it are somehow worse, send pulses straight to Rhett's cock and when he knocks on the door he can't help but keep his hand there for support.

"G'morning, buddyroll," he says, throat dry. "You probably didn't mean to wake me, but I.. well, guess I got woken up just the same. You, uh.. you good in there?"

Rhett's met with silence.

"Why don't you say just.. anything? Any coherent word or sentence, that I can understand, so I know you're good."

More silence.

"I mean, if you don't say anything, I'll just come in."

A little grunt is all he gets in response, but he opens the door nonetheless. He opens it quick enough to witness Link tugging off the gag, vibe buried to hilt inside him, buzzing.

"You're a real asshole," Link pants. "You know that?"

" _ I'm _ the asshole?" Rhett says. "When you've had me thinkin' this was a yoga area for months now?"

"It's functionally the same!" Link insists. "Listen, this is stress relief. I paid top dollar for this lube—"

"Top dollar for what?"

Rhett crosses the room and takes up a packet in hand, eyes going wide as he reads.

"CBD-infused lube?"

"It helps calm me, okay?" Link says. "I'd be a lot more unhinged if I wasn't doin' this everyday."

Rhett nods, accepts this.

"Alright," he says. "Alright, but.. I mean, if it's all the same to you.. can I help you with this?"

Link blinks. He's reminded of that private 'me time' joke, but the idea of Rhett prepping him, Rhett slipping the vibrator inside him, Rhett even coating his own cock in the Privy Peach lube, sinking down inside of him, his legs wrapping around Rhett's hips as he fucks the oils into him...

He watches Rhett take and open a packet, attempts to explain.

"Now, it'll start solid—"

"Oh yeah, no, I got it."

Rhett gets himself ready, slips the vibrator out of Link's ass. He positions himself, pressing kisses all along Link's neck as the tip of his cock, the slick of the oil ghosts over his entrance. Rhett can feel it himself; the relaxation, the dissolution of anxiety he didn't even realise he'd been carrying. 

He presses into Link, who whines under him, arms and legs wrapping around Rhett's body, pulling him closer.

"Rhett.." he gasps, hips canting. "God,  _ fuck _ , Rhett, I want you..."

That's all the encouragement Rhett needs before he's pounding into Link below him, hands gripping hard enough to bruise, but it doesn't matter. Link's riding both the pleasure and pain, riding Rhett's cock as it moves inside him, whimpering praise right into Rhett's ear. 

"Destroyin' that  _ fuckin' _ ball gag," Rhett pants against Link's skin as he fucks him. "Ain't right. Can't keep these noises from me. God,  _ God _ , Link, the sounds you make..."

Link responds with more of those sounds, Rhett sucking his gratitude for them into Link's collar bone, and Link's head falls back, legs tightening around Rhett's waist. 

"God, oh, fu—, oh,  _ oh _ , Rhett—!! Rhett, I..!!"

A silent scream leaves Link's lips, and he collapses into the mat when it's over, one hand clutching Rhett to him, one petting his hair. When he comes to, he’s pressing kisses to Rhett's cheek, the spill of Rhett's come heavy inside him.

"New morning ritual?" he ventures, pressing a tender kiss to Rhett's jaw.

"Oh," Rhett laughs. "Oh, mercy. New morning ritual."

Link can only smile.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my fiance said to me, "You know, they make weed-infused lube, and you can't tell me Link hasn't tried that." To which, I asked, is that a kink request? And she decided that it was.
> 
> ~~A lot of conversations have been ending that way recently.~~
> 
> But yeah! Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com) if you want. Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	11. The One Where Rhett Really Enjoys Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "You gotta do something with holding/desperation/wetting with the quarantine fuck fic Doesn't have to be full on wetting, can just be 1 of them squirming because they need to go and the other teasing, pressing down on the bulge."

"You did urinate on my face with chocolate, which is pretty romantic and funny at the same time."

Link doesn't think much of it at the time. He laughs it off, yes-and's appropriately, segueing into the next bit as soon as possible. But when they're in bed later, he can't help but say something; can't help but wonder about that Ear Biscuits from weeks ago, about Rhett not wetting the bed by accident in double digits, if the two might be connected.

"So you got a thing for piss?" interrupts an otherwise idyllic weekend evening. From his place on Rhett's chest, Link looks up, expecting to find his love at least a little flustered, but Rhett looks up to the ceiling, stoic.

"I might."

"And when were you planning on lettin' me in on this fact?"

"I wasn't, actually," Rhett says, and goes on before Link can pout, "Don't look offended. You don't exactly have a strong stomach. You aren't a fan of many foods and substances that normal people ingest, forgive me if I didn't think piss would make the cut."

" _Ingestion_ is a part of this?"

"It can be," Rhett says, lets his hand come up to tangle in Link's silver hair. "Not on your end, of course. But for me? I could watch you down three, maybe four La Croixs, wait for it to work its way through you. Run my hand over that bulge right over your dick, press down on it before I suck you dry like a Capri Sun."

"I can't tell if you're trying to disgust me or turn me on, but if you're going for the first one, it's not working."

Rhett laughs, because he's not sure himself what he was going for, almost blushing at what he's accomplished. 

"You're tellin' me you'd really be into this?" he asks. "You got a thing for piss yourself?"

"Think I've just got a thing for you enjoyin' me, honestly," Link says, finally lays back down on Rhett's chest. "And I mean, if this is how you wanna enjoy me.."

Rhett wants to bite back with a 'don't flatter yourself,' but, well, the man isn't wrong.

\--

It isn't long before, for the sake of proper quarantine, they transition to a delivery-exclusive grocery experience. Link is always ready at the door for drop off, armed with gloves and disinfectant wipes, swiftly moving all the delivery vessels to the trash as soon as he's done with them. He feels a little guilty about the order including two full cases of La Croix, makes a mental note to support the next essential workers strike as he disinfects his case of Limoncello.

And after that, after the gloves have been shed, hands thoroughly washed (and moisturised; it takes Rhett's intervention but every intense hand-washing that he catches is followed by Rhett rubbing lotion into Link's skin, no matter how much awkward energy and laughter it produces); after all that, Link's only job is to enjoy the sweet, crisp, innocent natural flavour of La Croix.

That and all the other work quarantine's forced them to take on.

They're uniquely lucky and they know it, because the work they have to do now is, at the very least, not tied to as strict a schedule as most. They've gotta film and submit (and sometimes edit) their own video, but generally speaking, they can do much of it at their own pace; or at least, there's little penalty for falling behind. 

So when Link feels nature calling, it's very easy for him to take a break from what he's working on, to call out across the Creative House hallway that the moment his love's been waiting for is coming. As he waits for Rhett to join him, he can't help but think back to Christy's pregnancies, to the water breaking that signaled something so similar; doesn't want to address what those parallels do to him to think about. Instead, he tries to focus on being practical, even as Rhett all but stumbles joining him in his office. 

"So, uh.. probably should've worked this out before," he says. "But how do you wanna do this? Where do you wanna do this?"

"Outside," the answer leaves Rhett apparently before he can really think about it. "Need help getting there?"

"With your back?" Link laughs, but Rhett isn't joking. He gives Link a look to express as much, and when Link nods, he comes forward, scooping Link up bridal style and hastening both of them back to the backyard. He sets Link down laying against the back wall of the Creative House, watches him taking measured breaths to keep it all in and resisting the urge to just kiss him then and there.

"Go ahead," Link breathes. "Quick. I've never done this, dunno.. _shit_ , dunno how long I can hold it."

Rhett drops to his knees, hands almost shaking as he undoes Link's pants, tugs down his underwear. A couple times in the process he imagines Link losing control, wetting everything he's dealing with, all of it spilling over his hands and Rhett bites back what the idea does to him. Instead he tries to focus on the moment, Link's adorably half-hard cock in front of him, the flat of Link's stomach distorted by what he's now carrying. 

Rhett brings one hand up to loosely circle Link's cock, the other pressing curiously at the bulge above, and Link sings above him.

" _Rhett_ ," he pants. "Oh, aw, gosh, Rhett, don't wanna do that."

Link swallows, and Rhett tries to move his fingers in soothing patterns over the space instead.

"You okay?"

Link finally looks down to meet his gaze, eyes glassy, smiling.

"I'm okay," he confirms. "More than okay. Just want this to be good for you, so good for you. And I'm so new to this.." He lets his head fall back, and one of his hands twitches, unsure of what he wants to do next, before he finally lets it rest in Rhett's curls.

"Take me in your mouth," Link says, half-way between demanding and begging. "That's what you want, right? Just.." He lets out a sigh through his teeth. "Lemme give this to you, please.."

Rhett obeys, lips wrapping around his love's cock, and for good measure, he lets his hand still pressed against the bulge of Link's tummy press in, further encouragement for Link to let go, to give Rhett what he's already so eager to give him. Link lets out a sigh, so much more than that leaving him that Rhett is only too happy to take, swallowing it down and savouring the taste as it lingers on his tongue.

Link pants above him as he pulls away, smiling. And it's ironic he was so worried about Link making a mess when he can feel a distinct wetness in the crotch of his own pants, though it's not caused by the same substance he swallowed. This is the second time Link's done this to him, second time it's ever happened in his _life_ , and as he has many times before, he wonders how this all isn't too good to be true.

He doesn't voice any of that. Instead he takes two of his fingers into his mouth, wets them best he can before slipping them into Link, watching his love's face to weigh the discomfort against the pleasure before he starts stretching him in earnest, seeking out that spot inside him that makes Link truly sing.

Link cries out when Rhett finds it, canting against his fingers as the rest of his body sags against the siding of the Creative House. Meanwhile Rhett takes Link's cock back into his mouth, trying to let the pull of his mouth and tongue around Link work in rhythm with his fingers in Link's ass, though there's every chance he's too fucked out for any of it to accomplish his end goal.

But it does. In seconds, Link is spilling down his throat, riding his fingers, his own hands scrabbling at the walls as he comes down, clutching at pieces of siding just to ground himself.

While he's still gathering breath, Rhett brings himself to his feet, arms wrapping around Link's waist, lips capturing his own in a kiss that Link can taste himself on. Rhett feels him shiver at the realisation, only holds him closer.

Link's the first to speak when they part. "Everything you wanted and more?"

Rhett laughs, presses a kiss to Link's forehead. "So much more."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels a little weird updating twice in as many days, but really everything's weird under quarantine. Also! I've finally updated my naming convention for these chapters. I'd like to consider it a tribute to the vlogs we'll be going without for the foreseeable future, instead of me just shamelessly stealing the idea from their vlog titles, which admittedly is exactly what I actually did.
> 
> But yes! Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe !!


	12. The One Where It's a Surprise for Link So It's a Surprise For You, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own brain violently suggested this to me last night so here we are.

When it comes to sexual experimentation, broadly speaking, about 95% of it gets discussed straightforward and outright. This is equal parts because both parties know the importance of communication in a relationship, and because of their relentless addiction to talking to each other in the first place.

The remaining 5% exists in Rhett's brain, in the form of something he wants to try but doesn't exactly want Link privy to before he tries it, because frankly, not being privy to it is half the fun, as far as he's concerned. But he's been off-based about this particular idea before, and he's not foolish enough to make the same mistakes again.

So one night, when they're curled up in their spacious Cali King, Link nuzzling absently into the crook of Rhett's neck as he strokes abstract patterns over Link's back, Rhett employs a proposal.

"We should have a safe word."

Link's reply is a muffled 'hm?' into Rhett's skin.

"For sex," he clarifies. "Or, I mean, it could work outside of the bedroom. Just, anytime one of us is completely not okay with what's goin' on, and we want it to stop immediately, we say a word. A word that wouldn't normally get said during sex. You know what I mean?"

Link takes a few moments of thoughtful silence before finally pulling away, smiling as he voices his suggestion.

"Mythical."

And Rhett laughs, because of course, because what else could it be?

"Mythical, I like that." He presses a kiss to Link's forehead, which Link promptly returns to his spot where Rhett's neck meets his shoulder. "Mythical. Perfect."

\--

Several days pass before Rhett has the nerve to try out what he wants to.

After all, naturally, after that discussion, Link is on high alert. Rhett wouldn't suggest a safe word unless he had something in mind that might trigger it, and Rhett knows him well enough to know his triggers. Rhett can hear his love thinking from rooms over sometimes, almost wonders if he isn't pouring over Urban Dictionary researching what kinks Rhett might wanna spring on him by surprise.

What Rhett's got in mind isn't on Urban Dictionary. Or if it is, he hasn't seen it.

When he does decide to break it out, it isn't a premeditated move. Link off-handedly suggests Olive Garden take-out, and Rhett just as breezily suggests wine to pair with it. They share a fantastic (and fantastically sanitised) dinner, each of them having about a glass or two more than they probably should. It ends with Link pressing a kiss to Rhett's lips before they even bother cleaning up, Rhett keeping the kiss going in hopes to distract Link from that fact. He drags Link onto his lap, grinding up against him, for the umpteenth time wondering how Link can stomach wearing tight jeans in these trying times. A more sober Rhett would've acknowledged the view he'd been enjoying these past few weeks, but, well, Rhett was decidedly not sober.

And Link, feeling the fullness of Rhett's erection pressing against his ass through his joggers, pulls away, at least enough to redirect them to something and somewhere more productive.

He manages to talk Rhett out of carrying him. Instead, it's a kiss-smattered walk back to the Skyn Wallz room, both of them littering the hallway with the clothes they tear off each other. To compensate for not getting to carry him, Rhett does lift his love enough to throw him down onto the mattress, little whimpers from Link's lips letting him know how much he appreciates the manhandling. Rhett crawls onto the bed to join him and Link's already finding the lube in the bedside drawer with one hand, the other pulling Rhett closer. Rhett all but snatches the lube away once Link presents it, earning him another whimper.

Link's eyes flutter shut when Rhett's lubed fingers breach him. He lets out soft gasps, riding it, enjoying it. Rhett's never been bad at fucking him, but he's only gotten better with time, only learned all too well how touch him, how to play at him til he's stretched threadbare. And God, Rhett seems interested in pushing those limits. Foreplay never usually lasts this long but Link's too lost in the sensations to question it, and when Rhett's fingers finally leave him all he can do is whine in dissent.

"Like that, baby?" Rhett breathes against his ear. Link ventures a glance down, takes in the sight of Rhett lubing up his cock and shuts his eyes to keep from coming then and there. Rhett notices, of course he notices, licks a stripe from Link's collarbone to his ear. 

"You're fuckin' gorgeous, you know that?" Rhett hisses and Link _feels_ his cock twitch with the curse. "Gonna let myself really enjoy you..."

Another whimper leaves Link's lips as Rhett presses inside him, the fullness of Rhett's cock filling him perfectly. He takes a few stuttering breaths getting used to the sensation, biting back the urge to buck into it, lets Rhett take his time.

At least, he's content to that at first. But seconds stretch into minutes, and Link can only tolerate so much being filled but not being fucked. He starts rolling his hips against the sensation, only for Rhett's to come down hard, punching a moan out of his throat at first, but leaving him pinned against the mattress. And for all of his struggle, Link can't manage to rock back against it.

Link feels Rhett panting against his ear, feels Rhett's hands stroking soothing patterns into his sides despite everything, and when the words reach him, he almost pales.

"I'm dead."

" _Rhett_."

He continues the motions, presses a kiss to Link's jaw. "Remember our safe word?"

Link does. And it's that moment he realises that, for the first time during an 'I'm dead' move, he has full control. One word and all of this is over. One word and Rhett's off him, probably a mess of apologies, a mess of promises to make things better going forward.

And if he doesn't say that word, if he doesn't end this game... Link shudders around his cock, hopes Rhett can feel it.

"Rhett," he repeats, firmer now. "Rhett, baby, please. You gotta fuck me. Come on, bo... everything we've already done tonight, and you're not gonna fuck me?"

"I'm dead," Rhett repeats, though contrary to the claim, he presses more kisses to Link's neck, encouraging the same hip-rocking he's trying to keep still.

"Come on, Rhett," Link whines. "Y'said you wanted to enjoy me, right? Why're you denying yourself?"

Link lets his own hands wander, finding Rhett's shoulders, nails digging just slightly into the skin there.

"Go on and enjoy me," he breathes. "Promise you, Rhett. Nothin' I could enjoy more in this life than you enjoyin' me."

Rhett takes a shaky breath, actually thrusts into Link before stopping himself, and Link can feel tears rolling down his cheeks as his love holds back.

"Do it for me," Link pants. "Isn't that what this always is? This move? Y'really wanna calm me down? Nothin' gonna calm me more than you fuckin' me til I see stars. Fuckin' me while you don't hold back at all. Go ahead, Rhett, make me scream your fuckin' name if you love me so dang much."

Rhett whimpers into Link's skin and then his hips are moving of their own accord, giving Link everything he's asked for and more. Link responds with screamed whimpers, legs tightening around his love's hips as he spills across their stomachs, heightened by the feeling of Rhett coming inside him. Minutes of ragged breaths are shared, Rhett laying over Link's body like dramatic irony, as they recover.

When he finally finds the strength to, Rhett pulls out rolls over, and Link seeks that same spot in the crook of his love's neck. 

"Thank you," Link breathes. "For this, for the safe word.. for everything."

Rhett chuckles above him, pressing a kiss to Link's hair.

"I'm hardly the one who should be thanked here."

Link smiles, disagrees, but keeps it to himself as he nods off.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	13. The One With the Rule of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another great request from my fiancé: the boys explore multiple orgasms.

The introduction of a safe word is, to put it mildly, a game changer.

It's not that Link felt any lack of trust before. It's that the trust they've fostered over thirty-odd years has been, impossibly, even further deepened. It's that Link's anxiety, all things considered, has had many opportunities to veer off the rails, and this is one more safe guard keeping him on track. 

It's that Link isn't the only sexually adventurous party in this relationship, and now that he has a tool to shut down anything that doesn't pan out as planned, he's only that much more willing to experiment.

And there's a specific concept he's very willing to experiment with, granted his idea finds Rhett equally interested. 

"Didja know that some men can have multiple orgasms?"

He brings it over breakfast, specifically because he hopes it'll torment Rhett the whole day through. And if the way he chokes over his orange juice is any indication, Link's plan is on track to succeed.

"Didn't know that," Rhett says when he gets his bearings.

"Me either, til recently," Link says between bites of cereal. "Had to Google it to find out, actually."

Rhett takes a steadying breath, knowing the answer before he asks the question.

"And why were you Googling such a thing?"

"A man can't be curious?"

"A man can absolutely be curious," Rhett says. "But a man's got a responsibility to be honest regarding what he's curious about."

"I think you know what I'm curious about," Link says, eyes not leaving his bowl. "And I mean, we do have that cock ring."

"Well yeah, but I got that for you," Rhett teases. "No way it'll fit on me, y'know?"

Link balls up his napkin and they both laugh when it hits Rhett's face.

\--

Like anything else in life, Link has done his research.

There's specific dietary and exercise practices that can make someone with his specific genitalia more likely to experience success on the multiple orgasm front. Since quarantine, since specifically what they've started doing in quarantine, Link's made a few modifications to his routine in service of this goal. A perfectionist to his core, he's determined to enjoy this time with Rhett to the absolute fullest, no matter what that entails.

But there's only so much nurture you can throw at this kind of thing. If biology doesn't wanna work with him, that'll be it. Which is why it's the kind of thing that he's only comfortable enough exploring in a post-safe word world. If his own body can't do what he wants it to, they can easily move on from it, let Rhett fuck him the same way he has countless times before.

And that's enticing and all, but _God_ , Link all but prays this works out the way he's dreamed.

He's laid out on the Cali King in the Skyn Wallz room, Rhett above him, one arm grounding his body to the earth beside Link's face while his other is between his love's thighs. He's got three fingers inside him, Link riding them as he's stretched, head falling back into the mattress. 

Rhett ducks down to press kisses and nips to his love's exposed throat, fingers rewarding Link for the noises he lets out. 

"Like that?" he asks. He presses one last teasing brush to Link's prostate before he pulls his fingers out, savouring the noise as it leaves him. 

"I mean, I already know you do," Rhett says, hands moving to spread lube over his cock. "But hearing it... aw, Link, you don't even know what it does to me."

He presses a kiss to Link's lips that Link readily returns, legs wrapping tight around Rhett's waist as he lines the head of his cock up with Link's waiting hole. And he almost presses in before he stops, Link whimpering at the lack of contact.

"I almost forgot," Rhett intones, and he pauses what they're up to to take a cock ring out of the bedside drawer—the same cock ring that Rhett fit onto him only weeks before, but he's too keyed up to think to mention it. Link follows Rhett's motions as he moves it to his own cock, another little whine leaving him as the full implications of it all occur to him. Rhett's going to fuck him. Rhett's going to fuck him with the express goal of making him come as many times as humanly possible, with a thin rubber safe guard keeping Rhett from coming inside him until he accomplishes that goal. 

Rhett, apparently, can see the weight of all this shining in his love's eyes. Link's brought back into the moment by Rhett's kisses along his jaw, and he leans into it. 

"Safe word?" Rhett asks, a common occurrence now.

"Mythical," Link pants under him. "Go 'head. Please, _Jesus_ , please, Rhett, fuck me..."

Rhett doesn't waste a second. He sinks into Link, a guttural moan leaving his lips. And he only takes a moment to savour the sensation before he's pounding into Link, setting an already brutal pace. 

Link grinds back against it, a little unsure as he does. There's every chance that what they're hoping for won't happen, after all, every chance that this is only orgasm he'll have that night despite their best efforts. Should they be savouring this, just a little? As if they were even capable of savouring it 'just a little', as if slowing down won't turn this into the same kind of tryst they enjoy every night, when they're attempting to aim for so much more. Still, should they be barreling so brashly toward possible failure?

"I can hear you thinkin', Neal," Rhett grunts above him, leaning down to suck a mark into his love's neck, which threatens to short out Link's thoughts entirely. It's what Rhett wants; if he's honest, what they both want.

"You use that safe word if you want to," Rhett breathes against his ear. "That's why we got it. But if we're doin' this, you gotta commit. You wanna commit, bo?"

Link keens, the pitch of it only growing higher as Rhett's hand moves from his hip to his side, rubs soothing patterns there, the contrast against his sharp thrusts maddening.

"That's not an answer."

" _Yes_ ," Link almost chokes out, hands fisting the sheets beneath him. "Yes, yes, Rhett, please..."

Rhett doesn't need to be asked twice. His hand moves back down to his love's hip, grip probably strong enough to bruise as he decides to commit himself. Latently it occurs to him that he probably ought to pace himself, ought not act like the ring around his cock is infallible, but it's hardly the first time the idea of pleasing Link rendered logic null in his mind. He fucks into his love with everything he's got, head falling down to rest on Link's shoulder as he feels his muscles tightening around him. 

This is the part where, normally, he'd be coming inside Link. He'd be sharing in the afterglow with his best friend, both of them sharing tender kisses, breathless laughs, holding each other until their hearts started to beat in sync.

Instead, he's got the highly enviable task of fucking another orgasm out of Link. If Link's still on board, if he gets that lucky. 

It's a blessing and a curse in the most wonderful way.

Below him, Link is staring unfocused into the ceiling, letting the world come back to him in shapes. It's intense. It always is with Rhett, but every nerve is abuzz knowing that very shortly they'll be trying for that sensation again. And in that moment, it hardly matters if they succeed or not. Rhett's cock is still hard inside him, his own half-soft dick leaking come over the mess he's already made of both their stomachs.

It's the calmest he's felt in months, and more excitement than he knows what to do with.

When he can finally make words again, Rhett sits up, at least enough to look to Link's face, the expression—the pure joy, the peace there he so rarely finds—sending a jolt to his cock that he tries not to act on.

"You ready for round two, buddy roll?"

"More than ready," Link says, head falling back against the pillow beneath him as Rhett thrusts into him.

It's different this time, that much is certain. Rhett didn't over-extend himself, per se, but he gave a lot and is feeling a lot less resolve this time around. The result is something slower, and as spent as Link already finds himself, it's almost a task to match his love's energy. His hips roll back against Rhett's movements on auto-pilot, and if it wasn't for the rhythm of Rhett's cock moving inside him, dragging groans out with every thrust, he might've felt guilty.

"You feel so good like this," Rhett tells him, like he can somehow hear the thoughts Link might've been having as well. Link whines, under the physical sensations and the praise, whines louder when the noise earns Rhett picking up his pace.

"You've never looked so beautiful," he goes on, ducks his head down to press messy kisses along Link's jaw. Ideally he'd be honouring every part of Link's face with individualised tender kisses, but he hasn't got the energy to give that, nor does Link have the energy to receive it. Link gives another whine, understanding the gesture nonetheless.

"Never looked so relaxed," Rhett murmurs into his skin. "Y'know it's all I ever want for you, right? Just wanna make you feel good. All I want."

Link brings one arm up to wrap around Rhett's neck, the other still clutching the sheets like a tether to Earth.

"By all means, Rhett," Link pants, lets his legs tighten around Rhett's waist, grinning at the whimper that draws from him. "Make me feel good. Give it to me the way no one else can. C'mon, bo, don't make me beg for it."

Rhett's got no intention of making Link beg for anything. His hips snap and he channels that brutal pace from earlier, the one he used to fuck Link into this gorgeous state to begin with. He feels Link below him canting back against it best he can, and he snakes his free hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Link's cock. He feels Link's body twitch around him at the sensation, lets his thumb move over Link's slit in time with his thrusts and once again his head drops to Link's chest as the other man rides out his orgasm around him, Rhett nearly biting a hole in his lip as he tries not to come. Several seconds pass before he finally removes his own hand from its grip around Link's cock, which twitches in its own right when he does. 

Rhett's truly too hard, too desperate to know how that makes him feel. 

Link's eyes are heavy lidded as he looks up to his love. They've done it. They've accomplished what they set out to, and that crazy Type-A part of him is fulfilled. Fulfilled for the first time while he's also grappling with two consecutive orgasms, with the potential promise of a third, of potential—

Link tries to think beyond a third orgasm and winces, and for the third time that night, Rhett can hear his love's thoughts.

He doesn't bring his head up from Link's chest. Not immediately, not before pressing a few kisses there. Not before savouring the distinctly exhausted moans they earn, the way their exhaustion seems to imbue him with a second wind. Or at least, enough wind to see all this through to the end.

When he does draw himself up, it's with purpose. With his hand not planted on Link's hip, he reaches to the drawer, to the lube that they started this night with. He uncaps it with his thumb, and, rather haphazardly, reaches between their bodies and squeezes, letting it pour lazily over Link's cock.

Link responds with a gasp, hips rolling of their own according. And Rhett rides that energy, tossing the lube out into who knows where, hand moving to take Link's cock into his hand again.

"Safe word?"

"Mythical," Link pants. "Please, oh, Rhett... Rhett, _please_...!"

"Think I can get a third out of you," he groans, properly thrusting against the rolls of Link's hips. He moves his hand along Link's cock in rhythm, watches Link's head drop back for the second time that night, drinks up the moans Link lets out. "Think you got it in you to come for me a third time? Lemme feel you come for me around my cock three times tonight?"

Link whimpers with real tears stinging his eyes and that's all the affirmation Rhett needs. He pounds into Link, only spurred on by Link's legs tightening round his waist, by Link crying out his name, over and over. Link lets both arms thread round Rhett's neck now, pulling him close, all but screaming as Rhett holds him, jerks him, fucks him and within seconds Link is riding out his third orgasm of the night around Rhett's thick cock, screaming his name and incomprehensible affirmations as he does, panting as he comes down.

Link can feel the world spinning round him even with his eyes closed. Shapes and colours shift under his lids and he doesn't question it, doesn't wonder if he's asleep or awake for several seconds. When he comes back into reality, what welcomes him is the heavy sensation of Rhett's come settling inside him. 

He waits. He feels Rhett finally move, sighing as his love's cock leaves his body. And he opens his eyes, just in time to watch Rhett handle his own cock, pull the ring off of it and set it aside.

Rhett sinks back down onto him, exhausted, and he welcomes his love back into his embrace, hopes Rhett can hear him thinking.

"Didja know cock rings aren't fool-proof?" Rhett breathes into his ear, and Link's head once again falls back into the pillow, all giggles.

"Yeah, bo," Link smiles, kisses Rhett's cheek. "Believe it or not, I could tell. I know."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	14. The One With Link's Successful Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Rhett bottoms.

A ubiquitous meme in a quarantined world is the very concept of coping, and how poorly everyone is doing attempting it.

The reality isn't as bleak. Around the globe, coping mechanisms of near-infinite variety are being employed, to different degrees of success. And the general consensus is, if it's keeping you sane and not hurting anyone, everyone's got a free pass to get as weird as they need to, in light of the current circumstances.

For Rhett, he gains a certain sense of normalcy and stability in watching pre-recorded episodes of Good Mythical Morning when they come out. Not every episode, and not all the time. He's got enough to keep himself busy most of the time, has other coping mechanisms to employ (his favourite, by far, being what him and Link get up to when they're alone). But on days where he's feeling nostalgia for being surrounded by people, when he finds himself actively missing the crew, it's a healing experience to watch the show, to let watching it trigger memories of everyone's reactions off camera, conversations they had before and after. 

It reminds him of the light at the end of this tunnel, gets him excited for the conversations they'll be sharing soon enough.

By the time he reaches that day's mid-afternoon, he knows he'll need a pick-me-up. He sits down to his laptop in his office, goes to YouTube, finds their channel, and he can't help but blush when he realises what episode got dropped that day.

'What Are They 3D Printing? (Game)'

Despite his blush, Rhett happily watches. This was a particularly satisfying episode to film, the kind where they could feel the Mythical Beasts' reaction months in advance of it actually airing. He delights in the lead that Link swiftly takes, delights in the way he himself, per Link's prediction, steals the win out from under his nose. And he cringes, though not enough to look away, as he watches his own break at the possibility of kissing Link, as he turns the opportunity to actually kiss him into a blown-kiss photo-op instead. It's almost cute; the idea of him being so shy, too shy to even kiss Link.

How times change.

Link finds him in his office before the video ends, and Rhett explains himself, explains the action in the context of coping mechanisms and Link approves. And when he sees exactly what video Rhett is using to cope, he can't help but laugh, blushing in his own right as he does.

"What happened?" Rhett asks, because there's undoubtedly a story. 

And Link delivers.

"You remember how fixated I got on that spork? 'Plastic pleasure' and all that?"

"I remember that, yeah," Rhett says, tries not to shiver remembering.

"Turns out, all those comments I made got Stevie worried," Link explains. "She took me into her office, showed me like, at least half a dozen articles about why you can't stick anything 3D printed inside you. It's all porous, ultimately. Like, it's contaminated once you do that, in a way you really can't undo. And on top of that, it'd just shred your skin up if you tried anything with it. I mean, I was on board with not putting it in my ass as soon it was a question of hygiene, but she really hammered it home. I don't think she trusted me. After that episode, honestly, I don't blame her."

Rhett's eyes go wide early on in his love's speech, wide the way they go any time Link says something so easily twisted out of context that he has to wonder if Link isn't doing it on purpose. 

"I mean," he starts when he finally can. "I don't blame her either. It is kind of a running joke, what you'll put inside you."

"Well can _you_ blame _me_?" Link asks. "You've seen it first-hand enough now. Does a body good, gettin' fucked."

"Does your body good," Rhett clarifies. "And don't get me wrong, my body enjoys doin' your body good. But I dunno that I see the appeal, myself."

Link blinks, brow furrowing.

"Do you just.. I dunno, not see what you do to me every night?" he asks. "Don't get me wrong, I've got no complaints, vis-a-vis, you not askin' me to do it back. I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. You really don't think you'd thoroughly enjoy yourself as well?"

"Some of us aren't as shamelessly addicted to anal as you are, Neal."

Link nods, accepts this on some level, but on another he's already planning.

\--

Several days pass without this conversation coming up.

They record quarantine content, they share meals, they make love, they fall asleep in each other's arms. And Rhett's not a witness to any of it, but when Link is alone, he's writing, researching, making necessary purchases. Deciding if easels and cards fall under the category of 'necessary', wondering if it'd be such a crime to pop over to the studio and borrow a few. Ultimately he decides that this can be a purely oral presentation; after all, they've got no audience to consider. He gathers up the necessary supplies, squirrels them all away in the same drawer that houses the rest of the sex stuff. And when he finally also gathers up the nerve to do this, he finds Rhett, drags him back to the Skyn Wallz room with the promise that he'll explain what's up when they get there.

Rhett, for his purposes, had forgotten the conversation entirely. He can't imagine what this is about, nor does he love the energy Link's bringing to this discussion. But when Link directs him to sit down, he does, brows knit together, hands at his sides as he sits on the edge of their bed.

"Now, this is something we've already talked about," Link says, standing before Rhett, hands steepled in front of his chest. "And where we landed then, you weren't too hot on the idea. I would like to request, if you'd be willing to humour me, the opportunity to give a presentation that might just change your mind."

"Okay," Rhett says tentatively. "And uh, what idea exactly do you seek to change my mind about?"

Link smiles, bubbling with that excitement that overtakes him when he's proud of a particular bit he wants to introduce, and Rhett can't help but melt a little despite his trepidation.

"Rhett McLaughlin," he says, bit voice in full effect. "You're Bottoming Wrong."

He raises his eyebrows in hopeful expectation, and Rhett, after a bewildered laugh, responds.

"Let's talk about that."

Link lets a joyful laugh fill the silence that their theme music would've occupied.

"Now mind you, it's perfectly okay if all we do is talk," he says. "In fact, you bust that safe word out any time during this, and I'll stop, no questions asked. I just wanted to talk you through some things, open up your mind a little bit. Leave it completely up to you if I get to open up anything else."

Rhett laughs again, less nervously this time. Switching things up genuinely hadn't been on his radar since the last time they talked about it. He's perfectly content with what they've got going on, knows Link is perfectly content as well. But this is clearly important to the man he loves, important enough that he's apparently put together a presentation to educate (and annoy) him with. And they have always prided themselves on a willingness to try anything, at least once.

Plus, after all the work Link's clearly put into this, Rhett would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"No, go ahead," Rhett says. He plants his hands back behind them and leans against them, gets comfy. "I'm actually interested this time around."

"You sayin' that 'You're Showering Wrong' wasn't interesting?"

"No comment."

Link laughs, full and rich to fill up the room, and Rhett can't help but smile.

"Okay," Link says, getting back into presenter mode. "Now, I'll admit, I skimped on production value this time around. I don't have two easels. I don't have any easels, 'cause I felt like if I popped over to the studio and stole some, you might get suspicious."

"You would've been right."

"Thought so. So this is going to just be an oral presentation, which is fine, because unlike showering, this doesn't have too many steps."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised," Link smiles. "If it really took so many steps, you really think we'd do it often as we do?"

"Knowing you? Yeah."

Link winces, 'cause that's a fair point.

"Well it doesn't," he goes on. "There are only three steps—" Which Link enumerates on his fingers. "—Preparation, Love Making, and After Care. And unlike my previous, 'You're Doing Something Wrong' presentation, I'm gonna spend a lot less time covertly roasting you for what you're doing wrong. This is a persuasive presentation, not a punitive one. So what do you say, brother? Ready to be persuaded?"

Rhett still isn't sure he can be persuaded, but he's definitely willing to listen.

"Go ahead, Buddy Roll," he smirks. "Persuade me."

Link grins, claps his hands together, whole body wiggling in delight. He takes a breath to compose himself. Despite being the one to propose this, he's nervous, for more reasons than he can count. But he's unwilling to let any of those anxieties keep Rhett from enjoying himself to the fullest—even if one of them is his own faint uncertainty about whether or not he can deliver.

"So first off, Preparation," he begins. "Now, this is easily the most important part."

"More important than love-making?"

"It's by prioritising preparation that you facilitate proper love-making," Link says, hands finding his hips. "I've had you prep me, I know you know this."

He delights in Rhett's blush. 

"And I like to think I've learned a thing or two from feelin' you prep me," he goes on. "How you start slow at first, gentle. I know what you're thinkin'. I'm just about the least gentle person you know, but I think I could learn to slow it down. It's all about readin' your partner's needs, and I'm already pretty good at that on the opposite end of the spectrum. Wouldn't you say?"

Rhett realises latently how hard he's gripping the edge of the bed, tries to release the grip casually in hopes Link won't notice.

"Can I repeat, no comment?"

"If you want," Link smirks. "As I've said, you can bust out that safe word whenever. But trust and believe, I can handle you tenderly. Just as tenderly as you've handled me these past two months. And you've seen what that's done to me. Haven't you wondered how that might feel done back to you?"

He hasn't wondered, not until now. He's actively trying not to wonder, really.

"Onto part two," Link moves on. "Love-making. Now, this is right in your wheelhouse, Rhett. I'll admit, you've fucked me.. pretty good through this quarantine. Easily five stars if I was asked for a rating. But I'd like to promise a five star rating myself. I know, you're probably tentative to trust the word of a newbie. But I do love you. And I want nothing, nothing more than return to you the sensations you've given me."

Link pauses in his presentation, enough to watch Rhett go slightly pale, struggles not to comment.

"Rhett," he says. "In the days that we've been holed up here, you've fucked me absolutely stupid. You've fucked me so good I lost consciousness from feeln' your cock inside me. You've fucked me into coming three times in a row on your cock."

Link steps forward, spurned on by something he can't place, lets his hand rest on Rhett's cheek while he leans in close.

"You've done so much for me, darlin'," he breathes, the breath ghosting over Rhett's lips. "Please, won't you consider lettin' me do somethin’ in return?"

Rhett answers by kissing Link roughly, his hands tangling in Link's silver locks, and Link returns the kiss, all pretense of the bit dropped. He fights the urge to settle onto Rhett's lap, instead shoving him down, gasping into the kiss as his hips settle between Rhett's parted thighs. His mind buzzes. He didn't think he'd get this far, and his hands are even twitchier than usual as he works Rhett out of his joggers, eyes going wide at the parts of Rhett he drinks in when he gets them down and off. He's seen all this before, so many times, but not like this. Not with Rhett under him, wanting to be under him and Link has to drink in breaths, steady himself.

He's brought back to reality by the warmth of Rhett's hand on his face, thumb stroking his cheek. 

"Still with me, Buddy Roll," he says. "Y'know that safe word's yours to bust out if you want as well, right?"

Link looks to his love's eyes, lingers, and nods. Turn to press a kiss to Rhett's palm for good measure.

He helps Rhett move up the bed, Rhett taking the hint crawling backwards under him til Link can reach over him to the drawer where he keeps everything, where he keeps the lube they both desperately need. He spreads too much over shaky fingers, apologising in advance as he draws his hand down, presses one inside his love, eyes trained on his face. Link meant what he said. He knows he's an absolute chihuahua of a man, easily the most graceless person Rhett's been in regular contact with. But he wants his love to feel good, wants it more than almost anything in his life. When he isn't met with much discomfort, he ventures another digit, which earns a whimper, Rhett's hand finding his waist, fingers digging in there.

" _Neal_..."

It leaves him in a gasp, a hundred different requests begging to be voiced at the end of it. And Link, nervous as he still is, rides the energy, leans in, pressing kisses along Rhett's neck, his jaw. He feels Rhett's free hand tangling in his hair, whimpers against his skin as his hips cant of their own accord. 

"C'mon, baby," he sighs against Rhett's ear. "Tell me what you want."

Rhett's breaths come ragged and Link can't help but smile, lets it grow into a grin when Rhett finally answers.

"Fuck me, Neal."

Link bites his lip, lets a breath out against Rhett's skin before he sits up, slips his fingers out.

"Turn over."

Rhett does as he's told, and Link feels that dizziness again. Swallows heavy as Rhett lays himself flat on the bed, thighs spreading on either side of his hips, and he leans down, kissing along Rhett's neck, nose in his hair. Rhett wants this. Rhett actually _wants_ this and Link lets that fact guide him, his hands finding the swell of his love's ass, moving to grip his hips as he finally presses inside him. 

Link lets his forehead drop to Rhett's shoulder, acclimating to the tight heat around him, to Rhett's whimpers with every shift of his body. When he's ready, he presses a kiss to Rhett's temple, drawing his hips back and starting to fuck into him. 

It's indescribable. Rhett is hot, tight, everything around his cock, and he can't imagine how Rhett's managed to go so long inside him, though he's determined to return his love's efforts. Especially as Rhett muffles his whimpers into the mattress below them, Link only moving in him harder to draw the noises out. 

"Baby, you feel so.. s-so good," Link breathes into his ear. He lets one hand wander Rhett's stomach, whines at the way Rhett flinches around him when he finds his cock. He lets his fingers wrap around the length of him, thumb playing at his slit.

"Please, baby," Link begs, whimpers into his skin. "D-darlin', Rhett, _please_ , won't you come for me?"

And Rhett does as he’s told, both of them crying out in rough unison as Link follows not far behind, burying his face in Rhett’s shoulder as he comes down. He feels his love shifting under him and that’s enough impetus to remind him to pull out, sighs lost in Rhett’s skin as he does. Rhett turns over amicably, and Link collapses back down on top of him, already half-asleep. Several moments of serenity pass before Rhett speaks up.

"Y'never got to part three."

Link blinks, his eyes move like they're tracing over the last thirty minutes in his mind. He realises with a laugh that Rhett's right.

"Sure I did," he argues, only nuzzles further into the crook of Rhett's neck, squeezes him gently. "Or at least, I'm getting to it now. What do you think? Am I cuddlin' you up to your standards?"

Rhett laughs above him, joyful exhaustion.

"Yeah, Neal. Everything I could've dreamed and more."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this to the person who requested it, but this was super out of my wheelhouse, so I hope it landed! Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com), if u want. Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	15. The One Where Rhett Helps Link Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I just got a little in my feelings about the country re-opening. Stay safe and stay inside, y'all.

May begins with LA County making the shelter-in-place order indefinite, and ends with the county making plans for a soft reopening.

The ideological whiplash is.. a lot, to say the least.

Rhett and Link are rational about it, of course. They've got no plans to break quarantine, and their families are on board. Groceries and take out will still get delivered. Haircuts will continue to be done with shaky hands at home. Going forward, for them, nothing is going to change. 

And going forward, this holds true, for the most part.

The first Rhett notices is Link's eating habits. He eats well enough, sure, but he doesn't finish meals. Starts leaving enough on his plate for Rhett to notice, for Rhett to get concerned. Any attempts to bring this up get shut down with various excuses. He's just not hungry, or his stomach's acting up, or some joke about Rhett not being proficient as a chef. Rhett doesn't really mind, because this is easy enough to mediate. Rhett is a giant man, after all, with a giant man's appetite. It's easy enough to break out snacks frequently, offer them to Link who rarely says no.

The next thing he notices is more complex. Often, by nature of their careers, they'll foster silence throughout the Creative House. And Rhett's taken to breaking those silences by finding Link in his office, joking with him, giving him shit for this, that, and the other. But lately, when Rhett's gone on his Link hunts, he finds him.. not in the office. Finds him cleaning the sink, or the dishwasher, or the shower drain.

Once again, Rhett tries to broach the subject, and once again, Link deflects. 

"You know how I am," he laughs. "And you should feel lucky, one less chore for you to do!"

Rhett doesn't buy it, of course, but the final offense tests his patience once and for all.

Funnily enough, it's Link using his phone. Not in the traditional way. Rhett's no crazy 'durr hburr technology is bad fire is scary and thomas edison was a witch'-type lunatic. But he knows his love well, can feel the bad vibes coming off Link when he gets deep into a news story that's stressing him out, that's doing him more harm than good.

Rhett wants to keep his mouth shut. He's a very patient, very non-confrontational man. But there's only so much of Link hurting that he can take.

So one day, he finds Link in his office, and, after expressing silent thanks at finding him here and not off somewhere cleaning, he asks Link to follow him into the Skyn Wallz room, and luckily for Rhett, Link complies. When they get there, Rhett thinks about being reasonable and simply asking Link to lay down. But frankly he's worried about Link getting suspicious and bailing, and Rhett doesn't feel like pushing his luck. So, bad back be damned, he picks Link up by the waist and tosses him back onto their bed like he's done several dozen times now, joins him and crawls up the length of Link's body before he lets the full weight of his own settle down on top of him, his chin on Link's shoulder, forehead against the mattress. Before Link can question anything, he says it.

"I'm dead."

He feels Link sigh under him.

"C'mon, man, why are you doin' this?"

"I think we both know damn well why I'm doing this. I'm dead."

"Rhett, be serious, okay? Get up."

"I'm dead, Neal," he says again. "I think we both know there's only one thing that's gonna get me off you anytime soon."

There's two things, actually, and they both know it: the thing Rhett wants to happen and their safe word. For the first time since its inception, Rhett's actively scared that it'll get used. That Link will shut down Rhett's attempt to help him. That he'll have to keep watching anxiety slowly consume the man he loves, that he'll have to think of some other way to help him, because even this feels like a last-ditch effort in desperate times.

Link doesn't say anything. And Rhett doesn't say anything in return. Anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours passes in silence, quarantine having made time so elastic lately. Link's the first to break it.

"You know the second wave of Spanish Flu killed about ten times more than the first?"

"You shouldn't know that."

"Yeah, I should," he argues. "More people should. If they did, this wouldn't be happening. They wouldn't be trying to reopen anything. They'd take this seriously."

Rhett feels it again, so much stronger now with their proximity: the visceral heat that Link's boiling blood gives off. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Link's jugular, presses more over his neck and jaw, intending to be comforting more than salacious. Link allows another silence, allows the attentions to soothe him, Rhett slowly feeling their breaths, their heartbeats begin to sync up. He wants to pull away for what he plans to say next, wants to look Link in the eye for this, but he can't bring himself to pull away, whispers the words directly to him instead.

"You can't set yourself on fire to keep the world warm, Neal," he says, punctuates it with a kiss to Link's ear. "For one thing, you're not a small man, but you're too small to keep any part of the world warm like that. And for two, I'd never forgive the world if it let you burn up for it. Never forgive myself for letting you burn up."

Link's breaths break the sync for the raggedness and Rhett does pull away, he finds tears in his love's eyes.

"Can you do somethin' for me?" Link asks, and Rhett already knows, whatever it is, the answer's yes. "Can you take my mind off things? Just for a bit?"

"Of course, bo," he says. He brings a hand up to Link's cheek, ready to brush away any tears as they fall. "Anything you want, name it."

"Fuck me."

Link's made this request so many times before, and each time, it's left Rhett weak in the knees. It's triggered a momentary regression back to his teens, when this kind of thing was all he could think about all while convinced he'd never get the chance. It's made him nervous, on some level, but he doesn't feel those nerves now. Link needs him, and that's all he can think of as he captures Link's lips with his own, as his hands move between them to dispense with their clothes. He feels one of Link's hands moving to join them, the other tangling in his hair and Rhett takes Link's would-be helpful hand by the wrist, pins it just forcefully enough up by Link's head for the man to know to keep it there. 

Link has asked something of him, and he does not need help delivering. 

Rhett's rewarded by errant whimpers and moans that slip out as he undresses them both. He pulls away only to tug his own sweater off and throw it to the side, looking down at the vision under him. And God, what a vision it is. Link has never looked more needy, more vulnerable, more beautiful, and the soft nudge of Link's erection against his hip is all that keeps him from bursting into tears on the spot. 

He reaches up to their drawer, pulls out the lube, spreads a probably-too-generous amount onto his fingers and tries to make gentle but quick work of prepping Link under him. If his love's expressions, his noises are anything to go on, he's frustrated by the pace as well, and Rhett leans down, tracing those same kisses from earlier, finding Link's prostate and brushing it liberally as he stretches him.

"Please," Link breathes, the sound making Rhett shiver. " _Please_ , bo, I can take it, _please_ fuck me.."

Rhett whines, pulls his fingers out of Link while his free hand finds the lube again. Once again he pours too much into his hand and once again he doesn't care, spreading it over his cock and pressing into Link, watching his face as he does. 

He's seen this so many times. So many times that shouldn't affect him like this, shouldn't leave him dizzy but the way Link's eyebrows raise, how his lips part in a gasp, the serenity there that Rhett hasn't seen anything else bring... 

Link's hips cant and once again Rhett is brought from the brink of tears. 

He answers in kind, pounding into Link with everything he can offer, spurred on by Link's arms wrapping around his shoulders, the dull burn of nails digging into his skin. The way it translates into Link wanting him, needing him as close as he can possibly get, knowing how that closeness is soothing him, healing him.

Rhett buries his face into Link's shoulder, hopes he doesn't notice tears mingling with sweat.

"Rhett, _yes,_ " Link sighs under him, only encouraging Rhett to fuck him harder. "God, f-fuck, Rhett, I...!! _Rhett_..!!"

Rhett feels his love's release painted across his stomach, the sensation and Link's tightening around his cock sending him over the edge himself, whimpering Link's name into his skin. 

Another indeterminate period of minutes or hours passes before Rhett finally sits up, pulls out and pulls away, tugs a very pliant Link into his embrace. Link draws in deep breaths of his love where he's settled on his chest, eyes a little glassy. Whole mind a little unfocused, but that's a welcome relief after the past few weeks.

"Thank you," Link manages, words currently, decidedly not his strong suit. "For everything. All of that."

Rhett answers with a kiss to Link's hair. It's not enough, but it'll do for now.

"Anytime, Neal," he smiles. "Anytime."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	16. The One With Link's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by my fiancé, spanking for Link's birthday.

The question of how to celebrate Link's birthday in quarantine is fairly easy to answer. Living with Rhett again has been a dream come true, but the man's started to miss his family, and to some surprise, they actually miss him back a bit. Rhett's the one to make the suggestion, actually — Link spending his birthday breaking quarantine with Christy and the kids — and after some teasing whether or not Rhett can survive the loneliness, Link agrees.

The day comes, and it's a perfectly sweet celebration. Link squeezes each of his children as tightly as they'll allow, wants to do the same to Christy but restrains himself. There's good food and pie and plenty of well wishes from would-be guests on Zoom calls. The majority of whom wonder aloud as to where Rhett is, why he didn't come over as well to be a part of this. 

Link doesn't have a good answer. He pieces together something about a lessened risk in only one of them breaking quarantine, some jokes about wanting a break from Rhett anyway, how he's coming home to Rhett at the end of this and they'll probably end up doing something then.

Which, unbeknownst to Link, had been Rhett's plan all along.

Unfortunately, when the big day comes, that's all Rhett's been able to come up with. He wants this birthday to be special, obviously, but the self-imposed pressure to make it special, the chaos going on in the world around them; greater minds than Rhett's have found themselves creatively blocked. So Rhett decides to break quarantine in his own right. He goes to the house, shares some sweet moments with his kids before he sits Jessie down and lays out his situation.

"Does that make me an asshole?" he asks at the end of it. "Comin' over and askin' you for advice about it? I know you've said I'm allowed if it happens, but—"

"No, you aren't an asshole," she answers. "But you are overthinking this.”

Jessie offers her solution and when it reaches him, Rhett isn't sure whether to suppress his growing erection or cry tears of joy. He chooses neither, chooses to take her face in his hands and kiss her, hard, feeling the smirk in her lips when she returns it. 

"You are the best wife a man could ask for. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do," she says. "Now you go back to that Creative House and be a good husband, alright?"

Rhett takes her advice — as well as a few supplies — back with him to the Creative House, and prepares to do exactly that.

\--

With a clear plan in mind, Rhett makes short work of the preparation for it. His gift is neatly nestled in a wrapped box, tied with delicate string in the fanciest bow he can manage. The presentation isn't the highlight; pardon the cliché, but it's what's inside that counts, and once everything's in place, Rhett finds himself almost restless to make it start counting. He sets the gift down on the foot of their bed, where it'll see the lion's share of its use, and then sequesters himself to his office where he tries not to think about it.

He tries, and tries, and tries not to think about it, for a handful of hours at least. So when he finally hears the front door opening, he leaps out of his chair, bounds to the Creative House entrance, and pulls Link into his arms with an almost violent gusto. He feels Link's arms wrap around him, hears that sweet laugh fill the foyer.

He shouldn't have been so confident about surviving that loneliness Link joked about.

"Miss me?" Link teases, and Rhett smirks at him as he pulls away. 

"Maybe a little," he says. "I'm hoping that you missed me, at least a little. I sorta set somethin' up for the birthday boy, provided he's interested."

"You kidding? Of course I'm interested." He laughs again and Rhett does as well, taking Link's hand and leading him back to the Skyn Wallz room before the nerves can start creeping in.

"So I don't wanna qualify this too much," he says, stopping them before they step inside. "Mostly because I don't want you to guess anything prematurely. But I want it to be clear, this is something I wanna share with you, and something that'll get used at your discretion. Got it?"

Link nods, curious and all but buzzing for it. Rhett guides him into the bedroom and he sees it waiting for him: a gift package no larger than a shoebox, unassuming as it waits on the blankets. He waits for Rhett to nod to it, then he steps forward, picking it up and gently tugging off the ribbon, the wrapping paper, setting it aside before he lifts the top of the box, and then—

Rhett watches his love's eyes go wide, watches them find his own as if to question what's meant by what he's seeing, and Rhett only nods. Link sets the box down on the corner of the bed, pulls out its only contents: a thick, brown leather belt, Rhett's name boldly embossed in the fabric. Link runs his fingers over the lettering, swallows hard.

"Like I said," Rhett starts. "Totally up to you how it gets used, when it gets used. If it gets used at all. But if you're interested, if I can use this or anything else to really make this birthday special, please know that all you gotta do is ask."

Link laughs, the noise high and charged as it fills the room.

"Once again: are you kidding, of course I'm interested," he grins. "I wasn't kidding about missing you. Then I come home to this? Rhett, I mean..." He trails off in a hungry sigh, and Rhett steps forward, brings his hand up to Link's cheek, guides him into a tender kiss.

"Safe word?" he whispers as he pulls away.

"Mythical," Link says, and Rhett lets his hand drift down, fingertips brushing Link's neck as he finds the first button of his flannel. 

"I've been so good to you today, haven't I," Rhett says, tone shifting and he relishes the way Link's breath hitches at the change. "So kind of me to let you go out, have your fun. But the last thing I need is you forgettin' who you belong to. Why don't you show me, baby? I shouldn't have to do all this work on my own, should I?"

Link gives a little whine and it takes Rhett stopping his ministrations, pausing just to fiddle with one of Link's buttons before the man intercedes. He sets the belt down, makes short work of the remaining buttons and tosses the shirt aside, starting on his pants while Rhett whispers praises to him. He sits himself down on the bed for a better view, dragging Link by the hips to his optimal spot in front of him before Link free his hips of the too-tight jeans and boxer briefs hiding all of him from the man he loves. 

Rhett drinks it in, feels drunk on it. It's rare for one of them to be so decidedly exposed while the other one decidedly isn't, but he can't deny it's enticing, and if Link's leaking dick is anything to go by, the feeling is mutual. He swallows hard, pats his lap in invitation, eyes rolling ceiling-ward as Link gets on the bed, crawls to settle into his lap, and even if this is what Rhett requested pretty explicitly, it's still a lot to take in. Link's hard cock lays over his jogger-clad thighs, his own dick pressing into the swell of Link's hip and he has to take a few breaths to ground himself. To remind himself who he's doing this for. 

His right hand searches out the belt where Link left it, the other moving over the skin of Rhett's lower back, his thighs, his plush ass. 

"How old didja turn today, boy?"

Link has to think for a second, has to think especially as he feels Rhett's hand leaving his skin.

"Forty-two."

Rhett toys with the belt in his hands, folds it, wonders about seeing the imprint of his name in Link's skin. For his own sake, he decides against prioritising that. This is Link's birthday gift, after all, and truly, seeing Link’s ass branded with his name might make him straight up pass out.

"I think that's a good number," he says, runs the folded leather over Link's skin, resists the urge to grind against his love's hip at the sight. "What do you think? Think you can be a good boy, handle forty-two licks for me?"

He hears Link draw in a shaky breath. 

"Yes," he sighs. "Yes, oh, please, lemme show you wh-what a good boy I can be for you.."

Rhett leans down, presses a series of kisses over Link's neck and shoulders, still running the belt over his ass and thighs. He presses one more kiss behind Link's ear before he pulls away, raises his arm and lets his belt come down with moderate force on Link's ass. There's a natural twinge of guilt, but Link's hips bucking into his thighs drowns it out. He likes this. He really likes this and Rhett focuses on letting that spurn him on.

The second one comes down, earns more bucking, more whining, and Rhett pauses to drag the leather over his love's back. 

"Lemme make this clear, boy," he says. " I ain't doin' this for me. I'm doin' this for you."

He brings the belt back up and doles out several more licks, Link's whimpers only encouraging him. And Link takes them so well; the immaculate noises that leave him, the bruise-peach pink that his ass turns after Rhett's attentions. He gets a little lost in it, lost in the pleasure he's causing the both of them until a particularly desperate yelp brings him back to the moment.

"You wanna know why I let you go out today?"

He pauses, relishes the way Link's ass wiggles expectantly in his lap. Relishes it even more when Link answers.

"Why?"

He rewards it with one, two more licks. 

"The world's gone to absolute shit lately," he says, left hand tracing soothing patterns into Link's skin. He's got his point to make, but this is about Link after all, and if any reference to the world around them upsets him, stops this, Rhett's more than prepared to respect it. And he's more than grateful when he stays quiet, stays interested.

"I won't go into specifics," he continues. "I should be scared and miserable right now. In fact, I'll admit sometimes I am. Sometimes, I'm downright terrified."

Again, he waits for a safe word that doesn't come, brings down the belt a few more times, whimpering as he feels Link's cock leaking onto one of his thighs. 

"But it doesn't last," Rhett goes on. His free hand wanders Link's skin, gently this time around, fingers ghosting over raw skin. "I hear you singin' along to something in your office. I see you text me somethin' stupid. I feel my thoughts startin' to spiral when I'm layin' in bed, tryin' to fall asleep, and there you are, spooning me. Repeatedly. I swear, sometimes I remember I ever complained about that, I get the urge to kick past-Rhett's ass."

He watches Link lean into more licks. He's stopped keeping count, can't imagine asking Link what his count is, not with everything else on his mind.

"I let you go out," Rhett says, dom-persona worn raggedly thin. "Because you may belong to me, but I simply can't keep you all to myself. Wouldn't be right. And it's been an honour getting to share you with the world, watching you making so many people happy, just as happy as you make me."

Rhett delivers one final blow, almost whimpers as Link's dick presses into his thigh. He leans down, presses a kiss to his love's lower back.

"Happy Birthday, Link Neal," he intones. "May all the goodness you put out into the world find its way back to you. It's what you deserve."

Link draws in a deep, shaking breath. "Can part of that goodness involve you finally gettin' me off?"

Rhett laughs, only a little bit from nerves. "Of course, buddyroll."

He reaches up and gets the lube from their drawer, spreading a liberal amount over his fingers, Link's hole. He presses into his love, watching Link scramble for purchase at the edge of their bed, grinding back against the sensation. He buries his face into the comforter as Rhett finger-fucks him proper, Rhett's free hand finding Link's cock and pumping him in time with his movements. When he feels Link come, his muscles drawing tight and his cock leaking, Rhett can't help but feel pride. He'll have plenty of time to take care of himself later. For now, he's content to take care of the man he loves. More than content to watch him pant and collect himself, to help Link orient himself more productively against their bedding, to pull a very pliant Link into his embrace. 

He feels Link nuzzle into the space where his neck meets his shoulder, feels his own hands petting soothingly into silver locks. Link murmurs some nonsense into his skin, almost purring, and Rhett can only smile. 

Can only pray to anyone who'll listen that his love remembers this many years to come.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm a few days shy of Link's actual birthday, but it's the thought that counts, right? As always, come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com), if you want. Kink requests still very much welcome. Thank you so much for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	17. The One Where Rhett and Link Beat the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, ice play.

One highly-recommended way to stay sane in quarantine is to break up the monotony by taking leisurely, socially-distanced walks through one's neighborhood. Unsurprisingly, Rhett and Link take this suggestion and run with it.

For one thing, it doesn't take long for both of them to get stir crazy for nature. Link fares better, keeping his mind off it with chores, but when Rhett brings up the idea, Link can't say yes fast enough. It becomes a habit: once a week (at least) they take a walk together, burn up pent up stress and energy, drink in the immutable majesty of living things growing, thriving all around them.

At the start of the first walk, they joke about holding hands. By the end, they're doing it, because they know by now what joking about a thing means in this relationship. It becomes a staple of their walks, a quiet intimacy they enjoy just as profoundly as they enjoy the natural world around them.

It's a staple that doesn't last, not for any love lost between them, but for the restless, relentless force that is Los Angeles in the summertime. To their credit, they start that day's walk holding hands. It isn't until the halfway mark of their trek, when the sun really starts beating down on a breezeless afternoon, it's then that they abandon intimacy in service of pure survival.

Maybe it's a little dramatic. But all things considered, they've earned the drama.

Rhett's the first to reach the door to the Creative House, throwing it open and drinking in the conditioned air that washes over him. He savours it for just a second, a second more before he clears the doorway for Link, who isn't far behind. He turns to watch the smaller man limp in, watch him lay flat back against the door in an effort to close it. A ragged sigh leaves Link when the cool air hits him, and he sinks down to the floor, head falling back.

"Why did we do that?" he asks. "Why.. _Jesus_ , why'd we walk so far?"

"We're not smart, Link."

"I know that." Link lets his unfocused gaze search for Rhett's face. "Why didn't.. why didn't we know that?"

Rhett doesn't answer, just puts up one finger to let Link know that while he's planning to leave the room, he'll be back quickly. Link nods, watches him leave, tries to focus on getting his breath even, even if it's a losing battle. When Rhett comes back, it's with two cups full of ice water in both hands. He gives one to Link, making sure it's firm in his love's clumsy grip before he joins him in sitting against the door, taking a long pull of his drink. Beside him, Link does the same, his body finally starting to calm down, to realise it's not stuck in a desert.

Several minutes pass in a slurp-peppered silence. And Rhett, his brain feeling just a little like a cooked egg, has less control than usual over his 'don't act like a little shit' filter. So, half out of a genuine desire to cool down the love of his life, half out some urge to just act like an asshole, he scoops a few ice cubes into his hand, depositing them quickly down the back of Link's shirt.

Link reacts exactly how he'd expect in many ways: jolting, gasping, laughing once he realises what's going on. What Rhett doesn't expect is the way his shorts tent in a way that almost violently drags Rhett's gaze to it, the way those shorts stay tented.

Rhett has to force himself to look away, sporting a blush he can't attribute to the heat. 

Link is still laughing beside him like nothing's wrong. "God, Rhett, that felt good."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"You could tell?"

Rhett toys with the idea of keeping quiet, decides he doesn't like it.

"Well I don't wanna be the one to tell you, Link, but you're sportin' a pretty noticeable semi. One you noticeably weren't sporting five minutes ago."

"Am I?" And then Link gives that too-charming laugh he gives at any of his 'dumb' moments. He looks down to his own crotch, gives another giggle as he confirms that Rhett's telling the truth, his head lolling back again.

"Gosh," he sighs. "Wonder what that says about me."

\--

Wonder he does. Wonder they both do, though Rhett is more thorough about what the wondering could mean. Urban Dictionary has been a reliable source so far in this arrangement, and it informs about a thing known as ice play, temperature play in a broader sense; or, the manipulation of temperature in service of sexual stimulation. He informs Link of his findings, and Link, of course, is on board. They decide to make a night of it, Rhett bringing a tray of ice cubes into their pseudo-marital (quarantine-tryst-tional?) bed.

It proves to be a bad idea only a few minutes in. Direct ice-to-nipple stimulation is decidedly not Link's scene, and Rhett's quick to suck some warmth back into the affected areas, quick to fuck Link good enough that he forgets how this ill-fated evening started. But he knows this is something that his love can enjoy, that they both can enjoy given the right circumstances, and that leads him right back into research. Research says there are many ways to enjoy this kind of thing sans direct-ice-contact, but what catches Rhett's eye is the notion of letting lube hang out in the fridge for a few hours. He floats the idea, and once Link's on board, he puts their favourite bottle in the fridge. 

He then immediately moves it to the freezer, because patience, while a virtue, is neither of their strong suits.

By the time Rhett takes it out of the fridge, it's icy but not frozen, a perfect consistency for what they've got in mind. He pops the cap, spreads the smallest amount over his skin, tries to imagine how it'll feel on his cock, on Link's.

He shoves the thought away before it takes him out at the knees.

He goes to Link, finds him in the Skyn Wallz room already getting ready, already nude and splayed out on their Cali King, ready for whatever Rhett's got to offer. He knows curiosity is the cornerstone of this friendship, but his heart still aches with how ready Link is to share anything, everything with him, how he's managed to get so lucky.

He doesn't dwell on it. There isn't time, after all, his own hand wrapped around the lube bottle warming it. He joins Link on the bed, his love's thighs parting in invitation that he readily takes. His lube-holding hand grounds him on the bed at Link's side, the other coming up to cup Link's cheek, pulling him into a tender kiss, one Link whimpers as he reciprocates. When Rhett pulls away, he can't help but notice that same unfocused quality he'd seen while recovering from their walk, this time spurred on by want, by need.

"Safe word?" Rhett asks, but it almost feels silly to ask.

"Mythical," Link answers with a smile, and with that, Rhett uncaps the lube, drizzling the icy contents over Link's waiting cock, his own dick twitching against his joggers and he processes the sound.

He wonders why he didn't bother stripping himself before he started this. He can only offer himself the same answer he gave Link so long ago: we're not smart.

He decides he'll have time to divest himself of clothes later. He focuses on Link, on rubbing the icy lube up and down the length of his love's cock, the way Link's head falls back into the pillows, his hips bucking under the movements. He focuses on a drop of icy lube travelling down his love's cock to his balls, how Link's spine curls as it moves over his perineum to his hole, how Link twitches at the sensation.

Rhett's throat is bone dry, and he's torn between countless fantasies before Link speaks up. 

"Y'gotta stop," he pants, and Rhett worries about his conduct for a split second before Link hits him with an actual, genuine smirk. 

"I need to show you how good it feels."

Seconds pass, and Rhett doesn't know how he's still standing.

"Hey, bo? Safe word?"

"Mythical," Rhett sighs, catches Link's lips in another kiss. Link, despite pillow princess urges, takes his love's shoulders in hand, shoves him back on their Cali King until he's straddling his love, until he's feeling Rhett's cock press against the swell of his ass and he has to bite his lip to bring back into the reality around him.

The reality where that cock's gonna be inside him if he plays his cards right, and Link lets his head drop to Rhett's shoulder, takes a deep breath. 

He pulls away after a few moments, shaky hands (his own, then Rhett’s join) getting the other man out of his clothes. Once that’s taken care of, within a few aimless grasps, he finds the iced lube bottle on the bed. He drizzles the contents over Rhett's aching member, savouring it all. The way his love's face shifts, how his cock twitches under the attentions. He feels his hips grinding down into Rhett's lap without satisfaction, can't stop them. His hands find Rhett's cock, fingers dragging the icy lube over his love's member, his own hips canting against his love's in desperation to feel what he's holding filling him instead. 

And Rhett.. _God_ , Link's never seen a sight so beautiful. Rhett manages his name through whimpers, Rhett's fingers digging gorgeous bruises into his hips. Link gets an idea. He leans down, sucks the ripe head of Rhett's cock into his mouth, massages more of that cool lube into the skin of his love's shaft, trapping the head in the wet heat of his mouth. 

He hears Rhett all but screaming by the time he pulls away, only too proud. He feels Rhett's broad hands moving his hips, feels fingers drenched in icy lube penetrating him, stretching him, keens as the rocks back against it. When Rhett feels he's ready, he pulls out, both hands on Link's hips as his love sinks down, takes Rhett's cock inside him, as naturally as breathing, as sinking down against their front door. 

Link doesn't waste a second. He rides his love's cock hard and good, one hand anchored on the mattress behind Rhett's head, one hand grounding him on Rhett's chest. Rhett's hands find his love's hips, fucking up into him, but as lovely as it is, it isn't enough.

Nothing ever feels like enough with Link. He's come to accept this, in a sense, but he won't tolerate it where he can do more, be more.

His free hand reaches frantically beside him, finds the iced lube and he takes his hand off Link's hips only to deposit the iced lube into it. He spreads it quickly, liberally, then brings both hands to Link's pecks, smearing the icy lube over his chest, thumbs working the cold substance over his nipples.

The end result is Link sputtering, bouncing, crying out as he comes on Rhett's cock, drawing in deep breaths as he relaxes, grounded in the sensation of Rhett's spend filling him while he relaxes.

A few minutes pass, and eventually, Link breaks the silence.

"It's hot," he points out. "We're both.. pretty sweaty and gross. I should get off you, huh?"

Below him, Rhett laughs, presses a kiss to Link's cheek.

"Y'can stay as long as you want, bo," he answers. "This kinda heat, I don't mind at all."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	18. The One Where Rhett Gets Cocky Again (But Not About His Dick, This Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "Hi! For the quarantine fuck 2020, can you write about Link liking his nipples being played🥺 thank you!"

Days after the ice-to-nipple snafu, Rhett can't stop thinking about it.

Not out of guilt, though that does plague him for about a day or so after the mishap. But out of curiosity. Link's always been more sensitive than him, emotionally speaking. But the idea of this particular physical sensitivity has had Rhett reeling, has him researching, and it's only a matter of time before Link catches him in the act.

The problem with nipple play is just how many articles exist on the topic, how powerfully they can suck you in until it's just you and the words as you absorb them, the way it can blind you from the love of your life sneaking up on you and catching a glance of what you're reading.

"The hell is a nipple clamp?"

Rhett all but jumps out of skin when the words reach him, and he looks to Link, his face hovering maybe six inches above where his shoulder once was, eyebrows drawn tight as he reads the words on Rhett's laptop screen.

"Nothin' you need to be concerned about," Rhett says, then backpedals. "Not that you've got anything to be concerned about, of course. Just.. curiosity. That's all."

Link levels him with a gaze, Rhett begging every part of him to remain immune to it.

"Curiosity," Link repeats. "About what, exactly?"

Rhett maintains tense eye contact for several strained seconds before he folds, apples of his cheeks reaching up to the corners of his eyes in a smile as he looks down.

"Hear me out," he starts. "Y'remember when we were messin' around with ice play? When I brought in that bucket of ice cubes, how poorly that ended?"

Link laugh-winces, and that's all the recognition Rhett needs.

"Well it got me thinkin', if you're so sensitive in.. well, that area, what can we do with it?"

Link raises his eyebrows and Rhett opens up a bookmarks tab, picks out the most apt article and double clicks. Link leans in, his chin resting on Rhett's shoulder as he scrolls, as he takes in Health Line's step-by-step guide to a nipple-only orgasm. His mouth hangs open by the end of it, and when Rhett acknowledges him with a snicker, he pulls away, trying to draw his mind back into the reality around him.

"And you wanna do this?" Link asks, then corrects himself. "Sorry, you wanna _try_ and do this, to me? You're confident you can pull this off?"

"I'm confident enough to try," Rhett smiles. "And if you can match my confidence with curiosity?"

Link already knows he can, but good _lord_.

\--

When the day arrives, there are no fancy nipple clamps to accompany it. As he's said, Rhett's confident, sincerely believes he can pull this off without any special equipment. Or at the least, believes they can have a memorable experience without bells and whistles.

Link does not share his confidence. He sits in the middle of their bed, wearing the same hand-me-down joggers from the butt plug gambit, almost spitefully skeptical. Secretly hoping it'll work out in Rhett's favour, secretly hoping to be proven wrong. 

Rhett joins him on the bed, kisses Link sweetly and lowers him down among the pillows. One hand tangles in his silver hair while the other wanders over his chest, nails digging in faintly over the fabric covering one nipple, then the other. Link sighs and shudders, and Rhett lets his hips fall down to Link's waiting beneath him, his legs twitching, threatening to wrap around Rhett's waist.

Rhett tries not to think about it. He feels the length of his cock lined up against Link's, desperately tries not to think about that either. He has one clear imperative here, and he's not going to get side tracked, no matter how Link grinds back against him, how his cock feels moving against Rhett's own, two thin layers of joggers separating them... 

Rhett lets his head drop down to Link's shoulder, breathes. He endures a few more cants of Link's hips before he thrusts down sharply, crying out, but keeping Link pinned there. 

Several impassioned pleas from Link reach his ears before he pulls away, silencing them with a kiss. He feels Link's hips moving against him again, and he pulls back, just enough to give Link leeway to rut to his heart's content while Rhett tries with everything to stay still.

Why was he so confident about this again?

Link lets out several whimpers before he manages to plead again.

"C'mon, man, _move_ ," he begs. "I wanna feel you, Rhett. Baby, c'mon, _please_..."

"I feel..." Rhett starts. "Feel like you're forgetting the whole point of this. If I wanted to just hump you til we both came, that'd be easy enough. That's stuff we could've done in college. This is about turning you on, getting you off in a very specific way. This is about proving I can get you off like this, and you know how competitive I can be, especially playin' against myself."

Link grinds back against him, riding out the words but Rhett's committed now. He presses another tender kiss to Link's lips, his hands moving to find the hem of his love's shirt. He pulls it up, only breaks the kiss to tug it off Link entirely, tossing it aside as he drinks in the sight of Link's chest, tan-pink nipples already firm for him. 

He leans down, sucks one perfect nipple into his mouth and Link gasps, keens, head falling back. His hands frantically move along Rhett's body, one tangling in his curls, pulling him closer, the other finding his love's waist, in search of the same, but it's not long before Rhett intervenes. 

He takes both of Link's wrists in hand, pinning them above his head, Rhett's own body weighing heavily down against his loves, against Link's cock that he can still feel straining against his own. He wants to break; wants to surge forward and kiss Link, wants to let his hips grind into his love's, but he knows they can have something greater, Link can have something greater if he just shows restraint.

"What'd I tell you at the start of this, boy?" he says, the barest shred of his resolve crumbling at what that voice does to Link. How he straightens out, relaxes, how his thighs tremble with the desire to wrap around Rhett's waist.

"We said at the start of this, I'm gettin' you off just by playin' at your tits," he intones. "If you can't be a good boy and respect that process, we're gonna have problems. And I don't wanna have problems. You gonna stop givin' me problems, Neal?"

Link gazes back up at him, eyes unfocused, hips still grinding up against Rhett's lock-steady against him.

"Safe word?" Rhett grunts.

"Mythical," leaves Link's lips in a breath, and Rhett's leaning down, capturing his love's other nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, laving his tongue, can't stop himself from grinding back down against his love's hips as he feels Link coming hot and wet between them. He follows not long after, the feeling of Link's fingers combing through his hair tugging him back into the reality around them. 

He waits a few moments, minutes, gathers his strength before tugging off his own joggers and abandoning them to the laundry corner. He does the same for Link, who moves to his arms, nuzzling into his neck as gratitude for the gesture. 

Several seconds pass in silence before Link finally interrupts it.

"I can't believe you did all this," he says, halfway between a laugh and a sigh. Once again, the apples of Rhett's cheeks swell in a smile. He turns just a bit, presses a kiss to Link's forehead.

"For you?" he sighs, contented. "I'd do anything."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	19. The One Where They Go Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by my fiancé, Rhett and Link fuckin' outside.

Unsurprisingly, Rhett and Link take the suggestion of socially-distanced neighborhood walks and run with it. 

And unsurprisingly, it doesn't take long to lose its novelty.

Rhett is desperate for nature. Not just fleeting glances of it on walks that end with him sequestering the both of them back into a sterile home. He craves the natural world in large doses, longs for open sky above him, for soft grass under his feet, for connection with the world around him.

He watches Bon Appetit videos of Brad Leone setting up a natural campsite stove and has to shut it off halfway because the envy is too much to bear.

Link, on the other hand, is perfectly content with the amount of natural engagement he's getting. But he's not okay with the fact that Rhett doesn't feel the same, is more than on board with rectifying that fact. Rhett does his research, makes his purchases, slides into the DMs of Jenna Marbles to find out what exact model of nine-person tent she got so that he can get his hands on the same. He ends up rewatching her whole backyard camping video, heart melting just a bit as he watches two people young and in love, setting everything up, relaxing and enjoying the fruits of their labour.

Getting a little punch-drunk on the notion of doing the same with Link, the notion lighting his face up in a blush. 

Days pass in itchy monotony as he waits for everything to get delivered, but once the final piece arrives, he's more than ready. He lets Link know that everything is here, half out of excitement and half because it becomes his whole afternoon. 

Which Link doesn't mind in the slightest. He takes business calls where he already knows their discussed stance, glancing occasionally out the window to Rhett in the backyard, dragging the tarp, aligning poles, on his knees hammering in stakes. 

He's reminded of that one episode of Mad Men, where Don puts together that play house for the kids while Betty sits inside, watches her friends ogle the gorgeous man she gets to call her own.

He's almost mad those on the business call can't see it as well. 

He ends the call when the time comes, and shortly after Rhett bursts into his office with energy he can't contain. He takes Link by the hand and leads him to their oh-so-exclusive camping area, and when Rhett parts the tarp and lets Link inside, he can't help but gasp. They're glamping alright. There's a laptop by the bed set up with an extension cord. There's string lights all along the tent's ceiling. There's Link's Switch, set up at his pseudo-bedside 'table' (it's resting near where Link's head will rest), but each detail makes his heart ache equally. 

"I love it," he says before Rhett can ask, blinking back tears. Then he laughs, hard. "Gosh. I can't believe you did all this!"

Rhett only blushes, grins in response. 

They take further inspiration from Jenna Marbles. Rhett takes advantage of a fire pit he's ordered and they roast marshmallows. Rhett watches Link let one too many get engulfed in flames before he takes over for both of them, toasting the sweets as best he can before sandwiching them between chocolate and graham cracker, before offering the s'more to Link and shivering as their hands touch. 

They go inside to brush their teeth when dessert is over, but they finish out the evening in the air mattress bed that's been set up, Link's head tucked under Rhett's chin, trying to make sense of the same Nic Cage movie Jenna recommended for their evening.

When it's all said and done, when the stars are shining down over their campsite, Link shifts. He presses soft kisses to the side of Rhett's face, relishes the blush he can feel forming under them.

"I know you've been wanting to go camping," he says. "Like.. actual camping. So I just want you to know, it means a lot to me, that you'd resort to this kinda thing."

Rhett's grip tightens gently around his waist.

"I'm not resorting to anything," he breathes. "I'm quite enjoying myself, in fact. But if you feel like you're enjoying yourself more than I am, I mean.. well, I have been toying with a proposition that might make things equal."

Link can't stifle his grin. "Have you?"

Rhett leans in, whispers his suggestion against the shell of Link's ear, savours the way he shudders taking it in.

"Yeah," Link breathes, desperate to end the conversation for the night. "Yeah, I think we can work something out."

\--

The heat of the LA sun tugs them both into consciousness the next morning, Rhett coming into it a hair sooner than Link. He remembers their conversation from the night before, remembers what Link agreed to, can't stop himself pressing kisses into Link's hair as he remembers. 

And Link feels it, draws himself closer to Rhett as he wakes. Remembers in his own right, a blush lighting up his cheeks as he feels his cock twitch undeniably against Rhett's thigh. And it's by Rhett's shiver that Link realises that his love's awake, too. He pulls away, just enough to look to Rhett's face.

"So," he breathes. "When did ya wanna redeem this favour?"

The hunger in Rhett's eyes is all the answer he needs.

\--

Rhett ends up dragging Link by the hand a ways into the woods behind the Creative House's backyard. Not far enough to feel in danger of being lost, but far enough not to feel in any danger of being caught. Rhett stops them once they reach it: a tree, thick and tall, not quite as large as the one they worshipped as kids, but big enough that Link, even as an adult, is impressed. 

"How'd you find out about this?"

"Research," Rhett answers. "Y'think I'm gonna see woods behind a potential house and not go exploring? Mind you, this place had a lot of perks already, I was heavily considering it above all contenders already. But then I got out here, I found this... It felt like destiny, you know? It felt right."

Link only nods, only empathises. The Creative House felt right from the moment they stepped inside it; he's not surprised in the least by any more evidence that they belong there.

He turns his mind, instead, to what they've come out here for.

"And if I'm understanding correctly," Link starts. "You want to...?"

"Yes," he answers. "Yes, I do, if you're still up for it."

Link answers with a kiss to Rhett's cheek.

"By all means," he grins, pulling away. "Go for it."

And Rhett, having gotten permission, goes for it. He takes the collar of Link's t-shirt in his hands, tugs him into a rough kiss, shoves him into the tree with their lips still connected, his tongue shoving into Link's mouth. Link whimpers under him, one hand tangling in his bed-messy hair, the other dragging along Rhett's soft chest, reaching his hip to pull him ever closer and this time, Rhett doesn't have the strength to stop him. He lets his own hands find Link's hips, pulls him just far enough away from the tree to lift him, to pin him against it, his own hips flush against Link's, his head falling to Link's shoulder as he copes with the way Link's cock fits against his own.

Link takes full advantage. He kisses along Rhett's temple, the apple of his cheeks, the shell of his ear, Rhett's hips moving all the while. He makes it to the place where Rhett's ear meets his jaw before Rhett is pinning Link against the tree with one hand and tearing off his joggers with the other, clumsily stepping out of them before he tugs at Link's legs as well. 

"Wait! Wait.." Link gasps, and Rhett freezes, once again second guessing all his actions before Link reaches into his pocket, procures a small bottle of lube that he brandishes proudly. Rhett laughs, full enough to fill the forest.

"Would'ja believe, I brought some, too?" he says, grinning. "Right in my pocket. Right over there where I threw those pants off. I'll show if you don't believe me."

"Oh, I believe you, big guy," Link smiles, hands the bottle needily over. "But you gotta take care of me before you show me, Rhett, _please_..."

As has been established, the man doesn't need to be asked twice. He coats his fingers, holds the bottle between his teeth as he reaches between them to stretch Link out. Link grinds back best he can against the pressure, his groans drawing ragged sighs out of Rhett as he produces them. When Link's whimpers finally become coherent, begin to sound more like 'more' and 'please', Rhett happily removes his fingers from the tight heat. His free hand removes the lube from between his teeth and coats his free hand, which coats his cock, which he presses into Link as soon as possible, Rhett drinking in the sounds it earns him.

Link, absolutely naked in front him, splayed bare against this behemoth of a tree. Link, drawing in ragged breaths as he acclimates to Rhett's cock inside of him, Rhett's hips pinning him against their new tree. 

"Fuck me," he begs, and Rhett certainly can't deny him. 

The first thrust punches whimpers out of both their throats, a sound Rhett chases. He pounds into Link, watching his love's face, relentless as he sees the patterns of pain and pleasure drawn out by the bark of the tree on Link's back. The way he can feel it matched by the patterns Link's fingers claw into his own skin, how he chases the high that pleasurable pain brings him. 

He feels an inkling of Link tightening around him, and it's his turn to take full advantage. He kisses around Link's jaw, sucks marks into his neck, fucks him hard, indulgently, spurred on by Link's whimpers beneath him. One hand moves from Link's hip to his cock, closes and pumps tight around it and Rhett feels it; feels the tight, hot heat of Link coming around him, coming _for_ him, and as he rides out his own orgasm, it's almost too much for him to process.

Several moments pass in silence, both of them catching their breath. Both of them enjoying a pseudo-silence that they both allow to flourish, gentle noises of the forest all around.

Link is the one to break it, with a soft sigh.

"I love you," leaves him, and with a blush that he fights back, he knows it's the first time he's said it. The first time either of them has said it so far.

Rhett pulls away, enough to meet his gaze, no waver in his green eyes to be found.

"Love you, too," he smiles, too easily. "I love you, too, Neal."

He catches Link's lips in a gentle kiss, heart fluttering as his love returns it, as Rhett feels him smiling into it as well.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we're about to hit twenty chapters? 'Cause I cannot. Should I do something special? I.. I didn't think I'd get this far, honestly.
> 
> Anyway! Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. More welcome than ever, in fact. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	20. The One With the Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, food play.

They finish their glamping trip in all its idyllic glory, pack everything up together at the end, with the promise to use it again sooner rather than later. And predictably, as soon as it's all put behind them, it's all Link can think about.

Specifically, he can't stop thinking about the words he used, the words Rhett so easily returned. The words he'd been keeping inside longer than he'd ever care to admit; words that he, before now, had never imagined sharing with the man he meant them for.

2020 was nothing if not full of surprises. 

And Link was determined to meet those surprises head on; to return all of Rhett's kindness, his compassion, his love at least a thousand fold, or at least as much as Link could manage. Two days pass after their fateful glamping trip, Link working with his love, all the while brainstorming, and it isn't until over dinner that Link finally remembers that the way to Rhett's miles-wide heart is through his also miles-wide stomach. 

The following morning, after breakfast, Link takes to researching local restaurants that deliver. LA is nothing if not culinarily diverse, and he spends the better part of the day doing research before he realises just how severely he's over-thought this. He finally looks up local barbecue joints on GrubHub, schedules a delivery, and spends the rest of the day knee bouncing while he works, except for the times when Rhett interrupts him, when he tries with everything to seem like nothing's up.

(To Link's credit, he succeeds, but only because Rhett has accepted that Link is, variably, at least 10% cagey, no matter what the situation).

The day ends, they go to bed, and for the first time in a long time, Link has just a smidge of trouble falling asleep, too excited for the day ahead of them. He nuzzles into the crook of Rhett's neck, wraps the rest of himself around his love's body, his fingers tapping a beat into Rhett's shoulder before he can stop himself. 

"Sorry," he whispers, stopping himself, and he feels Rhett above him, face buried in his hair, shake his head.

"S'alright," he murmurs. "Had worse from you."

Link grins, taps on until he drifts off.

\--

He wakes up early the day of, moves gently out of bed and onto his morning ablutions. He makes breakfast for the both of them, Rhett joining him bleary-eyed and pajama-clad as a fresh-faced Link pours him orange juice. They eat together, share easy, trivial conversation, Link tamping down the part of his soul bouncing up and down with excitement, the desire to share. He sends Rhett off to his office with a kiss, transfers plates to the dishwasher. Goes to his own office, generally struggles to keep his mind occupied.

He works best he can, which is easy enough. It's mostly sending footage where it needs to go, having conversations with staff, with Stevie. It's a lot of passing time until the right moment arrives, a lot of saving up courage for the right time to call. His hands shake when that time decidedly comes, comes in the form of Link deciding, heart pounding, to call Rhett's phone.

"Yeah?" he says, and even after thirty-plus years, Link's heart melts with his answer.

"Hey," he grins. "What'd you say to a lunch date?"

"..uh, sure?" Rhett answers. "You know we've had lunch together everyday for like, weeks now. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," Link laughs, leaning back in his office chair. "I'm talkin' about settin' up a date. Y'know? Something special. My treat. What do you say?"

Rhett hesitates, and Link can hear his suspicion. But, "Okay, Neal. It's a date."

\--

Link can barely contain the giddiness in his physical form as he hangs up. He rings the restaurant he's set up the delivery with just to hear them confirm the details, just for an added reminder of the reality he's about to live out. 

Again he tries to busy himself, though not as seriously this time around. This time it's just a waiting game, and that doorbell goes off, thankfully, sooner rather than later. Link calls out that he's got it, meets the delivery boy at the door, flashes him thumbs up and peace signs through the glass elements of the door as gratitude before he brings the loot in, santisises it. He carries it back to the Skyn Wallz room, feeling the gravity of it in his hands as he really considers what he's about to do, what he so badly wants to do.

Rhett's voice, muffled from carrying through walls, interrupts his thoughts, and he calls back for clarification.

"What?"

"Said I'll be out in a sec," Rhett calls. "For the food."

"For that?" Link says, voice cracking faintly. "Nah, bo, don't worry. Hang back. I'll get everything set up, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the date, of course!"

He hears, feels Rhett's chuckle through the walls. Feels his suspicion in equal measure.

"Oh right, of course," he says. "Yeah, you get on that."

\--

Link gets on it, alright. He lays out towels over their bed, two-deep in 'high traffic' areas. He strips himself of his shirt, his pants, everything but his underwear, only keeping those on to preserve the barest ideal of modesty. He lays himself over the comforter and towels, the disinfected box of food at his side. And when he finally feels comfortable, he brings the warm box to his chest, opens it up, the smell hitting him immediately.

Ribs.

There are many other snacks, meals he could have chosen for Rhett to eat off of him. But he knows his love, knows both of them, and he'd be lying if he denied the way he feels his briefs tenting as the aroma reaches him. He decides to act boldly, emptying the container onto his chest, his torso, then setting the emptied box at his side. Gently, he reaches up to the pile of food, taking individual pieces into his hand and gently separating meat from bone, setting the latter away in the box, and spreading the former over his torso as evenly as he can manage.

He briefly imagines Rhett catching him in this process, cock twitching almost painfully at the notion. Especially as he finds himself finishing, finds the reality of Rhett catching him like this creeping up on him beautifully. 

Link takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, ground himself as much as he can before calling out.

"All right, Rhett," he booms out across the Creative House. "I'm ready, come on in!"

It's only a few seconds before Rhett joins him in the room, and Link drinks it in: the way his eyes widen, how his jaw falls, the way he shifts trying to gain back his composure.

"Y'like it?" Link asks, fighting an urge to wiggle. "I know it's a bit much, just.. Y'know, after our little trip, I was just thinkin'. You've been so good to me lately. I wanted to do somethin' to thank you. I.. I wanted to be good to you, too."

Link can see the gears turning in his love's mind, can't help his grin when Rhett voices them.

"Just— just to clarify," he manages. "You want me to eat all this off you? Is that— Am I gettin' that right?"

"Yeah," Link says, nerves eking into his tone. "I mean, if you want—"

" _If_ I want," Rhett makes a point to interrupt. Makes a point to finally close the distance between them, crawling onto the bed to join Link. He makes short work of his own shirt, his own pants, his own underwear because he's got nothing to hide. Tosses it all aside and leans down, kisses Link, one hand coming around to tangle in silver locks, the other finding Link's hip as his love's thighs bookend his waist.

He pulls away to pepper kisses along Link's cheek, his jaw, his ear.

"You lay yourself out like this any time, and that'll be what I want," he breathes. "But like this? Oh, _Neal_... You've outdone yourself, truly."

He pulls away again, enough to look to Link's face, to survey the feast his love's laid out across his skin.

"If you'll indulge me, bo," he says, eyes dark as they meet Link's. "I'd love you to show you how much I appreciate all this."

Link's eyes shimmer stormy blue as he whimpers, nods, head falling back as Rhett leans down. 

He presses kisses, nips along Link's neck and jaw, but he doesn't linger there. He moves down instead, kissing where Link's cock meets his hips, sucking the sauce of his skin. Link whimpers above him and, after catching another cut of rib in his mouth, Rhett reaches up, finds the drawer, finding the bottle of lube therein with his left hand, pouring out the contents over the fingers of his right.

He presses two fingers into Link, savouring the gasp he feels on his skin as he eats the meat resting on Link's abs, the way licking a stripe on his skin earns Link twitching around him. Link's own fingers dig into the headboard, white-knuckled against the mattress beneath him. This is for Rhett, he reminds himself, all for Rhett, but it's so hard not to give in, not to indulge himself while Rhett's fingers search out that spot inside of him that they're both desperate for him to reach.

His fingertips brush it and Link's hips leave the bed, Rhett barely paying it any mind as he clears Link's abs of the meat layered there, lapping up sauce where it gathers. Sucking marks into the skin and marveling at how that tender flesh tastes better than anything else he's sampled, especially when he manages to curl his fingers just right at the same time. 

He laps Link up 'clean' up to just below his chest, and he stops there, just long enough to remove his fingers from the man he loves. Long enough to search out the lube once again, to spread it over his own cock, one arm grounding him to the mattress while his free hand holds Link's hip as he presses into him. Link's head falls back, eyes shut, just savouring the raw sensation of being full of the man he loves, little whimpers filling the air as Rhett's tongue and teeth roam over his chest.

"Rhett, baby," he breathes, Rhett's tongue ghosting over his nipple. He goes in for another lick, proud as he earns, "Rhett, _please_..!"

Link feels his legs moving of their own volition to wrap around Rhett's waist, feels Rhett's hips pounding into him, fingertips digging into his hip. He feels Rhett's tongue lapping sauce of one nipple, Rhett's lips closing over it and sucking, hard—

Link feels everything and nothing as he comes, taking deep breaths, savouring the grounding feeling of Rhett's having come inside him.

Several minutes pass.

"M'so glad," Link murmurs. "Just so glad I could give this to you.."

"Y'know you don't have to thank me, right," he murmurs into Link's skin like it's fact, like it's gospel. "Havin' you in my life, that's thanks enough. You know that, don't you?"

"Shut up," Link smiles. "Before I do something like this for you again."

Link feels the tickle of Rhett's grin, knows it's a threat he'd love to match.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	21. The One With the Rule of Three, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, free use.

Urban Dictionary has been a very reliable friend in the past months' proceedings. So, when a result from that site comes up in a search, Rhett is hard-pressed to look away, harder-pressed not to look in depth into whatever result comes up. So when he misremembers the exact terminology for 'fair use' and Googles the next best thing, he can't help but read along when Urban Dictionary offers its own contribution.

'Free Use

A fetish where partners are allowed to fuck any part of their partner at any time.'

He thinks about it, long and hard until he closes the window and returns back to what he'd been working on before. He thinks about it on and off throughout the day, can't shake it from his mind, until he realises that all he can do is exactly what he's done with every concept that's struck a note with him in the last thirty-five years:

He's gotta tell Link about it.

As a venue for this conversation, he chooses the familiar setting of the Skyn Wallz room, Link laid up in his arms, already starting to drift off, if the taps of Link's fingers on his shoulder are any indication. But this discussion can't wait, and truthfully, this conversation is not so much 'planned' as 'dragged out spur of the moment' by Rhett's own racing mind.

"Y'ever hear about a kink called 'free use'?"

Rhett feels the furrowing of Link's brows against his skin, the way his tapping fingers go silent, and then Link's pulling away, just enough to look to Rhett's face.

"That's 'fair use'," Link corrects. "It's like, an internet-expression law thing, it says—"

"No, no, not that," Rhett says. "I looked it up. I looked both of them up, actually. I know what fair use is. Free use is.. It's somethin' different."

He watches Link's brows furrow again before he reaches over to his phone, repeats the ill-fated Google search that got him here in the first place. He shows it to Link, who eyes the words mindfully, silently.

"I stumbled on it by accident today," Rhett explains. "And honestly? I don't.. get it, I guess. I mean, that's what we've been doing. Isn't it? Just havin' sex whenever we want."

Link's quiet for a moment; contemplative, and even that brief hesitation has Rhett nervous.

"Well, this is different," he says. "This is a standing order of consent. It's sayin', you know, if we agreed.. It's sayin', you see me hunched over my desk working? You're free to bend me over, have your way with me."

Link watches his love blink, hard. 

"It's sayin', if I find you in your office too focused on what you're doing for my liking, that I can sink down between your knees and take that cock in my mouth. Sayin' that, long as the free use agreement's in effect, you can reach in and finger me whenever you want. Y'can't see the appeal of that?"

"I refuse to speak to what I see the appeal of," Rhett says. "But if this is something you wanna try, I mean, I am on board."

Link grins, presses a kiss to the apple of Rhett's cheek. 

"Trust and believe," he murmurs, nuzzling into the crook of his love's neck. "I'm on board, too, bo. Way on board."

\--

Over breakfast, they discuss terms. They agree that the next twenty-four hours will be a 'free use zone'; a time period where the invocation of 'free use' entitles the user to do whatever they want with the use-ee, within reason. They emphatically agree that the safe word is in full effect, to be utilised any time anyone feels uncomfortable, but they don't foresee it coming to that. 

They've never violated each other's trust, certainly don't plan on starting now.

Most of the morning passes without incident. After breakfast, they retire to their respective offices. Individually, they email with their team, send out footage to be edited, do research that they send along to appropriate parties. 

By the time Rhett takes a break and posts up in the Creative House living room, he almost imagines Link might've been all bark and no bite about the whole 'free use' thing.

He gets to enjoy that figment of his imagination for a handful of minutes before Link joins him in the living room, before he catches Link in his periphery while he struggles to focus on the TV in front of him. 

And Link, to his credit, doesn't make a big deal of it. He settles onto the sofa beside Rhett, just a smidge too close, even lets his head drift to Rhett's shoulder at first. He's subtle about it at first, the line of his thigh against Rhett's, his hand on Rhett's knee. 

He's subtle until he can feel the twitch of Rhett's cock disturb the fabric under his palm. He's subtle until he no longer needs to be.

He moves to straddle Rhett's lap, fluid and graceless all at once, settling easily into his love's lap. Like an instinct, Rhett's hands find Link's hips, a little whimper leaving him when he feels the softness of joggers there, realises Link's wearing the pair he stole from so long ago.

"Free use."

Link whispers it against his ear and Rhett feels it shoot straight to his cock, can't help his hips thrusting once, twice up against the swell of Link's ass. Link looks to his face, sees the unfocused gaze there, can't help but feel a little proud of himself. 

"That is," he amends. "If you're still okay with all this. Safe word?"

"Mythical," Rhett breathes. "And I am. Good _God_ , I am, just.. I'm a little confused, that's all. 'Bout what I should be doing. Y'know, while you're..."

"Oh, you don't have to do anything," Link says, equal parts sincere reassurance and leaning into the bit, the kink, his new role. He presses a quick kiss to Rhett's lips. "Please, go ahead, keep watchin' the TV. Act like I'm not even here."

Link produces a small bottle of lube from his pockets and that's enough to get Rhett taking his advice. He focuses on the TV, the images blurry and distant as Link tugs him out of his own sweatpants, spreads lube over his cock; as Link steps out of the joggers and lifts himself up, aligns Rhett's dick where it needs to go; as Rhett feels Link sliding down, tight, velvet heat enveloping him. Rhett's fingers twitch where they rest on Link's hips but he doesn't dare act on what he desperately wants to do. Link's invoked free use, after all, and if this is how Link wants to use him...

"Spent the last twenty minutes in my office gettin' ready for this," Link breathes into his ear, finally starting to move, starting to ride Rhett proper. "Gettin' myself ready for you..."

Rhett feels Link's hands gripping his shoulders, feels Link riding him in earnest, can't stop himself from meeting his love's thrusts, fucking into him as hard, as good as he possibly can. Maybe there's some 'free use' rule it violates, but Rhett doesn't care, can't care as long as Link's enjoying it, enjoying him, as long as he's drawing those gorgeous noises from Link's throat.

He savours it, savours one last whimper as Link sinks down, pins Rhett's hips to the sofa cushion below. He keeps them both there, drawing in shared breaths, finally leaning in to press a kiss to Rhett's lips. 

He keeps the kiss going as he moves, clumsily frees Rhett's cock from his body, stands up on shaky legs, only then pulling away.

"I think that's quite enough for now," he breathes. "Don't you?"

Rhett looks back at him, eyes wide and glazed over as he watches Link snatch up the joggers from the floor, watches him stuffing his still aching hard cock back into them.

"I.. what?"

"Free use," Link smiles. "I have freely used you to the extent that I wanted to. I'm done. For now, I mean."

Rhett blinks, and Link can't help but grin at the beginnings of outrage he sees in his love's face. He leans down, presses a kiss to Rhett's forehead before straightening up.

"I'll be in my office," he says, with a gesture in that direction. "You know. If you need me."

\--

Rhett quickly decides that he does not need Link.

He does not need to engage in whatever game his love is playing. Sure, by now, he fully understands the appeal of this kink. In the hours since Link's ridden him alone, he can count a dozen times he's wanted to bend Link over a counter and fuck him with reckless abandon, pin one or both of Link's wrists up above his head and just drive into him, sucking marks into Link's neck that only earn more screams.

But Rhett's not about to provide his love any of the satisfaction.

He stays quiet instead. He keeps to himself in his office until dinner rolls around. Unsurprisingly, neither of them feel particularly motivated to cook. They order a pizza and eat together unceremoniously, each throwing back several slices before the plates start to pile up among several in the sink. Because Rhett's generously offered to pay, Link offers to rinse off dishes and deposit them where appropriate. 

And Rhett, watching from the couch, understands several fanfiction tropes at once.

He crosses the space, comes to Link, his hands coming to rest on Link's hips as his cock presses against Link's ass. Link bristles at the contact, faintly surprised, but well aware of what he's entered into. Especially as Rhett moves to press kisses along Link's shoulder, his neck, Link leaning back into the sensations, whimpering faintly.

Rhett drags his tongue along the shell of Link's ear before he says it.

" _Free use._ "

And then he's tugging Link's joggers down, pressing kisses along his love's neck, bending Link over. Link whimpers, leans into the feeling of Rhett's lips moving over his skin, cries out when Rhett catches it between his teeth, sucks just right—

" _Rhett_ ," Link pants. "Oh, gosh. Aw, _darlin'_ , please don't stop.."

Rhett's got no intention of stopping, no intention of telling Link as much. He reaches down to the pocket of Link's joggers gathered round his ankles, lets the full weight of him settle on Link as he does, pulling away slowly when he's got what he’s looking for. He hears a faint keen he knows Link will deny later, commits it to memory.

He slicks his own cock with it and then, through courtesy or curiosity, he lubes up his own fingers, slips a first, then a second into Link, once he feels how pliant his love is. He remembers the morning ritual he walked in on, how that ritual has changed. How Link so casually brought his preparation measures; how ready Link makes himself for all their misadventures but especially for this, how Link is always, _always_ prepared for him.

Rhett shuts the thoughts out of his mind because he wants to last, goddamnit. 

He presses into Link, lingering there a moment. Remembering Link's little display from earlier, letting that guide him. He brings his hands back to Link's hips, this time lets his grip stiffen, bruise as he fucks into Link. He watches the other man's arms slide down into the sink where he grapples with the sides for purchase, anything to meet Rhett's thrusts. He bides his time, tries this angle and that until something makes Link cry out under him. He tests and retests and retests the angle until he's getting it right, until Link is all but sobbing, _begging_ for Rhett's hand around his cock.

It's when that need gets vocalised that Rhett stops, almost on instinct. Rolls one last thrust into Link, savouring the needy whimper it earns as he pulls out.

"You son of a _bitch._ "

Rhett returns the sass with a laugh, with a playful smack to Link's ass.

"I think I'm done," he intones. "For now, I mean. And, uh, I'll be right in my office. You know, if you need me."

Link draws in deep breaths hunched over the sink; is on his way to calm when Rhett calls out to him again.

"Good luck with those dishes, by the way!"

He's lucky Link doesn't let one fly in his direction.

\--

The third and final invocation comes as a surprise to both of them.

Link, once he recovers and removes himself from the sink, spends the rest of the day equal parts working, stewing, and contemplating when best to spring the next escalation of 'free use' on the love of his life. He comes up with a few ideas, is in the middle of plotting out a new one where he hears Rhett calling his name from the backyard. 

Of course, Link seeks him out, couldn't help himself if he tried. And once there, Rhett draws his attention to an electric pink and lavender sunset, a glowing vision of the sun going down on Los Angeles currently burning down around them.

Several moments pass in silence, both of them staring, Link fighting the urge to stare at the boy beside him instead. When he comes back into himself enough to ask, Link looks to his love's face, savours the way Rhett tears himself away from such a gorgeous sight, just to look at him instead.

And a phrase, a sentence that has left both of them as a command lately leaves Link's lips like a request, like a prayer:

"Free use."

Then he's all but tackling Rhett, crowding him against the Creative House's siding with his kiss. Rhett returns it, wraps Link up his arms, sure he can't hold him close enough. They both strip each other of layers that have held them back the whole day through, and Rhett gently guides his love down to the grassy ground on his back. 

Link acclimates to the sun-warmed greenery under him, gestures vaguely to the joggers Rhett's tossed away before he gets the hint. He takes up the lube from the pockets, spreads it over his cock and only has to press a single finger into Link before he knows his love is ready for him, before the hunger in his eyes tells him everything he needs to know.

He fucks into Link with all the intensity of before; everything he'd dreamed of when Link settled in his lap, everything he'd held back when he bent Link over that sink. Everything he's been dreaming of channeling this energy into, for as long as he's known this might be an option for them. He pounds into Link, drinking in the other man's moans and whimpers until he's drunk on them, until they culminate in a gorgeous symphony, harmonising with how Link tightens around him, drawing his own orgasm out of him that he pumps into his love.

Several minutes pass before either of them move. Link's the first to speak, voice soft, hoarse (for obvious reasons).

"Still don't see the appeal of free use?"

Rhett laughs into Link's shoulder, where he's settled. Turns away enough to speak, softly and right into the skin of Link's neck.

"Let the record show," he grins. "If you're involved? I'll see the appeal of just about anything."

Link grins, sighs, only desperate for the strength to hold his love closer.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	22. The One Where I'm Genuinely Shocked I Didn't Write This Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I just can't believe I got like twenty chapters in before I wrote it.

Rhett's enjoying a calm afternoon in his office, browsing articles between answering emails when Link bounds into his office, the force with which he shoves the door open shuddering the doorjamb.

"How come I haven't sucked your dick yet?"

Rhett, naturally, looks up at the disturbance, blinks processing it.

"...what?"

"I just—" Link struggles. "We've been in quarantine like, what, three months now? We've done so much. How come I've never sucked you off before now?"

Rhett, now grappling with this reality himself, thinks. But he can't come up with an explanation either.

"Do you want to?"

Link's mouth falls open in indignation.

"Do I _want_ to?" He turns in place, balls up one fist and places a love lick to the door frame. "Who the hell d'you think you're talkin' to? Of _course_ I want to!"

"Well alright then, date master," Rhett responds, leaning back with an air of triumph in his seat. "Go on, let's schedule it. Y'got a date and time in mind? Best time of day to put my cock into your mouth?"

He means it as a joke, hates the way his cock reacts like he's serious.

"Sure," Link answers, too easily. "Tomorrow. And you know what? I'll leave the time up to you. Trust and believe, I'm ready to suck you off any hour, on the hour. With bells on."

Rhett only hates more the way his cock reacts to _that_ , tries to minimise the reaction that shows in his face, but if the smirk lighting up Link's is any indication, he isn't succeeding.

"Evening," he manages. "After dinner, after everything. If you really intend to try and take me apart, I don't wanna have any responsibilities looming in the aftermath.”

"Oh, I _do_ intend," Link grins. "Trust and believe, I intend."

Rhett does, can't stand what it does to him.

\--

They wake up the next day. They eat breakfast. They work. all the while, the unspoken weighing upon them. 

Weighing more upon Rhett, and he'll freely admit it. He's seen, over the years, what Link can do with that mouth, how that tongue can savour the very few flavours he actually enjoys. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hope, didn't pray for the taste of his cock to fall into that exclusive club. He'd be lying also if he said he wasn't nervous about this session ending in Link taking his tip against his tongue, declaring it an intolerable flavour, the whole night fizzling out after that.

But he'd also be lying if he said he wasn't hopeful for much, much more.

When evening comes, after they've shared dinner, after they've both had time to decompress on their own, he summons his courage, finds Link in his office. Hovers in the doorway just a moment to watch the back of Link as he works. To know that underneath all that focused energy, that wonderful man in front of him has been thinking about what's to come all day. How he's probably thinking on it even now and that spurs Rhett forward, his hand finding Link's shoulder, his lips finding Link's silver locks in a tender kiss.

Link looks up to him brightly, guilelessly, a smile lighting up his face. 

"Link," he grins, heart warm as his love matches it.

"Rhett," he says, standing up from his desk. Gently, he closes the distance between them, til he can feel the bulge of Rhett's erect cock on his stomach. He brings his hand between them, fingertips alighting on his shaft as Link's thumb finds the underside of his head.

Rhett's hands find his arms for steadiness and the noises that leave him are obscene; Link fights the urge to tighten his grasp. Instead he lets his hands move to Rhett's hips, lets his lips seek out Rhett's own, drinks in the whimpers it earns him. He turns Rhett around, guides him to sit down at Link's office space, sinks down between Rhett's legs once he's done as he's been instructed. 

"Rhett," he repeats, a hunger in his voice that wasn't there before as he tugs his love's joggers down, frees his cock from them and takes in the vision closer than he ever has before. Countless times this has been inside him, fucked him, drawn out noises, twitches, sensations nothing else could ever hope to. 

Link feels a reverence that words elude, and Rhett, watching, almost trembles above. 

"Safe word?"

Link's expression softens.

"Mythical," he says, leans in to catch the head of Rhett's cock between his lips. He sucks gently, steadily for a moment or two before he opens his mouth wider, leans forward to open-mouth kiss the place where Rhett's cock meets his torso. Rhett, meanwhile, can't keep a hand from burying in Link's silver locks, can't help the way he bucks up into his love's waiting mouth. Link's hands shoot up to Rhett's hips, applying gentle crowd control, but Link can't help but savour the way Rhett thrusts up into his mouth, the way Rhett's grunts, his sighs, his keens shoot straight to Link's cock, how they vibrate there. 

Rhett's grip tightens just so in his hair and Link redoubles his efforts, drawing his love in further, further as Rhett lets go, as Rhett lets himself fuck deep into the back of Link's throat, his tongue drawing patterns on the underside of Rhett's cock that he savours as he draws deep breaths in, as he comes down from it all. He feels Link pull away from his cock, feels his love tuck him gently into his joggers; feels Link moving to sit in his lap as they both recover, legs draped over the chair's armrest.

He feels a distinct pang of guilt as it occurs to him: he's come and Link hasn't. 

Immediately he sets to work crafting an apology. After all, Link's done so much, so _much_ for him in this act, it's almost criminal not to reciprocate, isn't it?

And yet, a kiss to his forehead cuts through his worries.

"You know that sometimes, I can hear you thinkin' too?" he murmurs through a grin. "You've taken care of me, bo. Don't worry about it."

A moment passes before he understands what Link means, but when he does, his heart almost aches. Rhett wraps his arms around Link’s waist, pulls his love closer, not a care in the world.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	23. The One Where They... Roleplay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that [dog thoughts TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@mythical/video/6840907289432444165?u_code=dadchej521ji95&preview_pb=0&language=en&_d=dadchllml036ba&share_item_id=6840907289432444165&timestamp=1592775821&user_id=6784534375876019205&utm_source=copy&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&share_app_name=musically&share_iid=6839681478524471046&source=h5_m), huh?

Link doesn't think much of it when Rhett suggests a little TikTok skit where they pretend to be dogs. It's a good joke, a silly premise they can have fun with, and it's a nice way to spend time outside while in quarantine, if nothing else. They send the footage to the crew and check for reactions once it's officially posted. 

All the comments are generally positive, not excluding one that catches his eye: a comment that comically insinuates that Link himself is that fine border collie from over the fence. He waits until they're settled in bed to show to Rhett, who only laughs in response.

"You know," Link says, setting his phone aside. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were people who were genuinely into that idea."

"Oh, I know there are," Rhett says. "What about that fanfic we read on the show? The first one. It was all about puppy play."

"Well, yeah," Link blushes, remembering. "But this, I mean.. I think this is a little different, you know? In puppy play, as far as I've read, one of us keeps his human faculties. This is a bit more, uh.. animalistic than that."

"That doesn't appeal to you?"

Link looks to his love's eyes, levels his gaze.

"No?" he says. "Because I'm.. not into animals? Not into being one, or.."

"Not at _all_?" Rhett presses. "You don't watch the Lion King and see Mufasa and just, feel somethin'?"

He doesn't, really, but Rhett's line of questioning is almost too baffling to refute.

"You didn't feel some kind of way seeing someone comment on our post, designate you as that fine little border collie I've been seein'?"

Link wants to argue. But the truth is he did feel some kind of way, still feels some kind of way about that designation, and if Rhett's offering him a venue to explore that, he's certainly not passing it up.

\--

At some point in the following evening, Link posts up in the Skyn Wallz room. He spreads over the length of their queen sized mattress on his stomach, ankles crossed behind him, chin rested in one hand as he scrolls through his phone. (Sure, maybe more accurate dog behavior would involve just abject staring, but Link doesn't have that kind of commitment.)

Anyway, it isn't long before Rhett takes his cue, sidling up behind Link, running a hand over his ass, the motions distracting Link quickly from his phone. He sets it aside, leans into the touch, grinning as Rhett tugs his borrowed joggers down. They've become Link's go to, and he hopes Rhett doesn't blame him; and based on his actions, blame is the furthest thing from Rhett's mind. He throws the pants aside, takes up the lube from the bedside drawer, coats one finger in it that he presses inside Link, who keens at the intrusion, rocking back. He stretches his love a few moments more, working in a second finger when he feels Link's ready, drinking in the response. 

"So, Link," Rhett says. "Let's hear it. What's your dogsona?"

"My what?"

"Your dogsona," he repeats, like it's as natural as breathing, and Link tries to match his energy. 

"I've already got it, don't I?" he asks. "Sexy border collie we mentioned on TikTok. Right? Is there more to it?"

"Is there more to it?" Rhett echoes above him. "Of course there is, man. Where's your creativity? Who _is_ Link, the sexy border collie from TikTok?"

Link almost answers but his voice catches in his throat as Rhett finds his prostate, moving back against the touch as best he can.

"I am Link," he answers. "The fine border collie from—from over the fence. Silver fur, obviously. Purebreed."

Link develops a steady rhythm against Rhett's prep, Rhett's fingers working inside him that Rhett chooses to just enjoy a moment.

"That's why this keeps happening, by the way," Link goes on. "Why I ain't spayed. My owners keep hopin' to set me up with a nice boy border collie, make some pups they can slap some pedigrees on."

Rhett pulls his fingers out, savours the whimper it draws out of his love

"Doesn't sound like you've been a very good girl," he coos, pressing into him. "Knownin' exactly what kinda little dogs they want, spreadin' your legs for any old mutt instead."

"Not just _any_ mutt," Link keens. “And you know it.” He feels Rhett leaning over him, soft lips connecting to his shoulder, his neck. He leans into the touch, shuddering. 

"What about you, stud?" he smiles. "What's your backstory? Rhett, the...?"

Rhett takes a moment.

"Rhett the Irish Woofhound."

And Link thinks to correct him, focuses instead on the slow rolls of Rhett's hips into his own.

"Great big son of a bitch, but the gentlest soul you could imagine," he goes on. "’Specially as far as dogs go. The kinda dog you could trust to hold an egg in his mouth."

Rhett lets that mouth roam the nape of Link's neck for a moment, grins at the cries he earns.

"But you don't want me to be gentle, do you?" He tests the theory with a sharp thrust, Link's whimpers only spurring him on. "You want me to fuck you good, hard. Fuck you right. You want me to _breed_ you, don't you, darlin'?"

Link absolutely twitches around Rhett's cock as that _word_ reaches him, and Rhett stays quiet a moment, fosters a silence that Link can fill with their safe word if he has to, if he wants to.

Rhett can't explain the relief that fills him when that silence is left unanswered. 

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," he intones, encourages. "That's what I want, too."

Rhett lets his eyes slip shut, lets himself get swept up in the idea: the notion of fucking Link now to satisfy something primal, of loving him to the point of creation. He's thrusting into his love with almost reckless abandon when he comes back to himself, stops, realises he's not going to last long thinking like this, moving like this.

He hears Link whimpering under him as he slows, eventually stops, Link pressing faintly, defiantly against his love's hips. Rhett lets one forearm settle to one side of Link's head, grounding himself there. He lets the rest of his weight settle on top of Link—it's like a modified 'I'm Dead' move, which is a touch ironic, considering the subject matter.

"Say it," Link implores, savours the confused groan Rhett whispers into his skin as a response. "Go on, baby, say it. Tell me what you wanna do to me."

Link rolls his hips back with everything he can, rutting against Rhett's lap, hungrily soaking up any friction he can. 

"Y'want me to be a good girl, don't you?" he teases. "Want to be a good girl for you. How'm I gonna be your good girl if I don't know what you want?"

Something about that sequence of words shatters Rhett's resolve, his hips snapping against Link's as the dam breaks.

"Wanna fill you up with those little dogs I like," Rhett growls. "Wanna fuck you so good, we can't help but make 'em. Wanna feel y-you.. feel you come for me when we do..."

Rhett's wish is granted seconds later, Link spilling across his stomach with a flurry of moans, tightening around Rhett and dragging him over the edge with him. They both slump down, several moments passing like that, both of simply collecting breath. Collecting strength, and once Rhett has enough he pulls out, slips off of his love. Guides Link into laying on his side because his own knees are crying out in sympathy pain. He pulls him close, til the line of Link's back aligns with his front, pressing more absentminded kisses to the back of Link's neck.

"Y'know, Rhett," he breathes. "I think I might owe that puppy play author a huge apology. After this, I think we both might."

Rhett noses against the back of Link's neck, sighs.

"Can it wait til tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bo," Link smiles. "Yeah, it can wait a while."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	24. The One Where They Roleplay Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "For the quarantine kink series. Pregnancy kink 👀👀"

Tomorrow comes and Link wakes to the feeling of Rhett's arm slung over his waist, Rhett's fingers tugging with a faint possessiveness into his belly. It's too nice a sensation to pass up on, so Link resists his normal urge to rise with the dawn, embracing sleep inertia, lets his hand cover Rhett's loosely before he settles back to sleep.

Rhett wakes up some time after, pleasantly surprised to find Link still in bed, pulls him closer. And Link reacts with pleasant surprise of his own, arching into the touch until he turns over, nuzzling into Rhett's chest. Rhett presses kisses to Link's silver hair, a prologue to what's on his mind.

"So," he opens. "Last night, hm?"

Link laughs, soft but guarded. "We agreed we'd send apologies later, right?"

"That's not what I'm askin' about."

He feels Link tense in his arms, fingers moving against the skin he can reach to soothe that tension out of him. He leans in, presses a kiss to where Link's hair meets his forehead.

"Of course," he starts. "You don't have to share anything with me that you don't want to. You don't have to engage me in this at all. You know that safe word, don't ya, darlin'?"

"Mythical," Link answers with confidence.

"That's right," Rhett answers. "But I'd like to think I know you well. I think last night was not the first time you've expressed certain.. proclivities, certain ideas that might excite you, and I—"

"You're indulgin' my pregnancy kink?"

Rhett blinks, honestly surprised by Link's candor. He thought he was handling this well. He thought he was meeting Link at his level but this.. changes things.

"I'm sorry," Link smiles. "I didn't mean to come on too strong. Just.. well, you know me. You know how I feel about this kinda thing. The whole idea that you're indulging me? Rhett, that's..."

Link trails off, shakes his head.

And Rhett can't cut him off soon enough.

"You think I'm not indulgin' anything? All those times you've brought it up, you think I haven't thought about it?"

"Have you?"

"Of course I have!" he almost scoffs. "Knowing that you want that, imagining being able to give that to you? Imagining actually making it work, fillin' you up with some small part of me, watching it grow inside you..."

Rhett's erection presses into Link's thigh, and that's how they both become aware of it, Rhett blushing under Link's wide-eyed gaze.

"It also doesn't hurt that there's quite a bit of fanfic on the topic," he mumbles. "Which I can readily uh, indulge in, if this conversation's moving too fast for you."

"I know my safe word," Link says, voice level, calm. "And you know it too, right?"

Rhett eyes him oddly, but nods.

"Well then, if I may make a request," he goes on. "Rhett McLaughlin, won't you please try and put a baby in me?"

Rhett swallows hard, but he doesn't need to be asked twice. He snatches up the lube from wherever they left it the night before, makes quick work of preparing them, and fucks into Link with a brutality and neediness that mornings rarely ever saw. Link whimpers breathless encouragement under him as long as he can until he's coming, until Rhett's coming with him, both of them riding it out until they collapse, satisfied and exhausted. They doze off for another hour or so, waking slowly, lazily when they finally commit to it.

\--

And Link does end up pregnant, even if it's only with an idea.

An idea he follows up with research. Sure, fake pregnancy bellies are a tad bit expensive, but it's nothing worse than dropping a C-note on Grape Nuts delivery. He confirms the order, religiously tracks shipping, and carefully intercepts the package once it's on the Creative House's doorstep. 

He tries it on for the first time in the safety of his office, and to his surprise, it's.. perfect. He looks at himself from all angles in his office's full length mirror, can't find a single one he doesn't like. His only gripe is the way the colour of the pouch fails to meld into his skin, but that's easily remedied. He goes through his drawers for shirts, eventually settling on a grey V-neck he'd nicked from Rhett long ago, draping it over his form, pleased with the way it tries to reach his hips. 

Then, it's only a matter of time. He takes everything off for their usual activities: lunch, dinner, end-of-day company discussions. Once everything's set in stone, though, Link excuses himself, goes to his office, and gets ready. 

Everything in place, he takes one last look at himself. His baby face, broad shoulders leading down to a thick baby bump, wide hips accommodating it, the warm scent of Rhett on his shirt surrounding him. 

With a deep breath, he picks up his phone, calls Rhett.

"...yeah?"

"Hey, Rhett."

"Hey, Link."

"Remember about a week ago? That conversation we had? Early in the morning? The one that.. sorta lead to more than conversation?"

Rhett's silent for a moment, then, faintly hoarse, "I remember that."

"I'm in the Skyn Wallz room," Link says. "I'm waiting for you, if you want me."

His phone beeps the intonation of a dropped call, and Rhett's at the door seconds later, prying it open, processing what's been waiting behind it. Link bites his lip as he watches his love take it in.

Several seconds pass, and eventually Link giggles. 

"So? What d'ya think?"

Rhett can barely think at all. He's imagined this too many times to count-- and not just in the last few days. Long before their first bare-bones sex-ed class, the child in him had daydreamed about playing 'house' with Link, about helping Link take care of babies that he'd grown inside him. And then once he'd learned the sexual aspects, his mind had still gone straight to Link; straight to the disappointment that he couldn't live out those childhood dreams, the injustice that they'd been, by pure chance, configured wrong to make that happen. And then to have it only recently confirmed that Link had struggled with all of the same, at an opposite angle, to see both their decades' long longing fulfilled before his eyes—

"Safe word?" Link asks.

"Mythical," Rhett softly answers. He crosses the room with almost trance-like reverence, joins Link on the bed. His hand raises, moves of its own accord til he stops it just shy of Link's belly. "May I?"

"Please," Link smiles, leaning into the sketch, the bit. "You caused it, after all."

It's just a sketch, just a silly little roleplay, but it does something to Rhett's heart when his hand connects Link's belly. Sure, it's just a sketch, just a fantasy. They hardly need to acknowledge that now.

"How far along, you reckon?"

"Five months," Link answers with a smile. "Don't ask me how she grew so fast. I'm sure there's some obscure fanfic mechanic that'll explain it."

"She?"

Link blushes. "Is it weird it feels like a she?"

The look in Rhett's eyes is enough to melt steel, let alone Link's beating heart. 

"Not at all, bo," he says. "Not at all."

And with that, Rhett leans down, capturing Link's lips in a kiss. He takes his time, savours it. Lets his hand move from Link's belly to his side, nails grazing over his ribs, drinking in the whines he earns. His free hand moves to tug his own joggers off, and once he's flung them aside, he crawls onto the bed, onto Link proper, parting his love's knees so he can settle between them. 

He reaches up to the bedside table, finds the lube that's made its home there and spreads probably too much over two fingers. He presses one into Link, watching his face, then the other, prepping him; can't stop the rut of his hips against Link's thigh as he works. 

Not that Link seems to mind. Head thrown back against the pillows, angelic face haloed in silver locks, little mewls of 'yes' and 'more' and 'please' leaving those velvet-soft lips. 

Rhett presses a distracting kiss to them as he pulls out, as he lubes up the length of him before pressing in, soft whines making Rhett's cock throb inside him.

Whines which only grow louder as Rhett slides in to the hilt, culminating in a gasp that Rhett can't ignore.

"What is it?" 

"The belly," Link breathes. "My belly, I mean. 'S pushin' down on—"

"Oh! Oh, gosh, sorry, I can—"

"No, no," he breathes again, feels Rhett's gaze studying his face. 

"It's good," he smiles. "I've never felt so full of you. I like it."

Another blush lights up Rhett's cheeks as he leans down, kissing Link, aggressively aware of his own body weight driving the belly down, of the way Link's hips roll desperately against his in response. He finally takes his cue, pulling out almost to the hilt before thrusting back inside his love, eyes trained on Link's face. 

"I've been thinkin' about this all day," Link whines, and Rhett can't help but grin.

"I bet you have," he intones, leaning down to pepper kisses along Link's jaw. "Pregnancy pretty notoriously renders people insatiable. You been thinkin' about havin' my cock inside you? Fillin' you up, givin' you everything you want?"

He's met with irregular whimpers. Rhett moves to kiss up to Link's ear.

"Don't worry, darlin', this is what I signed up for," he says, lets one hand move from Link's hips to settle on the belly between them. "You're doing somethin' so special, so incredible. You deserve this. Deserve to be laid out, kissed, pampered, fucked. Least I can do, keepin' you happy. Keepin' you satisfied."

Rhett feels those tell-tale twitches of Link around his cock, snakes an arm between Link's hips and the mattress below them. He pulls Link closer, pulls himself deeper, pounds into his love.

"Lemme feel it, babe," he murmurs into Link's neck. "What I want, what I've been workin' for. Lemme feel you come for me.”

Link obeys with a scream that Rhett traps between their lips as he moves, as Link spills between both their bellies and Rhett rides it out best he can. He comes inside of his love, collapsing on top of him, holding him close as he can manage as he recovers. When enough time has passed, when he's gotten his strength back, Rhett gingerly pulls out, pulls away, flops down on the expanse of mattress beside Link.

Another indeterminate silence passes before Link breaks it.

"I love you."

He hears Rhett's smile. "You keep sayin' that."

"You keep makin' me mean it."

Rhett stares up to the ceiling, savouring the warmth of the blush on his cheeks. He reaches down, finds Link's hand at his side, interlocks their fingers before giving a gentle squeeze.

"You keep makin' me mean it, too."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	25. The One Where Link is Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, it just sorta came to me in a drunken fugue state.

Since time immemorial, Rhett and Link have found themselves in constant competition. Strength, stamina, dick length—you name it, they've bickered over it.

And usually the bickering is well-earned. Usually there's ample grey area as stage dressing for them to argue. It's what's kept many of their arguments from turning stale, kept them as running joke staples of GMM, of their brand as a whole.

But when it comes to the topic of who's libido is acting up the most in quarantine, it's barely a question, let alone an argument.

They both stick to well-meaning, load-bearing routines: Link wakes early, does morning ablutions, devotes himself to work by day and to Rhett's cock by night. Rhett, on the other hand, is freer about his schedule. He gets his work done, practices yoga, exercises best he can in his office. In short, he gets his pent up energy spent through the day.

Link doesn't.

It's not realistic for them to fuck every night. That's the notion of fanfic, but it's also what Link can't deny that he wants. And while Rhett's flesh is sometimes weak, his spirit is always willing. 

He lays in bed, listens to Link completing his evening ablutions in the shared bathroom, his heart fluttering just a little as Link joins him in their room, in their bed, as he presses a kiss to Rhett's lips and Rhett can taste the hunger there.

"Want you, baby," Link whispers. "If you'll have me, of course. However you'll have me. I mean—"

Rhett cuts him off with a forceful kiss. This is part of it, their dance: Link putting his desires on the table, gauging how Rhett can satisfy him, assuring his love that he'll be content with any part of himself that Rhett offers to the cause. And Rhett isn't prepared this night to commit all of himself, but he's also incapable of leaving his love hanging. 

He brings a hand to Link's stomach, presses him down flat on his back, hand roaming, nails digging in the closer he moves to Link's pelvis. 

"Only too happy to have you," Rhett breathes in his ear. "Get the lube for me, darlin'. Please."

Link obeys in shaky movements, finding the bottle in the bedside drawer, can't hand it off fast enough. Rhett takes it, coats his fingers, slides one into Link as his lips find his love's neck. Link throws his head back, cries out as Rhett sucks a mark there, waits til he hears Link coming down from it to slide another finger in.

Link balls the sheets below his one hand into a fist, lets it ground him as he grinds down against Rhett's hand, fucks himself on Rhett's thick fingers. It's not fair. He shouldn't be this turned on, this _undone_ by Rhett, by everything about him. By the way his biceps stress the fabric of shirts, by the way those curls frame his face perfectly, the expressions he manages with those _eyes_...

Link bites his lip as Rhett's fingers find his prostate, cries out and hates the joy he sees in Rhett's expression as he realises what he's found. Link grinds back against the contact, feels his cock throbbing, feels the orgasm building up in his belly.

Rhett catches his love's earlobe between his teeth, licks along the apple of Link's cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers to Link, grinning at the faint convulsion it earns around his fingers. "Nothin' more beautiful that this. Couldn't imagine anything better."

He pulls away, just enough to look to Link's face. Just enough for Link to look to his face, gasping, filled with Rhett's fingers playing at that sensitive spot inside him.

"Go on, baby," Rhett intones, curls his fingers, presses _hard_. "Show me how beautiful you can be."

Link answers with strangled whimpers, with his hips, his whole _body_ riding Rhett's fingers til he spills over both their bellies. Til he's falling limp back on the Cali King behind him, Rhett pulling his fingers out and wiping them off with nearby tissue. Of course, Rhett knows that's never enough for the precious control freak he lives with. He gets up, moves to their shared bathroom, washes his hands, and when he joins Link once again, he can almost feel the tension that's left his love's body.

He wraps himself around it, presses kisses to Link's face that he feels his love leaning into. 

"Y'take care of me," Link manages. "You take such.. good care of me. Just feel so lucky to have you, you know?"

Rhett smiles, because he does know. Because it's exactly that idea that's inspired him for over thirty years now: taking care of the wonderful boy in his arms, because that boy's taken care of him better than he could ever realise.

Rhett doesn't verbalise any of it. There's a time and place, and Link's rapidly falling asleep. If he's going to tell his love the origins of his devotion, he'll make damn sure Link's awake for it.

Instead, he presses a kiss to Link's forehead, draws him closer so Link can settle his face into the crook of Rhett's neck. He pets his love's hair, draws a deep breath of the scent of it. 

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

True to form, Link's instinct is to argue. But that instinct is overrode by gentle kisses, by Rhett's fingers moving over his back, and in seconds, he's happy to concede defeat.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	26. The One Where They LARP for the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I'm just a hoe for Independence Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm coming off of a very long, very difficult week for me, so I decided to indulge myself and write my personal favourite kink: poorly-acted roleplay. Enjoy, and have a happy, healthy fourth, y'all!

Rhett hadn't thought much of it at the time.

He thought it'd be a silly joke. They were two good ol' southern boys, after all, never ones to shy from patriotism, no matter how silly. The fourth was a day to relax; a day to take one's mind off the existential crisis that was America, to embrace a silly ignorance that would, and could, only last a day, because real work needed to be done. Rhett only wanted to have fun with their silly day off.

And yet.

Link was the one to receive the package. Which was no accident. Rhett had been hoping the whole time for Link to be the one to be out front, to sign for it. So when Link stepped into his Creative House office, package in hand, Rhett felt nothing but glee flooding him. 

"So," Link starts. "I'm gonna guess from the, uh.. well, general tittering, that this wasn't an accident?"

Rhett regrets his eagerness, but nods.

"Right," Link says, reviews the unwrapped, sanitised product in his hand. "So... why, exactly, did you get me this?"

Rhett laughs finally. "As a joke! You couldn't tell?"

It's more than evident from Link's face, he couldn't tell.

"It's a Hamilton costume," he explains. "Y'know. On account of that comin' out on Disney+. Thought you might wanna watch it, you know?"

Link doesn't know, and as he passes another glance at the costume in his hands. 

"And is that.. all there is to it?" he asks. "All there was to that joke?"

Rhett blinks. "Yes?"

A second, then he follows up, "Why?"

Finally, Link shows off what he's received: a Hamilton costume, alright, but one that consists of a skin-tight tan body suit, boasting a cleavage opening barely covered by a cravat; a blue jacket and a costume belt to hang slack around Link's hips, and Link can actually see Rhett's imagination running wild before his eyes.

"Link, I..."

He clears his throat. 

"I mean, I'll.. level with you here," he starts. "I never really thought of Alexander Hamilton as sexy before now."

"Me either," Link's offering before he can stop himself. "But this.. I mean..."

Several seconds pass in weighty silence. Gazes are exchanged, resigned to the floor, rekindled. 

Link breaks it. 

"Wanna do a sexy Hamilton roleplay?"

"Only if we can wait until I get a costume, too."

\--

They do wait. They also pay through the nose for shipping, but Rhett's costume arrives before the fourth. He fits himself into it, stares at his reflection, and tries to imagine it as John Laurens, a man getting ready to make love to Alexander Hamilton after the Battle Of Big Who Knows What.

He goes to their bedroom and finds Link splayed out across the bed, in costume, perking up as Rhett joins him. Rhett comes forward, sits on the bed, lets a hand settle on Link's thigh. Savours the subtle tremor Link gives under him. 

"So where, exactly, are we in this timeline?"

Link's eyes dart a few places, his hips notably still under Rhett's touch. 

"Bit after 'Stay Alive'," he suggests. "In the thick of that. When Laurens and Hamilton are really.. you know. Proving themselves. Taking care of each other.

Rhett nods, going along with it before a plot point occurs to him.

"So, wait.," he starts. "You're married for this. Hamilton, I mean, he's married. Are you cheatin' on your wife this scene?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Link says, "I'm sure they worked out an arrangement like ours. I'm sure Eliza took one look at Laurens and her husband-to-be and realised they were a package deal, you know? Good Mythical Revolution with John and Alex."

"Like, 'what's up with those Townshend Acts'?"

"'Let's write essays about that!'"

Rhett laughs. "But this scene isn't about essays, is it?"

"Nope," Link shuts his eyes, lays back on the bed, getting into character. "In this scene, I'm tired of writing essays. I'm tired of being Washington's secretary. Tired of watchin' you and everyone else i care about fighting on the front lines while i'm out here doin' nothin'."

"And I am here, on assignment from those front lines," Rhett says, leaning over Link. "To remind the great Alexander Hamilton of why it's so important he's kept safe here, why it's an honour to be on those front lines in his stead."

Rhett sucks more kisses into Link's neck, Link moaning, getting louder when Rhett sinks down onto him, trying to stay focused on the scene.

"Well I didn't ask the great war hero John Laurens into my cot to kiss my neck and tell me how great I am. You're not gonna tell me what the fighting's been like?"

Rhett pauses, not really sure how to get into character. They've listened to Hamilton a few times, and Link has quite a bit more character information to work with. If either of them were invested in this beyond how hot the costumes looked, he could've done research on the illustrious war hero John Laurens, what kind of man he was, his passions, his motivations. As is, all he knows is that John loves his country, freedom, and the boy Link's pretending to be in front of him, in a reversal of that order. so that's what he's going on.

"Of course not. I'm not tellin' you a damn thing. If it sounds too exciting, you'll be jealous. sounds too dangerous, you'll be worried. I'm here with you now, Isn't that enough?"

"That's more of Eliza's motif."

"Don't break character."

Link sighs, slips back into character. "Well, if you aren't here to delight me with war stories, what are you here for?"

Rhett grins against his skin. 

"Already told you," he breathes between kisses, starts undoing the cravat so he's got more skin to work with. "I'm here to show you what you're stayin' alive for."

He tugs the spandex fabric down to expose Link's chest, leaning down to capture one nipple between his lips, his tongue laving over it while his free hand rolls the other nipple between his fingers. Link whines under him, hips bucking up against Rhett's resting on top of him, and even as Rhett feels himself getting hard, he's determined to stay still, at least a little while longer. This is about Link after all— about 'Alexander Hamilton', about showing the boy below him a good time no matter what name it happens under. 

Rhett moves his free hand to the top button of Link's costume, only to realise it's purely cosmetic, and he swears a small litany against Link's collar. Link has to laugh. 

"Why's it even got buttons if they ain't functional," Rhett grumbles, like the visual appeal isn't exactly what drew them here in the first place. 

"I'm an exquisitely wrapped package," Link teases under him. "Go on, Laurens. Y'gotta get me outta my war garb if you're gonna fuck me right."

Rhett simultaneously hates and loves how the words shoota straight to his cock. 

He obeys. He flings the cravat off into the corner, makes short work of Link's coat and tosses it aside. Then he tugs the body suit off Link's shoulders, down over his waist, his hips, his thighs, calves, and feet before he's throwing it over his shoulder, settling down between a naked Link's legs, while he himself remains fully period clothed. 

Link answers the gesture by letting his legs wrap around Rhett's waist, noting how, even after all these months, his love shivers at the contact. He can't tell if he's acting in character or genuinely affected, can't tell which he'd love more.

"Well, my love," Link breathes. "My dearest John. You've got me here. What'll you do with me?"

It's Rhett's turn to break. 

"Did they have lube back then?"

"Probably not," Link says, already fumbling for the drawer. "But at this point, to hell with accuracy."

Rhett agrees with a grunt, snatches the bottle off Link's bedside as soon as he can. He coats his fingers before pressing them into Link, pliant as possible below him, hips twitching around him. It's a shame, he decides, that Laurens had to settle for Hamilton. It's a shame anyone has to settle for less than Link.

Link, who lets out ethereal whimpers to let him know he's reaching where Link wants to be reached. Link, whose moans are equal parts maddening and adorable when he finds it.

Link, who stares up at him, wide-eyed and tender as Rhett slicks himself up, as Rhett presses inside of him, little gasps encouraging him til he's pressed in his love to the hilt.

"You've got.. no idea, darlin'," Rhett starts, pumping into him slowly. "How important you are."

Link lets his head fall back again, lets his hips ride Rhett's motions to his body's contentment. Some part of him faintly worries about characterisation, about the scene. But it's far drowned out by the part of him that trusts Rhett to carry him through.

"You're doin' so good, baby," Rhett says, like he can read his love's mind, hear his thoughts. "So good. Y'like that? Please, _Alexande_ _r_ , I just wanna make you feel good..."

Something about the name shoots straight to Link's cock and he bucks against, into Rhett's thrusts, Rhett savouring it, catching Link's lips with his own. He moves down, grip tightening around Link's hip, riding Link's movements til he feels his love spilling across his belly, feels himself coming inside Link in his own right. He collapses onto Link afterward. Vaguely, he wonders about Link's come soaking into the costume. The thought doesn't stick. 

What does stick, what drags him from his reverie is Link pressing kisses to his temple, nosing into his hair. He responds with a few kisses to Link's neck, a giggle confirming that he's felt them.

"Thank you," Link says, just a hint of bit to his voice. "A pleasure as always, John Laurens."

Rhett laughs, full as he can into Link's skin. 

"A pleasure indeed," he sighs. "Yeah, a pleasure indeed."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	27. The One Where We Get Real Soft With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "Another kink request for your quarantine fic, if that's cool? "Swaddling" AKA sleeping while penetrated (and maybe eventually turning into the sleepiest, softest sexytimes)?"

Link doesn't often feel wounded about losing any on-screen competitions. He's very comfortable in his place as a Professional Loser.

But when he gets as much wrong as he does on Stevie's 'Would You Pass This Baby Quiz?', he can't help but put in some research. And that research, perhaps fortunately, nets some interesting results.

As soon as he's processed it, he rushes off to Rhett's office, forgets to knock before bounding in. 

"Ever heard of 'swaddling'?"

He hasn't, and says as much, so Link pulls up the internet's definition on his phone, offers it to him:

'Swaddling

When two lovers fall asleep or cuddle whilst one is penetrating the other. No thrusting is involved.'

Rhett's eyes are wide as he takes it in, as he processes where this search came from, what it can mean.

"No thrusting?" he repeats, and Link smiles. 

"M'sure that's not a hard and fast rule," he says. "At least not at the end. Or at the beginning, for that matter. What do you say? Up for it?"

Rhett, who is up for anything, answers by pulling Link down into a kiss.

"Up for anything with you."

\--

They pick a date, privately settling on their own logistics for the task ahead.

Link decides to start early. It's a no-brainer in his mine to repurpose their buttplug, to walk around in it all day and let it take care of the necessary stretching that could easily tempt them into more than that. Still, when they're undressing each other later that night, when Rhett catches sight of it and compliments Link's forethought, he can't but beam a little with pride.

"I didn't come up with anything quite as smart," Rhett says, continues as Link eyes him, brows furrowing. "I mean it. All I did was get myself off before I came in here."

Link blinks, glances away.

"I think that's a pretty smart move, actually," he says. "Wish I would've thought of that."

Rhett wants to point out that it's not too late, that Link could easily copy him, but the idea of Link slipping into their shared bathroom, taking himself in hand, and with that inside him— Rhett has to shake his head to properly scramble the image out of his mind. He lays back on the bed instead, relaxing onto the pillows beneath as he guides Link above him, helping his love's hips find his lap while Link reaches over to tug their lube off the bedside table. 

He hands it to Rhett, watches him start to slick his cock with it before he thinks better of it, shutting his eyes. He reaches between his legs, tugs the plug out of him slowly, sets it aside absently as Rhett guides his hole to the head of his cock. Link casts his gaze heavenward, hands bracing himself on Rhett's chest as he's guided down, trying not to focus on how incomprehensibly good it feels, on how bad he wants to chase that feeling til he can attempt to make sense of it. He keeps himself still, quiet until his ass is pressed flush into Rhett's lap, a little whimper falling from his lips as he lands there. 

After a quick second to brace himself, he looks down, and— well, it's not quite a mistake. There's the familiar urge to ride Rhett until he's begging for mercy, but there's an admirable focus he sees in his love matching his own, a commitment to what they want to accomplish.

More than that, there's a weariness, all that effort is quickly etching into Rhett's features, an undeniable urge blooming in Link's heart to kiss each one as they form. 

"You good?" he asks, soft and sincere, and Rhett nods, matching his energy. He takes another moment to adjust to the heat of Link around him, to put what they'll be doing out of his mind, and then he's reaching up from Link's hips to his hair, the small of his back. Guiding him down again, this time so Link's chest settles against his own, so Link's face finds the crook of his neck to curl up under. 

"So," Link breathes. "That's it? We just.. fall asleep like this?"

"Think so," Rhett answers, lets his arms wrap around Link's waist, the same way they've settled over his own stomach in the past. "Provided, of course, you don't 'sleep with reckless abandon' all the way off of me."

He feels Link smiling against his neck. 

"That shouldn't be a problem," he whispers. "You know I only sleep recklessly in an attempt to get closer to you. Don't think there's any closer I could go now, really."

Link feels Rhett's grip around his waist tighten, feels Rhett pressing kisses into his hair, can't help but grin. 

"Better safe than sorry," Rhett answers, and with a giggle, his love starts to drift off.

\--

Link wakes, unsurprisingly, with the dawn the next day. Against his instincts, he doesn't move at first. He takes in the streaming light of dawn breaking through the windows, moves his head to Rhett's chest and savours the steady rhythm of his love's breaths. It's peaceful, almost too peaceful, and against all odds, Link lets himself fall asleep again.

When he wakes a second time, it's to Rhett's soft beard tickling his forehead, to kisses peppered between the sensation. To Rhett pulling away when he turns his face up, his love matching his sleepy smile.

"Mornin'," he says. "I'm almost surprised you slept so late."

"I woke up at first," Link smiles. "Decided to sleep in. It's payin' off so far."

"Is it?" Rhett says, can't help his hips twitching once up into Link's. His love's smile fades into something needy, something pained; pained, specifically, because the lube he'd used to sink into Link the night before simply isn't a miracle-worker. Rhett holds himself still, reaches night-stand-ward till he catches the lube in his hand. His free hand grips Link's opposite hip, and in one tired, fluid motion, he's flipping them, murmuring apologies into Link's skin.

Apologies that, truthfully, aren't needed. Sure, it's a bit rough, but the sensation of Rhett hardening inside him is something Link truly cannot articulate. Especially as Rhett drizzles lube onto where their bodies meet, as he pulls out and slicks it over his cock, Link gasping as he's left achingly empty, painfully full as Rhett presses in, his cock even harder than before. 

Rhett pulls himself up enough to look to Link's eyes, an almost gentle neediness there. He watches Link teethe at his bottom lip, feels his hips twitching against him. 

"Still with me, buddyroll?"

Link answers with a nod, his eyes hazy almost like they are after he comes, lighting up under him.

"Yeah," Link breathes. He brings a hand up to tangle in Rhett's curls, savours the way they frame his face. "God, yeah, I'm with you. It's so.. we've done this before..."

"This?"

"Made love," Link answers. "In the morning, but this..."

Rhett smiles. "Yeah."

Link matches it, tugs Rhett into a kiss, grins into as he feels Rhett's hips starting to move of their own volition.

"God, Rhett," he sighs. "Go on, baby. Go on, _please_ don't stop.."

Rhett's got no intention. He lets his head drop to Link's shoulder, fucks into him with slow, shallow thrusts that have Link's head dropping back, soft whines leaving his throat. He lets a free hand move to Link's hips, pulling him closer, angling his own, searching, searching until Link's whines give way genuine moans.

Rhett smiles into Link's skin and Link can feel it.

A few seconds’ reprieve passes before Rhett's back at his steady pace, punching desperate noises from his love's throat with every movement, reveling in how Link twitches around him, his legs too tired to even wrap around his waist. He pulls back enough to venture a gaze into Link's eyes, the adoration, the _focus_ he finds there almost knocking him off balance.

" _Rhett_ ," he sighs, and Rhett's mouth finds the corner of Link's own.

"I know," he says between kisses. "I know, baby. Go on. Go on, I got you."

Link's head falls back again, needy whimpers leaving him as he rides out his orgasm on Rhett's cock, the sound fading to contented hums as he feels Rhett finishing inside him in return. Rhett falls limp onto him, several moments passing in idyllic silence before either of them can even think to speak.

"Can we do that again?" Link breaks it, breathy and sheepish. "I mean— 'course, not these exact terms. Just— this was nice, and all. Least, I thought it was, I me—"

Rhett cuts him off with a kiss, smiling to him almost tearfully when he pulls away. 

"Anytime you want, darlin'."

He presses a kiss to Link's cheek, and Link smiles under him hard enough his face aches.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	28. The One Where Link Loves Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this, that mirror TikTok just has me Extremely Fucked Up.

Rhett's the one to come up with the idea of the mirror TikTok. Specifically, the idea of Link catching sight of his reflection, wondering if it isn't his reflection at all, then getting caught in a catch-off that ends in making out (though, truthfully speaking, Rhett only came up with the pitch; neither one of them quite remembers who came up with the 'make out' punchline). 

The day they film, Link is the one to overthink the idea. Specifically, he's got the buildup to the joke down pat, confident in the silly movements he puts on to catch the Other Link off guard. What he's not so confident in, what he insists on several dozen reshoots for, is that make out punchline.

And at first, Rhett doesn't complain. He knows his other half, knows how finicky Link can be about anything that can be finnicked about. But by the time the takes crop up into the double digits, he's getting antsy. Antsy and, well.. it's hard to watch Link lick anything that many times, let alone a mirror purported to contain another version of himself, a version just as eagerly licking back at Link's lips through dimensions. 

But before Rhett can protest, though, Link finishes a take and, upon reviewing the footage, declares it perfect to be sent along to the crew. Rhett shakily agrees and sends the footage to the properly involved parties, stares at the digital copy of the rest of the footage as it rests in his vlogging camera. 

He thinks about putting the footage on his laptop, almost decides against it. He's not exactly the kind of man to keep porn on his work computer, after all, but.. well, he has to wonder. Is it porn?

That certainly wasn't the intention. Was it? They were making a silly TikTok video. One Link just happened to get into. One Rhett happened to get into in his own right; one he can't stop thinking about without his cock twitching in his pants, but—!

Rhett's face twists and he shakes his head. He can't connect the camera to his laptop's USB port fast enough. Intention matters, he decides. And if pornography wasn't the intent, no harm, no foul. No in indulging—not that Rhett plans to. Right?

\--

As crazy as Rhett's driven by their TikTok, Link doesn't seem fazed. In fact, when Rhett tells him about that mirror TikTok going live (yes, Rhett spoke to Stevie, asked to be informed when it dropped, what of it?), Link doesn't react much beyond a chuckle and a grin. He says something to Rhett about hoping it does well, then disappears into his office on his side of the Creative House. 

Something about it doesn't sit quite right with Rhett, but he gives Link about thirty minutes of his own stewin' and worryin' before he sets off in Link's direction.

Too full of anxiety and purpose, he doesn't knock, just flings the door open to Link, joggers hugging his thighs, hand around his cock, eyes glued to the screen in front of him, then the sight of Link trying to rectify all three of those conditions at once.

Once he's roughly settled back into his skin, Link turns to his best friend, his intruder, heart pounding. "Jesus, man, you forget how to knock?"

One thing Link's forgotten about (understandably) is what's caused everything he's trying to hide in the first place. What's on his browser: a half dozen gifs on a desaturated navy blue background, all of them of himself in variously compromising positions. It isn't until Rhett's gaze catches on the screen that Link finally has the presence of mind to minimise the browser, cheeks burning when he turns back to his love.

Rhett has to clear his throat before the words can get through.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

He pauses just a second. "What were you looking at?"

Link gives him a pained expression. 

"Does it matter?"

"Well," Rhett starts, mouth twitching as he stands up straight. "Listen. Forgive me for bein' blunt here, but.. well, we've been having sex with each for a while now. Pretty good sex, as far as I'm concerned." He leaves a pause for Link to object, that remains, blissfully, filled by silence. "So if.. I mean, if there's some sexual hang-up or kink or what-have-you that you've got, that I don't know about? That you're actually embarrassed to tell me? I mean.. well, I can't help but be curious."

Link can feel his heart melting his chest, feels the heat of Rhett's sincerity burning the edges off his insecurity, but that doesn't mean he likes it. He tosses a glance back to the computer screen, lets the mouse hover over the web page he's minimised. 

"Don't laugh," Link intones, and he hears the smirk in Rhett's tone before he responds. 

"No promises."

"Then don't laugh too hard, _jerk_."

With a click, the browser fills the screen, and Rhett doesn't laugh, can't help but stare. Link dragging his tongue around a lollipop. Link taking as much of a doughnut into his throat as he can. Link in multiple lightings and edits, leaning in to press obscene kisses to his double's full mouth. 

Rhett's mouth is dry when he speaks.

"You're tellin' me," he starts. "That you get off to...?"

"Yeah," Link says softly, defiantly. Almost pouting. "Yeah, okay? Sometimes, if I work hard on somethin', if I like how I look doin' something, I like to see it properly rendered. Alright? Is that so—"

Rhett cuts him off by pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You are wastin' way too much energy gettin' defensive about this," he murmurs. "Darlin', if you wanna get off to how gorgeous you are, trust and believe, I want nothing more than to help you get off to that."

Link blinks up at him.

"Really?"

Rhett kisses his mouth this time, smiles as he pulls away. 

"Why don't you keep at this?" he smirks. "Send anything particularly good my way. We can look them over together. You know, if you're game for that."

Rhett winks and steps away, goes back to his office, his side of the Creative House, and Link has to pinch himself to be sure this isn't some blissful dream.

\--

Rhett gets to work as soon as he's out of Link's sight. He can't pick a first task between locating his HDMI cable and moving the living room TV into the Skyn Wallz bedroom, so he combines them. He calls Jessie mid-move, and, after a few well-earned digs about 'is this what the two of you sound like?' she agrees to bring over the cable Rhett thought lost to storage.

After that, everything's easy. He fluffs up the bed, sets out a few candles they'd promised to save for special occasions. He connects and tests out the HDMI cable, turning the TV off as soon as he knows it's functional. Finally, he checks his email account, where he's implored Link to send anything good his way, and... Rhett swallows hard, takes his pick of favourites before relaxing into the Creative House bed and getting to work.

He sets up.. not a slideshow. 'Slideshow' is far too wholesome for whatever he's put together. 

But it is an image gallery of sorts, one he's taken great pains and great restraint to create. And if he does this right, it'll all pay off soon enough. He turns the TV back on, just long enough to set his obscene gallery up at the start, then shuts it off, finds his phone, calls Link's number.

He picks up before the second ring. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm in the Skyn Wallz room, come here."

"What for?"

"For what we discussed earlier," Rhett says. "I wanna show you what you've shown me."

Faintly, he hears Link swallow over the line, and after the way images of his love have tormented him in the last hour, the noise almost makes him whimper. Especially as he hears the call drop after that, hears the quiet thud of Link slamming it down in the adjacent room before he's joining Rhett, nearly vibrating in the doorway of what's become their bedroom.

After being worn so thin by images and sound bytes, the sight of Link in front of him should be devastating, but it's not somehow. Link's anxious energy needs somewhere to ground itself, so that's what Rhett becomes. He sets his laptop aside, pats his thighs where it rested in invitation. Link obeys, comes forward and sits, not in his lap or else they both might combust, but close enough, drawing his legs up under him when he joins Rhett on their bed.

"I really liked what you showed me," Rhett says, with a suaveness in his tone that he manages but doesn't feel even slightly. "I admit, I understand why you do what I caught you doin'. Thought about indulgin' a few times myself."

Link almost frowns. "But you didn't?"

"I wanted to," he affirms, leans in to press a kiss to Link's lips. "But this isn't about me. Like I said, we've been havin' plenty of sex lately. I've gotten to enjoy this, enjoy you more times than I can count. And now I find out all you want is to enjoy the same thing, find out you've been indulgin' that all alone, like it's somethin' shameful? Oh Link, you know I couldn't have that, right?"

Link doesn't know that but he's far too engaged with the bit to say so. 

"You're gonna help me enjoy myself?"

"I'm hopin' I can," he smiles. "If you're on board. Safe word?"

"Mythical," Link smiles back. "Alright. And what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, first of all," Rhett starts. "Seeing as I want to help you, we should probably get you prepared to be helped. Now I've imagined a number of, let's say, helpful positions. But feel free to share if you've got somethin' in mind."

Link's glance flicks to the laptop and Rhett has to suppress a grin. 

"On my hands and knees," he answers. "Suppose that'd be easiest. Knees and elbows for when I need a better look. Sound good to you?"

"On your hands and knees in front of a screen sounds perfect, darlin'."

Link blushes, smiles, gets into position while shedding his clothes in the process. Rhett does the same, snatches up the lube from the bedside table. By the time he's got it in hand, Link is naked in front of him, on his elbows and knees, on utter display and somehow it wrecks him and grounds him in equal measures. He runs his tongue over his lips as he spreads lube over his fingers, presses into Link who responds with eager whines, back arching. His fingers scissor gently at first, slowly as he drinks in Link's noises, quicker as they get to him. He holds out just a second or two longer than he wants to before he's pulling his hand away, coating his palm in another layer of lube that he slicks on his cock, shuffles onto his knees and sets the lube aside as he presses into Link. Rough sighs leave him as he presses in to the hilt, and they both take a couple moments to acclimate, heavy panting filling the room.

Link's the first to break the silence with a soft laugh.

"Y'know your laptop's all the way over there?"

Rhett, pulling himself up from where he's let his forehead rest on the middle of Link's back, casts a glance to his laptop beside him, where Link couldn't reach it if he tried. To the remote beside it, that he can use to turn the TV back on at any moment.

He wonders if Link can feel his own cock twitching inside him, decides that now isn't the time to ask.

"Yeah, it is," Rhett almost commiserates. He pats Link's hip once, twice before he reaches over to the remote, points it toward the TV that Link finally notices.

"Told you, this is about you, baby," Rhett starts. "About doin' this right. And you said you wanted to see yourself properly rendered. Well, bo, I just don't know a laptop's resolution can handle that."

He turns the TV back on, and there in striking resolution before them both is a gif of Link. Link, winding his tongue around the candy head of a lollipop, over, and over, and over. 

Rhett's free arm wraps around his love's waist as Link presses back against him, allows, encourages Rhett to fuck him as his own gaze remains transfixed on the image. As he watches his own tongue curl around that red center; he can't decide what position he'd rather be in. 

" _Rhett_ ," he breathes, ragged. 

"I thought you'd like that."

Link hears him smiling around the words, feels him starting to move inside him, can't help but whimper.

" _That_ is what I ended up doin' with all those lovely images you shared with me," he goes on. " _That_ is what I put together instead of doin' anything obscene like touchin' myself. And _that_ is what you'll get to look at while I take care of you. All you've gotta do now is relax, enjoy yourself, and get lost in that gorgeous man in front of you. Lord knows I am."

"Rhett," Link repeats, with a tremour that could be owed to ecstasy or tears. Or both.

"Thank me later," Rhett murmurs, leans down to press a kiss to Link's shoulder, starting to fuck into him in earnest. Once he's set a pace, once he's satisfied with the noises it's earning, he reaches out with his free hand, taps the laptop's space bar key, and image changes. 

Now the TV show Link with clothes pins fastened on his nipples, clinging there through his pale blue shirt; Link's right hand tapping a clothes pin by accident before his left hand taps the other on purpose with the help of his paddle. The Link watching it now groans, can almost feel the memory of pain spurring on pleasure, mirrors his own expression writ large in front of them.

" _God_ , that's a good one," Rhett comments, speeding up. "How y'leaned back, taking it all in. That _face_... And you thought you were distracted.."

Link can only stare, pressing back against Rhett's thrusts, really taking it in. Not focusing on how it feels, but how it _looks_ , how he actually wants to claw through the screen and ravish himself.

Rhett taps the space bar again and Link keens in response watching the next image load.

It's tastefully black and white this time, and even despite that, Link can recognise the merch they're peddling in this particular scene of the show: crystal wash joggers to match the crystal wash GMM hoodies, and good lord is he putting on a show to sell. He's got his whole ass settled on the desk, his hand rubbing gently over the fabric hugging it before he slips his hand into the back pocket, his grin betraying jokes he thinks better of making.

Link groans deep in his throat as Rhett fucks into him harder, something deeper than pride flooding him knowing just pictures can inspire this in his love, in both of them. 

"Remember askin' you to stop that," Rhett says, head dipping again so his breaths wash over Link's spine. "Y'can't imagine how hard it is focus, somethin' like that in front of you. Least—" Rhett pauses, whimpers. "—least, I thought y'couldn't imagine."

" _Rhett_...!"

He smacks the laptop's space bar, other arm still holding Link close as he pounds into him, and truthfully, Link's close to calling mercy. He can't remember how many gifs he sent, can't imagine this going on much longer for either of them. Can't handle this sick game of Link Porn Roulette much longer before he resorts to just begging for Rhett to fuck him before he gets keyed up any higher.

And then he sees it, the next image filling up the TV screen: him in their shared Creative House bathroom, toothbrush forgotten, staring longing into his own eyes before leaning in, capturing the Second Link's lips in his own.

Link gasps, a sound stuttered by Rhett's hips slamming into him. 

"So beautiful," Rhett's voice comes in strained above him, and the pride Link feels at reducing him from dirty talk to pure sentimentality makes his cock twitch under Rhett's attentions. He feels Rhett's laptop hand wrapping around him, fucks into it as he tries to also rut back against Rhett's thrusts, erratic movements that end in Link coating his chest and stomach in his orgasm, collapsing onto the bed as he feels Rhett's filling him in return.

Several seconds pass, turn into minutes. Could turn into hours, for all Link knows. Eventually he feels soft kisses along the back of his neck, feels Rhett pulling out and he whines softly at the emptiness. He hears the TV turn off, lets Rhett reorient his body so his head is on the pillows, so he can stare at Rhett as he settles into bed beside him, pulls the covers up around them. He moves best he can, tucks his face under Rhett's chin, presses soft kisses to the skin he can reach.

"Thank you," he says, and feels Rhett's arms tighten around him.

"I told you, thank me later," Rhett smiles, drops kisses of his own into Link's hair. "Or don't. Honestly, it's enough to know that you love you just as much as I do."

Link smiles against Rhett's skin, moves somehow closer.

"No, I will," he says. "Trust me, I will."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	29. The One Where Rhett Really Enjoys Himself 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com), the boys get high.

CBD-lube-fucking becomes a treasured morning ritual. Everyday, Link wakes with the dawn, slips out of Rhett's arms, prepares himself. And everyday, when Rhett wakes up in his own right, he slicks his cock with CBD-infused lube, presses into Link, and privately imagines literally fucking the anxiety out of the man he loves.

The reality is much more complicated, sure, and most days, Rhett isn't up to entertaining it. But today, as he's pulling out of Link, as he's settling at Link's side as they both prepare to face the morning, he can't help the questions tumbling out of his mouth.

"That CBD stuff really helps?"

"Yeah," Link pants beside him, smiling. "I was skeptical too, at first. But now? I swear by it."

"Y'ever think about experimentin' with just.. you know. Normal weed?"

"...like in lube? During sex?"

Rhett hadn't been considering that before, can't help the way his cock twitches when he contemplates it now. "I more meant, just, have you ever tried just getting high. That's all."

Link shoots another contemplative glance to the ceiling, Rhett studying his face.

"I never thought about it," Link says. "Guess I always felt like we were too busy to just, I dunno. Purposefully turn our brains off for a few hours at a time."

Rhett rolls over, lets himself lean against the line of Link's body. Lets his arm wrap around Link's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Well, we've got nothing but time now, brother," Rhett breathes against his ear. "What do you say?"

Link answer is prefaced with a giggle. "Sure, why not?"

\--

Obtaining weed is not the issue. They both remember with a laugh how the state of California had flirted with deeming marijuana dispensaries as non-essential, how that lasted less than a day. No, the real issue is the paralysing amount of choice they have in what to obtain. They do a Zoom call with a dispensary pharmacist, who walks them through the ins and outs of different strains, different highs, different delivery methods. They settle on a nice indica-heavy hybrid blend, one that's popular enough among anxiety-sufferers that they both feel safe about Link trying it. A few clicks later and an order with Eaze is placed, and within the hour, the rest of their afternoon has been contactlessly delivered.

They go with a vape; given the global pandemic, they're not eager to fuck up their lungs with smoke, and according to the pharmacist, vape highs are easier to control than ones achieved through other delivery methods. Rhett's the one to set it all up, and once it's ready, he calls Link into the living room. 

Link joins him, sits with him on the couch, listens to a lengthy preamble about how the vape works, which he barely absorbs through the nerves of it all. Rhett picks up on that, smiles. 

"Want me to go first?"

Link can't help but blush, but smile in return. "If you don't mind."

Rhett doesn't, takes the vape in his lips and breathes in, as broad as his large lungs can take. Link watches with the same fascination as seeing Rhett take pulls of their strawberry wine, that same anxiety filling him when Rhett coughs, though it doesn't last long, and so neither do Link's trepidations. 

"Shit," Rhett says.

"You don't normally curse."

"I don't normally feel like this," he says, offers the vape in Link's direction. "I like it. I think you'll like it."

Link stares at it for a moment, nervous like he'd been in the past for this new substance to do something bad, turn Rhett blind, but it doesn't. He takes it from Rhett's hand, his own shaking faintly as he brings it to his lips, breathes in deep, holds it there a few seconds before exhaling.

And oh, 'like' this is an understatement. 

Link draws in another pull before he gives it back to Rhett, sees his love grinning in his peripheral that assures him his breach of etiquette isn't a big deal. They carry on that way for a while, puffing and passing, until they've both reached a pleasant high, leaning on each other by the time Rhett sets the vape aside on the coffee table. 

He can't help but think back to Link's misunderstanding when he initially suggested this; the idea of them fucking with lube designed to send this kind of pleasant lethargy straight to their dicks. He doesn't think it possible to experience a state of consciousness where the idea of fucking Link is completely off the table in his mind, but this is about as close as he'll ever get, he imagines. He can't tell if Link feels the same. For the first time in so long, there's this new, exciting disconnect, where he's too high to fully anticipate his own thoughts, let alone the thoughts of the man beside him, the man he's been almost obnoxiously keyed into for the last thirty-plus years of his life.

"How d'you feel?" Rhett asks, feels Link nuzzling on his shoulder as he composes his response.

"Good," Link says. "Mostly. It's— y'hear it, right? My mouth's dry."

"Cotton mouth," Rhett answers. "It happens. We got La Croixes in the fridge."

"Oh, yeah, we do."

Link surges to stand up, swaying on his feet for a few seconds before Rhett catches his elbow, drags him back down.

"Nope," he smiles. "You're disaster-prone while sober. You sit, okay? I've got this."

Link pouts, but doesn't do anything else as Rhett stands and moves into the kitchen.

He comes back with several cans of sparkling water; this will probably be a chronic problem, after all, and as much as he wants to help Link out, the idea of getting up over and over and _over_ — it's not ideal, to say the least. He helps Link open his first can, watches Link bring it clumsily to his lips, some spilling over to wet his neck and chin as Link outright moans, swallowing it down. 

"Oh _Jesus_ , Rhett," he murmurs, pulling the can away from his mouth, so Rhett's got a clear view of it dripping down his jaw. " _Fuck_ , that's good. Is La Croix always this good? Did I just get used to it?"

Rhett's asking himself the same questions, about something looming larger in his life than bubbly water.

"Probably just the pot, Neal," he laughs. "But if it's makin' you this feral about water, I must say, I'm fuckin' _intrigued_ to try food like this."

Link matches his enthusiasm. They troll through Uber Eats, eventually settling on a place specialising in chicken and tacos that's incomprehensibly cheap. They order anything and everything that looks good, Link confident that his garbage disposal of a boyfriend can put all of it away sober, let alone the state he's in now. It feels like an eternity they spend waiting for the food to arrive, one they pass with jokes, with laughs, with Link spending so much of that time resisting the urge to crawl into Rhett's lap. But the food arrives eventually, and they can both agree with confidence that it is rapturous. Link had imagined many times throughout their order that their eyes were far bigger than their stomachs, but they both manage to put much of it away. So much that by the end of it, Link is lounging back on their couch, one hand tracing patterns over his too-full stomach, the other wrapped around his eight or ninth La Croix of the evening. Rhett lays beside him, not in any better shape, wiping remainders of sauce off his beard with a napkin.

A silence stretches on between them, and Rhett's the one to break it.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"..m'still hungry."

"...okay? You wanna place another order with Uber Eats?"

"...ain't that kinda hungry."

Link blinks, his gaze moving over the room in front of him before he glances back down with a blush.

"Safe word?" Rhett says. "I— I don't wanna take advantage, of course, I—"

"Mythical," Link cuts him off, presses a kiss to his cheek. "Trust me, I'm high as a kite, but I've still got my faculties. Still know our word. And I'm definitely not turnin' down that mouth if you wanna put it to good use."

Rhett smiles to him with more confidence and Link sets his drink down, pulling himself out of his borrowed joggers and gasping as Rhett's mouth closes around him, as Rhett takes him in to the hilt and sucks, lets his tongue move lazily around Link's length. Link's hand fits around Rhett's bun as he fucks up into his love's mouth, both of them enjoying the steady pace before—

Link panics, drops Rhett's hair. Taps his shoulder, crying out, "mythical, mythical, _shit,_ Rhett, mythical!!"

Rhett sits back, disengages. Looks to Link's face, eager to be corrected.

"Sorry," Link breaths. "I said it for you, I.. It's silly. I've just been poundin' that La Croix harder than I thought. I.. I gotta pee, bo."

Rhett blinks, stares for a moment longer than he should. 

"That's your problem?" he says. "You don't wanna pee in my mouth? You know you've already done that before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but only when you were expecting it," he counters, blushing more. "I don't exactly wanna take advantage either. Don't wanna assume I can piss down your throat whenever I want."

"Well, Neal, please know that from here on out," Rhett says, "you're free to piss down my throat whenever you want, no questions asked. That being said, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Link blinks.

"What are you getting at?"

"...can I watch you piss yourself?"

Several seconds pass, in a silence that Rhett breaks.

"Safe word?

"Mythical," Link answers with purpose. "But I ain't ruinin' this couch."

"Nor would I ask you to. Here, I **—** "

Rhett stands, a little shaky on his feet, but sturdy enough to lead his love outside, laying him down on the warm grass as the sun sets on the Creative House's backyard. He tugs off Link's joggers, his t-shirt, tosses them onto the porch, kneeling between Link's knees and stroking his cock, watching Link's face as he works.

"Alright, darlin', don't hold back," he intones. "Just relax for me, bo. Just let go. You can do that for me, can't you, darlin'?"

Link absolutely can, feels himself spilling slowly over Rhett's hand, over himself, seeping into the ground below him. It's undeniably similar to coming for him, but slower, drawn out, with a layer of ingrained shame quickly melting into pride once he comes to and sees how Rhett's looking at him.

And then it goes beyond looks. Then Rhett's leaning in, mouthing him, sucking the wetness off his hips, his stomach, so desperate to get it down he leaves emerging hickies in his wake. He moves on to Link's shaft, takes him in once again and once again, Link's pouring all of himself down his love's throat, Rhett taking it all like there's nothing in the world he'd rather be doing.

Link draws shaky breaths as he comes back into reality, feels Rhett lay down beside him, too sensitive to cuddle and share space, but too enamoured not to allude to it. Rhett leans over, enough to press his temple to Link's shoulder, and Link turns his head, enough to breathe in the scent of the product on Rhett's curls.

"We're sittin' here in dirt soaked by my own piss," Link offers, a piece of sage high-person wisdom. "You know this, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Rhett smiles. "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Link shifts again, just enough to press a kiss to Rhett’s hair, silent assurance that he feels the same way.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	30. The One Where Link Thanks Rhett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com), return of the WheeMe (featuring light bondage).

Link is serious about thanking Rhett, taking a few days to really think of how to do it right. Even trolling through old videos trying to find something, eventually finding what he wants and calling Stevie.

"Remember a few years back when we tested weird massage products?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did we hang on to any of them?"

"Rhett took the WheeMe home, if that's what you're asking."

"Who said that's what i'm asking?"

"Name one other massage product from that episode."

"...I can't right now, I gotta make a phone call."

"Tell Jessie I said hi."

\--

He doesn't mention Stevie when he phones Jessie, almost fights back nerves during the call.

"Did Rhett ever bring home somethin' called a Wheeme?"

A telltale silence follows, Link almost shuddering when he hears Jessie laugh. 

"Do you want me to bring it over?"

"I'd love that," Link says, too eagerly. "And could you—"

Link cuts himself off, realising his next request is based on a rather tender assumption.

"Could I..?" Jessie prompts, and Link's sure she can hear him blushing through the phone somehow.

"I was gonna ask," he says, "If you've ever tied Rhett up, if you've got any of that laying around, I wanted you to bring it over. you know, supposin' you've got it, of course."

\--

His assumption turns out to be off-base, which only makes Link more excited when Jessie agrees to facilitate it. She brings over the massage robot in question, accompanied by fresh batteries and silk scarves that Jessie can't bear to even look at, given the heat index. Link thanks her profusely, sends her off hopefully before Rhett can notice a familiar car driving away.

Of course, Rhett does. He's no fool. He knows Link means to make good on his promise to thank Rhett for what's done, knows Link isn't above involving other people in making that happen. But he tries not to think too much on it, because whatever Link's planning, he wants the surprise to land.

\--

Link sets everything up in the Skyn Wallz room. The WheeMe sits in a place of honour on Rhett's bedside table, the accompanying silk scarves at the headboard where they'll hopefully see good use. All that's left is beckon Rhett in. It's far from the first time he's done this, and yet, Link can't help but feel a teenager phoning his crush. and really, give or take a few decades, that's still exactly what he's doing. 

He forces himself to hit 'call' on his phone, swallows as he listens to it ring once, twice, Rhett picking it up just on the verge of a third.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Link smiles, hears Rhett smiling as well.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I told you I wanted to thank you," Link says. "You wanna come in and get thanked?"

"Thought I told you I didn't need thankin'."

"And I thought I told you I disagreed with that." Link hears him laugh. "You joining me here or not?"

More laughs come before Rhett ends the call, and seconds later he's in the doorway, Link biting his lip as he takes in just how ready Rhett is.

He moves to one side of the bed, pats at what he's left open. 

"Go on," he says. "Lay down. Like I said, this is to thank you. I wanna be takin' care of you best I can."

Rhett's up for it. He crosses the room, lays down on the bed, stretches out to let his limbs, extremities searching out the limits of their environment. Link shifts watching him, faces Rhett and lets his other leg haul over Rhett's waist, knee settling on the other side of his hip. He grinds down, His already half-hard cock finding Rhett's. Whimpers leave both of them as they move, as they savour it. Link's the first to slow his hips, to stop, to act with purpose. 

He reaches for Rhett's t-shirt, tugs it up over his shoulders without a fight, grinning as he tosses it across the room. 

"You don't even know how I wanna thank you," he says, and Rhett counters with a smile that doesn't contain a trace of fear. Link takes it as a challenge, presses his lips to Rhett's, nips, bites, moves down to Rhett's neck when he has to. He feels Rhett's cock firm against his ass, grinds back against it, savours the way it makes Rhett whine. 

"Trust me, baby," he intones, grinding back into Rhett's cock in a way that sets his love's head falling back. "I've only been thinkin' of you. Of what you'd want."

He leans down to press a kiss to Rhett's lips, tongue wrapping around Rhett's teeth before he pulls away. Then he leans over, fingers wrapping around the Wheeme, Rhett watching as it comes into focus, as Link sets it on his chest.

Rhett watches Link reach over again, this time for the remote. And when he sits up straight this time, it's with purpose, remote in his hand, thumb over the buzzer.

"Safe word?"

Rhett feels his cock trembling under the attention, nods. "Mythical."

The action of the machine is immediate, but the reaction, mercifully, isn't. Link watches the WheeMe roam his love's body, watches Rhett reacting to it. The soft massage over his muscles, underscored by the tickle fingers aspect, how it _affects_ his love's nipples— Link almost wonders if it's unfair, if he's enjoying something he shouldn't. But when he cuts the machine off, when Rhett _whines_ under him, he knows that if he's taking advantage, Rhett can't possibly mind.

He cuts it back on, reaching for their lube in the drawer. He scrambles to prepare himself, but Rhett, even in the process of being thanked, intercedes. It's Rhett's thick fingers that press into him, prepare him for Rhett's equally thick cock. It's Rhett's fingertips that brush against that sweet spot inside him, leave him whimpering against Rhett's ear. And it's Rhett's hands lubing his cock up as he prepares to slip into Link, Rhett's one hand on his hip as he drags Link down onto it. 

But when he does stretch around the length of the love of his life, when he takes in Rhett's expression as he fills him, there isn't a better expression in life he can imagine. 

He rides Rhett with a determination he's never experienced before, savouring Rhett's cock moving inside him, his fingers digging into his hips.

"Feel so good, darlin'," he sighs, meets Rhett's gaze as it stares almost painfully into his own. As he rides Rhett, seeking to capture the best of his love inside of himself, shaking as he realises that goal.

"Please," he sighs, lets his forehead fall to Rhett's chest as his love's hips pump dutifully into him. " _Please_ , Rhett, good lord, _please_...!!" He felt himself come, felt Rhett coming inside him, eyes slipping shut with the realisation as he nuzzled into Rhett's neck.

He comes to feeling Rhett's arms around his waist, pressing kisses absentmindedly to Rhett's neck. 

"I still don't think you needed to thank me," Rhett says. 

And Link can see the bait plain as day, but still.

"And I'll still thank you no matter what. Consider that a promise."

Rhett smiles, presses a kiss into silver locks.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tempted to apologise for the lack of update but apparently I last updated this thing less than a week ago. Anyway rest assured more is coming tomorrow, if I don't fully snap and just double-post later on tonight. 
> 
> As always, please come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com) if you want. Kink requests still very much welcome; please don't be shy about suggesting a few, if you've got 'em! Thanks for reading and stay safe out there !!


	31. The One Where We Get Into Arts and Crafts: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want it to come as a surprise in the chapter, but this request comes to us from [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com) enough for the inspiration she's provided these last few chapters. If you've been enjoying them, please send her some love, too!!

It's important to stay productive in quarantine.

Not in a 'work from home' sense. Not in a 'write a novel in quarantine so you've got something to show for it at the end' sense. In the literal way that it is helpful to the human psyche, in trying time as these, to produce things, to re-establish the impact a person can have on their own environment; to unlearn a learned helplessness that collective trauma threatens to foster.

For Link, it manifests, unsurprisingly, in cleaning. Dishes don't linger in the sink very long. Carpets get vacuumed. Kitchen and bathroom get detailed once a fortnight or so. Every day has its own set of tasks for him to complete. It's grounding for him to be able to look at his house, his environment, to see it clean and tidy, to know that it is that way because of work his own hands, his own body has accomplished.

Rhett appreciates this, certainly appreciates a clean house, but he doesn't get the same satisfaction. Besides, anything he tried to clean, he's certain Link would be there seconds later, correcting any job that wasn't done 110%.

Rhett chooses to indulge in arts and crafts instead, primarily because that's what his kids are doing to get through quarantine, and Jessie sends him so many photos he starts to get jealous. So every week, Jessie picks up a few extra craft kits, leaves them in a contactless delivery at the front door, complete with a texted photo. And every week, Rhett makes something with his hands to keep him sane.

And at the beginning, kids-level crafting was all he could handle. But he's gotten better now, wants to challenge himself. He wants to do adult crafts.

Thankfully, so do many other adults. Searching 'crafts' on Amazon yields many results, ranging from embroidery to stained glass painting to mechanical puzzles (it's refreshing for Rhett to see a puzzle that isn't wholesale stupid). As he's browsing, he remembers those sweet little hand mold statue kits, searches them up, thinking how cute one of them might be to do with Link to commemorate time in quarantine. 

And as he's browsing through what other users also looked at, Amazon is happy to remind him of other molding kits that exist. Specifically, one where he molds his cock instead of a pair of hands.

Adult crafts indeed.

Rhett doesn't tell Link about it. Doesn't text Jessie about it, not even to ask if it's a good idea or not. He completes the order process like he's on autopilot, then puts himself to bed, well aware of the consequences to come.

\--

And come they do. They come in the form of Link catching the delivery before Rhett can; cleaning is his primary coping tactic, but there's nothing quite like going through the mail. Especially nothing quite like receiving packages. He brings it to Rhett in his office, sets it down beside his laptop with a grin.

"So?" he asks. "To what do we owe this package?"

Rhett, fully aware of what's inside, fully aware of how unaware Link is, falters. 

"...s'hard to explain."

"Try me," Link offers, taking the hint, growing more serious. Resting his elbow on the box to seem casual. "Go on, you can tell me."

He can, sure. Physically speaking, legally speaking, Rhett absolutely can, but making it happen takes a minute. Link raises his eyebrows. Rhett looks away.

"...remember when Jenna Marbles did that really cute hand statue craft?"

"With her boyfriend?" Link asks, and Rhett nods. "Yeah, that was really cute. Y'got that for us?"

"I got... well. I got somethin' like it." 

"...somethin' like it?"

"Well, this.." Rhett coughs nervously. "It— well, it's designed to copy a body part.. differently. Designed to copy another body part entirely."

Link looks at him dumbly for almost thirty seconds before the recognition hits him like a freight train, eyes like saucers.

"You got a dick cloning kit," he says. And Rhett can't even argue as a joke.

"I got a dick cloning kit."

Link realises what he's leaning on and jumps away at first, but that hesitation doesn't last long. In second he's coming closer, giving Rhett an inquiring look, opening it up once he's got the okay. He takes various parts of it out, sets them out over Rhett's desk and into his hands proper, really assessing the task they've got in front of them.

Well. Properly, it's Rhett's task, but Link's determined to be a part of it, and Rhett's certainly not going to refuse him. 

\-- 

It turns out to be a task that takes time. They've got to mix up the mold substance, a task they take turns devoting themselves to. It starts out a chunky pink mess, but once they both apply themselves, it ends up vibrant and smooth. Then all that's left is getting the star of the mold in place. 

Seconds after it's finished, Link offers his hands and mouth to the task. Preemptively, he sets the vat of molding substance onto the floor beside Rhett, for him to lower his length into when the time's right. Once that's settled, Link leans over, licks his lips and takes the length of Rhett into his mouth, whimpering as Rhett thrusts up into the touch. 

His hands move over what he can't fit in his mouth, fondle his balls, hard at first, then softer as he notes how Rhett bucks into him at the touch. When he's suitably hard, Link forces himself to pull away, swallows down the precome lingering on his tongue. 

"Alright, baby," he intones, takes Rhett's elbows in his arms. Guides him to the vibrant pink modeling liquid, helps him guide his dick into the substance, ignores what it does to his cock to see what it does to Rhett's. 

"Five minutes," he tells Rhett, watches Rhett try and make peace with that fact. "Five minutes, bo, then it's all over. You can last five minutes. God knows I know you can last five minutes."

It earns a laugh from both of them, but Link's almost painfully hard himself. Can't help the breathlessly horny narrative plaguing his thoughts as he watches Rhett on his knees, dipping his cock in molding substance for his benefit, unable to move—

Link whimpers in his own right, hates the way Rhett perks up at the sound. 

If they'd been smart, they would've set a timer. Instead, they trust a clock and natural instincts. Link's gaze shoots up to the nearest one he can find, mentally commits himself to 12:45. To the fact that 12:50 is his love's finish line. 

He bites his lip at first, trying to stay quiet. He doesn't even want to risk jokes at first. After all, Rhett paid good money for this, has an emotional investment in this, and even if Link's the one who stands to benefit primarily, he can't bring himself to speak up, to risk fucking up anything. But the seconds drag on into minutes, and the longer Link has to sit there, horny and unsatisfied, the less control he has over that primal part of his brain clawing through established plans.

"Must be hard, stayin' still," he says, gaze darting between Rhett's face and the mold. "All that silky smooth liquid surrounding you."

Rhett's face shifts, and Link's cock twitches in return.

"Or maybe it's not. Probably nothin' compared to me, huh?" Link says, feigns a frown. "Poor baby, gotta keep that hard, gorgeous cock I love still so long."

He's honestly not sure himself what reaction he's hoping for, but he's surprised by the one he gets: stoic, almost icy resolve. Rhett pulls out a line he hasn't used in years.

"You know I can beat you up, right?"

Link laughs, bright enough to fill the living room, and it distracts him a little, but not enough.

"Oh, y'gettin' mad?" he teases. "Sorry, bo. I didn't mean to rile you up. I mean— well, that's a lie. I did mean to do that. But only 'cause I wanna see what you do to me once you're out of there."

His eyes drop back to where Rhett's cock meets his torso, the taut, hairless skin where Rhett's shaved for the occasion, down to what's hidden in the mold like he can see through it. Rhett watches his love's face, sees the hunger there and hates what it does to the part of him he can't move; hates it what it does to his heart more.

"Hell, I might wanna do somethin' for you afterward," Link goes on. "That cock mold you're makin' is gonna be what I get out of this, isn't it? I should take care of you, really. Let you feel somethin' hot and wet around that thing, somethin' you can actually fuck into."

"If you don't shut that filthy mouth, Neal," Rhett says evenly, even as he can. "You're gonna ruin this for yourself."

Link does shut that filthy mouth of his, teeth digging into his bottom lip anytime he wants to speak.

Five minutes pass and Link watches Rhett pull out of the mold, seeing all the care and tenderness there that he's always used to pull out of Link, his heart aching with it. Before Rhett can even settle on the couch behind him, Link's on his feet, tearing off paper towels and wetting them, rushing back over to Rhett and wiping molding off his skin. Rhett grabs his hand and Link panics, stays still waiting for the safe word but Rhett just takes the towels from him, gingerly gets off of him what he doesn't want going down Link's throat. When he's done he sets it aside, looks to Link, gives him a nod, an order to finish what he's started.

Link is only too happy to obey, taking Rhett in to the hilt and it isn't long before Rhett is spilling down his throat, Link swallowing it down, eager and quick as he can.

\--

Their mold dries in the aftermath. Crafting is largely Rhett's scene, but Link takes over making the silicon mix while Rhett recovers on the couch. They set it aside and wait on their mold, which will take four hours to set, and upon recovery, Rhett makes the most of those hours. He doesn't fuck Link; that's both a privilege he's lost through being a brat and something Rhett doesn't want to broach until he's got the mold to broach it with. But they make out, Rhett mouthing at Link's throat while he tugs him out of his pants, while he soaks his fingers in his mouth and moves them inside Link like it's his job. They pass out on the couch, Rhett's head tucked under Link's chin, nuzzling into still-forming hickies, and after a well-deserved nap, the mold is ready.

When they're both presentable (despite having nobody to present to but each other), they pour the silicon into the mold, more than a few nervous giggles shared as they do. Link plucks up the included cardboard and handle piece and sets them up. He lets Rhett, with more careful hands and better judgement, set the whole thing up on a surface they won't be likely to disturb. And they both settle in to pass the next twenty-four hours while the mold sets equal parts horny and stupid, and trying to act as though they're neither.

\--

It is, in a word, agonising. Twenty-four hours pass with Link knowing he'll get to enjoy not just Rhett's dick, but two of Rhett's dick if he can just be patient. A number of cleaning chores that usually get done later in the week, get done earlier than expected. And Rhett can't pretend he doesn't notice.

Not that Rhett isn't acting out in his own right. He feels an almost compulsive need to check the mold every half an hour, an urge he sublimates through various means. Through distracting himself with yoga, focusing on crafts, entertaining the notion of outright jacking off in the bathroom— as much as he wants to, he holds off, but good _lord_ is it tempting. 

When twenty-four hours pass, Link's the one to inform him; to find him in his room and goad him out to where they've left their craft, now rock hard, as much as Rhett is contemplating it. Link hands it over to Rhett, asks him to carry it out to the living room. He sets it on the table as Link joins him on the couch, peeling tools in hand. 

And peel, they do. They're minutes in before Link declares it 'oddly satisfying', Rhett giggling as he agrees. Then they're peeling away layers closer to his cock and Rhett feels.. well, it's a strange form of projection. Once they see enough of Rhett's cock, he can no longer interact with it, especially not with something so sharp in his hand.

Link's fine with it. Digs into the areas Rhett no longer can, levels him with an affectionate gaze as he does.

"It's alright," he intones, peeling material away. "I got you, baby. I got this. You took care of me, didn't you? I'm returning the favour. 'Specially given how this is gonna take care of me."

He unearths a huge region, Rhett's newly cloned cock coming into stark view and Link can't help but pause, but _stare_. To think this has been in him countless times now, in him so many ways—

"Oh, bo, you're so beautiful," he muses. Shifts, and Rhett shudders catching it. He's only spurred on, etching away what he can with as much grace as he can manage. 

"I can't wait to have this inside me," he goes on, panicking slightly when it leaves his lips. Rhett senses it, lets his hand come to rest comfortingly on Link's shoulder.

"I mean, that's—" Link struggles. "Well, I.. I was _hoping_..."

He trails off, looks askance, and Rhett tugs his eye-line back to meet his own by his chin.

"Tell me," he says. "What were you hoping?"

Link stares for a second, swallows. 

"Truthfully?" he starts, feels his cock twitch as Rhett's eyebrows wag, urge him on. "I wanna feel both. Wanna take both of you, take your cock inside me alongside the one we created. Long as you're okay with that, of course."

Rhett can almost feel himself pale at the suggestion.

"Y'serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious," he says. "You don't like the idea?"

"I did not say that," Rhett says, coming slowly back into his faculties. "You think you could take that?"

"You think I can't?"

"I didn't say that either, Neal. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Rhett," he starts, face softening. "Trust and believe, I wouldn't let you hurt me. In thirty-and-change years, I haven't let you do that. Wouldn't start now. Safe word exists for a reason, don't it?"

A beat passes. Rhett nods.

"And I've trusted you to honour it every time, haven't I?"

Rhett nods again.

"You can't hurt me, bo," Link says softly. "I wouldn't let you. You wouldn't let you."

He watches Rhett blush, kisses the pink forming on one cheek. 

Then he gets back to it, the gratifying work of carving Rhett out of the mold, tearing material aside until there's nothing but Rhett remaining, in all his glory, beautiful as the day Link first laid eyes on this treasured part of him. 

They both stare, both can't account for how long it goes on before Rhett breaks the silence.

"So which one of us gets first dibs inside you?"

Link laughs, high and excited.

"S'pose you'll have to take that up with him."

\--

Rhett doesn't take it up with the dildo, because that would be stupid.

He does take it up with himself.

Link graciously agrees to leave him alone with himself for a while, time that Link uses to browse the web and try to forget what's going on in the living room. Time Rhett uses to contemplate how they're gonna pull this off.

His answer comes to him quickly, and in seconds, he's bounding into Link's room. Link looks up from his computer, eager and unable to hide it, and Rhett shakes his head, blushes.

"Need somethin' from here."

"What?"

"Can't tell you." Link starts matching his blush. "Close your eyes."

Link obeys and Rhett moves as stealth as he can, searching through desk drawers before he finds what he's looking for. He rushes to the door, tosses over his shoulder, "you can open your eyes," before hurrying himself and his contraband to the Skyn Wallz room. 

Once there, he takes a moment to take inventory, laid out on the foot of the bed. Lube, cloned dick, snagged butt plug. The gang's all here, save for the guest of honour, and once everything is positioned where he wants, Rhett's quick to correct that.

"Link!" he calls, can almost feel his love sitting up in the next room. "C'mere, I wanna show you something."

Link answers the call, meets Rhett in the Skyn Wallz room where he sits on the bed, lube laying alongside the silicon Rhett cock beside him. 

His stolen joggers do nothing to hide his hardness, but he plays coy anyway. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I think you already know," Rhett says, pats the bed beside him. "I'd like to make you feel good, darlin'. So long as you're up for that."

Link bites his lip, obeys. He sits on the bed but Rhett makes a little twirling gesture with his finger, and Link, trying not to blush, turns onto his stomach, lays on the bed. He lets Rhett undress him, lets him tug the offending joggers off, pull his t-shirt off before he lays back down. 

He fingers Link first, just like any preamble. Stretches him gently, enough to know Link can comfortably take his cock. And then he takes it—just not how he normally does.

Link feels the difference immediately. Everything's where it should be, but there's a warmth, an eagerness that's absent when what's causing the sensation isn't reacting to the warmth around him. He grinds back, almost like he wants to coax that warmth out, but Link knows the plain truth: that he's just so eager to have Rhett's cock in him, he'll do anything to please the being causing that pleasure. Anything to keep this going.

Rhett keeps it going without any begging involved. He fucks his facsimile of himself into his Link hard, steady, and as good as it feels, Link can't help but notice Rhett avoiding what Link keeps craning his body in an effort for Rhett to reach.

What they both know, what Link's too keyed up to come to terms with, is the fact that this is prep work. This is Rhett getting his love ready for something he's so sure will blow them both away. With that in mind, Rhett takes up the lube from the bedside table, drizzles it over Link's hole and presses a finger in alongside his faux length.

Link acclimates to it quick and Rhett adds another, which earns a whimper, but not much more. Link's thrusting back against the digits in no time, and hesitantly, eagerly, Rhett adds a third. It earns more whimpers, and Rhett keeps at it for a solid thirty seconds, vibrating as he struggles to keep himself under control the whole time.

He glances to the butt plug he'd originally deemed so necessary. He doubts himself. If he's truly out of line with his judgement, he'll go back. He'll exercise patience, chastity, anything for Link. But if he's not wrong, he can't keep that from both of them. 

Gingerly, he slips his fingers out of Link, presses the tip of his cock to his love's entrance, then— thinks better of it. He presses kisses to where the nape of Link's neck meets his hairline. 

"Turn over," he instructs, he begs, and Link listens, rolls under him until he's looking up into Rhett's forest green eyes. The sight is overwhelming, and Rhett voices the reminder as much for himself as for the wonderful human being under him.

"Safe word?"

"Mythical," Link answers, crying out as Rhett's cock joins its silicon clone inside him. He presses in to the hilt, looks to his love's face, sees tears pooling at the corner of Link's eyes, but Link's speaking before he can panic.

"Oh my _god_ , Rhett," he sighs. "Rhett, it's... _shit_ , so good, baby. so good..."

Rhett drinks in the encouragement. He leans in, kisses away tears before it's too much, before Link is grinding on him, before Link's hands are tugging at his shoulders, urging him on. 

"Please, baby," Link breathes. "Wanna feel you, feel both of you..."

He earns a gasp with his first thrust into Link, perhaps too quick but Rhett can't help himself and Link can't blame him. He fucks into Link eagerly, whimpers falling from his lips as his cock sidles up against its twin, as they share space inside of the man he loves.

Link sees the sensations writ large over Rhett's features, reaches up with one hand to his love's cheek in an attempt to soften them. Rhett leans into it, hips keening into Link before he can stop them. Link smiles, a silent plea to keep going that Rhett heeds.

"Fuck me," he says, soft enough for Rhett and Rhett alone. " _Please_ , darlin’, you don't even— what this, what _you_ do me—I...!"

Link gasps, Rhett's hips pumping into him, his crotch connecting with the bottom of the clone cock with every thrust, so it hits like both moving inside him. His head drops back, hips riding the sensation as various swears, pleas, praises leave his lips, all interspersed with Rhett's name. Rhett lets his head drop to Link's shoulder, pounds into him with everything he's got left, almost shaking as he feels Link's orgasm tightening around his cock, as he feels himself spilling into his love in return, hips still jerking in the aftermath like he can't get close enough. 

They both fall prone afterward, Rhett's face finding it's familiar place in Link's neck. They both fall into a nap. At least, Link knows he does. Knows it because when he wakes, the sun is low in the sky, Rhett is otherwise occupied, and his ass is no longer full of two of Rhett's cocks. 

Rhett joins him not long into his wakefulness, snuggling up in bed and offering explanations about washing and storing everything that fall on mostly-deaf ears. All that matters is Rhett beside him, Rhett's strong arms around his waist, Rhett's chest for him to settle on when he gets tired again.

"This was a good craft," Link half-says, half-yawns, half asleep. "Love to do it again sometime."

Rhett laughs above him. "Think we could try it on you?"

Link only giggles in response, but he'd be lying if he said the gears weren't turning.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	32. The One Where We Get Into Arts and Crafts: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets into some arts and crafts in his own right.

The gears do not stop turning in Link's head. And they turn in a particular direction, fitting their host, though Link would be loathe to admit it. That's why, when he's looking at the kit Rhett used on Amazon, he examines its specs and makes quick work of clicking off the page if he hears an inkling of Rhett walking in. That's why he orders it on much the same autopilot that his love did, learning nothing.

That's why, when it's set to arrive, Link refreshes its track page with anxious devotion, manages to catch the package before Rhett can be aware of it. Manages it to smuggle it back to his office, where Link paces before it, as softly as he can.

Of course, he already knows what it entails. But it's one thing to help the love of your life with that process, another entirely to do it on your own. Especially when you're aiming to hide it.

Link gets his opportunity within a few weeks time: Rhett misses his kids, asks if Link won't mind holding down the Creative House fort on his own for a few hours. Link can't agree fast enough, thrums with raw energy when he sees Jessie's car pull up to the house. He kisses Rhett goodbye inside, prays his love doesn't notice the way his fingers shake sending him off.

He watches the car drive away, goes into his office and allows a solid five to ten minutes for Jessie to turn around for anything forgotten. But once that window's cleared, all bets are off.

He tugs the kit out of its hiding place in his closet, drags it into the living room. Repeats the process he did with Rhett: stirring, a much more strenuous process now that he's on his own. Getting his own cock ready; he can't help but imagine Rhett's mouth where his own was in this process before, Rhett's beard brushing over the skin of his stomach, his balls as he fucks up into Rhett's inviting warmth— 

Unsurprisingly, it isn't long before he's ready, before he's guiding himself by couch arms and coffee table edges to the vat of pink awaiting him. He lowers himself to the hilt, shudders, once again berates himself for not using a timer.

He seeks out the same clock he relied on for Rhett, clocks the time, 11:20, and reassures himself of his five-minute finish line.

Immediately, he regrets teasing Rhett in this state. It doesn't take long for the mixture to start the hardening process, but a process it remains. To slip into something so soft, so faultlessly pliant; to feel it going taut around you, solidifying over every sensitive square inch of skin...

Link finds himself once again chewing at his lip, praying he didn't fuck all this up for himself. 

11:25 can't hit fast enough. Link pulls himself out with stuttered breaths, falls back onto the couch and lets his long fingers find his cock on autopilot, fucks into his fist, dozens of different fantasies playing out behind tightly closed eyes before he's coming over his chest and tight stomach, before he's falling blissfully limp and panting, reacquainting himself with reality. Several minutes pass before Link remembers this task is time sensitive, remembers how much easier that is to remember with a partner, but there's no doubt in his mind that his every effort is worth this.

\--

The mold takes four hours to set. That's arguably the most stressful part: keeping the mold, the silicon mix in his office, hidden, wondering just how long he has before Rhett gets back. Busying himself with work, with research, with general nonsense until the clock hits just shy of 3:30, and then he can fill up where his cock's been with silicon gel. He sets it up with the cardboard, the handle, places it once again deep within his closet beyond Rhett's gaze or interest, and then, all that's left to do is wait.

Link is, if nothing, masterfully patient. His relationship to Rhett, in every facet, is a testament to that fact. So presented with twenty-four hours to wait for his cock to be ready to fit into his own ass, Link doesn't sweat a second.

He's hard at work in his office when Rhett comes home. He listens to stories about the kids, about Jessie, all of it with a grin on his face that doesn't betray what he's waiting on. When Rhett invites him into their bedroom, he doesn't say no. He kisses Rhett deeply, grinds down into his lap, whimpers when his love's fingers breach him, can't help imagining his own cock in their place. 

He doesn't let it distract him, though. This right here is between him and Rhett. He'll have plenty of time for fantasy later.

His breaths stutter again as he takes Rhett inside him, his hands on his love's shoulders as Rhett's hands close round his hips. He leans into it, rides his love's cock, the way Rhett's fingers sink so possessively into his skin. 

Link whimpers into the crook of Rhett's neck, gasps as Rhett reacts to it, as Rhett fucks into him hard, fast—

He spills over Rhett's tight stomach, feels his love filling him seconds later. Feels Rhett's hands moving in soothing patterns over his sides as he lays limp over Rhett's body, pressing appreciative kisses to skin when he can. 

"Missed you," Rhett says, between kisses of his own that he drops into Link's silver hair, and he feels Link's grin against his beard in response.

"Missed you too, bo."

\--

They fall asleep in each other's arms, and the next day, they fall back into their regular pattern. Working through the day, unwinding together in the evening, coming to bed and making love; rinse, wash, repeat. All the while, Link's mold solidifies in his closet, and it actually gets an extra day or two before Link wakes up early enough to take care of it, to know he can do so without Rhett's prying curiosity.

He pries his limbs gently off of where they've curled around his love, watches Rhett's face intently, determined not to wake him. When he's unwrapped his thigh from around Rhett's waist, when he's disentangled his fingers from his love's hair, he stands up, carefully moves through the house to his office.

He moves fast. At least, as fast as he can. He tugs the mold carefully out of his closet, up-ends it, starts clawing at the molding material and shoving it into the now-empty bucket. He works methodically, a gasp hitching in his throat at the first too-accurate sign of his cock head under the material, but even that hiccup only lasts a second or two. Then he's tugging at the material with need, with _purpose_ , and in no time, he's staring at his own cock, rock hard in front of him. 

A more rational part of him would have checked the time. A more rational part of him would've cleaned it properly. But Link isn't driven by rationality, instead just gets up and gives the thing a quick rinse in the bathroom sink, hurries back into his room with it, scrambles to lay out his 'yoga' mat and CBD lube. 

He tests himself with his fingers, grateful to any god who's listening that he's still pliant from last night's endeavours, lazily coats his cloned cock with lube and starts to press it into himself, head falling back. He takes deep breaths, presses in, focusing on how it feels. Which is all at once too abstract and simultaneously too much to ever describe. There are details his fingers and palms have noticed over the years, acclimated to over the years, that his ass is just now feeling, and yet those parts of his brain can't help but share maps. There's that same lack of warmth he'd felt with Rhett's cloned cock, only now he's feeling it from himself; all parts of his mind familiar with this part of him wondering where that warmth is, especially as it throbs between his thighs even now, as he fights the urge to take that part of himself in hand, while another part of him fucks him so beautifully.

Link can feel it coiling in his stomach, in something lower than that. Feels it building up in his balls, under the slit of cockhead as he pictures running his thumb over it. 

Then he feels something else far more vivid: a knock at the door of his office that shakes him out of his skin.

"Link?"

He doesn't know how to respond. He takes inventory in front of him: CBD lube, yoga mat, the dildo Rhett isn't supposed to know about still half-way inside him. Link doesn't quite know what to do about that last bit, but he sure as hell doesn't feel like answer questions like this. He bites his lips as he pulls it out, manages a response. 

"Yeah?"

"D'you, uh.. y'need any help in there?"

Link recognises the tone. Recognises what Rhett thinks is going on. Rhett thinks this is just Link dealing with his OCPD in the mornings, like Link's forgotten the arrangement they set up. Like Rhett's graciously offering his services to a Link who's a little stress-scrambled.

Not a Link who's actively lying to him for his own benefit.

Seconds pass, too many of them before Link answers with a shaky, "no?"

Another handful of seconds pass, and Rhett's tone shifts. 

"That sounded like a loaded 'no'," he says. "You doin' somethin' in there you shouldn't be doin'?"

"Well, yeah," he answers. "Else-wise I'd let you in here. Just debating whether to embarrass myself now or later."

"I vote now."

"I know you do, _jerk_."

Another silence forms that Link shifts under, and when he's finished, he finally calls, "Alright, come in."

Rhett does, and finds Link cross-legged, naked on his yoga mat. Link doesn't meet his eye-line, instead waits for Rhett to find the offending object on his own, knows it's been found by the way his love's expression shifts. 

"You got a new dildo?"

"In a sense," Link answers, and Rhett recognises the handle first, everything else clicking into place; Link's embarrassment, catching him here on his yoga mat, what he's bought and what he's clearly done with it—

Rhett's eyes go white around his irises, a look he shoots to Link that the other man doesn't meet. He just keeps his eyes on the floor, on his mat, blush burning his cheeks relentlessly. Ceaselessly, it seems, until Rhett finally finds his voice, and Link's a little shook by the confidence he hears.

"That's a mighty big secret to keep from me, Neal," he says. "You wanna tell me why you kept it?"

Link blinks. There's a number of answers he could offer, but something about Rhett acknowledging this as the secret, the lie that it is has him captivated, too much so to answer. Which Rhett might've been counting on, given the smile he offers.

"I think that you know you've done somethin' wrong here, Neal," he goes on, stepping forward. Looming over Link where he sits. "And I think you know you ought to be punished for it."

Link blinks before slipping seamlessly into it, looks up to Rhett's face with hungry eyes.

"Oh yeah?" he asks. "You wanna punish me?"

"I do."

He crouches down beside Link, reaches over and takes his love's cloned cock in his hand. Link shudders. He's seen Rhett handle him dozens, hundreds of times now. How can it still leave him weak? How does it leave him weak when what he's handling isn't even really him? Something buzzes in his ears, probably his own blood, but Rhett's voice cuts through it.

"Thing is, I'm not quite sure yet how I wanna punish you."

He sets the dildo back down on the yoga mat, draws himself back up to his full height, grins down at Link's saucer-eyes below him. 

"Take care of yourself," he says, turning to leave. Then throws over his shoulder, "Oh, and when you're done with that, be a dear and leave it where I can find it."

He shuts the door behind him and Link can't get his own cock in him fast enough, rides his own motions til he's spilling over his tummy and chest, everything else forgotten in its wake.

\--

Link cleans himself up afterward and doesn't waste time making a plan. He waits until they're sharing a lunch in the living room the next day, excuses himself, disappears into his own office and moves his cloned cock to Rhett's via the bathroom. He sets it on his love's desk, where he prayerfully can't miss it. Then he comes back and finishes lunch, retires back to his office, devotes his day to distracting himself from what Rhett may be planning in his own right.

\--

And plan, Rhett does. It takes some googling, but he finds what he's looking for for his purposes, makes his Amazon purchase and waits for it to arrive. In this time, Links is consummately on edge, every interaction charged. He only really relaxes in the evenings, when Rhett agrees to either fuck or finger him, when he knows punishment for his brat behavior is still yet a day away.

And then it gets there.

Rhett tells his love he's taking a shower, then lets it run (despite his L.A.-ingrained principles) while he sets things in place. He pulls out the replica of Link's cock, sets it up with his purchase, which he sets up against the mirror. And once it's in place, he cuts the water off, smirking while he calls out a familiar name.

"Link?"

The answer comes a room away and not close enough. "Yeah?"

"Y'decent? I want you to come in here," Rhett says, then adds, "About what we discussed earlier."

He can almost hear Link's hesitation a room away, but he doesn't dwell on it for long. Finds it pleasantly interrupted by the sound of his door being pried open, by Link in the doorway, clad in his stolen joggers and an equally stolen t-shirt. Rhett notes both, can't help his smile.

"This about my punishment?" 

"Might be."

He beckons Link closer, watches his face, waiting for him to notice what's on the mirror, what Rhett himself has installed there. But, as far as he can tell, Link doesn't. Not even as he settles in front of Rhett, not even as Rhett guides him to bend at the waist, the swell of his ass brushing against Rhett's crotch as Link takes in the sight of himself in the mirror. He watches Link stare, a little too lost in his reflection to notice what is, to him, obvious, and as lovely as it is to watch, it's a spell Rhett's got to break. 

"That ain't what this is about, bo," he chuckles. "We've already indulged you in yourself. Though— truthfully, this isn't much different. If you'd just look a bit to your right..."

Link breaks eye contact with himself to follow instruction, and finds—

It's Link's turn to have white-ringed irises, at least for a moment before he adjusts. Though to what he's adjusting is— well, it's unclear, in a sense, and in another sense it's as plain as the dick in his face. 

"Been thinking about how much you've been enjoying yourself," Rhett says, starting to help Link out of his joggers. He watches his love's face for any discomfort, pauses long enough for a safe word to fill the space before he tugs them off, casts them aside. "Thought you might wanna show yourself some appreciation. Put on a show for both of us."

Link's eyes haven't broken contact with his cloned cock and Rhett gives his hip a squeeze while he breaks out the lube.

"Still with me, Neal?"

"Y'want me to suck myself off while you fuck me?"

Rhett tries to stifle a whimper, knows from the smirk he observes in the mirror that he's failed. 

"Was hopin' to," he says, spreading it over his fingers. Bringings the tips of two to Link's hole and grinning in his own right at how the simple touch makes his love twitch. Makes him almost pout when touching is all he does. 

"You know," Rhett goes on. "Provided that's what you want, too. Is that what you want, darlin'?"

Link's eyelashes flutter as he tries to maintain mirrored eye contact, and Rhett has to resist the urge to kiss him. 

"Yes," he breathes. " _Fuck_ , come on, you know that's what I want."

Instead of indulging himself, Rhett leans down, presses a kiss to the back of Link's neck.

"Safe word?"

"Mythical."

It leaves him in a sigh and seconds later, Rhett's pressing two strong, thick fingers inside of him, dragging cries from Link's throat as he presses back against it. Rhett's other hand finds his hair, fisting gently, guiding him.

"Come on, now, baby," Rhett pants above him. "Y'know what I wanna see. Show me what that mouth can do, show me how much you appreciate what that cock's done you for."

Link takes only a moment to orient himself, to acclimate to Rhett's fingers stretching him before his mouth finds his own replica cock, stretches around it, takes himself in to the hilt. He works his tongue around the shaft, laps at the slit of it, his own slit and he can't deny the jolts it sends to all the right places, the contrast of that against Rhett's fingers pulling out of him. He focuses on his task, hands flying up, one to anchor him to the counter top and one to wrap around the base of his own cock that his mouth can't reach. Then all at once, he's whimpering, moaning around himself as Rhett presses into him, as Rhett's lube-slick hand finds his cock as his arm wraps around his waist, Link thrusting into any warmth, any friction he can find.

It spurs Rhett on far more than it should, and his desire to control the scene is quickly falling to how absolutely beautiful it feels to lose himself in it. He fucks into Link desperately, rides the noises it draws out of his love, the way Link's voice hitches, how he can almost feel Link's pulse in his cock if Rhett closes his fist hard around him. 

All meanwhile Link sucks his own cock, rubs what his mouth can't reach like he can't get close enough, like he's desperate to feel himself spill down his own throat, and that's all it takes for Rhett's own desperation to surface. 

He fucks into Link with almost reckless abandon, ear trained to Link's whimpers as they climb in pitch, as Link comes on his cock, through his fingers, whimpering as he comes down. As he feels Rhett filling him in his own right, feels Rhett slumping down on him at the end of it, feels the pride rising in his heart the longer Rhett rests on him.

Minutes pass, but eventually Rhett straightens, pulls himself out. Takes Link's hands and guides them both gracelessly to the floor where they can relax, recover, sit a spell as they lay against the wall. Link's head finds Rhett's shoulder, and he lets the tip of his nose tease Rhett's neck. 

"So," he smirks. "Was I a good boy?"

Rhett grins, sneaks an arm under his love's waist to pull him closer.

"Not at all," he says, presses a kiss to Link's forehead. "But that's why I love you."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	33. The One Where They Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "Kink (kind of) request- just like, the sloppiest most intense make out session and throat/breath play? 😰"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not work in breath play! My sincerest apologies, it's just not my thing. I'll keep that part of your request on the docket if inspiration strikes and I do end up writing something in that vein. But until then, I hope you like what I could manage!!

They're watching TV in the Creative House living room when Link brings it up, his head resting on Rhett's shoulder.

"Are you ever sad we missed out on the makin' out phase?"

"The what?"

"You know," Link says. "Like, as teenagers. How we made out with people, but not each other. How we missed that. You ever feel some kinda way about that?"

Rhett stays quiet at first, mulls it over.

"I can't say I have," he says. "But only because I don't think that part of our lives is necessarily behind us. If you wanna make out with me, we can certainly make out."

Link sits up enough to look at his love. "Really?"

"Link, if you wanna kiss me at length, I can't imagine saying no to that."

Link blushes, laughs, looks every part the nervous teen he'll surely play in his imagination.

\--

They decide to set a date, because they are not horny teenagers. They are grown men with jobs, with schedules, with the ability to consolidate desires with personal and professional obligations. Rhett, through email of all channels, offers his love a number of dates and times. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't on edge the whole time waiting on a reply. Further lying if he said it wasn't a rush getting an answer.

Rhett pulls out his phone, types it into his calendar app. It lacks the spontaneity of traditional make out romance, but he knows this kind of planning soothes something in Link more primal than libido, and honestly, that in itself turns him on just a little.

\--

The day and time arrives, and Rhett steps into the Skyn Wallz room, finding Link already there waiting for him. Clad in his stolen grey t-shirt and an equally-recognisable pair of shorts.

"See you've moved on from my joggers."

"Good Mythical Summer," Link smirks. "Had to."

"Y'didn't have to look so good in 'em, though," Rhett can't help himself, crossing the room, crawling onto the bed. Drinking in the look on Link's face as he looms over his love, knees settling where link's thighs part to make room for them.

"Only too happy to look so good for you," Link smiles, and Rhett responds with a kiss, soft and downright chaste compared to what they have planned. 

"Hope that's not all you've got for me," Link sighs as Rhett pulls away. "You gonna kiss me good, McLaughlin? Plan on showin' me what I've been missin' out on?"

Rhett's never been one to take a challenge easily, and certainly not when Link's involved. He leans down, catches Link's lips between his own, kissing him hard as his tongue breaches his love's mouth, traces over his teeth, tastes Link whining under him. 

And Link does so much more than whine. His hips twitch on instinct and, on almost equal instinct, Rhett lets his own hips fall to meet those motions, brings his hand to Link's hip and lets their cocks line up through thin fabric. Drinks in Link's whimpers at every motion, only hoping his own taste as sweet on Link's tongue.

"Feel so _good_ , baby," Rhett manages while he pulls away, while he lets his forehead rest against Link's. "Feel like— _fuck_ , Link..!!"

Link drinks it in; the praise, the touch, the warmth of Rhett's cock moving against his own; the way it's too much and terribly, painfully not enough. He reconnects his lips to Rhett's, drinks in his whimpers, lets them fuel him as he takes Rhett's hip in one hand, his shoulder in another, sucks Rhett's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles there before he feels Rhett go slack; before he shoves Rhett onto his back and straightens in his place on Rhett's hips, watching Rhett languish below him.

He leans down, as much as he can, down to the middle of Rhett's chest to press kisses there, savouring the noises each one earns. He kisses upwards, sucks each nipple into his mouth, whimpers around them as Rhett thrusts up against him. And as much as he wants to maintain some illusion of control, he can feel himself leaking all over Rhett's borrowed mesh shorts, can feel himself burning with need to see both of them to the end of this. 

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he whispers into Rhett's skin, pulls away enough to look to his face. "Want you to kiss me, and don't hold back. Can you do that for me, darlin'?"

Rhett can't nod fast enough. Link leans down, catches Rhett's lips with his own, feels Rhett's hands grip his hips, feels himself grinding down into it.

He whimpers into Rhett's mouth, hears it mingling with sounds of Rhett's own voice as Rhett's cock shudders against his, as the sensation drags him over the edge and he falls onto Rhett, panting.

Several seconds pass, fade into minutes. Rhett's the first to move, brings his hand up to brush through Link's hair.

"Still sad we missed out on the make out phase?"

Link laughs against his love's skin.

"Nah," he smiles. "Can't say I ever feel like I'm missin' out. Not with you."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	34. The One With the Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com), the return of Shamu.

Rhett's not the only one using retail therapy to cope. Link spends more time that he'd care to admit to browsing Amazon, eBay, browsing for cheap, quickly-delivered trinkets to break up the monotony of quarantine. And sometimes, he stumbles upon something truly special.

Tonight, it's Shamu. A Shamu so close to the one he and Rhett remember from childhood that he can't stop himself from purchasing it, from saying a silent prayer that he intercepts the delivery before Rhett does, so he can present it to him proper. He denotes the seller's estimated delivery dates, pins the tab. Tries to imagine when, exactly, he'll offer this gift up to the man he wants to give it to.

\--

Days pass, and Link can't help but wonder if Rhett's noticed his uptick in jumpiness. Decides that he must not as they're sharing the living room, both on their laptops, independently replying to emails, reviewing links, comfortable until Rhett's voice cuts through it.

"We should have a sleepover," he says, and Link smiles.

"Yeah, we joked about that," he says. "I remember."

"No, I mean, seriously."

Link glances over his screen to Rhett's face, incredulous in the faintest sense.

"Rhett, every night we've been here since March has been a sleepover."

And Rhett sighs, like it ought to be obvious.

"I mean like, a sleepover, sleepover. S'mores on a bonfire, laughin' ourselves stupid, strawberry wine, you know? Like when we were kids."

A little pause follows his impassioned speech, which Rhett follows up with, "I mean, if you're interested."

Link can't hide his smile.

"Yeah, bo," he says. "Yeah, I'm interested."

\--

They set aside an evening, and on that date, they take every aspect of their sleepover seriously. They roast s'mores on a bonfire made of candles; they drink strawberry-flavoured wine that hits deeper than their tongues; they indeed laugh themselves stupid, and when it's time to go to bed, they fall into their shared Cali King, both of them boasting mesh shorts and nothing else. 

"Y'know, I got you a present," Link smiles, slurs, and Rhett's cheeks light up in a grin. His free hand finds Link's side, fingers trailing over his ribs til they find his hip, settling there.

"Did you really?" Rhett grins. "I only hope you don't have to get up to get it."

Link offers a sympathetic smile, wishes the same but stands up nonetheless.

"Close your eyes."

Rhett obeys, keeps his eyes closed even as Link moves to his own office. Even as Link settles back down on the bed, places the gift quite ceremonially onto Rhett's lap. He watches Rhett's eyes as they open, feels his heart skip faintly as his love takes it in. 

"Aw, Link..."

Link catches his lower lip with his upper teeth, offering a coy smile in his love's direction. He watches his love's face, drinks in the appreciation there, but-- well, he can't help but notice Rhett's expression shifting. 

He lets several moments go, several opportunities for Rhett to speak up on his own, before he says, "Rhett? Is there something you should tell me?"

Rhett stays quiet for a while, swallows hard. Looks at Shamu in his arms. 

"I had a bad thought," he explains. "Inappropriate thought."

"All the more reason to share it with the class," Link implores, and Rhett doesn't move for several loaded moments.

"Just," he sighs, catches his breath. "Just, had the idea of showing you.. how I used to get off with this thing."

Link stares. Stares for longer than he can account for. Eventually feels a blush filling out his cheeks. 

"D'you wanna show me that?"

Another handful of seconds pass, and Rhett pipes up. 

"I mean," he says, looks down. "Only if you want me to show you."

Link doesn't answer, so Rhett goes on.

"Only if you show me what you'd do to a mattress. Fair's fair, after all.

Link nods. Feels the blood rushing to his cock, the urge to lean forward, ride it out. He represses it, tries to focus on Rhett in front of him. Rhett, lining his newly gifted plushie up against his cock. Rhett, half-burying his face in the pillow as he rides the plushie under him, gasps, moans,  _ drool _ falling from his lips before his darts out to lap it up. 

Before he knows it, Link's angled himself face down against the mattress, cock hard against the softness under him, eyes squeezing shut as he tries not to rut into it.

Which Rhett can't help but catch onto.

"Link?"

He doesn't react beyond a whimper, and Rhett reaches out with his free hand, catches Link's shoulder. Digs his fingers in faintly, grounding his love to him.

"Go on, baby," he urges, little sighs, whimpers leaving him as encouragement. "C'mon, darlin'. Wanna see you like you're seein' me. Wanna see how beautiful you are..."

Link whimpers high and tight into the pillow, hips snapping with almost violent haste into the mattress below him, Rhett spurring him on with more nonsense encouragement. He ruins the sheets, possibly the mattress under him with Rhett's name on his lips, and as Rhett's fingers close round his shoulder, he can tell the same fate's been incurred by the Shamu he'd been so excited to purchase.

And yet, when Rhett pulls him into his arms, he can't bring himself to regret any part of it.

He nuzzles into Rhett's neck, lets his legs tangle with his love's. Doesn't spare what they've done a critical thought, until he does; and even then, 'critical' is generous.

"Rhett?"

"Yeah, Link?"

"This was how I'd always hoped our sleepovers would end," he says. "I mean, even before I knew about.."

With a blush, he trails off.

"I just always hoped to end up here. That's all."

Rhett feels his grip around Link's waist tighten, presses a kiss into the silver locks tickling his nose.

"Me, too," he grins. "Only too happy that's how they end now."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	35. The One With the Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, (paraphrased), "come inflation, but humanly doable."

The following morning, they wake up in each other's arms. Link's lips find his love's chastely, and he pulls away, going off to perform his morning ablutions, solo as long as Rhett's not interested.

And he isn't. Not at first. But Link doesn't get far into stretching himself before Rhett's knocking, joining him eagerly despite the fact that they've both risen with the dawn. Link happily welcomes him into the ritual, enjoys his love's presence and makes that clearly, loudly known, just as Rhett makes known his joy at having been included. They clean up, Link takes his morning shower, and Rhett goes back to bed, and afterwards, their days start as normal.

If that had been all, if it was an isolated incident, Link wouldn't have thought much of it.

But he can't help but notice that Rhett is affectionate, downright handsy throughout the day. He's freer with kisses than he's ever been before. Multiple times in a day, he'll come with a knock into Link's office, ask if he's 'busy', code that they both understand. Link doesn't mind. Oh good lord, doesn't he mind. But he knows it's not like Rhett. Knows that either quarantine, the Shamu plushie, or some combination has broken him, caused him to regress from college back to his teens.

The latter, the combination, is the most likely explanation. But Link wants to share just a bit more of the blame, being the one who procured the plushie, after all.

He lets a few more days pass to shore up his theory, and they pass in the same manner: Rhett dragging himself out of bed to fuck Link, making errant propositions throughout the day, rarely if ever saying 'no' to propositions on Link's end. No, something's changed in Rhett, and as much as Link truly relishes it, he also wants an explanation.

They're sharing dinner one evening when Link brings it up, towards the end of their meal, bolstered by courage the wine they paired it with provides.

"So, no judgement, of course," he starts. "Just, I've noticed something. Not something bad! Just.. something."

Rhett's eyes narrow and he takes another sip of the wine, undoubtedly for similar shoring-up purposes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Link says, tries to offer a reassuring smile. "We've talked about regressing before. How this whole damn house just feels like an expanded dorm room."

Rhett nods.

"And lately, I just—I can't help but wonder if.. if we're regressing even past that, in some ways. If—no judgement! Obviously, but if.. maybe if someone purchased something, from someone else's past. And that someone else might've been affected by it—"

"Y'think I've been fuckin' you more 'cause of the Shamu?"

Link freezes, thinks his options over a second. Tentatively nods.

And it's apparently not a bad answer, because Rhink's cheeks light up a smile, in a laugh.

"It didn't occur to you I just wanna fuck you good 'cause you did something so nice for me?"

Link's eyes go a little wide, because no, that did not occur to him at any point, and then he lets out a laugh of his own, the high, giggly ones he reserves for when his own foolishness gets the better of him.

" _That's_ why you've been actin' like this?"

"Well," Rhett looks away, blushes faintly. "I can't speak to the specifics. Seein' that Shamu plush did do something to me. But I'd say it's about 60/40 in favour of me just lovin' you, lovin' what you did for me."

Link's heart melts and aches in equal measure. 

"Well if you wanna act on that love more, just say so," he grins, brings a hand up to rest on Rhett's shoulder. A gesture that inspires a confidence Link witnesses but it doesn't last, replaced quickly by the bashful; with the assurance that Rhett's thought about this before, that he's nervous about what he wants to voice.

Link lets his hand move down to Rhett's shoulder blade, hopes the gesture is encouraging. 

His hopes are answered, and Rhett speaks.

"Can you promise not to laugh?"

\--

Link does, and fulfills the promise, because what Rhett shares inspires something so far from laughter. He's been reading fanfiction (as he's wont to do, Link acknowledges with a playful eye roll), and a concept he cant get out of his mind is come inflation: the notion of one person coming into another so many times that the build up shows in their body, typically through a distended stomach full of their lover's spend.

Link wants to be disgusted, wants to tease Rhett for such a depraved fantasy. But the idea of being so full up of Rhett that it shows on him physically, that Rhett can reach out and touch his stomach, _feel it_ on him—the concept sends something straight to his cock that he can't verbalise.

Instead, he agrees. Does more than agree: he suggests an institution of a modified 'free use' policy, one where he agrees to let Rhett use him as he sees fit. Any time, anywhere. 

Rhett's mouth goes predictably dry at the suggestion, and he requires almost a dozen assurances that this is what his love wants as well, that this isn't too good to be true, as he's almost convinced. Link assures him with kisses and well-placed touches that he couldn't want this more if he tried.

They both take to Amazon, analysing plugs based on quality and how quickly the product can reach them. And one they've got that squared away, they set a date. A full weekend, in fact. They wrap things up at the studio, come home, order take out, and put themselves to bed, Link faintly impressed by Rhett's chastity in their first night together.

It's all thrown out in the morning. Link wakes to Rhett pressing kisses on his face, to the sensation of Rhett's cock heavy and hard against his hip as Link lays draped over his love. He finds Rhett's lips, returns his kisses, feels Rhett pull away with sheepish anxiety.

"Don't wanna overstep," he murmurs. "Obviously. Just— when— when exactly does free use start?"

This prompts several blinks into full wakefulness from Link, prompts a groan from Rhett in response. 

"Sorry!! Sorry—fuck," he blurts. "I don't wanna pressure you. Shit, Link— that's the last thing—"

"Relax."

It derails Rhett but doesn't soothe him, and Link presses kisses to the side of Rhett's face in hopes of accomplishing that. 

"I already agreed to this, baby," he whispers when he hovers by Rhett's ear. "You really think, if I had a problem now, in the light of morning, I wouldn't say somethin'? Wouldn't revoke my consent, wouldn't expect you to respect that?"

He can almost see Rhett's anxiety fading, savours it like the taste of his love's skin under his lips.

"I want this," he says, knows he'll probably be repeating it like a mantra. But if that's what it takes to see Rhett relax, enjoy him, enjoy himself, it'll be more than well worth it. "I want you. Want you to use me exactly like you've been wantin' to these last few days."

He feels Rhett's cock tremour faintly where it connects with his own, bites back the noise it threatens to cause. 

"Can you do that for me, baby?" he breaths against Rhett's ear. "Can you take me, have me?"

Rhett finally, _finally_ surges forward, pins Link down against the mattress and catches his lips in an aggressive kiss. He thanks his lucky stars they've both decided to start sleeping nude as his one hand grapples with the night stand for lube, finding it as Link's arms wrap round his neck, as Link's legs wrap around his hips. He uncaps it and coats his fingers, sinking them into Link and catching Link's lips at the groan it earns, drinking it in and pressing in deeper. Link grinds back against the contact, whimpering, pulling Rhett closer to him. Drinking in the kiss in his own right until Rhett finds that spot inside of him, til he feels Rhett smirking against him in recognition before pulling away.

His hands find the lube again, coating fingers that move along his cock instead, can't help himself thrusting into it once, twice, before he lines himself up with Link's entrance, presses into him as gently as he can, gaze transfixed on Link's face; how his eyes slip shut when he's pressed in to the hilt, how his face flushes in the aftermath.

He's always known Link is beautiful, but this is something else entirely. 

The anxious part of him wants to beg permission again, but by now he knows better. Knows that Link wants this, wants him. He doesn't wait for Link's eyes to open, presses back into his love in a needy, desperate rhythm, letting his head fall to Link's shoulder, drinking his scent, his taste as he allows his hips to move of their own accord.

And Link—oh _god_ , Link. Link whimpers only faintly comprehensible beneath him, alternating between effusive praise and Rhett's name in different intonations. Rhett can't decide which he likes more. Both send jolts straight to his heart and cock, both send him pumping harder into Link and sucking love marks into every inch of skin his mouth can reach. 

"Link," he pants against bruised skin. "Link, baby, I can't— M'so close—"

Link offers some strangled gasp as response and then Rhett's coming, fucking even harder into his love as he rides it, as he feels Link constricting around him as he comes in his own right, the sensation dragging groans out of Rhett's throat. He collapses onto Link, draws deep breaths flavoured by the scent of Link's skin for longer than he can say before he finally remembers himself, remembers what they're doing here.

He sits up, carefully this time, and only enough to buy wiggle room to open up the bedside drawer, to pluck up the plug they procured just for this. He looks between them, regrets it immediately: the flat expanse of Link's tummy below them, coated with Link's own come wetting both their hair between them, all of it culminating in his own cock still buried in the tight heat of Link below him. 

He couldn't imagine Link blaming him if he just simply passed out. 

Instead, he presses on, lets his fingers and the plug between them move under his cock, to the site of Link's entrance beneath him. Gingerly, he pulls out, his thumb anchored on the flat of the plug, the tip of it on the underside of his cock. When he finally pulls out completely, he slips the plug in, not quite seamless, but good enough for their purposes. And with that effort spent, he collapses at Link's side, nuzzling into his love's neck.

"Impressive," Link offers when he finds his voice (Rhett can't be sure how much time passes between that and his initial success). "Did so well on your first try, I can't wait to see how you handle future efforts."

\--

To his credit, Rhett performs just as well on almost every future effort. He doesn't let himself engage in a future effort unless he believes he can perform well, in the end.

He interrupts Link on a work call, waits in the background until it's ended before coming forward, catching Link's lips against his own, dragging him—well, it's Rhett's first attempt to switch their positions, to sit himself in Link's chair and have his love ride him, but Link points out the pitfalls given their larger goal. Instead, Rhett lays his love down, strips them both, replaces the plug with his as swift as he can, savours Link's whines, groans, desperate twitches beneath him until he's filling Link, until he’s panting on Link's shoulder as he replaces his cock with the plug. He offers Link kisses, help back into his clothes and his chair, before Rhett finally moves on.

He strikes again as they relax on the couch, another pang of guilt triggered in his heart as he initiates only for Link's cool grin to set him straight. Once again, he pounces, makes short work of all the obstacles between them, fucks Link good enough to set his love coming between them before he's moving to plug himself inside Link. He watches Link take deep breaths below him before he settles down, and after asking permission, both settle in for a well-earned nap.

A time comes toward the end of the long weekend when Link's situated before the kitchen sink, cleaning some items that are ill-advised to survive the washing machine. Maybe it's fanfic tropes rotting his mind, maybe it's just how cute Link looks even faintly bent over a counter.

Maybe it's the peace radiating from Link as he does something that comes so naturally as cleaning. Whatever the cause, Rhett doesn't fight his instinct to come closer. He presses his mouth to Link's neck and revels in how Link drops the dishes from his hands, how his ass presses instinctually back against Rhett's cock. He drops his hands down, undoes the fly of Link's pants before tugging them down with his underwear, fingering him lightly as a gauge before pressing into him, fucking Link in earnest, letting his head drop to Link's shoulder. 

"Y'know this is a fuckin— _shit_ , fuckin' trope, right?" Link pants. "Feel good doin' this, fuckin' me like so many people want you to?"

Rhett comes with a moan he muffles into Link's skin, goaded on by an orgasm he knows they'll wipe off the floor later. Carefully, he replaces his cock with the plug, before any of his own come can join Link's on the floor.

"Perfectly comfortable however you'll have me have you, Neal."

\--

They lay in bed early Sunday morning, Rhett's chin on Link's shoulder, his hand moving gingerly over Link's belly. Link's belly, which is usually so astoundingly flat, full now with the weight of Rhett's spend inside of him—his breath staggers as it really occurs to him. Staggers enough that it sets Link stirring in his arms, his own hand finding Rhett's on his tummy. Lingers there before Link turns in his arms, his eyes finding Rhett's face hazily. 

"Hey," he offers.

"Hey," Rhett returns, with a laugh he hopes offsets the weight of his words. The words he hasn't voiced yet. 

Link doesn't pick up on any weight, only smiles as Rhett reaches out, presses a lock of too-long silver hair behind his ear.

"Thank you so much," he starts. "This has meant, has _been_.. so much for me. Gettin' to just.. have you. You lettin' me be so selfish. I don't know how I could repay you, but I want to. More than I can say."

Link returns the words with blank blinks at first, with smiles when they finally occur to him.

"You think you're the only selfish one here?" Rhett gives him a look that indicates that's obviously true, but Link presses on. "You think I haven't reveled in you wanting to fuck me so bad, we had to re-institute free use? Think I don't feel some kinda way about bein' full up of you, full up of you _coming inside me_?"

Link brings his hand to his own Rhett-responsible distended stomach, rubs it affectionately.

"You think I haven't enjoyed this?" And he pauses, just to chuckle. "This is a two-way street, McLaughlin. Always has been, always will be. Nothin' I'll let you do to me that I don't love in my own way. And I hope the reverse is true."

Rhett, tears in his eyes, catches Link's lips in the most tender kiss he can manage. And Link whimpers at the telltale sensation of Rhett filling the space between his thighs.

\--

Sunday evening comes, and Rhett helps his love into the bathroom. They both divest themselves of clothing, both settle into the bath, both eyeing the shower head above them. 

There's an argument Rhett wants to make about the purity that could play out below him. How he'd love to watch all of himself slip out of Link without intervention, love to watch Link get filled up in the same vein.

But that isn't what's medically prescribed for this particular kink, and if they can observe it while shopping they can observe it while— _well_.

Rhett sits up enough to cut the water on, watches it rain down on both of them. In particular, Link below him. Link, as his body is largely shrouded from the flood by Rhett's broad shoulders, Link, panting below him. 

"I can pull this out of you, darlin'," he says, right hand moving between Link's legs. Finding what they're searching out, Rhett watching Link twitch under the contact. Link twitching in his own right.

"Go on ahead, baby," Link intones, rolls his hips, bites his lip feeling Rhett's fingers move against him. "Go on, see all of you I've been holdin' in, baby."

Rhett obeys, tugs the plug out, eyes going wide at all that spills out of his love. All of him, over the past two days, running over Link's thighs, into the shower drain below him, Rhett achingly hard as he watches from above. And Link isn't far behind him, half-hard in his own right, desperate for what's filled him to be replaced.

Rhett tugs his love into a kiss Link can't help but return, especially as the head of Rhett's cock nudges his hole.

"Fuck me, darlin'," he whispers against willing lips, body learning just how willing his love’s body is in return.

He pounds into Link with need, with adoration, spurned on by Link's whimpers under him, Link's legs winding round his hips. Link's whimpers as he lets his head fall back, as he grinds against Rhett pumping into him. 

"Oh my _god_ ," he sighs. "God, yes, baby. Fill me up, I miss it. Miss bein' full of you. Rhett— Rhett, _please_! Let me feel you _in_ me..!!"

Rhett buries his face in Link's shoulder and obeys his love's request, both of them falling still and silent afterward as Link's spend coats both their bellies. Eventually, Rhett helps them both sit up, catch their breaths against the water pressure, and he leans over to cut it off.

"Never be able to thank you enough," he says, and Link looks up.

"For the free-use weekend? Or..?"

"All of it."

Rhett levels his love with a gaze for a second or two before cutting it off with a kiss, pouring into it everything he's been dealing with, all the 'I love you's he's failed to communicate, all the kisses he's offered that Link hasn't wanted. 

When he feels Link kissing back, he whimpers, and isn't even ashamed.

Link pulls away eventually, lets his head fall to Rhett's shoulder. 

"If it helps," he says, nuzzling at Rhett's skin. "I'll never be able to thank you enough either."

"For?"

Link laughs beside him, assumes it's rhetorical, and the heat of everything, Rhett can't imagine the question as anything but.

"All of it, brother," Link laughs. "All of it."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	36. The One Where Link Wears Short Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage of various ideas from my fiancé and [secondhand-watermelon](https://secondhand-watermelon.tumblr.com), the foundational one being, the boys make a sex tape.

Link spends the summer in those shorts. 

Not that Rhett blames him. He wasn't lying on Ear Biscuits about his commitment to his tan line. Rhett catches him many times in the week laying out by the pool, clad in nothing but the lilac fabric, laid out on his back or stomach, soaking up rays, Rhett drinking in the sight. 

But it quickly becomes more than that. 

It's Link coming out while Rhett's using the pool just to lay down and sun himself. It's Link waiting to dust the living room until Rhett's out there watching TV, inevitably watching Link bend over to take care of what's built up below the screen. It's the two of them settling to relax in the living room for the evening, Link laying legs across Rhett's lap that lead up to lavender trunks, counting on Rhett tolerating the intrusion. And oh, does Rhett tolerate it.

In fact, he tolerates it til he can't any longer. The next time he catches Link dusting, he gets up, tells Link he just needs to pop into his office for something. He comes back, vlogging camera in hand, and when Link looks back to him, he raises his eyebrows in a challenge.

Faintly, Link manages a laugh. 

"What is this?"

"I've got an idea, if you're open to it," Rhett says, gaze still focused on the monitor. "I'll be honest, Neal. I can't help but feel like you're doin' somethin'. Like you're perfectly aware of what you're doing."

"Is that so?" Link lets his instrument drop to the bookshelf below him, bats his eyelashes. Licks his lip, briefly. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"I'm afraid you do," Rhett says. "Either way, I'm gonna capture a few things on tape, if it's all the same to you."

Link smiles, and through his monitor, Rhett swears he sees his love's grip on the duster stiffen.

"Fine with me, darlin'," he says, returns to his task. "I've got nothin' to hide."

\--

Rhett holds fast to his promise, and quickly, he notices the pattern he expects: Link bending over too far to dust, to sponge, to clean out grout. Link leaning over and over and over and over, in those shorts that leave so little to the imagination, and Rhett sitting down finally to review all of it, to watch Link through images as he makes this one part of his body, over and over, known.

And one evening, when he's reviewing this footage, Link comes to him, a knock at his office door that he allows. Link enters, crosses the room, allows ample time for Rhett to exit out of what he's looking at before Link sidles up beside him. He takes in the sight of it, so many scenes of himself, so clearly putting on the act for Rhett he's been denying outright. And maybe there should be room for something akin to, 'I told you so', but they're both too worked up by the footage to give voice to that. 

Instead, Link lets his chin fall to Rhett's shoulder, glances over thumbnails of scenes his love has been looking over. Rhett feels the breaths ghosting over his neck, struggles not to lean into it.

"What're you doin' with all this?"

It comes out a whisper against Rhett's skin, one that sets him on edge far beyond Link's intention. He stands over Rhett, looks to his face. 

"Genuinely," he says. "Do you have any end game in mind? Or are you just.. I dunno. With all we've done, I can't imagine you keepin—" 

He struggles, shrugs.

"Well I know the kids don't call it like, 'spank bank' footage, anymore but—"

"No!" 

The word leaves Rhett as quick as he can muster it.

"No, I mean, it's not— that's not my end game," he says. "I didn't have one in mind, really. Just.. wanted to record you this way. Long as you were okay with. But if you're not, I—"

Link leans down to cut him off handily with a kiss. To slip his tongue into Rhett's mouth, to encourage Rhett's hand as it finds his waist. He pulls away with a grin. 

"Last thing I'd ever do is hinder your creativity, baby," Link whispers against Rhett's lips. "Please, darlin'. If there's something you think to turn all this footage into, tell me. I'm more than on board."

Rhett's eyes sparkle as he looks up to his love. 

"Even if I haven't got it all figured out yet?"

Link smiles. "Even and especially."

He leans down, catches Rhett's lips in another kiss that sends Rhett to his feet, sends him clutching Link's body to his own, Link whimpering in response. He lets Rhett tug him up into his arms as he rises to his full height, content with the massages he'll have to give his love's back in the morning as Rhett tosses him onto the bed, fills the space between the parting of his legs.

\--

He bursts into Link's office, grin lingering from his prior revelation. 

"We should make a sex tape!"

Link blinks, stares, and Rhett responds.

"Nothing we show to anyone," he says. "Just for ourselves. And wouldn't you like to have something on record? Somethin' we can point to, at the end of quarantine, and say hey, that's us?"

Rhett comes forward to his love desk, leans over. "To say, hey, that's exactly how bad Rhett wants me. don't you want that?"

Link shivers, but he can't deny his love's speaking his language. 

"Alright," he says, straightening, the warmth of Rhett's lips still lingering on his ear. "Alright. we'll make a sex tape. just for us."

Rhett does a contained explosion before his love, jumping in excitement.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" he giggles. "Good _lord_ , can't wait to get you out of those shorts."

Link laughs, smirks as Rhett eyes him. 

"Oh no," he smiles. "I think the trunks stay on during sex."

He watches Rhett blink, watches his mind almost short circuit.

"How am I gonna fuck you if I can't getcha out of those things?!"

"That's not my problem to solve," Link smiles. "You're a smart man, Rhett. You'll figure somethin' out."

He stands, presses a kiss to Rhett's cheek before he walks out, Rhett too stunned to watch him go.

\--

They decide to film the creative house bedroom. Link shows up in nothing but the lilac trunks and a t-shirt, the latter he pulls off and throws aside.

"So you figured out a way around the shorts?" he smirks.

"I'll let you know when the time's right. For now we gotta film a proper intro."

"Proper intro?"

"We're not just gonna dive straight into the fuckin'. We gotta let the people know what this is before they get into it. That's just manners."

"Well alright. Sure, yeah, let's be professionals about this."

Link smiles to the camera.

"Hey there, mythical beasts!!" 

"This is for all mythical beasts?" he asks. "We're not putting this behind a paywall?"

"Nah, man, I don't wanna get paid for this."

"...I sorta wanna get paid for this."

"I'm not payin' to fuck you, McLaughlin." 

"Not from you, from the mythical beasts. Why wouldn't we put this on the Society?" 

"We're not putting this _anywhere_. If you keep derailing this, you will not be de-railing _this_ later."

"Alright, alright," he looks back to camera, smiles. "I've taken a lot of footage these last few weeks of Link in some distinctive shorts. You might recognise them."

He looks to Link. "This is where we'll have a montage of my footage."

"Is it?" link smirks. "Any highlights you'll want on there?"

Internally, Rhett's shaking, but he only grins. 

"Nothin' I'll share with you. Nothin' they can't see in the montage, after all."

"Alright," Link smiles. "And in that footage, have you recorded my one caveat in the culmination of this video?"

"I haven't, but I can now," Rhett smirks. "Especially because I've got a solution. Go on, tell the people at home the line you won't cross."

Link grins to the vlogging camera, actually winks.

"The short shorts stay on during sex."

He turns to Rhett, expecting the same shocked, disheartened gaze from before. Reels almost threatened when it doesn't reach him now. 

"You told me to find a way around it," Rhett smirks. "I did. A way I can only hope you'll join me in experiencing. Link, darlin'... y'wanna sixty-nine with me?"

Several seconds pass before Link finds his voice, finds it choked in his throat in a laugh, can't tell if it's born of humour or anxiety. 

"Really?" he says. "How old are we again?"

"That's not a no," Rhett holds firm. It's not a yes, either, but most important, it's not their safe word. He watches the gears turning behind gentle blue eyes, his throat drying up faintly until Link finally speaks.

"Meant what I said," Link repeats. "The shorts stay on."

"So keep 'em on," Rhett counters. "Think I can't enjoy you without tearin' em off?"

That's precisely what Link thinks, so when Rhett lays down on their shared creative office/bedroom mattress, when he urges Link to sit on his face, Link is understandably nervous. Link's hands offer anchorage at Rhett's waist as Rhett's hands move under the surface, under his shorts, Link resting his forehead against the base of Rhett's cock as he collects himself. As Rhett's one hand grips his love's waist, the other reaching in, gently guiding Link's cock to the openings existent in his love's shorts, openings he'd love, _love_ to take advantage of. 

He gets lucky enough to tug Link's cock through the shorts' leg hole, almost whimpering as it comes into his eyeline. As Link gasps above him at the cool air surrounding it, Rhett just staring, just taking it in at this new angle. 

"Oh, Link," he says, savours how Link shivers above him as his breath ghosts over Link's cock. He takes it into his hand gingerly, giving a tentative squeeze that Link whines at, forehead nuzzling into the space where Rhett's own cock connects with his hip. And it's good, it's great, but it's not what he wants here. Not what he knows any potential future viewers want. 

"Got you outta these shorts best I can, neal," he encourages. "Think you can do the same? You don't even have any restrictions. Straight tear them off my body if you want, just so long as I feel you."

Link doesn't hesitate. He's clumsy, affection-aggressive, apologises for it as he tears Rhett's shorts off and down his love's frame, Rhett bending his knees to aid the effort as Link throws them off to some corner. He stares down at Rhett's cock, thick and heavy in front of him. He licks his bottom lip preemptively of drool, one hand wrapping around the base of Rhett's cock on instinct. He hears, _feels_ Rhett react as his love's grip on his own cock tightens, Link's eyelids fluttering at the touch. 

Rhett's the one to break the silence.

"You ready, Neal?"

Link answers with a nod, staring at the head of Rhett's cock before he realises he needs to offer something more verbal. 

"Yes," he says, soft and shaky. Thinks to repeat it before the word is lost in a moan as Rhett's lips wrap around his cock. He cries out, can't stop his hips thrusting into the warmth around him, whimpering as his forehead once again connects to Rhett's pelvis. He takes deep breaths, acclimates to Rhett's tongue moving _perfectly_ around him, sits up enough to once again stare at Rhett's dick for a moment before he gains the sense to take it into his mouth. 

It's... words can't do it justice. He's taken Rhett in his mouth so many times before now. Rhett's taken him in his mouth so many times before now, but having both happen simultaneously is—Link whimpers around Rhett's length, feels it affect Rhett in return. Feels the shape of Rhett's lips tightening round his shaft, his tongue stutter with an abandoned moan around the length of his love's cock. 

Link brings a hand up absently to Rhett's thigh, fingers digging in there as he works, as he works with the reality of Rhett's mouth working him. He gasps around Rhett's cock as he feels his love almost mirroring the action, sucking him hard. And just like that, it's over—the sensation replaced, drowned out by fingers of Rhett's right hand slipping under his swim trunks. 

Link continues his ministrations til Rhett's fingers reach in deep enough to find his entrance, almost surprised when the whimper he gives around Rhett's cock doesn't send Rhett spilling down his throat. Rhett teases him for a moment before pulling his hands out of Link's shorts, before he reaches out for the lube on the bedside table instead. Rhett concerns himself with lubing up his fingers, and Link sits up, concerns himself with watching, panting, with staring as long as he can before Rhett presses into him, before it's Rhett's fingers filling him alongside Rhett's mouth surrounding him. He loses himself in it for just a moment, for several moments before Link feels a hand come down heavy on his ass in response. 

"C'mon, baby," Rhett intones. "Doin' so much for you, darlin'. Just wanna feel what you're doin' for me. Please, Link, darlin'.. _please_." 

Link's head drops down, mouth wrapping around Rhett's cock, cheeks hollowing almost painfully in reaction; as he rides both Rhett's mouth on him, Rhett's fingers teasing before they find their destination, spurred on by Link's crying out, Rhett riding the sensation in response. Link's nails dig into Rhett's skin as he swallows around his love, thrusting back on his love's hand until link's crying out around his love's cock, til he feels Rhett's cock twitching in his own throat. The start of tears seep down his own cheeks as he sucks Rhett off, as he finally, _blissfully_ finally feels Rhett spill down his throat. Feels the same vice grip round his own cock as he comes for Rhett, as Rhett sucks down every inch of him he has access to. 

Gingerly, he lets Rhett's cock out of his mouth, guides it back down to Rhett's tummy before he lays his own head down beside it. He feels Rhett repeating a similar process below him, both of them taking time to breathe. To regain acquaintance with the moment, the reality around them.

The reality where they aren't both too-eagerly choking on each other's cocks, realities they're both too eager to revisit later, in private, but for now?

For now it's enough to feel one panting above or below the other. It's enough to draw calming breaths together, enough to simply be. 

Enough until it isn't, until Rhett's tugging Link back up to lay at his side proper. Link sees the anxiety, the second-guessing brewing under forest-green eyes, presses a kiss preemptively to redwood-rouge lips. 

"Think we gave 'em quite a show," Link grins. "Think I gave you quite a show, for that matter."

He presses another kiss to Rhett's forehead, right where his curls start to bloom. 

"What do you think?"

Rhett smiles, sly under his beard. His arms wrap around Link's waist, pull him close, one arm moving to let a hand tangle through his love's hair. 

"I think we did good," Rhett answers, smiling, hazy. "Quite a performance, no matter who it goes out to."

Link smiles against the skin of Rhett's neck, Rhett shivering as he feels it.

"Feel like it should stay between us," he says, tucks himself under Rhett's chin. "That okay?"

Rhett kisses Link's forehead, feels his heart melting in his chest.

"Of course," he says, holds Link tighter, presses more kisses to his hair. "More than okay. This is ours. We can share it with whoever we want, keep it to ourselves. You name it, baby."

Link lingers there for a moment, in Rhett's embrace. Enjoys Rhett's limbs around him, Rhett's kisses pressed so gently to his skin. Enjoys the very notion of something so solemn as something existing just between them. 

Well, not _just_ between them. They'll both share it with their wives eventually, will both share their wives' reactions. Giggle about Christy's comments, revel in Jessie's encouragement. But that's at least a few days, if not weeks away.

For now, it's enough to drink in each other's scent, enough to simply be with each other. It's enough for Link to let his head nuzzle into the crook of Rhett's neck, enough to grin at the hum it earns.

"I love you."

Link offers it without qualification, without joke or irony. Without, maybe for the first time, nerves, which start to creep in immediately.

But Rhett quashes them, pulling Link closer.

"Love you, too, bo," he smiles. "Love you more."

Link can feel the smirk under his beard, only snuggles up closer to it.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	37. The One Where I Take a 'Step' Outside My Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, "feet, anything with feet...."

The Rhett and Link equivalent of holding hands.

That's what one tumblr user calls it, what many other users cosign it in reblogs. It's the way Rhett and Link consistently connect one man's foot to the other's closest available, the way such a small but significant gesture seems to signify closeness beyond what actual images of it represents. 

It's something they've been doing for years, been doing since they were teenagers, but it's something Rhett never had time to examine until quarantine gave them nothing but. 

He drinks up the posts, the reblogs full of image-based evidence, and every picture is its own little time capsule: the Streamys, talk show appearances, early photos of themselves he'd forgotten about by now.

And the worst part is, they're still doing it. In the office, when they're there, facing each other, if Link's foot doesn't find his, he'll seek it out himself. When they're settled in for the weekend at the Creative House, Link slumping down at his side on the living room couch is directly followed by Link's socked foot finding the line of his own. When they're in bed, when Link wraps his leg around Rhett's body, he can't help the way the tension leaves him feeling Link's toes graze his shin in the process.

And quarantine has already made things so goddamn weird. Can Rhett really be blamed when the wires begin to shift?

When Link's foot finding his own under office desks sets his heart racing; when Link's sole settling against his own has him wrapping an arm around Link's waist, pulling him closer; when those nimble toes on his shin keep him awake at night?

Everything they've fooled around with, and Rhett still hasn't the foggiest how to present his new, well, predicament. His new.. kink? Fetish? That he's got no idea how to explore. No idea if Link's willing to explore it or not. 

Eventually Link ends up bringing it up without meaning to. The day after the Mythical Rave, both their bodies airing their own grievances, he seeks Rhett out on the couch of the Creative House's living room. Joins Rhett there, adjusts in his seat, and plops both feet into his love's lap—purely as a joke, of course—as Rhett attempts to focus on the television.

"Any favour or number I could pose that could entice you to rub my feet?"

It's a joke. Link knows it. Rhett knows it, but he doesn't look away from the TV, not yet, because he doesn't want it to be. Because he doesn't know how to transition this into a not-joke, into something he seriously wants to partake in. Because he doesn't know where this falls on a scale from strange to normal, doesn't know if he's crazy to respect such a scale when it comes to Link to begin with. 

"Rhett?"

The word reaches him, but what jerks him out of his panic is the slow slide of Link pulling his feet away, Rhett catching one ankle in his hand, sighing in relief as Link's other foot stops as well. 

"Sorry," he says, looks to Link's face. "I'm.. can I tell you something?"

"'Course, Rhett," Link says. "You can tell me anything."

Rhett takes a breath to believe it.

"Have you ever noticed, we.. we almost like, hold hands? But with our feet? Have you noticed that?"

It feels crazy saying it until Link nods, like it's perfectly natural. Like all best friends do it.

"Think I saw a Twitter thread about us doin' that, actually."

"I think I did, too," Rhett says. "Or, well, I think it was Tumblr, really. Had like, over a dozen examples. And I saw it, and I kept thinkin'. And every time we kept doin' it, I..."

His gaze drops to Link's feet still in his lap, but he's staring well past them. Link sees, looking between the object of his love's gaze and Rhett himself. 

"...you been feelin' somethin' about my feet?"

"...maybe," Rhett says, gaze coming back into focus. Finding Link. "Is that okay?"

"I think we've explored weirder," Link says. "Shit, I know we've gotten into weirder. And I'm definitely not sayin' 'no' to a foot rub. Especially a foot rub you'll enjoy, too."

A shiver runs down Rhett's spine that Link can almost see, and he smiles. 

"Go on, show me what you've got."

Rhett returns the smile, takes a breath to steel himself. To distract from the fact that he has no idea where to begin before he ultimately lets that guide him. He wants to feel Link, feel this new part of him he's never truly accessed before, lets his hands roam over unfamiliar territory. His hands wrap round both of Link's feet respectively, thumbs moving over soles as the tips of Rhett's fingers map his toes, where they connect, the bone and musculature as they connect to his ankle. It's artistic in a way he couldn't fathom appreciating before. And the sounds, the little moans that leave Link when he drives into his love's sole with his thumb, the way Link's head falls back— Rhett feels his cock stir in his joggers, feels compelled to chase that lovely reaction.

And the way he chases it, he tucks one of Link's feet at his side behind him. He lets his hips fall against Link's below him, lets his own erection sidle up against Link's, whimpers harmoniously with Link below him.

And knowing he's accomplished this? Knowing Link is this rock solid hard for him over a foot rub—

Rhett can't think too hard on it, lets his head drop to Link's shoulder as he shoves it out of his mind. 

He hasn't let his grip go yet on Link's ankle, brings it from behind his hip, up to his mouth. And he doesn't break eye contact as he licks a stripe over the sole of Link's foot, sucks the skin of into his mouth as he feels Link grinding back against his hips, returning the motions, kissing the forming hickey there as he pulls away. 

Link's head drops back and Rhett can see the tears forming under his eyelashes. He takes a staggered breath, lets Link's foot fall from his mouth to pool round his hips. Gives him ample time for the invocation of their safe word that never comes. Instead, he tentatively tugs Link's other foot mouth-ward, watches Link's face as he does.

Link, eyes hazy, blissed out. Link, his free leg wrapping around Rhett's hips. Link, through all of this, managing a nod as Rhett brings his love's foot to his mouth.

Rhett sucks his love's toes into his mouth, tongue moving between them as Link bucks back against his thrusts, calling out his love's name as he stains his clothes between them. Rhett follows not long after, slipping Link's foot out of his mouth and collapsing on top of him, Link's legs relaxing around the sprawl of man on top of him.

Eventually, his strength comes back, and Link wraps arms around him, pets Rhett's hair. Presses kisses to Rhett's face that he feels his love returning. 

"So I have to ask," Link starts. "Are you gonna be weird about my feet for the rest of time now?"

Rhett's quiet, nuzzles into Link's skin the silence.

"No weirder than I've been about the rest of you," he says. "So long as you can enjoy that weirdness."

Link grins, presses a kiss to Rhett's nose. 

"No way you can enjoy me that I won't enjoy," he beams, breathing in Rhett's scent where he settles. "Promise you that."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the kind soul who made this request, I hope I did it justice!
> 
> And to all of y'all, feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	38. The One Where They Recreate Artisanal Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this, but it's exactly what it says on the tin. The boys recreate artisinal doughnuts.

It comes as no surprise that some mythical beasts aren't happy with the abundance of food episodes. 

Putting it bluntly, eating weird shit has been MythEnt's bread and butter for years. Even through a global pandemic, they can count on an episode that contains 'nasty' or 'gross' or any food in the title, really, to do numbers. Which is great for them, great for their employees, great for fans who enjoy that content.

Less than great for the fans who are getting sick of it, who are growing more vocal in asking for more.

Rhett doesn't think much of it. He's more than acquainted with how abnormal circumstances are, has made peace with the fact that their content this year might not be as stellar as in years past. Has faith mythical beasts will view their efforts with grace, the same they'd offer to any struggling mythical beast in this trying time.

Link, on the other hand, thinks as much of it as he can. Celebrates when the weiner episode is met with incredible reception, elated to learn that there is a way to marry their tried and true source material of food to novel concepts that are fun to watch.

When he runs himself ragged trying to think of a sequel, though, Rhett has to step in.

"Why don't we get high again?" he suggests in their office. "High people love food. I'm sure we'll have some ideas, at least some of them will be good. Not to mention, it'll help you relax."

Link eyes him over his laptop.

"Last time we got high, I ended up pissing myself for you."

"Okay. Worst case scenario, that ends up happening again. I'm fine with that."

Link is quiet for a few seconds, finally agrees that he's fine with it, too.

\--

They light up at the Creative House, and predictably, what's meant to be a brainstorming session ends up less brain- and more stomach-oriented. Rhett orders several entrees to arrive via UberEats while Link shovels handfuls of Mini Wheats into his mouth, sucks down gulps of almond milk straight from the carton in between.

"What if.. we recreate doughnuts," Rhett suggests as he waits.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And somethin'," Link says, swallows down a mouthful before taking a pull of milk. "We can't just recreate doughnuts. That's cookin' show talk. We need a twist."

"So think of a twist." Rhett's attention falls to the map detailing the distance between the restaurant and the Creative House. He tracks the driver's representative on his screen, to the best of his ability.

"Y'can't give me a half-idea and ask me to finish it for you," Link argues. "Not like this. Can barely track my own train of thought."

"That's what we do," Rhett looks up from the laptop, almost wounded (though, who can say how much of it is hunger pangs). "Yes-and me, brother. We recreate doughnuts, and?"

Link stares blankly, shakes his head. Tosses a Mini Wheat into his mouth to chomp.

"And we recreate the glaze, but instead of a doughnut, it's my asshole. That's what I've got."

Rhett laughs, chokes on nothing for several seconds, and after a few claps on his back from Link, he's once again upright and coherent.

"You know, I don't think YouTube would host that," he says. "But honestly, that's not a bad idea."

\--

A few things need to happen before this idea manifests proper. 

Chiefly, the acquisition of ingredients, and before that, the decision of what ingredients to acquire.

The latter will depend heavily on what doughnuts they seek to recreate. And while perusing a few Tumblrs that have been criticising the food-heavy episodes, Link finds a quite agreeable list. It's a selection of specialty doughnuts from a shop in Canada, and the descriptions alone make him laugh out loud. He shows it to Rhett, who reacts with equal parts amusement and outright hunger, so Link knows they've got the right source.

The next step is getting together ingredients, which they do together, sitting side by side on the Creative House couch adding items to an Instacart order. It's a lot of pre-made glaze that, it could be argued, they could stand to try and create on their own, but honestly, the culinary artistry isn't what's at the forefront of either of their minds.

At the forefront of Rhett's mind, for example, is spreading Link's cheeks in front of him and devoting himself to the challenge. Drizzling hot glaze and layering toppings over Link's waiting hole, only to lick them all off, out, dip into that unique taste of Link under all of it.

As for Link, he can't think about any of it too hard or he'll pass out, especially at the notion of Rhett dripping Raspberry Habanero icing over his—

As a result, Rhett sorts out the rest of the details, only too happy to do so knowing what's in store. He invites Link to a 'preview' of sorts, where he sets up a camera and monitor; one Link can look to to see how Rhett is making, ahem, progress in his endeavour. He sets up other cameras around the room, because if they're going to record, they're going to do it right. 

The final purchase goes by, as eBay puts it, 'ANAL HOLE SPREADER Enema Butt Dilator'. Link objects at first, but the alternative is to hold his own ass cheeks open through the entire process, which he quickly declines.

Once everything is delivered, once Rhett sets up a cover on their bedding in the Creative Bedroom, he calls Link in, only too proud of the setup he's arranged.

Only prouder as Link steps in and is, admittedly, impressed with the set up. The glazes are all arranged on the nightstand, in what Link presumes is list-oriented order, with their toppings lined up in front of them. Rhett waits on the bed for him, at the head, poised on his knees, a full space in front of him, equipped with camera, for Link to bend over in, let himself be seen in.

Link joins him, bends over with his ass facing Rhett, careful of the cameras as he takes his position.

"Now, I've set us up with a monitor," Rhett says, tugging Link out of his joggers and nodding to his laptop, on an end table at the foot of the bed. Link looks to it, sees his own ass clear as day there.

"Only right if you get to see this, too, right," he smiles, laughs as he pulls the famed Butt Dilator out of its drawer. Link, for his part, stays calm. How many jokes have they made now, on GMM and beyond, about how open he is to having his ass played with? 

And this gadget proves no exception. His eyes fall shut as it parts his plush cheeks, as he feels the center of him laid bare for Rhett's enjoyment, for Rhett to do with whatever he wants.

He shifts, stretches under Rhett's gaze, feels it against his skin, in some parts more thoroughly than others.

"Go on, Rhett," he coos. "What d'ya wanna do with me?"

The answer to that question is expansive, grows ever more so the longer Rhett takes in the sight in front of him. But tears himself away, takes deep breaths doing so, continues them as he divests himself of his own loose clothing. 

He settles back behind Link, looks down into him before flicking his gaze back up to the monitor they'll share. "Can you see yourself good enough?"

Link ventures another look at himself, takes in what he's previously only viewed in mirrors, assessed through others' anecdotes. There's a sense of pride he can't deny in knowing how accurate 'dusty rose' was as an account, in imagining how what he's seeing might work as a canvas for what they've planned. 

"This is what you see every time?"

"Every time I stop to venture a glance," Rhett says, and Link shivers hearing his love's smile in the words. "Ready for me to start, darlin'?"

Link takes another breath, then nods. "Ready."

He hears some fumbling, Rhett reaching for a glaze off the desk, then he tenses just slightly as the glaze hits him; cool and wet and _different_ , so different from a bidet, from Rhett's tongue, his fingers. The way it moves so gentle and slow of its own accord over Link's skin, settles but doesn't seek anything deeper, the way Link has to keep himself from grinding back against it because, well, there's nothing to grind back against. There's a pause before he feels Rhett dusting something on top of the glaze, finally recognising it, recognising what they're recreating.

"Hazelnut Espresso," Rhett intones. "That's what this shop calls it, at least. Review on this post says they worry about the nuts fallin' off. And I can't blame 'em. Not that I'm worried about your _nuts_ fallin' off..."

"Barely feel 'em," Link sighs, then rushes before Rhett can reach down and grab anything, "The hazelnuts. Feel everything else just fine, just— those, can't feel 'em past the glaze."

"Hm," Rhett smiles over him. "I'll have to better make sure you feel the toppings. Til then, you wanna do a quick assessment before I start my taste test?"

Link nods, looks over to the monitor. And it— _well_ . Not that he had high hopes, but it looks more like a doughnut that he'd ever imagined. And more than it, it looks _appetising_ in a way he never felt himself capable of feeling. In a way he only imagined Rhett capable of feeling, and Rhett—

Link can feel Rhett's eyes on him again, sucks his lip between his teeth as he imagines Rhett looming over him, doing the same. 

"I think you did good," he says. "Think you've earned the right to taste me."

Barely a second passes before Link cries out, feels Rhett's tongue laving over his skin, Rhett's mouth sucking in every last bit of glaze. His tongue moving over Link's hole, pressing into him, whimpering at the traces of sweetness he finds there. Link pants under him when he pulls away, licked clean and laid bare. 

"So?" he manages. 

"So?"

"So," Link draws himself up on shaky elbows. "Gonna judge the doughnut? Scale of one to ten, like the post says?"

Rhett hesitates, smiles, runs a hand over the meat of Link's ass where it meets his thigh.

"Think that's too complicated," he says. "Think I just wanna enjoy this taste test without judgement. After all, the taste of everything's gonna be muddled by you anyway. Nice change from the show, right? No judgement, just enjoyment, pleasure..."

He slaps Link's one cheek playfully, breath hitching when his love whines in response.

"That sound good, baby?" he says. "Wanna start on doughnut number two?"

Link nods quickly under him and Rhett can't help but smile.

Rhett layers on a cheesecake-flavoured glaze, watching Link acclimate to the temperature before layering a whole maraschino cherry over his entrance.

"Cherry Cheesecake Bullseye," he repeats. "Not too complicated. What do you think?"

Link takes a deep breath as he looks up, takes in the sight of his hole, handily dessert-furnished. 

"That's really nice," he smiles, pants. "True to the original. Wanna try it again?"

"Of course I do," Rhett answers. "But the last thing I want is you just blasting through these reviews, tryin' to rush ourselves to the end result. I want meaningful feedback on what I've made, Link. Want you to give that to me, baby. Can you give me that?"

Link steels himself, breath stuttering in anticipation. Turns his head, manages, "Are you tryin' to act like a jerk?"

Rhett laughs. "Only if it's working."

Then he dips back in, licks out everything placed there, licks even deeper into Link, spurred on by the whines he earns. He pulls away, presses a kiss to Link's entrance and grins as his love wiggles under him, sits back up to his full height— at least, as much of it as he can bear to pull away.

"Next?" Link whimpers.

"Double Almond," Rhett announces. He takes up a new bottle of glaze, a clear one composed of little more than simple syrup. Link shudders at the sensation, then speaks.

"That's just almond shavings, right?"

"That's awfully reductive, isn't it?" Rhett gets the almond shavings in question, in hand. "Sure, it'd be easy enough to just, dump some portion of these out onto you, call it a day." He picks up a handful from the bag and tosses it onto the simple syrup glaze coating Link's hole, cock twitching at how Link shudders under him. "But there's a real artistry to arranging these shavings the right way."

" _Rhett_."

"Trust me."

He waits a beat for the safe word, but when it isn't said, he starts his 'arrangement'. It's little more than working the shavings over Link's sensitivity in front of him, savouring the reactions the movements earn, trying not to come in his own right. 

"I know you're just teasin' me."

"Yeah, bo? What about it?"

Again, Rhett waits for a safe word that doesn't come.

"Let's say I've already seen it in the monitor," Link says. "Go ahead and eat me out. Eat it out of— Y' know what i mean. Rhett, _please_." 

Rhett can't comply quickly enough, licking into Link, drinking in the glaze and almond shavings, the moans Link gives when he lingers just a second too long on his hole. He can't help but bring a hand up to link laid out before him, brush his thumb over Link's now-throbbing entrance. Rhett leans down, presses kisses along his lower back, leading up to the spot he won't touch.

Link hoists himself onto his elbows, tries to rally. "What's next?"

"Maple Bourbon Bacon."

This shouldn't be too bad. That's the mantra Link trains himself with as the glaze reaches him, as the slow burn of the bourbon under it teases into his skin. Link licks his lips, catches them between his teeth as he acclimates. Stays still as Rhett retrieves bacon bits from the bedside table, watches them catch in the honey trap that's formed around Link's entrance. 

Link stays still, barring some wiggles, until the deed is done.

"Just tell me you don't need any maple syrup."

Rhett grunts in affirmation before leaning down, catching the fullness of it all, of Link between his lips. He outright _groans_ , licks into Link proper as he chases the taste, feels Link shiver all around him, which only spurs him on. Along with the sounds Link makes around his love's tongue, the way he whimpers Rhett's name all too loud, too needy— 

"Please," Link starts to beg. "M'not gonna last like this. _Please_.."

"I thought of that, actually."

Rhett reaches into the side table and pulls it out, brandishing it for Link to see.

"Safe word?"

Link's eyes are saucers as he answers. "Mythical," he says. "Y'can't be serious?"

Rhett smirks as he holds up the cock ring. "Serious as long as you are," he beams. "Long as that safe word doesn't get said. Long as you're on board, darlin'."

The safe word remains unsaid, and Rhett takes it in his hand, reaches down between Link's body and the mattress, finds his love's cock with a whine from link. He slips it over him to the hilt, pulling his hand away, pressing kisses to link's neck. 

"I know you can stay hard for me, darlin," he whispers. "Show me you can do this for me."

Raspberry Habanero is something else entirely. It's spicy. When Link's got it covering his hole, the whimperings immediate...

"Hold on, bo, hold it," Rhett coos. "I gotta put the finishing lines on it"

"Aw bo, _fuck_ those finishing lines," Link whines. "Please, baby, _please_ lick it off me..!!"

"I got it, doll, here, I—" 

Rhett stares at his progress, hesitates only a moment before leaning in, catching Link's entrance in his mouth. Sucking everything, all of Link into his lips before Link's reaction reaches him. Before he's reaching around to Link's cock, fist pumping round his love before he feels the force of Link's orgasm around his lips, his tongue. Feels it coating the sheet under them, feels Link's anxiety relaxing as he knows there's one less thing to clean up.

He helps set that cover aside, helps them both lay down. Helps get the cock ring off of him, the uselessness of it this time round he’s sure they’ll address later. Helps Link relax in his arms, a task he finds endlessly gratifying as Link nuzzles his forehead into his love's neck.

He presses a series of kisses into Link's hair, interrupts them to ask, "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?" 

"Never stop having good, weird ideas," he answers, nuzzles his nose into salt-and-pepper hair. 

Link grins, just for a moment. "One condition."

"Yeah?"

"You can't stop havin' good weird ideas either."

Rhett grins, catches Link's lips in a tender kiss.

"Done and done, brother," he smiles. "Done and done."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today (August 24th, for future readers) is my birthday! Feel free to come and say hi on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com), if you get the chance! Kinks are still very much welcome, and stay safe out there everyone !!


	39. The One With a Bath Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "for quarantine kink 2020 could they go slooooooww. Like so so so slow, and get off without speeding up 👀"

It starts, as so many things do between them, as a joke. 

"You can kiss me if you want."

"We’ll all be so excited about safe physical contact that full-on tongue kissing will be the official greeting."

Link acknowledges it with a bath bomb he sends to the Creative House for Rhett to pick up. It's named, appropriately, French Kiss, and when Rhett proposes that they enjoy it together, in the expansive Creative House bathtub they both agreed on, Link can hardly say no.

It's nice. They pick a date, settle, naked, into the Creative House tub, Link settled faucet-ward, crumbling (what they learn to be) the bubble bar under the stream of water. The water fills their tub and the components of the bar perfume the water and air around them, all of radiating strong lavender and rosemary. They both breathe it in, Link moving so they can lay side by side, legs overlapping as they lounge in the tub. As the side of Link's head seeks out Rhett's shoulder and Rhett quickly thinks up a solution. He tugs Link toward him, eases him down to settle on Rhett's chest, and Link can't help but relax there. He adjusts himself, nuzzles up closer to where Rhett's neck meets his shoulder, legs parting over Rhett's hips. But he can't imagine that being a problem. Can't, until he feels a distinct hardness pressing against his cheeks.

Under normal circumstances, he may've sat up, fussed, called Rhett out on some basis of intentionality. But he can feel the tension where his forehead meets his love's neck, knows this was not planned nor intentional. Knows with almost telepathic clarity that Rhett could be a touch embarrassed about the whole thing, which he confirms upon sitting up. Upon looking down at Rhett, who can't meet his gaze.

"Rhett?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

There isn't, and they both know this. Enough seconds tick on for Link to worry about the safe word being invoked, but Rhett finally meets his gaze, finds love and understanding there, under a thin veneer of smugness.

"Nothin' you don't already know."

Link settles, just enough for the curve of his ass to ghost over Rhett's cock, the smug veneer intensifying at the noise that earns. 

"Y'know what this bath bomb cost me?" he croons. "Ten dollars, just about. I am not about to waste it, ridin' you hard and fast, makin' a mess of this bathroom, pouring ten dollars of Lush water down the drain."

Even the mention of Link riding him hard and fast earns a gentle grind of Rhett's hips, one he struggles to reel in, knowing the reality won't be realised. 

"So," Rhett says, mouth dry. "This isn't happening?"

"Never said that."

Link finds his love's hand under the water, guides it past his own hardening cock to his entrance, leading his fingers where they ought to go. Trusts the oils to be lube enough, a choice he doesn't regret as Rhett presses into him almost on instinct.

"Just gotta take things slow," he says, riding Rhett's finger as he slips it in deeper. "Y'can do that, can't ya? Just take me nice and slow."

Rhett nods under him, undermines his own message and resolve as he slips in another finger. But luckily Link doesn't seem to mind, winces at the intrusion before his expression gives way to pleasure, before groans give way to whimpers. Link's forehead drops back to his love's shoulder as he rides Rhett stretching him, feels Rhett's free hand wrap round his hip as his cock seeks out friction from Link's skin.

"Slow, baby," Link whispers as a reminder. "Ten dollar bath water, keep in mind."

"I'd pay ya ten to have you ride me without compunction," Rhett grunts. "Pay you so much more. Remember, I dropped a hundred on tipping for cereal? Remember that?"

Link sits up again, finds Rhett's eyes, breath catching at the intensity he finds there.

"Not about the money," he manages, still riding Rhett's fingers. "About not bein'.. _fuck_ , not bein' wasteful. Wanna enjoy this bath. Enjoy you. Let ya help me enjoy both."

"All I want, bo," Rhett pants under him. "All I want is to enjoy you."

"Then enjoy me."

Rhett doesn't need to be asked twice, tugs his hand out of Link and easily replaces it with his cock. Relishes the moans that leave Link as he sinks down on his cock, how they rise in pitch, how they resolve into whimpers once Link's fully seated in his lap.

Once again, he tugs Link down to his chest. Once again, Link finds solace where Rhett's shoulder meets his neck.

They lay like that for a while, both of them relishing it, before Rhett's the first to move. Slowly, of course, he fucks up into Link, who whimpers into his skin. One arm comes to wrap around Link's waist, holding him in place as Rhett moves inside him. The other snakes between them, long fingers wrapping around Link's cock— Rhett bites his lip as Link feels it, as he feels his love's hips twitch, coax his own cock deeper inside him. 

He feels Link's nails digging into his skin, can't tell who this is worse for.

"Fuck— _fuck_ , baby, don't stop, I—"

Link gasps at his skin and Rhett can't fight his own instincts, his desire to make Link happy that overrides literally every other directive. He fucks up into his love, drinks in his whimpers, begging, _moans_ as he finally feels Link coating his belly under the water. As it drives him over the edge in his own right, feels himself coming inside Link. Feels Link only relaxing further against his chest in response, and truly, Rhett's never felt more proud.

Minutes pass. Minutes that might coagulate into hours, before Link sits up. He looks to Rhett's eyes, hazy as they are, and he leans down, presses a tender, loving, decisive kiss to his love's lips. Rhett responds with hunger, one hand tangling in Link's hair as the other keeps his body close. Licks into Link with everything he's got and committing every taste, every sensation to memory; like he doesn't have a library full already. Like there isn't a library waiting for him to explore in the future.

When he does pull away, Link is smiling down at him, licking his lips. Savouring the taste of Rhett there, before he dips down for another kiss. 

"You know it goes both ways, right?" he whispers against Rhett's lips. "You can kiss me if you want, too. Anytime, anywhere."

He pulls away enough to look to Rhett's eyes, enough to feel Rhett's arm around his waist keeping him in place.

"Y'mean it?"

Link smiles. "With all my heart."

And leans down to press a kiss to Rhett's lips that he's only too eager to return.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	40. The One Where I Get to Reference Cutthroat Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by [twistedboxy](https://twistedboxy.tumblr.com), the boys get a sex swing.

The first thing they do when they book Alton Brown for an appearance on the show is look up his history.

And one of the first things the internet is intent upon divulging is the fact that the man featured products provided by Extreme Restraints on his cooking show, Cutthroat Kitchen, at least until producers got wise and made him cut it out.

Rhett didn’t think much of it at the time. But he does his fair share of lurking in quarantine, sees a few mythical beasts dropping references to Alton, to Extreme Restraints, references that he doesn’t understand at first but desperately wants to.

Which of course sends ever-curious Rhett researching Extreme Restraints, and even as his face burns up in a blush realising what they do, he stays on the landing page. Explores, even, fascinated with what sex toys are available, how they can be used on consenting parties. His own sexual horizons have certainly broadened in this pandemic, and he's not exactly shy about broadening them further.

His only concern is his partner, who's had reservations over less in the past. Reservations which are the last thing Rhett wants to inspire.

And truthfully, scrolling through their catalog, most of it proves either too weird or too niche for Rhett to take interest in. Spreader bars, wrist and ankle restraints, chastity devices— it's all stuff he'd need some time and proper introduction to feel inclined to explore. But one thing does catch his eye, one thing that ends up taking up space in his mind rent-free for days, weeks after. 

A sex swing.

It's stupid. It's so stupid, as he repeatedly tries to remind himself. Sex swings are what newly-divorced losers install in their nuevo-bachelor pads. They're desperate, tacky, a waste of money, because who can trust a sex swing that arrives, purportedly, fully-assembled, by its online source? 

And yet, Rhett reads the positive reviews, gains enough confidence (encouraged by a drink or two of liquid courage) to pull the trigger, make the purchase. 

It's a unique anxiety that grips him the morning after, even if he's got a fortnight at least to explain his new purchase to Link.

Link, who's been unaware of this whole process. Link, who sits beside him on the couch as they watch TV after a night at the office, snacking absentmindedly on Mini-Wheats straight out of the box. Link, the picture of innocence beside him as the 'thank you for your purchase!' message plays out beyond Rhett's eyes glazed over. 

"I bought a sex swing," he blurts, keeps his eyes fixed on the TV as he feels Link leveling him with his own. 

Link squints in response. "You did what now?"

"I didn't mean to," he says. "I mean— I did, because, I wouldn't have if I didn't mean to. I just— I researched that guy, Alton Brown. Found out he featured all these.. all these sex products from a specific site on his show. And I found this sex swing with crazy high reviews, and I— well, I can admit, I was a little drunk when I made the purchase."

"Hold on, hold on," Link waves. "Lemme get this straight. You found out a guest of ours had some connection to a sex toy site. You research this sex toy site. Then you tell me what y'bought from it, like _you_ fucked up and did somethin' wrong?"

Rhett blinks, goes over the sentences in his mind. Nods. Blinks again when Link laughs.

"Sorry, sorry, bo," he says. "Not laughin' at you. Just.. really? Thought I'd proven to you by now how vanilla I'm not. Y'really thought I wouldn't be interested?"

Rhett hesitates, stumbles over the start of several sentences, because he never imagined Link not being interested. Only imagined his own botched introductions, his failure to accommodate his love's interest, but Link's closing the distance between them with a kiss before he can voice anything, pouring anxieties of his own into it that Link's tenderness draws out and into the ether.

"So, y'got this thing set up or what?"

Rhett swallows, takes a moment to compose his answer. 

\--

The short answer is no. He's got the, yes, fully pre-assembled sex swing in his closet in their Creative House, waiting to be used. The long answer is, he's got to install the hanger eyelet, got to install it somewhere that can not only bear Link's weight, but the weight of Rhett using his body at his own discretion.

The thought's enough to leave Rhett dizzy, but he presses on, brings out a mini-ladder (he's not short, after all) to test ceiling beams. He finds one they're both comfortable with, lets the installation commence, tries not to think too much of Link watching all of it as he rests comfortably nearby.

And once everything's installed and hung... neither of them can view it with a straight face. They set a date to try it out; that seems the most logical solution, even as they both fight not to acknowledge each other's boners as they type the date into their phones. They meet at the Creative House at the appointed time, Rhett's spine tingling when he drives up and notices Link's car parked there already. Tingling again when he enters the house and hears Link calling his name from the shared bedroom. 

Speaking honestly, he hopes to find Link naked, but the reality is almost worse: Link seated on the foot of their shared bed, shirtless, naked entirely except for a pair of borrowed joggers, draped around a too-obvious erection. 

Link draws his tongue over his bottom, then top lip, leaning back. Watches Rhett draw in a deep breath of his own.

"Ready to take care of me?"

Rhett lets out something like a whimper in his own right. It's not fair. It's wildly unfair, in fact, because Link got here early, because Link is dressed obscenely compared to his own clothes that he can't tear off fast enough. And even as he tries, as he leaves a trail from the bedroom door to Link, he's got to fight his urge to divest Link of the last of his clothing. At least, until he can do so calmly, softly. 

"Such a little _brat_ , y'know that?" he says, whispers it into Link's lips as he tugs the joggers past his knees. "Don't think I don't know y'did all this on purpose. That you aren't lovin' this."

Link relents with a moan Rhett drinks in. He knows precisely what he's doing, loves it.

"Gonna help me into the swing?" he asks. "Know you've got that bad back and all. I can get myself into alone if y'want."

He means it as a challenge, awaits a safe word he knows Rhett'll use if it's medically necessary. Whimpers as Rhett deems it unnecessary, deems himself capable of lifting Link up, lowering him into the sex swing, the straps curling round Link's back, hips as they support him. He glances briefly up to the installation, then satisfied with its support, lets his gaze find Rhett's face as he looms over him. 

He smiles. Rhett smiles back. He feels Rhett's hands on his hips, feels the head of Rhett's cock pressing at his ass. Watches Rhett bite his lip above him as he feels the latter, grinds back against it and watches his love's expression shift further. 

"Aw, _Rhett_ ," he coos, only spurred on by his love rocking into the plush of his ass. "Sweetheart, you've got me right where you want me. Go ahead and take me, baby. Lemme know what you want from all this."

Rhett's digging nails into the parts of Link's flesh he can reach, almost regretting it until the request reaches him. Until he's finally given explicit permission to use Link as he sees fit that he can't ignore or deny. He leans in, enough to fumble with the bedside table, enough to find lube, which he douses his own cock with before seeking out Link's entrance. He finds it easily, watches Link whimper and moan under his preparation, until he feels comfortable slipping into Link, gasping as he slides in to the hilt, relishing how Link gasps in return, until—!

Until he pulls out just enough to thrust back in and the sex swing does its work, Link's taut grip slamming back around him as he fucks back into Link, the process repeating over and over and blissfully _over_ even before they're aware of the process, both of them crying out as Link's legs wind round Rhett's hips. Rhett's forehead drops to Link's shoulder as he rides it, one hand digging fingernails into Link's hip as his other arm holds Link close by the waist, Rhett sucking, nibbling sweet nothings into Link's neck as Link _takes_ it, grinds back against Rhett's relentless pace. He claws at Rhett in his own right, dragging him down, up, _closer_ in a sense Link can't make sense of it until he's coming between them, coating their stomachs as Rhett pumps his orgasm deep inside Link, presses kisses along bruised skin as Link comes down from it.

Both of them, independently, regret not setting a tarp down, but it doesn't last long for either of them. 

They leave the sex swing up, mostly because they can't be bothered to take it down. Because when Rhett extricates his love from it and lays him down, he can't help but join Link, can't help but let his fingers trace soothing patterns over Link's skin, can't help his legs from tangling up with Link's own. And Link can't help nuzzling where Rhett's broad shoulders meet his neck, can't help drinking in his love's scent there and letting it ground him.

"This was a really good purchase," Link murmurs into his love's skin, can almost feel sleep overtaking him. "Would you agree?"

Rhett smiles hard enough for his cheeks to ache, presses a kiss to the top of Link's head. 

"More than agree, darling. So much more than agree."

\--


	41. The One Where the Boys Get Their Rave On (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by a number of folks, the boys make good use of the leftover Mythical Rave supplies.

To put it bluntly, the Mythical Rave breaks several fans, conservatively speaking.

In fact, many of those fans make their breaking point known during the live stream. Many more others make it known through various channels; Twitter, Tumblr, Discord. Rhett continues to lurk, once again dedicated to his research as he reviews thirst post over thirst post about people hot for their looks in the live stream. As he reviews posts surmising that they're hot for each other's looks in the live stream, takes he can't, in good conscience, deny. Link's always gorgeous, but Link in a tank top, in black-lit body paint, shaking his adorable heart out under the music and lights? That does it for Rhett in ways he can't express, can't handle having the sexiness of it called out. 

So he puts the comments out of his mind. He reminds himself of the tarp they've purchased, how nicely it fits over their bed. He reminds himself of the body paints they've got left over in the studio, how no one could want or miss them; especially thinks of this as he piles them into a reusable bag that's already piled with ultraviolet lights. He thinks of all the net good these ventures can and will benefit them as he sets everything up in their Skyn Wallz bedroom, as he drapes tarp, sets up lights. Tests them well as he can on his own skin with the body paint he samples, wiping them off once he’s satisfied with their glow. 

And once everything's settled, composed, he calls up Link, still wrapping things up at the studio, relieved when his love's tone is more relaxed than content-anxious. 

"How's it goin', man?"

"Good, real good," Link answers. "Sure you don't mind not bein' here? No one would mind if you popped in."

"No, no, I trust you," Rhett says, honest. "Fact, take as long as you need. I, uh.. I set somethin' up, if we're bein' honest. Somethin' that looks better in the dark."

Link pauses, and Rhett can all but feel the shiver as it moves over his love's spine. 

"All right," he grins. "Right on, brother. See you then."

"See you."

The call drops, and Rhett's cheeks ache with a smile.

\--

Link arrives at the Creative House about a half hour after sunset. Hopes it's sufficient as he lets himself in the front door.

He doesn't find Rhett there, which isn't suspicious. Instead, he follows Rhett's voice to the Skyn Wallz room. Finds it dark apart from Rhett on the bed, illuminated by his rave tank ( _only_ his rave tank), by several recognisable jars of body paint in front of him. Their sheen reflected in the bed's plastic tarp, a detail Rhett can't help but notice soothes a seconds-long anxiety in Link's soul. 

Link joins him on the bed, breath stuttering faintly as he takes in the details.

"Well, you've got me here, big boy," he teases. "What d'ya wanna do with me?"

In the dim light, Link can actually see his love's expression shift, flinch. Only loves him more for it.

"I wanna paint you," Rhett says, chews his lip. "Wanna see you. Can I do that, Link?"

"'Course," Link says, tentatively leans down. Presses a kiss to Rhett's lips, whimpers as he feels Rhett return it. "But I can only imagine you want, ah.. want a _blank_ canvas for this. Am I right?"

He watches Rhett's nod, face faintly illuminated in his shirt and smirks, standing up. He divests himself of his shirt first, lets it fall with uncharacteristic nonchalance to the floor before he finds his fly, undoes it, tugs his jeans down his legs and kicks them into the corner. The last thing he tackles is his boxer briefs, which he tosses away, watches Rhett's eyes travel to an obvious place before he rejoins his love on the bed; before he seats himself on Rhett's lap, and Rhett forces himself to drag his gaze back to Link's face, no matter what shapes he's intent on making over the rest of his body.

"Go on, darlin'," Link insists. "Go ahead."

He watches Rhett's hand search out the paint. Watches as his love opens it, as a cool wave of neon green is painted over his torso. He leans into it, feels Rhett wrap the colour around his waist. Can't help his hips moving into it as Rhett paints down the jut of his hips to his cock. 

"Rhett, _baby_..!"

Rhett lets his thumb linger where he longs to paint visuals around the base of Link's cock. Trace it through the hair surrounding him, biting his lip as he imagines the sounds it might earn. He drags his gaze from it back to Link's torso, what's painted. How woefully incomplete it is.

Absently Rhett reaches for another jar, doesn't care about mixing paints. Doesn't care about the colour on his fingers before he reaches up to Link's chest, paints what's important to him. The expanse of it there, the flat plain under his fingertips. The concentration he applies to Link's nipples that earns whimpers he can't help but appreciate, can't help but buck up into. 

It's a nice, vibrant pink eking out from Link's crotch and over his chest, over hardening nipples. Rhett's only regret is that he can't suck them into his mouth now.

Or can he? Is this paint nontoxic? Would it break the mood to ask? 

He's unwilling to risk it, even as he remembers Link's mouth illuminated in neon paint, how often he's imagined those glowing shapes around him—

He gasps; they both do as Rhett's hardening cock brushes against the swell of Link's ass, his thumbs frozen where they've been painting Link's chest. Rhett looks to his love's face, woefully dim compared to what he's touched, intent on changing that. 

He doesn't move, not from the waist down at least. He reaches into the paint, his right hand coated purple as he replaces it to Link's chest, moves over his collar bone, his neck, his cheek as Link leans into the touch. He hits one hitch—

"Your glasses."

"Lose 'em."

—and recognises the proposed solution, though he modifies it practice (even as it sets him grinding against his love's skin. He reaches up with his free hand, sets the glasses away to where he approximates a nightstand to be beside him before he finds Link's waist again, hand roaming through the paint on his waist before Rhett reaches down, catches Link's ass cheek in a tight, colourful grip.

Link keens above him, dangerously close to kissing Rhett's palm, a whimper cutting him off just short of it as the head of his cock moves over Rhett's taut stomach in desperate thrusts. 

"Link," he whines, not commanding, but begging his love's attention. "Baby, I want to.. I _want_ to, but I can't— darlin' I—"

"Which side drawer?"

Rhett chokes it out. "Left!"

Link retrieves it, the lube that Rhett's no doubt been planning to use all night. The lube he's pictured soaking his own thick fingers before they breached Link's hole, lube he'd planned on slicking Link up with, teasing him with, using to locate Rhett's favourite spot inside of him. With all this in mind, Link coats his own fingers, presses inside, whines only for Rhett to pull him into more a fierce kiss; into the feeling of paint spreading between their bodies, the feel of Rhett's thick cock brushing against his own, which only sends Link trembling. 

"You're so beautiful," Rhett says, well on his way to rambling. "Please, baby, _please_ lemme show you. Gotta show you how beautiful you are like this."

Link pulls out of himself, coats his hand, lets it move like on horny autopilot over Rhett's cock as he pictures it. Pictures Rhett filling him and he can only remain occupied by the fantasy for a few seconds before he's moving, shoving himself into Rhett's lap, onto Rhett's cock and riding him with an abandon he long thought lost to time. Rhett thrusts up into him with equal enthusiasm, equally harsh passion until Link's the one to break first, coating their stomachs with his spend as he whimpers his love's name. Rhett follows seconds after, crying out in his own right at the orgasm Link drags out of him, the orgasm he's only too delighted to fill Link with. 

Link collapses on top of him, the blackness around them nothing compared to their own eyelids. He nuzzles into Rhett's neck, only dimly aware of how the body paint might transfer, of the fact that Rhett might not want it transfer-- a thought and anxiety that only lingers long enough for Rhett's arms to wrap around Link's torso, over his waist, up to his shoulder. Pulling him close where Rhett's lips press kisses to his temple. 

"Link?" he murmurs against skin, and Link sighs.

"Yeah?"

"You're the light of my life."

It takes a few seconds, but Rhett can almost vicariously feel Link's eyes rolling back in his head.

"Hate you."

"No y'dont."

"Wish I did."

Rhett knows this isn't true either, but draws Link in even closer, dropping more kisses into his love's hair.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	42. The One With a Questionable Purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this. Sometimes a bitch just browses Etsy and gets inspired, you know?
> 
> But uh, I did marry that inspiration with the oft-requested daddy kink. Enjoy!

Retail therapy is nothing new, though it reaches new heights in the pandemic. Heights they became familiar with, through silicon molds, butt plugs, very recently through a certain sex swing.

The vast majority of these purchases are on Rhett's dime, Rhett's impulse, which isn't surprising. But perhaps it's this disparity (along with a healthy dose of wine) that sends Link seeking, apparently, to set it even. That's not Link's intention, of course. Link's intentions are simply that he saw something beautiful, looked at the price tag, decided it was worth it to own. He finds Rhett in their Skyn Wallz bedroom after the purchase and crawls into his love's arms, nuzzles into the crook of his neck, falls asleep with an ease that lets him forget his decision.

And the slowing of post office operations delays the imminent hit coming to Link's pride, but by god, arrive it does. Rhett's the one to find it on their doorstep, to carry it into Link's office while he's working, to drag Link’s attention away from that work by offering it up. 

"You order somethin'?"

Link plays back the last few weeks in his mind, best as he can remember, Corona scrambling a lot of it. 

"Not that I remember," he says. "Is it addressed to me?"

"Yeah," Rhett says. "Wanna open it?"

"Sure."

Between any other two people, Rhett would've tossed the package to Link, who would've pulled out nearby scissors to do the opening. Instead, Rhett locates another pair of scissors, comes back to the doorway before he carves up the box for Link's perusal. He hands it off gently, watches Link open it up, pull aside the packing bubbles and—

Well, to say his face goes pale is an understatement.

"Rhett, I'm so—"

Rhett is already laughing, already gleefully anticipating the reveal. Reels it in when Link clearly doesn't match it.

"What is it?"

"It's so stupid," Link laughs, and Rhett can tell it's forced. "Don't laugh at me, alright?"

"I won't," he says, means it. "No matter what. What is it?"

Link takes a moment, looks away from Rhett's gaze. Steels himself best he can before tugging the offending item out of its packaging: a spanking paddle, half finished wood, half rainbow paints encased in resin, formed together in what Link, still unable to meet his eyes, calls—

"The Pride Paddle," he finishes with an empty laugh. "It cost me almost $250. Can you imagine? I mean— of course, not that it's not worth that. You see this, you know. But— me? Dropping _that_ on _this_? Right? I..."

Link is shaking his head, doesn't see the gears turning in Rhett's own. And Rhett doesn't let anything slip, just claps Link on the shoulder.

"That's alright," he says. "Hey, come with me? Please?"

Link blinks. Knows something's afoot but naturally his instinct to trust overrides any part of him exercising suspicion. He lets Rhett lead him into the living room, to their beautifully ugly couch where Rhett sits down, taking the Pride Paddle from Link as he does. 

He drops Link's hand as he settles there, looks to him with determination that thrums down Link's spine.

"You've done something pretty bad, haven't you?" Rhett croons. Brandishes the paddle in his hand. "Bought this? M'sure, bought it knowin' full well the consequences you'd face."

He lets it come down into his palm, relishes the way it makes Link twitch. 

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you?" he goes on.

Link can only stare. Feels his cock swelling in his joggers, _knows_ his love can see it too. 

"Can you tell me, darlin', what bad boys deserve?"

Link swallows, _hard_. 

"To be punished."

Rhett drags in a deep breath, feels the words in his cock but struggles not to let it show. This is so new, and he wants to get it so right, whatever 'this' is. All he knows is he's got Link almost shaking in front of him, shaking over the very sex toy in his hand, and he bites his lip, centers himself around that discomfort. 

Pulls out of it, pats his lap.

"C'mon, darlin'," he croons. "Let _daddy_ punish you."

Link ventures a stare at Rhett's lap that lasts a moment too long before he's coming forward, climbing onto the couch and stretching himself over Rhett's lap. He relaxes there, Rhett struggling to relax in turn, especially as he tugs those joggers off him, Link's ass laid out in front of him, Link's (for now) soft cock draped against his thigh.

And all of this, knowing Link's agreed to be punished?

A hundred different desires grip him, but none so strong as the one to simply flip Link over and kiss him deep on the mouth.

Instead, Rhett lets the feel of the paddle ground him. The paddle Link bought, hoping for this exact scenario. The one he bought with lingering anxiety that it might be a waste; specifically, that Rhett might never hold an interest in this 'sort of thing', and with that in mind, Rhett delivers his first spank to Link's ass. 

Link whimpers, of course, and Rhett feels his love's cock hardening against him. Ragged breaths leave them both, and Rhett's the first to speak. 

"How many licks you reckon you've earned?" he asks, studying the back of Link's head. "You've fucked up about $250 worth. What'd you say to a lick for every one?"

He watches Link react, _squirm_ under him, feels what it does to his cock, _prays_ Link can feel the twitch under his stomach. 

"You're right, babe," he croons. "Wouldn't be right. Punishment ought to fit the crime. What do you say to a lick for every ten bucks? Think you can handle twenty-five? Such a sweet paddle, hittin' somethin' so sweet.. You ought to take it like a champ, hm?"

Link's yet to respond, and Rhett leans in, pressing kisses to Link's neck that earn affirming whimpers. He kisses Link's ear. 

"Think you can take it?" he breathes, and Link nods. As established, Rhett doesn't need to be asked twice.

He delivers each blow with a calculated tenderness, an almost aim, and when Link's whimpering against the cushions, leaking against his thigh twenty lashes in, Rhett can't help but rethink it. Can't help but imagine a scenario that ends with something better than punishment— so long as Link's on board.

He delivers lash number twenty-one before setting the paddle aside, his heart aching for the way Link's ass clenches in expectation.

"Daddy's decided that's quite enough, sweetheart," he whispers, ducking his head for his lips to brush Link's ear. "You've done so good, felt so good under me."

Rhett lets the thigh in question move under Link's hardness, almost moans in his own right at the gasp it earns.

"What'd you say to lettin' daddy take care of you," he offers, chewing his own lip as he resists the urge to pull Link's earlobe between his teeth. "Show you just how good a boy you've been?"

"Love that, daddy," Link gasps, eyelids fluttering. "Please, _please_ , go on, show me I've been good, daddy, _please_ —!!"

Rhett moves swiftly, brings his hands to his love's cheeks as he tugs them apart, tasting him before he licks into Link proper, slipping into him, Link thrusting against his tongue, thigh in return. He seeks out with his tongue that part of Link that makes him see stars, finds it, rides it as Link screams under the contact, under the relentless sensory overload until he's coming for Rhett. Rhett who drinks it up until Link's boneless in his lap, guiding him from prone, to sitting, to standing, to laying down in bed, where Rhett is too eager to join him.

Several minutes pass, and Rhett's the first to speak up. 

"Remember what you said, darlin'? About the sex swing?"

Link hesitates. "When?"

"Afterward," he says. "When you said it was a good purchase."

"Yeah," Link blinks, snuggles closer. "And?"

"Same goes for this spankin' device," Rhett grins. "Price tag and all."

Link can't fight him, can't even imagine it. Presses a kiss to Rhett's lips instead.

"I'll trust your judgement."

Rhett smiles, his grip around Link's waist tightening just that much.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, [yes, it's real](https://www.etsy.com/listing/831027559/the-pride-paddle?ref=shop_home_active_7&cns=1), and if any of you buy it, you are Legally Required to tell the seller I sent you their way with this ridiculous fanfiction. It's the law.
> 
> Feel free to come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	43. The One Where They Get Caught (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "a quarantine fuck request? sneakily messing around during a video call."

Even before quarantine, timing is everything. But this proves especially true one afternoon, when neither of them saw the call in question coming. 

The truth, which they'd bicker about later, was that they both put down the wrong dates in their phones. Through the spiritual opposite of serendipity, one of them entered one day forward, one entered one day back, and they ended up the day of, anticipating nothing.

Anticipating nothing so languidly that Rhett makes his way to Link's side of the house, finds Link barely able to call himself busy. Closes the distance between them in kisses, in hands roaming Link's chest, pants. In Rhett himself kneeling before his love, tugging Link's joggers off, tugging Link's cock into his mouth, relishing the sounds he earns from his love overhead. 

Link returns his love's energy, thrusts into his mouth, fingers curling around golden locks before a notice on his screen sets him frozen— a skype call both of them scheduled a day wrong.

"Mythical," he manages, though Rhett's mouth is already off him, his gaze matching Link's as he lingers between his legs. They've got two options, and they both know it: proceed with the call, with Link hard, unsatisfied, both of them red in the face, or reject it, explain themselves later, hopefully with something more composed than, 'I had Link's dick in my mouth.'

Link wants to weigh the options but he panics, turns on the call, sees Stevie's face shooting a tired look in the direction of all encountering it. 

"Hey, Stevie," he smiles. "Y'doin' good?"

He expects to feel a dark aura emanating from Rhett settled between his thighs. But no darkness comes. No anger, even. He feels Rhett's fingers moving over his skin, bites back moans in response, tries to focus on Stevie's image in front of him. 

"Very good," she says, focus straying from Link to scan behind him, tired smile faltering. "Where's Rhett?"

Link feels ice in his veins at the question, by some miracle knows better than to look down. 

"Busy," he answers. "Out. Trusts me to communicate whatever I learn here, if you can believe it."

By all accounts, Stevie does, and Rhett apparently misses the attention. Enough to tap the space where Link's cock connects to his body, satisfied when he earns a subtle but decisive nod from his love.

"We've got a new idea for an episode," Stevie goes on. "I think it's pretty relevant. Judging side by side, one-star and five-star stress relief products. What do you think?"

Link can't think of anything else as Rhett's mouth closes around him, as Rhett's bearded cheeks hollow around his cock and Link has to bite his lip as his hips fuck into the warmth of Rhett around him; as Rhett's fingers digs into his hips in encouragement. 

"Sounds good," he grins, leans forward. Prays that he might seem as casual as he wants to. "What are the products?"

"Well, we've got a few—"

Link drops his fingers to the side of his chair, lets them curl into the plastic as Rhett's tongue works around him. He wants to make those movements in Rhett's curls, bites back a whimper before he can't help his right arms surging forward, his fingers burying in his love's mane. Rhett feels them tighten in his locks and responds in kind, swirling his tongue over Link's head, lapping into his slit, savouring the stuttering it earns him overhead. 

Link tries with everything,  _ everything _ to keep his composure. Tries to at least seem like he's listening, though he fears that, for Stevie, even that ship's sailed. Wonders if Rhett knows it, gives him a gentle kick to his knee to encourage better behavior. 

"...this thing called, 'Star Magic Big Balls’. I don't wanna tell you what it is yet—"

Link nods along, feels Rhett's eyes seeking out his own below him; manages a glance to watch his love mouth it clear as day, two fingers poised beside his lips.

_ Mythical? _

Link sees it, doesn't hesitate, nods.

And then Rhett's shoving two spit-slicked fingers into his ass, Link struggling to maintain a straight face on camera, only too aware of what he’s got to maintain that face in spite of. And yet, as he meets Stevie's gaze, he can only nod, bites back his reaction as Rhett's fingers breach him. Explore him, as Rhett's mouth matches their energy, as Link clings to his desk, overstimulated in both directions, riding his love's fingers, fucking his love's mouth, white-knuckle gripping his desk as he comes down Rhett's throat.

A squeak leaves Link's throat that Stevie's kind enough to ignore. It's too obvious for him to imagine it truly eluding her.

Several seconds pass, Link forcing eye contact with Stevie's image. It isn't until her voice reaches him that he remembers what's going on, what he's putting both of them through, Rhett smacking his thigh to further drag him into the moment at hand.

"Sorry, sorry," he admits. "Star Magic Big Balls, y'said?"

"I did, but.. we can revisit this later."

Link frowns. "Y'sure?"

"Very sure," Stevie smiles. "We'll pick this up in fifteen. That sound okay?"

Link nods blankly, stares into the screen as the call is ended. As Rhett rises from his place under their desk, eyeing the couch.

He collapses onto it, taps his chest, and Link doesn't take long to join him, nuzzling into the crook of Rhett's neck. Rhett's strong arms wrap around his shoulders, waist, and Link can feel his eyes closing. Can feel his love pressing a kiss to his lips, returns it, savours it, even as he pulls away.

"Did I do good?" 

Rhett's arms tighten around him. "I hope you already know the answer to that."

Link giggles, presses another kiss to Rhett's lips.

"Y’mad?"

"Couldn’t be if I tried,” he answers honestly. “Stevie might be, though."

Link laughs again. "Honestly? Fair."

Rhett smiles against Link's salt-and-pepper locks. Gets it, but can't imagine watching Link enjoy himself as a bad thing. 

"Yeah," he says, drifting off. "Fair enough."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	44. The One With Some Horseplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even call this a request. Me and [berryrhink](https://berryrhink.tumblr.com) had a conversation about Link's Horse Girl tendencies and it all got away from me very quickly. Enjoy!

"Y'wanna play horsies?"

It was a common refrain Rhett heard in their childhood. 

'Horsies' was a simple and straight-forward game, enjoyed primarily by the boys when their ages were in the single digits. Link initiated it with the aforementioned question, and no matter how he really felt about the matter, Rhett always said yes. Then Link would go off and find a cloth saddle they'd taken from an old rocking horse, hand it off to Rhett, who would then tie it around his chest, get down on all fours, and let Link mount him like a miniature pony. 

And then, for as long as Rhett could manage to move, Link got to ride him, like a horsie.

How involved this play-acting got varied from session to session. Sometimes it was just a quick ride, but more often than not, it involved 'taking care' of Rhett the Horse afterwards. Feeding him apples, carrots, sugar cubes (piles of sugar poured into Link's hand). And of course, brushing Rhett's 'mane'.

They grew out of it fairly quickly, probably around the time Link finally started matching Rhett's height. But they both still remember it fondly if it ever comes up.

Which is rare, but not never.

"I really would've gotten you that house with a stable," Rhett says as they wrap up.

"I know you would've," Link smiles, starts their trek back to their shared office. "That's why I didn't say anything. What business do I got with a horse?"

"Who cares? If it's somethin' you want—"

"It's not somethin' I need."

He stops them in the hallway, casts glances in all the important directions before he presses a kiss to Rhett's lips. Feels a certain, specific vindication in Rhett kissing him back.

"Besides," he says, drawing a hand up to Rhett's waist, letting it hover just a bit. "You're the only horsie I need, remember?"

Rhett blushes at the memory. Keeps blushing as Link pulls away, catches Link's wrist as he moves.

"Y'ever miss that?"

A chuckle, then, "That's a loaded question, buddyroll."

Rhett's brow furrows. Link continues.

"I just can't help but feel like if I do say I do miss it, you'll offer to, uh.. bring my favourite steed out of retirement?"

Rhett's cheeks rise in a grin. "Well, yeah."

"Rhett, you are a forty-two year old man," Link says. "Your back doesn't like carrying the weight of you around on it, let alone another — I can't stress this enough — _forty-two year old man_."

"There's more to horsies than just ridin' me around everywhere," he says, adds with a smirk, 

"Besides, you've found much better ways to ride me, now, haven't you?"

It's Link's turn to blush, but he doesn't deny it.

\--

It's an offer Rhett doesn't make lightly. He Instacarts an order of apples, carrots, even actual sugar cubes. And after several fruitless Google searches trying to suss out the rocking horse they originally stole their saddle from, Rhett discovers one better: the Pony Up Daddy, a saddle that children can use to ride their daddy (or mommy, as the Amazon ad clarifies) like a miniature horse. A part of Rhett is touched that some version of their game is still being played by children; a much larger part of him—his back, specifically—weeps for the backs of parents who also make this purchase.

But make the purchase, he does.

He waits an agonising two days for all the components to arrive, carries them all to the Skyn Wallz room when they've been assembled. He sets out a little tray with cut up fruits and sugar cubes, lays the Pony Up Daddy saddle out across their bed. He even takes his hair brush out of their shared bathroom, lays it out on the end table with the horse snacks, in case brushing his mane is something Link will also prove interested in as an adult. And when it's all set up, he finds Link in his office, praying his love can't see the nervousness radiating off him in waves.

"So," he starts. "This is the first time I've ever asked this, and I probably won't ever ask again, but.. do you wanna play horsies?"

And Link, to his credit, laughs. Full and loud, enough to knock Rhett at least a little bit out of his own head.

"Right now? For real?"

"Yeah," he laughs as well. "If you're interested."

Link is and says as much. Rhett guides him back to their bedroom, throwing open the door and letting Link enter first so he can take everything in. 

And he does, gasping in the process.

"Aw, _Rhett_ ," he almost sighs. "You.. I mean, I'd say 'you shouldn't have', but I'm too happy you did. Is that..?"

"Sugar cubes, yeah," Rhett blushes. "Not that I ever minded lickin' pure sugar outta your hand. But I thought, y'know, we're adults now. We can do this right."

Link rattles off another laugh that soothes Rhett to his core, steps forward to take the saddle laid over the bed in his hands.

"And this?"

"Called a 'Pony Up Daddy' saddle," Rhett answers. "For lettin' your kids ride you like a.. well, like a pony. Nowadays, I guess, y'get your dad to do it instead of your best friend."

"You know I'm not really gettin' on top of you, right?"

"I know, I know," Rhett shakes his head. "But it's not the same without it. Y'take the saddle of the equation, I'm just some guy, sitting on a bed on all fours, lettin' my best friend feed me. Which isn't that weird, by our standards. It's somethin' I'd be on board with, really. Just not what we're goin' for here."

Link laughs again. How does it feel that good every time?

"Alright, alright," he says, steps forward, eyeing Rhett's middle as he holds the saddle in his hands. "Would you like to, uh.. pony up? Horsie up? What should I call this?"

Rhett smirks. "It's called Horsies, you know that."

He takes the saddle in his own hands and fastens it around his waist and gets onto the bed. Onto all fours in front of Link, who watches with an expression halfway between incredulity and reverence, vacillating wildly between the two.

"So now what?"

"Now you enjoy me," Rhett says. "Like you wanted to enjoy that horse. Like the shiny horses y'could've enjoyed, had you just spoken up."

Link laughs, comes closer. Tries to get into the head-space Rhett wants them to occupy, finds it easier as he runs a hand over Rhett's hair—his _mane_ , as his hand eventually reaches the saddle on his back. He's still got no intention of mounting it, but knowing it's there finally grounds him in the scene.

"Well, truthfully?" He pauses to look skyward. "I think what I would enjoy is taking care of my horse. Finding out what he wants. What do you want, Rhett?"

Rhett blinks. Because he thinks he's already made it clear what he wants: to be enjoyed, toyed with at Link's leisure. Is Link not getting that? He starts a sentence only for Link to cut him off, pressing a slender finger to his lips.

"I'm not askin' you, Rhett," he says. "I'm askin' Rhett the Horse. And horses can't answer. That's part of the mystery, the majesty of horses."

Rhett lets out a little sigh, but Link can hear the acceptance under it. Hears it in the lack of safe word, which he'd allude to if he was a hair less sure.

"So what does my darling horse want?" he asks. "Are ya hungry, baby? I've got some carrots, some apple slices if you are. What do you say?"

Rhett rears up, nods in response, and Link giggles in a response of his own.

"Alright, darlin', why don't we give you a little taste of everything?"

He plies his palm up with chopped up carrot, sliced apple, a sugar cube. He holds it up to Rhett's face, his mouth, watches Rhett take the carrot, the apple into his mouth. Watches him chew them up and swallow them down. And then Rhett's licking— _licking_ a sugar cube out of his palm and Link can't help but freeze in response, watch Rhett lap up the remaining particles of sweetness, savour them on his tongue—

Link draws his hand back, timidly wipes it across his chest.

"That's a good boy," leaves his lips on shaky autopilot. He swallows, hard, tries to let the sensation ground him. "How else am I gonna take care of you?"

His eyes drift back to the end table, to Rhett's brush there, and an idea takes root.

He takes the brush up with one hand, lets the other leaf carefully through Rhett's curls.

"Your mane is gorgeous," he coos. "Absolutely stunning. Y'know, my friend Rhett, he's not a fan of stallions having their manes all braided up. And I get it. But.. well, I'd just love to see it on you. If you're open for it, of course."

He leans in, presses a kiss to Rhett's temple. 

"What do you say?"

Rhett moves so quickly to nod it's almost instinctual. Link beams, sets a hand on Rhett's lower back to ease him down until his stomach's flush with their bed, and only then does Link climb on top, into the saddle. He reaches down into Rhett's pockets, finds a hair-tie there that he tugs down onto his wrist before he buries his fingers in Rhett's hair. It's an almost spiritual experience, the scent of Rhett's conditioner wafting up, reaching him, how soft Rhett's blonde locks feel between his fingers as he works with them. He's not so much braiding in the traditional sense as creating a modified French braid, pulling in all the hair he can afford to work with. Pressing kisses to Rhett's temple, the crest of his cheek all the way down.

"You've been such a good boy for me,” he coos. 

"Letting me braid you like this, letting me help you look so beautiful."

Link draws in a deep breath against Rhett’s cheek, hips buckling as he moves against Rhett’s back.

"My gorgeous boy, so good to me, letting me take such good care of you..."

Rhett's humping the mattress under them by the end of it, Link's erection laid out against the small of Rhett's back.

He leans down, kisses Rhett's ear, whispers, "You've been such a good boy for me, Rhett. Think you can keep bein' good? Think you can help me to ride you?"

Something in Rhett snaps. He smacks Link's thigh, earns enough clearance to turn over under him, reaching up immediately to tug Link out of his shirt.

Link catches on, returns the favour, can't help but giggle, "Y'know, horses generally don't like bein' on their backs."

"Neal, we stopped aiming for realism a long time ago."

Link laughs, loud and full again as he shimmies out of his joggers, as he helps tug Rhett's down off his own hips and off into the distance. He extends himself to tug the lube out of the bedside drawer, slaps it into Rhett's waiting hands. Rhett lets it coat his fingers, reaches down to press into Link, savours Link's whines as he breaches him.

"Horses generally don't have hands, either," he grins. "Generally don't know just how to take their mate apart, how to stretch 'em just right, how to make 'em come from this alone, if they wanted."

"You're just— _fuck_ , just braggin' at this point."

"Want me to stop?"

"Never."

Link catches Rhett's lips in a kiss as he pulls out, as he lubes up his cock and helps Link settle down onto it. Link pulls away in a gasp, Rhett meeting his gaze, hands steady on his love's hips.

"Go on, cowboy, you know what this old horse wants," Rhett smirks. " _Ride me_."

Link doesn't need anymore encouragement, braces himself on Rhett's chest as he raises up, crashes down around Rhett, the moans he earns only urging him on. He counters with a barely-intelligible string of vocalised praise and desire, one Rhett can't hear over the wet heat of Link moving around him, little twitches letting him know his love's close. His hand find's Link's cock and as soon as there's grip there to thrust into, it's over, Link painting Rhett's tummy as his fingers dig into Link's hips, filling him in return. Link slumps down, nuzzles into the crook of Rhett's neck, their breaths syncing up as they both catch them.

That's the last of both their movement for a while. Rhett's the first to find strength enough to move, uses it to take Link's hips in his hands, hold him steady while he gently pulls out. He keeps one hand in place, lets the other trace soothing patterns on Link's back. Link wishes he could purr in response. 

"I really would've gotten you that house with the stable," he murmurs into silver hair. "Would've gotten you every shiny horse that caught your eye."

Link smiles against Rhett's neck, hopes he feels it. Uses the strength he finds to sit up, press a kiss to Rhett's lips. 

"You oughta know, you don't need to do any of that," he smiles. "You're the only steed I need."

Rhett's cheeks rise in another grin, and when Link ducks back down under his chin, he holds him that much closer.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	45. The One With Erotic Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, my back's just been majorly fucked due to scoliosis and stress so. Here we are.

The toll the virus takes is primarily physical, but it's hardly limited to the lungs, heart, blood.

There's also a significant percentage of the population suffering chronic disabilities, unable or unwilling to seek out treatment due to extenuating circumstances. Especially in cities, in a city like L.A., where leaving the house is highly discouraged, for oh so many reasons.

So Rhett finds himself lapsing on treatment for his bad back several months into shelter in place, tolerating and making due as long as he can. Until he can't anymore, until the load-bearing beam that was 'regular massages' brings down the structure of Rhett's form in its absence.

It comes to a head when Rhett can't bring himself to come into the office, when Link watches Rhett sitting on their ugly couch, trying to make sense of the reality of coming in alone, of the pain his other half is in.

"The ibuprofen ain't touchin' it?"

"Hasn't for a while," he answers. "Can't on its own, I don't think. Least not right now. God willin', I just pulled somethin'. Probably from the alternative snacks episode, you know? Sure that's all it is."

Link hopes, prays that's all it is as he heads into the studio. And by the time he's done, he's got a much more actionable plan in mind. He hurries back to the Creative House, finds Rhett in the exact same place he left him, a good and— well, not particularly good sign, all at once. Rhett perks up, matching the energy Link offers with a smile. 

"I wanna give you a massage."

Rhett's expression shifts to a wariness Link takes in stride. 

"I know, I know," he smiles. "Trust me, I get it. But I promise you right now, I'll be gentle. And more than that, I can let you know you can hold me to that promise. You bust that safe word out any time I touch you in a way you don't like? Boom, all over. Least until you say you're on board again. So.. what d'ya say?"

Rhett shifts, stays quiet awhile. Weighs pros and cons. Weighs the pro of Link's body over the con of what the boy is capable of. Ultimately, he levels Link with a smile. 

"Alright," he says. "Show me what you've got."

Link lets out an all-too eager laugh in front of him, then tightens up with something like stage fright. 

"Right now?"

"..did you have another time in mind?"

"No, I.." Link pauses, looks away sheepishly. "I was so focused on helpin' your pain, I didn't think about a timeline. But if you're hurtin' now, baby, I'm here for you now."

Rhett is hurting right now, too eager for Link to be here for him. He lets Link guide him from the couch to the Skyn Wallz room, where Link helps him relax on his stomach onto their shared bed. He helps Rhett settle there before he sneaks into their bathroom, comes out with the ideal lotion for the job: something locally produced, bursting with good oils and fragrant lavender and jasmine. Link settles himself on top of his love, cock resting on Rhett's spine as he settles onto his love's ass, hands moving, pressing hard into his love's muscles as they roam the base of Rhett's spine, upward.

And Rhett— _god_. Rhett grunts under the first few movements til Link finds his rhythm, til Link is drawing tension out of him in spades, in waves Rhett can't help but lean into, but ride under Link's ministrations. He mumbles Link's name over his lips a few times, assumes it incoherent until Link's leaning down, listening.

"What is it, baby?"

It's soft in his ear and Rhett keens back, "So good, Link, don't stop, baby, _so_ good..."

He can only surmise that Link hears him, understands him as his love continues. As Link continues to draw tension out of his body and Rhett feels an almost physical imperative to pay his love back for all this. A thousand pictures of 'how' pass through this mind before he decides on one, drawing in a deep breath before he states, clean and clear, almost smug.

"Mythical."

Link stops his ministrations in his tracks, might've regretted them if not for confidence in his love's tone. Instead, he merely watches, accommodates as Rhett shifts underneath to face him, as Rhet pulls him down into a searing kiss. As Rhett shifts them both until he's looming over Link underneath him, tugging a very different lubricant out of the left-side drawer, one he watches Link's eyes widening as he retrieves.

"This okay, baby?" he asks, faltering in his movements before he gets an answer in Link's nod, in the hungry edge to the way Link eyes the bottle.

"More than okay," Link says, watches his love. Watches Rhett coating two fingers that disappear, one by one, inside Link; that Link offers only whimpers into response to that Rhett drinks up when he can. He presses more kisses along Link's face, preparing him for a third, pressing in as Link looks to him.

"This good for you, too?"

Rhett doesn't know how to respond at first. 

"Wouldn't be doin' it if it weren't."

Which, at once, Link wants to object to. Rhett's back isn't what it used to be, hasn't been in years, and no matter how good this feels, it can't be worth the pain. And yet, as Rhett's fingers slip out of him, as they're replaced by Rhett's cock, he _gets_ it. Gets it in the drag of Rhett pounding into him, gets it in Rhett's hips slotting between his own. Gets it in Rhett sucking marks into his neck as he fucks him, in Rhett's soft ticklish lips pressing kisses into those marks. _Gets it_ as he tightens and comes under Rhett fucking him good, right, Rhett coming inside him and collapsing on top of him, both of them catching their breath. 

A long silence passes that way. So much so that Link almost worries about Rhett's back giving out on them both, trapping them both in an inadvertent 'I'm Dead' move, but as soon as his strength's available, Rhett shifts, frees Link under him. At least, as much as he can before he's leisuring over Link's side, pressing kisses to the side of his love's face that Link blushes as he receives. 

"Bit of a self-fulfilling prophecy, isn't it?" Link offers.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, I come over, I massage you, I—" Link pauses to laugh. "I work your booty knots, then you go around, work my 'booty knots' in return. Endless cycle. Don't you think your back deserves better?"

Rhett grins, presses a kiss to his love's lips, forehead. 

"I'd say that's worth it," he smiles. "Long as the cycle repeats itself. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly," Link beams. "Wholeheartedly, bo."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was AWOL for like a week and a half but now I am back with a vengeance. Sorry about posting so much.
> 
> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	46. The One Where Link Fuckin' Vibes To Orville Peck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fiancé wanted an Orville Peck song chapter, so you know, I had to deliver.

The change of seasons hits everyone different. There's Halloween decorations out in August, pumpkin spice out by Starbucks earlier than it ever has been. Not to mention the new school year (which the boys deal with in their families best they can). Nothing's been remotely easy, and where both of them have coped in their own ways, Link's mechanism is arguably more easy to track. 

He's been bumping Orville Peck since earlier in the year, but Rhett's monitored his Spotify, seen just how into the artist his love has gotten. So when this knowledge just happened to coincide with the fact that Orville Peck-esque masks were easily purchase-able on Etsy, Rhett simply had to spring into action. He waited for his purchase to arrive, spent the meantime listening to the music his love adores, and on the fated day of his purchase's arrival, he can't help but set up something at the Creative House.

It's nothing too elaborate. It's his own laptop set up on their shared bed with various Orville Peck songs set up to be played. It's Rhett affixing a fringe-adorned mask to his face, waiting for Link to arrive. It's Link arriving, it's Rhett calling him into their bedroom. It's the way Link's face lights up when he steps inside, takes in everything Rhett has done for him. 

It's Rhett grinning from his place on the bed, laughing before he says anything. 

"I couldn't help but notice you really vibing with a certain musician," he says. "And I was hopin' I could help with those vibes. I mean, I do know I'm not him. I'm not Orville Peck. But! But, I'm hopin' I can give you a performance hopefully parallel to somethin' he could give you. Y'down?"

Link laughs, so loud and so fully it's healing to Rhett in his own right. He joins Rhett on the bed, lets him strip him down, strips Rhett down himself. When they're both naked, when Rhett's pressing lube-slick fingers into Link, he finally asks.

"What song do you wanna hear?"

Link doesn't hesitate. "Summertime."

Rhett pauses. And Link, perennially in good nature, laughs. 

"Don't know that one, do you?"

"No, I do," he says. "Just, I've listened to it. I like it."

"I like it, too."

There's a pause, a silence. Link breaks it.

"So what's the problem?"

"No problem," Rhett answers. "I like it, that's all."

Rhett presses into him, acclimating to Link's tight heat around him as he calls the lyrics back into his mind. Sets his phone up to play it while he sings along.

“ _Catch 'em by surprise and  
_ _Chasing the horizon  
_ _Nothing holds me down_ ”

Rhett fucks into Link, who grinds back against his love's thrusts. A part of him barely hears Rhett over the physical sensation, another part of him is almost magnetically keyed into it. The croon of Rhett's baritone, the vibrations reaching him, moving through him.

" _You and I bide our time  
_ _And I miss summertime._ "

Link's fingers clamp around blankets, he drops his face into the pillow in front of him.

" _Rhett._ "

"Yeah, baby?" He pants above.

"Don't stop."

Rhett doesn't. Keeps crooning, keeps fucking into Link at a pace fast approaching brutal, driven on by the noises he earns. Especially as he leans down, as the fringe of his mask teases over Link's back. His voice wavers but he pushes through.

" _Watch each other falling  
_ _Always catch the call and  
_ _Whistle while we're walking  
_ _Something inside me dies._ "

Link whimpers, tightens around him as he leans down and sings the chorus into his love's skin. Shivers as he moves into the bridge and delivers it against the shell of his ear, still pumping into him. Link gasps, moans under him, feels one of Rhett's hands move from his hips, seeking out something more important. 

Link removes one of his own from its place clutching the blankets, gestures vaguely.

"Rhett, could you— would you—"

Rhett's nodding in a heartbeat, pulling out and taking Link's gesturing hand, tugging it to turn him over, pressing back into him. They both cry out but Rhett doesn't miss a beat, not even as his attempt to catch Link's lips with his own is thwarted by his own silly mask. He and Link both reach up to brush it away, laugh into the kiss when their hands collide, Link's legs wrapping tight around Rhett's hips as he moves inside him. His other hand wraps around Link, tugs him to a completion he paints on their stomachs as Link cries out under him, Rhett's face dropping to Link's shoulder as he comes into him in return, Orville Peck's voice serenading their recovery.

_Yeah, you and I_   
_Why, oh, why?_   
_And I, I miss summertime_

Minutes pass as they recover. Rhett's the first to sit up, to tug off the mask and toss it aside for how hot it's making him. He looks to Link under him, eyes half-lidded, focused upon the ceiling, only breaking that focus when he catches Rhett staring. 

"Thank you," he smiles. "I think I needed that."

"Needed a night with your new favourite rock star?"

Link rolls his eyes as Rhett lowers himself, cozies back up to him. 

"You know what I needed," he smiles. "Y'always do."

Rhett pulls Link back into his arms, nuzzles into his hair. "Here's hopin' I always will."

Link smiles, knows that he doesn't have to hope.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. Also, sorry if song fics aren't your thing, 'cause I.. do have one more planned in the future. So! As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	47. The One Where Link Clarifies His Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really requested this, I just feel some kinda way about Rhett's hair.
> 
> Can y'all believe I didn't write this directly after today's More? I swear I didn't. I've got the Google Docs info to prove it.

Rhett's hair.

It's something (really, really somethin'). 

When Rhett first made his decision to go truly au naturale, Link hadn't complained. After all, Rhett had put up with much more hair variety on Link's end in their time together. Link had basically watched his love evolve from a perpetual buzz, to 6'9" with the hair, to what was going on now. And he hardly felt within his rights to complain.

He hardly felt that way for a while. Sure, the beard was getting a little unkempt, and Rhett's hair was growing unconstrained, revealing a curl pattern neither of them had expected. Rich, golden blonde curls that worked their way, over the coming months, down to Rhett's shoulders, brushing over them gently with his every move— especially when he tugged those curls out of a bun, when he shook those locks free of their position, threw them back so they framed his face just so—

Alright. That's when Link started having a problem.

It's not like he's a stranger to how good Rhett looks. He's known Rhett most of both of their lives, seen Rhett through the good, the bad, and the awkward, wanted to kiss him deeply through all of it. But now, with Rhett throwing his hair around, like he's aware of how good he looks— it's not something Link can tolerate. 

He plays it off well enough on screen. Makes the appropriate jokes aimed at Rhett's ego, the one he's been chipping away at for years (apparently to no avail, a fact that fills him with a different kind of motivation). And Rhett laughs along, with a degree of self-awareness Link can't quite suss out. Can't tell if Rhett knows what he's doing or not.

But he knows what he wants; knows, roughly, how he means to ask for it.

They finish up filming and Link makes a point to keep things short. To round things up briefly with Stevie, to keep things light with the crew, to excuse himself back into their office as soon as he can. And to his credit, Rhett notices. Makes up for Link's absence to the crew through a few conversations, lets up once Stevie lets him know she's got it covered, makes his way to their office afterward. He finds Link on the couch, posture-perfect, a grin tugging at his lips as Rhett enters, understandably a little annoyed.

"Why'd you walk out like that?"

"Sorry," Link smiles, sincere. "Mean that. I've just been a little.. distracted."

Rhett blinks.

"By you, to be specific," he goes on. "And to be more specific..."

Link blushes. 

"Can you c'mere?"

Rhett obeys, responds to each urging forward until he's close enough for Link to reach up, back to the tie holding Rhett's hair in its bun. His fingers close around it, his eyes finding Rhett's, asking silent permission. Rhett reads it, nods, and Link's tugging the tie out of golden blonde curls, watching as they frame Rhett's features all too perfectly. 

"Rhett..."

There's a hint of reverence in Link's tone he can't help but notice.

"You're so beautiful," he says. "D'you know that? You're... I mean, you've always left me like this. Just, still a lot to get used to. I—"

Link ducks down, tries to hide a blush that Rhett picks up on immediately, presses kisses to as he coaxes Link back to his full posture.

"I wanna.."

Some part of him urges him to hold back, is drowned out by the part of Rhett in front of him, egging, begging him on. Drowned out especially by Rhett’s hand moving over his cock under his jeans, thumb edging at his button as his fingers trace his outline. Link draws in a sharp breath, almost feels Rhett’s smile on his lips.

“What do you want, bo?” he asks, pulls away just enough so Link can see his eyes darkening in the office light. So he can see the fluorescents shining through his curls. He tugs open the button of Link’s jeans, watches his love’s blues deepen as he tugs his zipper down. 

Link finds himself almost starstruck, almost embarrassed. Started this, but almost can’t bring himself to finish.

Almost.

"Want you to suck me off," he blurts out. "Wanna— _Rhett_ , wanna, feel your mouth on me, pull those gorgeous curls while your _lips_ wrap round me, wanna—!"

Rhett cuts him off— first with a kiss to Link's lips, one that doesn't last long before he's dropping down to Link's waist, tugging him out of his pants, taking Link's cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing around him as Rhett moves. 

Link whimpers, whines, cries _out_ under the sensation, fucking up into it, into _Rhett_ , unable to stop himself. Rhett's hand finds Link's own, tugs it into his love's curls, Link keening as his fingers tighten around the softness under his palm, whimpering at how Rhett tolerates it, _enjoys_ it.

He shudders against Rhett’s lips as they envelop him, as his hips rock to meet them and Rhett meets his gaze, green eyes as always communicating with far more than words. Imploring his love’s security, serenity, pleasure, promising to drag any one of those out of him if need be--

Link goes warmly stiff under him, fisting blonde curls as he pumps his orgasm down Rhett’s waiting throat.

Rhett swallows, sits up after a minute or two. Crawls back up Link's side to join him there, to pull Link close. To lean back and let Link take up space on his chest, to press kisses to silver locks as he grows comfortable there. 

"So, baby," Rhett whispers. "If we're bein' honest.. how do you feel about my new look?"

Link smiles against Rhett's neck, snuggles closer, presses kisses to the skin he can reach.

"If y'can't tell by now, I'm more than willin' to make it more clear for you."

Rhett grins, and Link feels it, giggles against Rhett's neck in response.

He can tell by now, but that doesn't make the idea of Link's clarity any less enticing.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	48. The One Where They Roleplay Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I just got heavy into a video game from my earlier years and got inspired.
> 
> Also no, I did not write this in direct response to Link and his femme ass sexy girlfriend antics today. But if this fulfills any desires y'all have felt today, you're welcome.

Rhett honestly can't remember where he learns about cuckolding as a kink.

It's probably from a screenshot of a post of a website he frequents, but really, the details don't matter. What matters is the way the concept lives rent-free in his brain for days, going on weeks after he learns of it. What matters is the fact that he wants to explore it, wants desperately for someone to be open to exploring it as well.

Wants it so desperately that finally, one day, when they're relaxing in the Creative House after a long day of work, idly scrolling laptops on opposite ends of their leather couch, Rhett finds the courage to bring it up.

"Y'ever heard of cuckolding?"

He's not eloquent, but he does get to his point. 

Link doesn't raise eyes from his laptop screen, but they go a little glassy in thought.

"Don't know that I have," he says. "But, uh.. I mean, would I be on the right track if I was thinkin' somethin' kink-related."

"You absolutely would," Rhett brightens, like he won't have to answer eventually to why he brought this up in the first place. "It's a kinda specific fetish some men have. Well, some people have, but I've mainly been thinkin' about it with a male perspective. Anyway, it's mainly about, well, gettin' off on consensual infidelity. On partners choosing to have other partners, to have those aforementioned partners aware of it. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

Link's brows furrowed by now and he's still not looking from whatever's on his screen.

"And y'think you've got this.. fetish? Kink? What's the word for this?"

"Not sure," Rhett says. "But I do know I'm interested."

Link laughs. "Well, yeah, bo, I know that you're interested."

"You do?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" he smiles, heavier on one side of his face than the other. "Haven't you been cucki— doin' a cuckol— well, haven't you been doin' that with Christy for the past half a year? And I've got on pretty good authority that you like it."

Rhett can't help but laugh in return.

"This is different," he says. "Somebody who gets off on—" He pauses, considers terminology. "—who wants to get cucked, he wants to know their partner is fucking other people. He gets off on it."

Again, Link tries to understand.

"So you want me to go home and have sex with Christy?"

"No. I mean—it's not the same," Rhett says, squirms faintly making his point. "I've been aware of what you have with Christy. For almost twenty years now. It's not gonna hit the way it ought to."

"Well I'm all for entertainin' your appetites, all for pushin' at boundaries," Link says, finally meeting his love's gaze. "But I'm sure as hell not comfortable bein' intimate with anyone outside the people I've made vows to."

Rhett smiles, softens, feels the part of him so prone to jealousy faintly softening as well. He's not comfortable with anything like that either, and it frustrates him for half a second before a solution makes itself plain— to him, anyway.

"So, you're not gonna be intimate with anyone else," he states. "Why not let me get cucked by another me?"

Link blinks. "Pardon?"

"Well we've gotten pretty good at roleplay," Rhett starts. "We always have been, right? We just had to modify a sexual edge to it. So, what if I just.. pretend to be another me? Another version of Rhett that you get to have sex with?"

Link blinks again, processing the suggestion.

"So," he swallows. "You'll be having sex with me, but there's also another Rhett, out there, that you're.. cucking, because you're having sex with me. I got that?"

"Yeah."

Link laughs again. Yes-and'ing Rhett is an instinct at this point, and he doesn't shy from it, hasn't in ages.

"So what's the scenario?" he says. "Why am I having sex with you, with this-Rhett, instead of my darling friendsband Rhett?"

Somehow Rhett hadn't been anticipating this; whether 'this' was Link accepting his logic, agreeing so quickly, taking interest in his side of this fantasy. He feels his cheeks burn and lets his own gaze linger back to his laptop screen, though he comprehends nothing there. 

Link, with a growing half-smirk, waits.

"Do you remember the game Alter-Ego?"

"...the what?"

"It was like, this real primitive computer game," Rhett says. "Came out in like, the mid-80's. It's a life simulator. You start out as a little baby gettin' born, and you go through various stages of life, makin' decisions. And if you make good ones, you grow up into a good person, and the game tells you how good you are at life. And if you make bad decisions, the game berates you over the untrustworthy little brat you've grown into.”

More blinks on Link's end.

"..s'that the one where you can die in the game by drinking bleach in the pantry as a baby?"

"Yeah!"

Rhett laughs again, triggers the same in Link, but it doesn't last long, because this is far from the story's end. They both know it.

"There's this one scene," Rhett starts. "When you're in middle adulthood. I think it's only accessible if you got married in game. I don't know. But the whole point is, you're attending this dinner party hosted by your close friend and his wife."

Link leans in, listening.

"The wife keeps flirting with you," he goes on. "How nice your clothes are, how good your cologne is, your cufflinks. And your friend isn't even bothered."

"Which is why you assume him a willing cuckold."

"That certainly doesn't help," he smiles. "And you've got options in the game, but if you want, you can choose to be bold. You can follow her into the kitchen when she beckons you there."

"And did you follow the siren call back into the kitchen?"

Rhett returns a tight smile.

"If you do follow her back, she makes a comment, wonders why her husband has kept all his attractive male friends such a secret. You're given the option to flirt back. To tell her you never knew your friend had such an irresistibly gorgeous wife. They give you one more option: back out, or, in the game's words, 'take it all the way to you-know-what.'"

Link's eyes are almost inky saucers as he follows.

"And?" he urges. "All the way to 'you-know-what' being..?"

Rhett pauses, feels the blood in his cheeks, his ears.

"You bend the host's wife over the counter," he breaths. "You fuck her right there, in the middle of the party."

He watches Link match his flush, watches him try to hide it. 

"Wow, Rhett," he says, almost sighs. "Someone had a pretty naughty alter-ego."

"Not me," he corrects. "I only found that out years after the fact, watchin' a playthrough of the same game."

"Really?"

"Of course," he says. "I couldn't have gone through with somethin' like that. Not even in a video game.

Link doesn't move for a second, then moves a fair amount. Moves to set his laptop on the cushion beside him, to redirect his gaze to Rhett at his other side. 

"And now you wanna act out choosin' that option in real life?" he taunts, almost fans himself. "My word. What would the game think?"

"I'm much more interested in what the party host's wife thinks," Rhett smirks without missing a beat, without looking up until he chooses to. Link's gaze is intense, especially with the distraction of the laptop fully discarded. He's grateful to still have his own. 

"For example," Rhett goes on. "Would that she mind wearing a dress for the occasion? Is she okay with bein' called 'she' in the first place?"

Link leaves him hanging, but only for a moment. 

"Yes on both counts," he smiles. "Provided, I get to pick the dress, and I get to keep it a secret til the night of."

Rhett bites his lips, agrees, can't tell if he regrets it or not.

\--

In the many discussions they have leading up to playing out this scene, they do talk about going the baseball stadium route: populating the living room with cutouts to simulate a 'party' going on around them. But they ultimately decide against it. It's an unnecessary expense that they both agree would draw them out of the moment, would too easily tempt them into jokes.

And then there's what they don't discuss, what only gets hashed out the day of.

Link waits in place in the kitchen, mid-cue-negotiation. Rhett waits on the couch.

"So, just to get this straight," Link starts. "I'm gonna come out, see you enjoying my party, and just.. come on over, aggressively start flirting? Just, lust-at-first-sight?"

"Is that the character choice you wanna make?"

"Not necessarily," he answers. "I'm just trying to make sense of what you want from the scene."

Rhett's spent a number of hours trying to answer the same question. Enough that he can offer it somewhat easily now. 

"It's not lust-at-first-sight," he clarifies. "Your husband and I, we're friends. You've seen me plenty of times. You always.."

Link hears Rhett's smirk forming, rolls his eyes where his love can't see. 

"You make jokes about how handsome I am. How lucky the girl I end up with is gonna be."

"Yeah? And is there a lucky girl in question?"

"Nope. It's what drives you crazy: you're a kept woman, but you wanna be that girl."

Link wants to roll his eyes again, but he can't deny the appeal of what Rhett's laying down.

'Course, he doesn't have to make that appeal known, neither. 

"So you, Rhett, and my husband, Other Rhett, are friends?"

"Yeah."

"For the record, the idea of two of you being friends with each other? That's the stuff of literal nightmares I've had."

Link hears a cackle bubbling from the living room.

"Well for the record, it's a dream come true for Other Rhett's wife!"

"Yeah sure. You ready to do this?"

"You're the one hidin' the bathroom," Rhett counters. "To be clear, you still don't mind the pronoun change?"

Link smiles privately, looks over himself in the dress he's chosen.

"We can keep it loose," he says. "Pick what feels right in the moment. Is that okay with you?"

"What's okay with me is what's okay with you," he says. "Just keep that safe word in mind, bo. Y'ready to come out?"

Link gives himself, herself, themself another look up and down, nodding to his own reflection before he steps out, looking to Rhett's face to savour his expression.

And it doesn't disappoint; Link steps out in a spaghetti-strap lace mini dress, a slit up the side stopping just inches from his hip. Link bites his lip, tries not to get too drunk on the bewildered, staring state it leaves Rhett in.

Rhett's trying not to do the same, really.

"So this is how you dress for a party?"

It's a joke, but Link smiles, incorporates it into the bit. 

"So this is how you compliment your hostess?" he, she bites her lip, rolls her eyes. "A little forward, but I'm into it, stud."

Rhett's into it, too, into everything about it. He casts a glance over into the distance, where a cardboard cut-out might have stood staring back at him.

"Miss, I don't wanna make any assumptions," he says in a conspiratorial whisper. "But your husband, he's right over there. Aren't you worried about him.. well, noticing your interest? Or mine?"

Link holds his love's gaze just a moment too long before pulling back, before addressing an audience that doesn't exist around them.

"All I'm concerned about is making sure the desserts come out just right," she smiles, achingly sweet. "In fact, could you come with me? Hate to pull you away from the party, of course. But could I trouble a handsome lad like you for a bit of help in the kitchen?"

Rhett's dick throbs in his joggers and he actually has to take a moment before he stands up, resists grabbing Link's arm for balance on sheer will power alone.

"By all means, miss," he smiles. "Lead the way."

Link, she does, puts a hand on Rhett's bicep to tease him more than to guide him, but Rhett's not about to complain. She leads him over to an empty dessert-assembly center; as detail-oriented as Link has been his whole life, he can't justify buying ingredients to make a fake and unnecessary dessert. He can't even justify buying dessert cups. The world is burning around them and dessert cups deserve to be eaten, and even if Rhett would happily front the cost for dozens of kink-specific dessert cups, he doesn't, because he knows Link wouldn't properly feel the love meant in the gift.

Instead, Rhett deals in terms his love can understand. He lets Link move to stand in front of the counter, crowds him once he's there. He lets his chin drop to Link's shoulder, quickly followed by his mouth as he presses kisses along Link's collarbone, sucking the skin against his tongue now and then, savouring a taste he laps up after. 

"Remind me again, Casanova," Link shivers under him. "How it plays out in the game?"

"We flirt," Rhett starts, fingers digging bruises into the hip Link's slit reveals. His other hand wanders Link's thighs, chest, knows where it wants to settle but he's waiting for his love's blessing. "You offer me a bite of fruit. Strawberry. You place it in your mouth.. y'dare me to take a bite. And I do." 

Link's eyes flutter shut halfway through his, her love's speech, as she feels Rhett's cock growing hard against her ass. She takes in another anxious breath, grinds back, hears Rhett cry out against her skin and bites her lip in her own right. 

Rhett's forehead drops to her shoulder and she drinks it in, grinning as Rhett sits up. As he presses a kiss to the nape of Link's neck, right where her hairline meets her neck.

"And what about you, darlin'?" he murmurs, sits up straighter. He slips a finger into Link, finding him ready, pliant. Feels his cock twitch at the notion of Link preparing himself for Rhett to enjoy him this way.

"Why exactly are you, a happily married woman, so quick, so keen to let a man like me have you?"

Link trembles under him, clutching the counter for purchase, pressing back into it, into him.

She searches her mind for an answer for a while. For too long, apparently, Rhett's fingertips finding her prostate, bearing down for just long enough for come to start to leak. Little gasps follow, but she eventually speaks.

"My husband's the only person I've ever been with."

Rhett listens intently, overanalyses 'person' in a dozen different ways before he keys into the rest of the speech.

"I love him," she, Link, says. "Of course I do. But I'm curious, you know? I've always wondered. I've always had guys strike my curiosity. Rhett..."

Link, she drops her forehead to the counter, presses back against Rhett's fingers still filling her. 

"No one's ever left me more curious than you, darlin'," she whimpers. "Aren't you curious, too, bo? Curious enough to.. oh, how's the game say it? Follow the scene through to its.. to the inevitable conclusion?"

She hears Rhett laugh over him, feels his fingertips ghost over her prostate as they pull out. Rhett leans down, presses another set of kisses another Link's neck, to his ear, 

"So you wanna satisfy this curiosity, huh, baby?" he whispers. "For both of us. That what you want?"

Link nods, perhaps too eagerly, but it can't be helped, not now.

Rhett's laugh ghosts over her ear.

"Well, you're in luck, baby," he smiles. "I'm ready to take you. Have you, right here in the middle of his party you're hostin'. But I've got just one condition."

Link tightens under him. Rhett can see it, feel it, presses more gently kisses into Link's neck to soothe it. 

"S'okay, baby," he breaks. "Safeword?"

Link lets out a ragged sigh—"Mythical."—and Rhett smiles.

"My one condition, baby," he kisses Link's temple before pulling away. "You gotta be quiet. All these people here, they'll catch you if you can't do that. You've got a mess of party guests out there. If you're too loud, baby, they're gonna know what a rotten little slut you are."

He pauses, just long enough to anticipate the safeword, before he finally presses in. They whimper in unison, Link adjusting to Rhett filling him, Link twitching round him in his adjustments and adoring the noises it earns.

"So desperate for this," Rhett says, head dropping as he builds a steady pace in Link. "So desperate to get fucked that you'll let me take you right here."

Rhett's hand moves up Link's hip, up her pelvis, to the fabric bunching around Link's leaking cock. He grabs messily for it, slips the silk fabric around Link's cock as he grips him, drinks in the absolutely rich whine it earns. He nips at the base of Link's neck, nosing as the marks he leaves, fucking into Link hard as Link ruts in turn into his silken grip.

"They don't get to know about this, baby," he intones. "You, like this? This is for me, only me."

Link whines again, hard, _loud_ , and rather than scold her, Rhett's got a solution. He brings his free hand up to Link's mouth, fingertips grazing over her lips before they’re pressing in, before Link is moaning around them.

"Told you to be quiet," he sputters, his own resolve rapidly waning. "Why aren't you bein' quiet for me, darlin'?"

Link rides her love's thrusts, almost bites into Rhett's fingers from the intensity of it before Rhett's speaking again. 

"D'you hear that?" he says, snapping back into character. "Think someone put the music on. Think it— _fuck_. Think it was your husband, bo."

He removes his fingers from Link's mouth, returns them to Link's hip, savours how Link shudders around him at the contact, Rhett letting himself pound into her freely.

"Think y'can get a little loud," he taunts, crying out, letting his forehead fall to Link's shoulder when she starts to obey. "Oh God, oh _God_ , go on, darlin', let him know. Let him know how good I feel inside you, _baby_ , let him know, I...!"

Link's head drops down as he whimpers, as the coats the counter below them coming for Rhett, contracting, milking his cock til he's filling Link in return, his face connecting more thoroughly to Link's shoulder as he slumps down on top of his love.

Several moments pass. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. Neither can tell, and frankly, both like it that way. When Rhett does find the energy to move, it's only to nuzzle gently into the base of Link's neck.

It's only to speak softly into pliant skin, words guided by a smirk.

"I hope your husband knows how lucky he is to have you."

Link responds with a laugh, with a desire to nuzzle back in return. With an urge to turn over in Rhett's arms, pull him close, let the weight of Rhett settle him like a blanket.

But he doesn't need any of that. Not now.

He leans, just enough to kiss Rhett's wet fingers where they lay in front of him.

"Trust me," Link smiles. "He knows."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	49. The One With Rhett's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes up a new hobby for Rhett's birthday.

Rhett takes up yoga to keep his mind and body busy in the pandemic, and in true Rhett fashion, he isn't quiet about it.

He isn't obnoxious, or insistent, or shame-y in any of his gambits, of course. But any time the opportunity presents itself, he encourages Link to give it a try in his own right. And every time, Link says no.

At first, it was out of a lack of interest. When quarantine started, everything felt so crazy, so up in the air that it was enough to maintain some semblance of normalcy, let alone try to introduce new routines. And then once quarantine became routine itself, Rhett kept pushing. Only from a good place. From a place of seeing how much tension Link was allowing to reside in his body, from a place of wanting — _ needing _ to see that tension driven out. Link eventually made it clear that he had a solution in mind, that it wasn't yoga-related, that Rhett had nothing to worry about. And Rhett, still anxious, trusted him.

Link looks back on that time now with giddy fondness.

Looking back on it, he can recognise his solution as a bit unorthodox. Especially when he ordered the materials, set them up, banned Rhett from his Creative House office indefinitely. He wouldn't have blamed Rhett if he prompted a discussion. But he didn't, and Rhett's trust only spurred Link on. 

It arrives a scant month before Rhett's birthday, but Link hopes he can master it in time; hopes he can at least put together something worth Rhett's attention. He moves it back into his office, assembles it, pulls up the related videos, and devotes himself to practice.

It's a labour of love. It's hours when he can pour them in, and snatched minutes between meetings, phone calls, eventful evenings.

But Link pours in every second, develops a routine, practices, practices, practices every second he gets a chance. Knows how much more than worth it the payoff will be. 

October 11th finally rolls around, and all parties are only too excited to celebrate. Rhett wakes up to breakfast in bed, to kisses from Jessie and his kids, to all of it captured in snapshots he'll treasure years down the line. To a text from Link over said breakfast, wishing him well, assuring him that there's somethin' waitin' for him at the Creative House when he's ready.

Rhett chokes his reaction around a sip of orange juice, Jessie patting his back, already knowing what her love is wrestling with. 

\--

Rhett kisses his wife and kids good night, goes to the Creative House, finds its living room curiously empty.

"Link?" he says, but it doesn't earn a response. He takes a few steps further, repeats himself.

"Link?"

"Office," a Link-sounding voice calls. "Mine, I mean. My office."

Rhett follows his instructions, stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the doorway.

Reaches the sight of Link, in nothing but boxer briefs and Rhett's grey shirt, clinging to and from a pole set up in the middle of Link's office, hanging off it, looking to Rhett's eyes for—

Well, so many reactions, it's hard to say.

"Like what you see?"

Link draws up some, spine parallel to the pole behind him, and Rhett swallows just enough to wet his mouth in response. There's so much he wants to say, so much he can't imagine saying. So much he wants to whisper roughly into Link's ear as he tugs him into his lap, keeps him there, thrusts up against Link's cock as his own fists hold them together. 

Instead, he remains frozen. Link nods to his office chair, and Rhett takes it, still transfixed. 

"So, what do you think?"

Link undulates down the pole before Rhett, turns so it's his front facing the pole as he works himself up. Rhett draws in ragged breaths that light up Link's cheeks in a blush.

"Absolutely like what I see," he says, gaze focused on the presentation in front of him. "Link, this..?"

He turns away, laughs. 

"I can't believe I was so focused on yoga," he smiles. "You've found a better way, that's for damn sure."

Link can't help the grin on his face, couldn't without even active interference. 

"Glad y'feel that way," he smiles. "In fact, I've kinda been, uh.. well, I guess you could say I've been rehearsing something."

For just a moment, Link sees full white around Rhett's irises. 

"Really?"

"Really," his smile only grows. "And I'd love to show you. Got the music queued right up on my laptop there, if you wanna put it on."

Rhett nods, turns back to the laptop in question with a youthful, eager clumsiness, doesn't even see the song name before he hits play.

And then it reaches his ears, eyes widening as they find Link's once again.

_ There's some whores in this house.  
_ _ There's some whores in this house.  
_ _ There's some whores in this house.  
_ _ There's some whores in this house. _

Link sways against the pole, grinds down and back up again, licks his lips as he moves, as the lyrics pump over his performance. 

_ I said, certified freak  
_ _ Seven days a week  
_ _ Wet ass pussy  
_ _ Make that pull-out game weak, woo _

He winks and moves down, cheeks riding the pole behind him. He rides it back up, biting his lip as Rhett's gaze lingers, finally deciding to show off. He throws his core around the pole, legs grounding him around it, catching Rhett's baffled looks in his periphery as he slides down. 

And for Rhett — good  _ lord _ . It's flashes of his love's Doja Cat performance only worse. It's Link actually, truly pole dancing in front of him. It's fantasies he didn't know he had bubbling up under the surface. 

It's uncalled for, obscene, Rhett's dreams realised all at once.

_ Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes  
_ _ This pussy is wet, come take a dive  
_ _ Tie me up like I'm surprised  
_ _ Let's role play, I wear a disguise _

Link steps away from the pole, moves closer. Lets his forehead connect with Rhett's, presses the ghost of a kiss to his love's nose before he stands up straight. He slips into his love's lap, reaches out to tug lube out of his desk, shoving it into Rhett's hand as the music plays. 

_ Gobble me, swallow me, drip down inside of me  
_ _ Quick jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me  
_ _ I tell him where to put it, never tell him where I'm 'bout to be _

Rhett presses into him, lets his own whimpers harmonise with Link's moans as he rides his fingers. Then he's pressing kisses to Link's lips, making sure his love is okay before he lowers him down, before Link's whimpering into the kiss, taking Rhett inside him, nuzzling into his love's shoulder, acclimating to the sensation. 

Rhett brings his hands up to Link's hips, tracing soothing patterns there. Pressing kisses to Link's silver locks, his sun-bronzed skin.

"Feel so good around me, baby," he encourages. "So tight. Can't tell you how lucky I feel enjoyin' this. Enjoyin' you."

Link keens, hips moving which Rhett's grip catches, holding him in place around his cock, even as Link is desperate for friction. Rhett slips the hand not holding his love in place under his shirt, his own shirt, brushes his thumb over Link's nipple.

Savours how Link cries out,  _ thrums _ around him.

_ Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes  
_ __ Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheating  
_ Put him on his knees, give him something to believe in  
_ __ Never lost a fight, but I'm looking for a beating

"Aw, Link," he whimpers. "Link..!!"

Rhett's fingers dig into his hips as he fucks up into him, Link all but going limp at the sensation, riding it out. He passes out on top of Rhett at the end of it, who holds him close, offers kisses as he recovers.

Link toys around with several iterations of the phrase he wants to say before settling on something, smiling against his love's skin before he speaks.

"So?" Link manages, nuzzling up under Rhett's beard. "What'd you think? Pretty good birthday, or..?"

Rhett beams, presses more kisses to his love's forehead, hair, more kisses than he could ever humanly manage. 

"Best birthday," he says, without a trace of irony. And with a few more kisses, Link actually believes it.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	50. The One Where They Roleplay For Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but I had to do a weird Halloween chapter.

They find the idea for it online. In a screenshot of Twitter or Tumblr or Reddit, that they find on Facebook, or Pinterest or— well, it's not important.

A socially distanced answer to Halloween: instead of going door-to-door with your kids asking for candy, you hide candy all around the house for them to go around and find instead. The result is basically a haunted house Easter egg hunt, and both of them fall in love with the idea the second whoever finds it suggests it to the other. Christy and Jessie love it, too, the kids love it once they're told, and when Halloween finally rolls around, there's excitement in the air where everyone feared there'd be boredom, resentment. 

The families decide to stage their haunted house candy hunts separately, at their respective homes. Either's kids will have slight disadvantage at the other's house, and anyway, the boys already have plans to end the night together. The hunts go off without a hitch, both families end the night with pizza and a scary movie, and once the kids are settled in for the evening, Rhett and Link kiss their respective wives good night for the evening, then head over to the Creative House.

Rhett's the first to arrive, which relieves him. They've both agreed to store their costumes here (their Adult costumes, for their Adult Halloween celebration), both agreed to sequester themselves in their offices until they're both ready for the reveal, but Rhett has a feeling his will end up being the more involved, more time-consuming of the two. He's got multiple articles of clothing, make-up, even if the conceit of the costume depends on it being shittily done. He's got the canonical hairstyle to contend with, which he considers in tumultuous internal debate before he decides that his own mane can mesh naturally into what he wants to achieve. 

He finds himself sat in front of a personal mirror, purchased alongside his costume elements, when he hears the front door open.

"Beat ya here, Neal!" he calls out, smiles even as he's in the middle of prepping his face.

Link returns the laugh with one of his own. "You've got fewer kids than me."

Rhett laughs again, casts a gaze askance out of habit, wanting to find Link's face in a monitor that doesn't exist.

"Got your costume here?"

"Of course."

Link's voice comes from farther away now, in his office on the opposite side of the house, resounding through the Skyn Wallz room. 

"Now," he starts. "I might need a sec—”

"Oh, take all the time you need, brother," Rhett reassures. He's finished the foundation, is grabbing for the drab defining elements.

"Y'sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rhett says, already invested in brushing the pigment over his eyes just right. Already trying to channel anything he's ever remembered from Jessie doing similar actions, though nothing useful comes to find. "What about you? How much will you need with yours?"

"Not too long," Link offers, with a faint strain that Rhett almost doesn't catch. But the soft grunts that follow confirm he's not hallucinating, especially when they're following by sighs he can almost hear the satisfaction in. 

Rhett can't help but ask.

"What'ja got in mind?"

A huffy laugh, then, "Didn't we agree it was secret? Agree on a big reveal?"

"Can't fault me for bein' curious."

Indeed, Link can't.

He also can't carry on this conversation while also paying attention to putting his costume together, and neither can Rhett. A comfortable silence plays out for almost half an hour before Link declares himself ready, and, upon declaration, Rhett encourages him to wait in their Skyn Wallz room. Link takes up on this, spreads out over the covers in various sexy poses, weighing each one in his mind as Rhett finishes up his costume. By the time the door opens, Link's settled on lounging back on the pillows and blankets, lets his legs spread over the space in front of him, arms crossed behind his head as he watches Rhett take it in.

And  _ good lord _ , does Rhett take it in. Link's dressed in what can charitably called a red and black romper, full in the sleeves and wanting in the thighs and ass, clearly meant to symbolise, by its coverall, built-in mask, the superhero Deadpool. Underneath it, he sports fishnets decorated with rhinestones, swallowed by thigh-high boots that boost his height to where he can probably almost look Rhett straight in the eye, if he stands tall enough. For comic relief, he's got a disposable mask fastened over where it ought to lay on his bare face in public, has masks attached by tape to the toy swords that complete his costume.

"Deadpool?"

" _ Sexy _ Deadpool," Link specifies, hopping up off the bed and finally measuring his new height against his love; comfortable if they want to kiss, but he still can't reach Rhett's eyeline. Not that either of them mind. 

"How're the boots?"

"Kinda suck," Link laughs. "But it's worth it. I know you'll make it worth it. You, a... vampire?" 

Rhett hits him with an incredulous look, shows off the fangs he's put in with a blank expression in the distance. Link tilts his head, still unsure.

"A bored vampire?"

Rhett shakes his head.

"A tired vampire. A hungry vampire!"

Rhett shakes his head again, waves off a fourth guess before it can leave Link's lips.

"I'm the Rich Vampire Dad."

Link blinks. "The what?"

"From that like— the music video. A YouTuber made it. In August, I think?"

“..what YouTuber?”

"One of them commentary YouTubers," Rhett says. "Friend of his made a video about bad YouTuber books, cited ours as an example of a good one. Had to look into him. Turns out his friend makes music. Had this whole song about his dad being a vampire, running the mafia." 

It takes a second, but the pieces fall into place.

"[My Dad is Rich?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLOv-X4i6VQ)"

"Yeah."

"By Danny Gonzalez?"

"Yeah!!"

"How was I supposed to recognise that?"

"You didn't listen to the song?"

"Clearly not as often as you did!"

"Well I didn't watch Deadpool too much either, am I here giving you shit?"

Link bites his lip because his love is right. Because he and Rhett have both tended to each others' interest in these subjects equally, and if he wants what he's hoping for, he'd be acting against his best interest acting a fool. 

"So how much of Deadpool have you watched?" he asks instead. "Enough to weave our stories together, or what?"

Rhett laughs. 

"Our two stories?" he repeats. "The story of Deadpool and—"

"Sexy Deadpool"

"The story of Sexy Deadpool and Vampire Mafia Boss?"

"Yeah," Link smiles, reclining in his place on the bed. "How'd the two of us find each other? How'd we fall in love? How does a, albeit jadedly, law-abiding man, fall for such a shady character, as the vampiric, undead leader of organized crime?"

Rhett lets his tongue find his upper lip, runs it along the skin there. He joins Link on the bed, crawling over him, letting his hips settle between Link's thighs. He captures Link's lips in a passionate, if awkward, kiss; his fangs are still in and it takes a moment for him to abandon them, to set them aside and nip at Link's neck proper, licking against the bruises his eagerness forms, even as his eagerness moves against Link's own. 

He's quick to divest himself of his pants, to let his own hard cock rock against Link, watching as Link acclimates to the sensation. The way his eyes flutter shut, how his legs wrap loosely round Rhett's hips, heels pressing sharply into his muscles when Rhett's cock moves flush against his own. Link lets his head rest against the pillows; sure he's going to come from this, completely unsure how. 

He watches Rhett move, watches him lean sideways to find the lube that he sets down the bed by his own hip. He watches Rhett fuss with the rhinestone-dotted tights, seeing the understandable frustration mounting before his instructions ring out.

"Just rip 'em, baby."

Rhett obeys, tugs his connection to Link open and coats his cock with lube before pressing in, savouring every breath, every whimper as Link acclimates to his cock. Presses kisses to Link's forehead, dropping down, whimpering in his own right as Link rocks back against him on pure reflex. 

Link wants to be fucked, wants Rhett's cock specifically fucking him, and that knowledge snaps something inside of him. 

He fucks into Link with reckless abandon, determined to keep those whimpers spilling out of his love until the end of time, or at least as long as he can manage. He nibbles at Link's earlobe, presses kisses to his skin when it earns a whimper. 

"We found each other, 'cause y'felt bad for me," Rhett huffs. "Y'got hired to assassinate me. I was scheduled to be taken out by Deadpool, but you—"

"Sexy Deadpool."

Rhett whimpers, nods.

"By Sexy Deadpool," he corrects into Link's shoulder. "But you saw my situation, saw I was a dad.. y'got it. You understood, m'only doin' this for my babies. You get to know me, wanna be a part of my life."

Link pants, nods,  _ moans _ under him, hips moving to meet every thrust. Whimpers escape Link's throat of their own accord, his arms wrapping around Rhett's neck, Rhett staring down into blue eyes, when they're open, drinking in his impact. 

And somehow, he's drawn to take it further.

"Y'wanna be part of my kids' lives, too," he says, licks along the shell of Link's ear between sentences, savours it when Link shudders. "And that's what I want, baby. You end up a father figure to my kids, but it's not enough. We both know it."

Rhett's pace quickens, earns him more whines, more moans. He looks to Link's face, one hand on his hip, one thumb moving over Link's tummy. 

"We decide to test if the mutation means you can get pregnant," he pants. "Y'finally get to be a dad..."

Link comes around Rhett pumping into him, head falling back, whole body shuddering before going limp. Rhett pumps his release into his love, collapsing for only a few moments before pulling away, settling at his side. Looking to his love's face in the soft lamp light, quietly relishing the serenity in Link's expression compared to when he first saw him this visit.

Rhett is a poor and pompous victor, even when he's competing against Link's home life, his personal situation, because anything he can do to improve his love's life is a victory.

He lays with Link for a spell before reaching back to unzip his mask, to unzip the rest of the costume. Luckily, Link doesn't have much to deconstruct. He tugs off the thigh-high heels, the tights, the romper, tosses them all into a pile they'll both deal with later.

Afterward, Rhett settles in the bathroom for a spell, scrubbing off the majority of his makeup. It's an arduous process, but he's happy to come to Link with a fresh face when he can. Link, half asleep, who greets him with a grin regardless as he crawls into bed, as he tugs Link close, lets Link tuck his head under his chin. 

He feels Link tangling their legs, feels a warmth he can't possibly put into words moving through his chest, his veins.

He presses a kiss to Link's hair, almost chokes up when Link nuzzles back into it.

"Happy Halloween, bo," Rhett murmurs. "Hope y'know how much I love you."

Rhett feels a kiss pressed to his jaw, giggles at the contact.

"Hope y'know how much I love you, too," Link smiles.

Rhett smiles in return, holds Link even closer. Knows it all too well.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty chapters! Wow! I really didn't think I'd get this far, both because I'd hoped quarantine wouldn't be quite so long, and also because I've never had this much dedication to a project before in my life. And we're not even done! Here's hoping we wrap up soon though. I don't have the stamina for a whole year of this.
> 
> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	51. The One With This Fucking Election Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew I'd have to do an election chapter, right?

After some discussion, they decide to spend the election cycle in the creative house. Neither of them are keen on infecting the rest of the family with their anxiety. Especially Rhett, though it's not his own anxiety he wants to quarantine. 

23,000 newly registered voters. A frequently-plugged website all about voting and how to do it right. Silly selfies on Instagram with their voting stickers. Hell, they've even put out colouring pages for the mythical beasts young and old to busy their hands and minds with in this absurdly trying time.

And still, for Link, it doesn't feel like enough. Because it's barely enough even without the looming threat of global pandemic and active fascism, why would his perfectionism let up on him now?

Rhett brings over his yoga mat and his new steel drum, hoping both will provide sufficient distraction. Election night comes and they settle in front of the TV watching a news program for all of twenty minutes before Rhett reaches for the remote.

It's not a discussion. They both know they can't watch. They both know a winner won't be called tonight, not for days, maybe weeks. So Rhett shuts the TV off, Link just nods. Lets him. 

"Y'wanna just go to bed?"

Link nods again, lets Rhett's hand find his elbow as he leads him to the bedroom. They don't make love. They're hardly in the mood, and anyway, it's enough to try and burrow into Rhett's body, into the crook of his neck, enough to savour his strong fingers as they trace his back, his sides, his waist. 

Sleep is touch-and-go when he finds it, neither fitful nor constant. He doesn't move much from his love's embrace. Rhett, touch-and-go in his own right, tries not to worry about Link's stillness.

\--

They awake early, try to keep busy. Keep distracted. But the urge to check in on the results is tempting, and they'd both be lying to say they hadn't peeked. And the results are... well. It's nothing either wants to discuss with the other.

Rhett keeps himself busy with yoga, with meditation, with his steel drum beating out patterns to block out words in his own mind, to hopefully fill the home and block out Link's stress as well. Link, who alternates between holing up in his office and deciding that the bathroom or kitchen need cleaning. Rhett tries to catch him, redirect him, but it's like arguing with a roomba. Except roombas can be picked up, reprogrammed, and— 

Well, it is like arguing with a roomba, isn't it?

He waits until this roomba is in stasis mode, languishing in Link's office before Rhett comes in, finds him staring so intently into his laptop screen that he jumps when Rhett opens the door. He offers a quick, warm smile, takes Link by the elbow again, guides him up.

"C'mere."

"What for?"

"Trust me?"

Link blinks, does. 

He lets Rhett tug him back to their bedroom. Lets Rhett grab him round the middle and throw him up so he collapses onto the bed. And he's barely sitting up in confusion before Rhett's joining him, before he's letting Rhett settle the full weight of his body on top of his anxious little roomba, who doesn't respond with the usual squirming, instead with a series of indignant sounds.

"Really?" he says. "Now, of all times, you're doing this. really?"

"Ain't doin' nothin'," Rhett responds. "I'm dead."

"I'm fine," he says. "Y'can get off, okay? I know—look, I know I'm not dealin' with this well. I get it. I'll— I'll relax. I'll meditate. Y'can teach me some yoga, alright?"

"How can I teach you yoga?" Rhett asks into Link's neck. "I'm dead."

"Rhett, you don't have to do this."

"Never done this because I have to."

He pauses, moves just enough to press a kiss to Link's skin.

"You ought to know that. I'm doin' this 'cause I'm dead."

Several seconds pass. Rhett feels tears rolling down Link's cheek, wetting his own skin, blonde curls between them.

"It shouldn't be this close," he gasps. "Shouldn't have ever, _ever_ been this close."

Rhett lets out a sigh, presses more kisses where he can.

"But it isn't this close," he says, pulls away enough to look to Link's face. Enough to bring a hand up to move his glasses somewhere safe, brushing away tears after. "We talked about this. The red mirage, remember? This is always how it'd turn out. I know. I know, I don't like watchin' it anymore than you. But, hell, Neal. Even with that shit, look where we are."

Link looks away, in that way even he hates himself for doing. Because the one constant in his life is trusting Rhett, against all odds, but of course, it's 2020. Odds have never looked like this before.

"It sucks we didn't flip the senate," Rhett goes on. "It sucks that we couldn't flip Texas. And yeah, even knowin' what we know? It sucks the way it looks like a full half of this nation wants this living _fucking_ nightmare to continue."

He leans down, kisses away a tear before it can roll down Link's cheek.

"But there's good, too," he says. "Even with all that, even with the red mirage, we're leading. Arizona's blue for the first time in decades. Nevada's protecting same-sex marriage. God, Neal, did you see how close we got to flippin' North Carolina? How close we still are, bo. How many votes we've still got to count."

Link looks away, but before he does, Rhett catches the unmistakable glint of hope in those blues.

"Just think, baby," he whispers. "Everyone back in Buies Creek, back in our church. All the John Carsons of the world, everybody who looked at you funny for wearing nail polish, who looked at us funny for being so close, loving each other, just _talking_ to each other. And here so many of them are, votin' blue.

“That's progress. Maybe not as fast as we'd like, but damnit, it's _something_."

Rhett brings a hand up now to where the tears are leaking from Link's fluttering eyes, and Link takes advantage of the shift in weight to finally squirm under him; enough to wrap his arms around Rhett's neck in return, enough to let his legs properly frame Rhett's hips.

"Rhett."

"Yeah, Neal?"

" _Rhett_ ," he repeats, looks away again, this time with a blush imperceptible through the tears. "Rhett, I.."

He doesn't want to say, really. Lets his hips roll and hopes that makes himself clear; and if Rhett's little gasp is any indication, it does. 

"Yeah, baby? Y'sure?"

Link nods, can't pull Rhett down into a kiss fast enough.

Rhett responds in kind, groaning into Link's mouth as he does. It's messy, desperate, wholly undignified for the middle-aged men that they are but as Link begins whimpering against his lips, Rhett can't care less. He thinks back to college, to the times he'd pinned Link down just like this and couldn't help his mind supplying exactly this fantasy, how he'd chastised himself, reminded himself how Link couldn't possibly want this. 

As if he can hear his thoughts, Link's legs wind round his hips, pull him closer, one hand closing in his curls as he pulls away just to cry out Rhett's name. Rhett drops his forehead to his love's shoulder and moves with purpose, moans against the fabric of Link's t-shirt as he feels Link coming under him, feels his own orgasm mixing with the wetness there as they both slump down, struggle to catch their breath.

Rhett's the first to move, to pull away. To flop onto his back beside Link using the last of his energy to curl so his head rests on his love's shoulder. 

In return, Link turns his head, peppers kisses to Rhett's hairline before exhaustion forces him to lay back down. 

"I love you so much," he says. "You know that, right?"

Rhett doesn't answer, not with words. He moves enough to offer Link a wry smile, a kiss before he moves to divest both of their ruined pants. He offers Link a gentle apology as he tosses both garments in the laundry corner, settling down and pulling Link back into his arms. Link, who'd normally love to fuss about the laundry corner; Link, who's too blissed out in Rhett's embrace to argue now. 

"'Course I know that," Rhett whispers into Link's silver locks between kisses. "No matter how crazy this world gets, nothin' could happen to make me doubt that."

He feels Link smile against his collarbone, pulls him that much closer.

"And I love you, too, Neal," he grins. "Always have, always will."

"I know, baby," Link murmurs. "I know."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	52. The One With Some More Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "could i pls request link riding rhett's morning wood while he's still asleep? and waking rhett up mid-session?"

Neither of them are keen on acknowledging it.

But Rhett wakes up hard. A lot.

In fact, most of the time, he isn't properly awake for it. Most of the time, it's something Link experiencing, half-awake himself, unwilling yet to pull away for his morning ablutions, wrapped around Rhett's body from the night before, only for Rhett to shift, to return the embrace, for the warm fullness of Rhett's erection to nudge gently into Rhett's thighs, hips, the swell of his ass if he's turned away when it happens.

Link doesn't know what to think at first. They've made such grand strides from sharing hotel beds at conventions, Link sleeping 'recklessly', cuddling Rhett with gusto while Rhett strains not to form the fetal position. Now it feels like the tables have turned, like the combination of therapy and how they've been living in quarantine has rendered Rhett's mind a little freer, his body responding in kind.

Link especially doesn't know what to think on the days when Rhett's unconscious body acts on the desire it feels. The mornings he wakes up to Rhett rutting gently against him, clearly in the midst of a dream too delicious for Link to wake him up from, the days he feels Rhett ghosting his name against the shell of his ear as hands twitch at the pillows, his shoulder, as Rhett chases something in his mind that he can't get his body to properly follow.

It's one of those days that morning, and Link can't help but turn in his love's arms. Fights what it does to him to feel Rhett's hardness against his own soft cock, shrugging it off to chastely kiss his love awake.

Rhett finally responds, pressing a kiss to Link's lips that he returns, pulling away and offering him a favourable smile. 

"Mornin'"

"Mornin', baby," Rhett smirks. "Nice way to wake up."

"Not quite as nice as mine."

Link can't help himself, steals a little glance between them that Rhett immediately understands. He presses another kiss to Rhett's face before the colour can drain from there.

"It's really flattering, actually," he says, smiling wide enough for Rhett to know it's sincere. "Like you're a teenager again. I mean, I know we did plenty of regressing in this arrangement. I think that kinda thing's just, par for the course, 2020 and all. But... this is nice. I like knowin' I can do this to you."

Something about that makes Rhett brave. Brave enough to smirk in his own right, at least.

"You think this is all you?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I didn't say that," he says. "I'm just sayin', you shouldn't get cocky. Dreams ain't rational. How are you so sure it's you I'm thinkin' of when I wake up in the mornin' like this?"

Link's smirk falters, only for a second before something darker replaces it.

"So you don't want me first thing in the morning?"

Link shrugs, turns over.

"That's fine."

He fits the line of his body back against Rhett's, his ass fitting nicely into Rhett's lap. Rhett's already hard cock resting between Link's cheeks, Link leaning back into it.

"Sure, I had some ideas," Link drawls. "Thought maybe, we could talk about it. Maybe next time I caught you like this, given your permission, I could.. help you out. Maybe bring some of those dreams to life. But if you're not interested—"

He's cut off by a moan in his ear, by Rhett's hips snapping once, twice before he gets control back over them. By Rhett's arm clamping around his waist, the feel of Rhett's breath on his neck as he regains composure.

"Well, Rhett?" Link asks. "Still so sure I shouldn't get cocky?"

"No comment."

Link laughs, loud, turns over in his love's arms to finish what he's started.

\--

But even after they've made love that morning, there's still a bit left to finish.

They talk consent, first and foremost. Rhett makes it clear as he can that going forward, morning wood is a go-ahead, but Link, ever anxious, insists on further clarity. 

"It's just— we've never violated each other's trust before," he says. "And navigating all this— it's a lot! I don't wanna— I love you too much to—"

Rhett cuts him off with a kiss.

"I love you too much to let you," he says, presses another kiss to Link's nose. "I'd let you know if I had any misgivings, if I didn't trust you read my signals. To understand me. But I do. I know you're gonna take care of me. Because I understand you. You trust me to understand you, don't you?"

Link's laugh is weak, but the love, the trust in his gaze is strong enough for Rhett to physically feel.

\--

It takes a few days. After all, the days are stressful. The election's been decided, and that's a nigh-on Sisyphean weight off, but there's still kids' schooling, GMM, returning to normal stress levels, and not to mention Thanksgiving on the horizon.

The next time Link wakes up to Rhett's erection on his thigh takes some time, but that really only leaves Link feeling more prepared for it. More in control; less anxious about potentially taking advantage of a man he could never truly take advantage of. Because Rhett trusts him, knows him, loves him without condition, places that trust in him because he understands Link in ways Link probably couldn't understand himself, even given the chance. 

He slips out of bed. Even with the stress of living through the most recent historical event, Link hasn't stopped his morning ablutions, emotionally knowing how they'll apply to what they've got in store. The only difference is now, as he lays on a yoga mat in his office, fucking himself open with a dildo coated in CBD-infused lube, he doesn't work himself to completion. He tries with everything not to tease himself, but it's hard, no pun intended. Difficult to imagine Rhett across the house, dick hard, potentially grinding into the mattress while his mind imagines Link surrounding him.

It's hard when he's had so many dreams of this on his own. So many times in his youth, in high school, in college, dreams of Rhett throwing him down on the bottom bunk and taking him, dreams of Rhett gathering some unknown courage on their work trips and pounding him into hotel mattresses, dreams of Rhett bending him over his desk in their office and taking him like they both wanted, like they both _deserved_. 

Breath shaking, he pulls the dildo out, sets it aside, and on shaking legs, he makes his way back to their bedroom.

Back to Rhett, who lays splayed across the bed, golden hair dusting his chest, arms, toned stomach all the way down to his cock, just hidden under the blanket. Rhett, impossibly hard, and Link painfully anxious to experience it. 

He crawls onto the bed with all the grace he can manage, straddling Rhett as best he can. Gently, he lowers himself into Rhett's lap, reaches over to take the lube out of the drawer. He watches Rhett's face, and with another deep breath, he situates the lube over Rhett's cock, lets it drip down, fingers wrapping around his love's cock to coat him properly. Rhett's breath hitches and he lets out a moan at the sensation, Link frozen as he watches, but Rhett soon relaxes, fucking slowly into Link's hand as it moves around him.

Link feels a whimper leave his own throat. Seeing Rhett like this, laid out for him, just for him, because Rhett trusts him to take care of him in all senses, trusts him to fuck him right, because that's what Rhett _wants_ —

Link's breath catches as he steadies himself, plants a hand past Rhett's shoulder as he raises and lowers himself on Rhett's cock.

He bites his lip, a whimper passing through anyway as Rhett fills him, Link's head dropping down as his hips, ass reach Rhett's lap. He looks back to Rhett's face through heavily lidded eyes, seeing the pleasure there through layers of sleep and he can't help but grin. 

He moves, finally _moves_ , his hands anchored on Rhett's stomach as they both give in. Link's fingers tightening on Rhett's skin as he feels Rhett moving in him, fucking him, with and without total awareness of what he's doing and Link cries out, can't take anymore, drops his forehead to Rhett shoulder and whimpers shamelessly against his ear.

And it's then that he feels hands finding his hips. It's then he feels Rhett fucking up into him, hard. It's then he feels kisses pressed to his temple, feels one hand move to bury in his hair as Link screams his love's name into his shoulder. 

"Rhett, I— _baby_ ," he pants. "Please don't.. oh— _oh_ , baby, don't stop—!!"

And he doesn't, not until Link's painting his stomach with his come; not until he's coming deep inside of Link and watching his love take it, watching the bliss in his love's face as he slumps down, exhausted and full of Rhett, exactly how he loves to be. Minutes pass, both of them acclimating, processing, Link slipping off of Rhett so reluctantly, only to curl up at his love's side, close as he can.

There's an irony about it he hopes Rhett won't articulate.

Instead, Rhett leans into it, pulls Link closer, peppers kisses all over Link's face that cause him to break out in a blush; which, under normal circumstances, would only earn more kisses, but they're both fairly tired. Understandably so.

"Love you, bo," Rhett smiles, and Link only snuggles closer. Almost sure he can't curl up close enough.

"Love you, too," he sighs. "More than anything, love you, too."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	53. The One With Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by my fiancé, some more food sex in honour of Thanksgiving.

Early into quarantine, the Instant Pot comes to live at the Creative House.

At first, it's a goof. It's Rhett joking about his bean fix to get Jessie to deliver it, which she does. But after a few batches of beans (and after many batches of take-out), the boys wonder what they can accomplish in the kitchen with a tool that does the work for them.

The answer is, a lot. The internet is brimming with Instant Pot recipes to suit any taste, and they end up experimenting pretty extensively. From ziti to stroganoff to chicken noodle soup, as long as there are step-by-step instructions, the boys are unstoppable.

So much so that, by November, Link can't help but feel a bit ambitious.

He finds the recipe on his own, honestly surprised to find anyone's tried to make a full-ish turkey dinner all in an Instant Pot. He follows the instructions to the letter with ingredients delivered via InstaCart. He browns the turkey thighs, cooks the onion, carrots and celery in the pot before he adds the thighs back, sets the quartered potatoes on top and puts the lid on, sets the timer, settles in to wait. 

And where most chefs would end there, set it and forget it, Link's got much more setting up to do.

He hurries over to the bedroom of the Creative House, fusses for a moment before he remembers he can lay towels down, and he does. Once that's done, he snatches a bag out from under the bed devoted to holiday decorations, sets out kitschy little turkeys and 'thankful' plaques, lights and lays out candles scented of cranberry and pumpkin pie. 

The Instant Pot's alarm tugs him out of his work quick, and he hurries back into the kitchen, back to the Pot, tentatively releasing the pressure before he opens it up and looks inside. And _then_...

The potatoes are fork-tender, easily whipped into a serving bowl with a bulb of roasted garlic. He sets the thighs aside, pours cornstarch and water into the remaining fond to form a rich gravy. 

He sets it all out on a platter: the juicy thighs, the mountain of mashed potatoes, the boat of gravy ready to be drizzled on both. And he brings it into the bedroom, knows his work is hardly begun.

He sets it down on the night table and strips down, at first just to his boxers, then abandons them as well. Rhett deserves a feast, after all, and he's not about to hold back. He reaches over, tugs the platter onto the bed, starts moving mashed potatoes onto his chest.

He whimpers, the weight and the warmth throwing him off, onto thoughts of how Rhett's tongue might feel navigating it all— Link has to shut that train of thought down as he spreads it over his chest. Can't bear to imagine Rhett looking down on it, on him, finding his nipples through the clouds of yellow-white, with his eyes or his tongue—

His hands find the turkey thighs, carefully move them to settle on his abs, the gravy clinging to them moving over his skin, over his ribs and pooling in his belly button. His cock throbs against— against nothing, he realises suddenly, glancing down to see his own proud erection flying free under a sea of turkey and potatoes. 

The platter beside him still boasts a boat of gravy, one he can't help but imagine pouring over his cock, a whimper leaving him at the thought. 

"Rhett!"

He can't be far, a notion that strikes terror and calm and lust all at once in Link's heart. The reply comes from Rhett's office.

"Yeah?"

"Y'wanna c'mere for a sec?"

"Come where?"

"Bedroom," Link answers, squirming. "Quick, please, if you're interested."

Rhett doesn't answer with words. Answers instead by coming in through his side, but stopping entirely as he takes in the sight.

Link, laid out on their bed, mashed potatoes for breasts and turkey thighs for abs, gravy at the ready, cock exposed.

Grinning, which Rhett hates and loves in equal measure.

"Like what you see?"

Rhett's lips tighten in a grin and he approaches, only to be met with some chiding sounds from Link.

"Sorry, just— one last thing you gotta help me with," he says. "Back in the kitchen, I think you've seen, a.. can of cranberry sauce? Think you could liberate that and bring it back here?"

Rhett nods, sets off in search that he quickly satisfies. He tugs the lid off, comes back to the bedroom, brandishing the open can to Link's satisfaction.

"Good, good," he grins. "C'mere."

Rhett obeys. He comes forward, still fully dressed himself, still making sense of the buffet Link's created in front of him. He slots his hips between Link's parted thighs, stares down at him, can of cranberry sauce still in play. 

Link lights up, feels his cock weeping at Rhett settling down, as his eyes fixate on what's in his hand. He takes a shaking breath, looks into Rhett's eyes. 

"I want you to impale that on my dick."

Rhett blinks. Blinks again. Blinks a third time. 

"You hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Rhett says. "Just I— why?"

"I want you to eat the jelly mold of it around my cock," Link answers. "Want you to the suck the last of the taste off me when you're done with it."

Rhett can only continue to stare. 

"Does that.. I mean, would you like that? Does it sound like—"

Rhett interrupts him with a kiss, licking into his mouth as Link whimpers under him.

"I love you," he says. "You know that, right?"

Link can only grin. 

"Of course I do," he says, cranes up to press a kiss to Rhett's lips in return. "Now go ahead, baby. Put that can of cranberry where it belongs."

Rhett nods above him, tentatively raises the can before gently slamming it down over Link's cock below him. Link gasps at the sensation, rolls his hips a few times, acclimating, whining softly. Rhett watches, shimming the can out from around its contents, until it's just Link's dick in front of him, suspended in wine-red cranberry jelly. 

Link's hand finds his shoulder, tugs him back up, and he's faced with the full feast in front of him.

He swallows. Hard.

Link releases him and lays back down, arms out, spread out for Rhett's perusal. His hips shimmy and Rhett can't help but remember the camping skit they did that earned a similar wiggle, a premise that assumed Link similarly nude, but he pushes it out of his mind. Link is actually nude in front of him now, loaded up with Thanksgiving treats, his modesty a mere cranberry jelly mold. The time to enjoy this is now.

He laves over mashed potato-covered breasts first. They're layered so high that it's several bites before he licks at skin, earning a gasp from Link below. He takes his time, especially in places where he reaches Link's nipples underneath, takes extra care to suck them into his mouth, to savour the flavours there of butter and garlic, and something wholly Link beneath it all. 

He steals glances up at Link's eyelids fluttering under the ministrations, grins as it spurs him on.

"Oh— _oh_ , Rhett, baby, don't stop..."

He works down to suck rivulets of gravy from Link's abs, reaching the thighs resting there. He takes the bone of it in one hand and looks up to Link's face, makes eye contact as he tears the meat off the leg. Link, above him, alternates between laughing and rolling his eyes-- Rhett feels his love's hips rolling to meet his own under him, though there's one last thing to take care of.

Rhett sets the bones aside, looks to Link's crotch, taking deep breaths. Link meets his eye when he's ready, watches Rhett settle between his legs, leaning down.

"Y'set all this up for me," he says. "Right?"

Link drags in heavy breaths, nods. 

"For me to enjoy as I see fit," he smiles. "Well, I've got some ideas, if you're open to 'em."

Links nods again, with renewed eagerness this time, and he watches Rhett's hand come into view; watches that hand extend its tender but firm grip round the cranberry mold encasing his cock.

Link gasps, both out of principle and out of how Rhett's fingers feel through the mold. He looks up to the ceiling, wants to count the stars he's seeing. 

"That good, baby?"

"More than," Link pants. "And y.. _fuck_ , y'know it. Y'have to."

Rhett grins above him, moving the mold, watching Link under him as he fucks up into it. Watches Link's face as so many expressions of bliss pass there, as his hips roll into Rhett's movements and in that moment, he can't imagine anything more beautiful. At least, not til the image sparks his imagination. 

"I do," he breathes. "Here, baby. You okay with just the mold for a sec?"

"Dunno," Link laughs. "We’ll see, huh?"

Rhett laughs as well, hollow as he searches out the lube in Link's side table, silently celebrating when he finds it. He coats his fingers with it, finds Rhett's hole with his finger tips, watches his eyes flutter as he acclimates to the new sensation. 

"Link, baby, you've done... my gosh, you've done so much," he intones. "I wanna pay you back, darlin'. Take care of you in return. If you're up for it, of course. Only if—" 

"Y'wanna finger me?" he pants, hips canting against the promise. Rhett obliges, sinking two digits into Link's hole, Link whimpering happily at the sensation. He meets Rhett's gaze as he grinds into the touch.

"Of course I'm up for it," Link pants. "With you? Always. Everything. Lettin' you finger-fuck me while you help me fuck this cranberry sauce? As long as it's— _fuck_. With you, baby?"

Link's legs angle to wrap around Rhett's neck, even as he tries to keep them still. 

"With you, Rhett, I'll do anything."

Rhett nods, and it's like a release valve is shut off. He shoves into Link with his fingers, seeking out that spot inside him while he mouths at the cranberry mold round his love's cock. Link above him fists at the sheets, rolls his hips to fuck deep into the mold, against Rhett's mouth where it interrupts the design. 

And when enough's interrupted, Rhett can't possibly hold back. He takes Link's cock into his mouth, his throat, sucks and bobs his head in time with his fingers fucking into Link. Link cries out under him, spilling down his throat as Rhett sucks down every drop, falling limp under his love's ministrations.

He's vaguely aware of the stickiness of Thanksgiving ingredients on his skin. He's vaguely aware of those ingredients saturating the towel below him.

What he's much more cognizant of is Rhett beside him, Rhett pulling him into his arms. The line of his own sticky body settling against Rhett, and the way Rhett doesn't mind it in the slightest. 

The way Rhett only pulls him closer, presses kisses to silver locks. How Link can feel Rhett's smile against his forehead. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby," he mumbles, and Link's smile only grows. He presses a kiss to Rhett's chest, knows too well what they're thankful for this year.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y'all! This one goes out to everyone celebrating Thanksgiving away from the people they'd like to be close to. You're doing a kindness that defies calculation. Enjoy some carbs.
> 
> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	54. The One With a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "ok idk if this is a kink or not but i have a HUGE thing for feminine!link and the past couple of chapters you wrote have been perfect and so i was wondering if you could write more"
> 
> Astute readers will know, I am always a slut for feminine!Link

The majority of Rhett's time spent with his new steel drum birthday present is at the Creative House.

Which makes sense. This is a house they purchased with the explicit goal of exploring, maximising their creativity, both together and individually. And Link would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sounds of Rhett messing around in the next room, if he said he didn't step out of his own office to hear what Rhett was producing. If he said those tunes didn't tug at his own heart. 

But Link can't help but recognise this power Rhett has over him. Can't help but want to make things even.

There's a number of ways he could do it, he knows. He does research into them. Finally, something catches his eye, something he's almost hesitant to bring up. But when Rhett joins him in his office, he's willing to feign confidence. 

"I've got somethin' I wanna buy," he starts as Rhett lingers in his room's doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Somethin' a little unconventional."

Rhett nods. "Alright. Gonna guess, because it's you, that it's not in an insane price range."

Link smiles, giggles. "No. No, it's nothin' too extreme. Just..."

He tugs his phone out of his pocket, types in what he has to. Rhett watches as Link finds the webpage, finds his purchase, turns it around to Rhett's judgement.

And Rhett, judging, can only stare.

Simply put, it's a dress. A-line, soft pink fabric and tulle, with faux roses sewn into the waist, the corset, the _bust_ —Rhett blinks, composing himself. Link tucks the phone back into his pocket, looks to Rhett unabashed. 

"What do you think?"

Rhett gapes, actually gapes like a fish out of water before remembering himself.

"It's nice," he offers. "Y'wanna buy it?"

"Depends," Link smirks. "Only if I'll get to do somethin' with it."

Rhett draws in a breath. 

"Well, I can promise you, you buy that?" his breath hitches. "You'll get to do somethin' with it. Promise you that, baby."

Link's breath hitches as well but he tries to hide it, especially as he hits the button confirming his order.

\--

It takes a week or two. Link ordered it custom to his measurements, of course, because why wouldn't he? But when it arrives, it takes them both out at the knees.

Link's the one to notice at first, to find the package on their doorstep. He's the one to abscond with it to his own office, to strip down and change and just— _oh_ , just appreciate it clinging to his frame, to moon over himself in the office mirror. 

The waist conforming so perfectly to his own, the bows framing his delicate shoulders, the flowers drawing attention to soft barely-there breasts as they fit into the bralette frame. The gown falling down past his waist, sweet and lush and begging further attention.

Not that he'd have any trouble getting Rhett to beg.

He takes up his cell phone, calls Rhett's number, his own breath hitching in his chest as Rhett answers.

"Yeah, buddyroll?"

"It's here?"

"It?"

" _It_."

Link can almost hear his love's throat going dry, restrains the laughter he wants to let out in response. 

"Meet in the bedroom?"

"Yes," Rhett chokes out, and Link can hear the phone being abandoned on the bed, makes his way to their room, drawing in deep breaths.

Rhett's already beat him there, is closing the door behind him when he looks up, taking in the sight of Link, slack-jawed. Link, who can't help but savour this reaction. Who can't help but move to the bed, graciously seating himself there, adjusting his skirt for his company. 

"So, baby," he intones. "Y'wanna fuck me in this? I got that right?"

Rhett can only stare, nod.

Link grins, relaxes into the bed. Draws his skirt up, draws his knees apart. Lets Rhett appraise what's between them.

"Go ahead, then, cowboy," he smiles. "Show me what you've got."

Rhett springs forward, catching Link's lips in a kiss first and foremost. His body does most of the work for him, his hips settling between Link's thighs, his clothed erection slotting against Link's as he grinds against him, whimpers into Link's mouth at the sensation. He rides it for a while before forcing himself to pull away, forcing himself to paw at the drawers for lube. 

Link watches it, spreads legs that reach round Rhett's hips. Legs that pull him close as he reaches down, presses lubed up fingers into Link's hole, Link whimpering all the while. Riding his motions as they stretch him, brush that spot inside him until Rhett pulls out fully. Until fingers are replaced by the fullness of Rhett's cock stretching him, filling him, Link whining all the while as Rhett bottoms out inside him. 

" _Fuck_ , baby," he whines into Rhett's ear, feels his love's hips twitch at having made him curse. 

"Baby."

He says it again, firmer now, Rhett pulling away to meet his love's gaze.

Link licks his lips, smirks. 

"You know you've gotta be careful," he breathes. "Right? We both know what this dress costs. Wouldn't want you to rip it while you have me in it. So you gotta have me gently, nice and slow. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Rhett pants above him, fingers digging into Link's hips as he lets his own hips move. Lets himself fuck into Link, savours the little whimpers it draws from the man under him. 

"Y'know I can buy you a new one, right?" he says, fucks into Link that much harder. Link's head drops back in a whimper and Rhett reaches up to the fabric covering Link's chest, the soft of faux flowers over his skin, over Link's breasts. 

"Oh, I know," Link pants. "But I like _this_ one. This one that we picked out special. I just— _oh_ , oh, Rhett, I love you.. love you too much to let us ruin this dress."

The argument is lost on Rhett. He tugs the fabric down, draws Link's nipple into his mouth, sucks it until Link is whimpering under him, around him, until Link buries a hand in his curls and Rhett finally pulls away, smirking.

"Sure thing, baby," he smiles, leaning down to kiss Link's chest. "Let's take it slow."

Link looks up to him, catches his eye as Rhett fucks into him gently, slowly. He whimpers as Rhett drops down to suck marks into Link's neck, to savour the way it makes Link twitch under him. He laves his tongue over tender skin that Rhett sucks between his teeth, Link's hips twitching around Rhett's in response.

" _Rhett_."

He smirks as he pulls away.

"Like that, baby?"

He moves, not faster, but with purpose. Drives into Link hard, makes sure to savour his hips bottoming out against Link's plush ass under him. Savours the way Link twitches around him, what he feels building up in his love below.

"Oh _god_ , baby, m'so close," he slurs, pulls Rhett closer before he outright stops. 

Just stops.

Pulls out to almost painful whimpers on Link's end, especially as he forces himself to sit up, to deal with this mess.

Rhett, cool as ever, hovers over him, presses a kiss to his nose. 

"We don't want to ruin the dress, right?"

Link blinks. Gulps. Nods.

"Well, then we can't have you comin' everywhere, messing up this nice fine tulle I paid so much money for."

He leans down to kiss Link again. Link, who can't help but squirm under him, legs already snaking round his hips to pull him closer. His hand finds Link's hips, pins him down, relishes the whimpers Link lets out against his grin as he reaches his stomach. As he kisses his way down. 

"Well," Rhett smiles, pulling away. "Still not satisfied? Oh, darlin'. If only there was some other way I could satisfy you.."

Link stares— only for a moment before he knows, _knows_ what his love is up to.

Rhett tugs the fabric up over Link's hips, trails kisses down. Over skin, over abs, down the delicate shelf leading to Link's cock, the sight of it leaving him breathless. He licks a stripe over the underside of it, savours how Link moans under him, how his legs twitch like they want to close around his neck. He leans in, presses a series of kisses to the base of Link's cock that his love practically grovels under. Savours it before he pulls away, intent on taking in the full scope of this before he really enjoys himself.

But that's when he sees it.

That small, offending stain; that little drop of Link's come on tulle. 

And since it is Link's fault, Link should suffer for it, but what the hell. Rhett can't help feeling generous.

"You've made a mess, baby," he intimates. "A small one, but a mess nonetheless."

Link, of course, cranes his neck to try and assess the damage. Rhett turns the fabric over to face his love, can tell he's found the offending spot by the blush it earns. He sits back up to press kisses to Link's forehead. To press the head of his cock back against Link's entrance, savouring how Link shivers under the sensation. 

"And you were so set on this dress," Rhett smirks. "So insistent we take good care of it. What kinda care have you taken of it now?"

Link finds his love's eyes, his own sight hazy. Rhett leans down, catches Link's lips in another kiss, licks into him as his cock sinks into Link's ass, as Link whines beautifully, welcoming the intrusion. He presses one more kiss there before he pulls away, grinning.

"Well," he smiles. "If we're gonna make a mess of things, better do it right, right?"

Breathless, Link nods, and Rhett takes that as his cue.

He drops his forehead to Link's shoulder, fucks him good, fast, _hard_ , as Link's legs wrap around him, riding out Rhett's cock moving inside him. Link whimpers, arms and legs clinging to Rhett's form as it pounds into him. He lets his head drop back, a litany of praise for his love on his lips as he pulses, _spills_ around him, ruins the dress as he drags Rhett over the edge with him. Rhett whimpers into Link's shoulder as he rides out the last waves of it, falling limp on top of him, staying there a while.

Minutes pass before Rhett's making use of his arms again, pulling himself out of Link gingerly and settling at his side. He noses at Link's ear, savours the weak giggle it ears when he dips down to tickle Link's jaw. 

"You know, I was serious," he says. "Right? 'Bout buyin' you a new one."

Link's smile grows, and he shifts, enough to look his love in the eye.

"Of course I know that," he says. "And I'd happily take you up on it, if I wanted to. But I like this one better. It's got memories. Character."

He leans in, presses a chaste kiss to Rhett's lips. 

"And every time I see it, I get to remember this."

Rhett grins as he pulls away, self-satisfied, and feeling mighty deserving of it.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	55. The One Where I Reference Schitt's Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I came up with this premise, I told it to my fiancé as the bad idea that it was, and she encouraged me to pursue it. I foolishly listened to that encouragement. But ultimately? Blame her

Quarantine has many unfortunate side effects. 

There's the obvious, of course. Not seeing friends and family; being involuntarily committed to a routine that wears at you; mourning for the interactions with strangers you only now realised energised you.

One dire side effect is running out of shows on Netflix.

But of course, their followers are ready to provide suggestions, and after it's suggested enough, they finally give in. They set aside a night, make a bowl of popcorn, and settle in for a season of Schitt's Creek.

And honestly? It's not too bad. 

Link takes an instant liking to Moira. The drama, the diction, the fashion choices leave Link enthralled, leave Rhett sorting out pieces beside him.

Pieces which aren't much until, during a rewatch, Link says, apropos of nothing, "Eugene Levy's kinda hot."

Like on instinct, Rhett pulls Link closer, farther away from his own bad opinion. 

"Good _lord_ , man," he laughs. "If that's how you feel, quarantine can't end fast enough."

Link looks to him with indignation, which Rhett steers into. 

"Really, man? Like, I figured you had good taste. On account of.. I mean."

He brings a hand up to reference himself, his face, his body. Link's eyes and grin widen at the sight. 

"He's cute!"

"Is he?"

"Well apparently, him and Moira are still doin' it at their age. That kinda stamina in a man is a turn on."

"That's Johnny Rose," Rhett's quick to point out. "That's a character."

"Well, that's my point!" Link says. "Johnny Rose is.. kinda hot."

Rhett can't help but smirk.

"That what you think?" he asks. "You a lil jealous of Moira?"

He eyes his love a moment before leaning into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Link's waist to pull him close, drink in the taste on his lips as he licks into Link's mouth. 

"Sure," he whispers on Link's lips as he pulls away. "She's stuck in this podunk town, livin' in a motel. But she's gettin' that sweet, sweet Johnny Rose pipe laid on the reg..

"Or do you wanna be her?"

Link twitches in his lap; particularly twitches _against_ Rhett, feels him moving against his own hardness. Feels Rhett's arm wrapping around his waist as he tries to ride Rhett, holding him still. 

"What do you want, baby?"

Link catches his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"D'ya wanna get laid down, furs and all? Have Johnny strip you out of some intricate outfit? Outta some pinstripe pajamas with a cozy lil waistcoat? Let Johnny Rose show you the best way to have a good time in Schitt's Creek?"

Link rides his love's movements, can't help but get swept up in the fantasy, eyes slipping shut. 

"I can't tell if you're teasin' or flirtin'"

Rhett laughs above him.

"A little of both," he admits, presses a kiss to Link's lips. "But I do know what I'm leaning toward."

\--

They finish out that night pretty predictably. 

It's the night at hand Link's anxious for. He pours his heart into online shopping, recreating Moira's Jazzagals audition look. And sure, it's mainly because he can style his silver locks into a perfect facsimile of Moira's bob. Sure, it's because it ties together the clothes he's picked out perfectly. But it's still got narrative structure they can weave into this scene... right?

Rhett, on the other hand, doesn't entertain such concerns. He asks Jessie to bring over a suit and dark eyeshadow powder, which he uses to complete the effect once he's changed. 

"So," Jessie grins beside him, watching him fill out his brows. "What've you got scheduled for this weekend?"

Rhett blushes deeply, quirks his lip in a smirk. "Remember when we watched the first season of Schitt's Creek?"

Jessie shrieks in realisation, clutches to her husband, grins, and leaves him with several kisses in her wake. 

Rhett finishes himself off in the bathroom, mainly fussing with his brows, thinking about Levy's diction, how to mimic it properly. 

"Link?" he asks, trying to hit the mark between authoritative and whiny. "Are y'ready for me, baby?"

Link answers through the wall with a laugh, with diction that shows he's studied Moira's.

"Of course I am, dear," he coos. "Come on in."

Rhett complies. And what he sees...

The Creative House bedroom has seen a lot. Rhett himself has seen a lot. But Link, laid out on the bed, horizontal black and white striped dress clinging to his frame, his hair framing his face just like the wig—

"Safe word?"

Rhett's breath hitches, he finally recognises how long he's been staring.

"Mythical," he says, finally crossing the room. He joins Link on the bed, again adjusting his speech to meet the man he's chosen to imitate. 

"Y'look amazin', Moira," he offers, gaze scanning Link's outfit. "Almost can't believe how good you look."

Link grins under him, taking deep breaths. 

"Oh, John," he giggles. "You've always had a way with words."

Rhett grins, leans in to catch Link's lips in a kiss. Takes the opportunity to trail them along Link's neck. 

"So, Moira," he breathes between kisses. "I've heard you auditioned for the Jazzagals..."

Link laughs, hard. "That's the set up we're goin' for?"

"That's the episode your outfits from!"

"I didn't choose based on the episode," Link huffs into his love's ear, Rhett's lips still lingering above his clavicle. "Y'know how hard it is to find Moira's looks online?"

" _Okay_ , okay, I get that. But.. I think we have somethin'. Can we try it?"

Link smiles, equal parts nervous and bastardous. He turns on his best Moira impression, tinged with a healthy note of southern belle.

"Oh, it went just as expected, Johnny," Link croons. "You know, it almost feels cruel to expose those people to true talent. But it is a kindness, really, isn't it?"

Rhett can't help but smile, tries to hide it ducking down before he comes forward.

"Of course it is," he says, pulling away to see Link's face. "I think it's a special kind of kindness to get to share you with others. A treat, really. Though, of course, you know how keen I am to enjoy you on my own time."

Link bites his lip, arches under Rhett's touch as his hand finds Link's thigh under fabric, dragging the skirt of the dress up as his fingers wrap around flesh. He shifts as he tugs his love's thighs apart, slotting himself between them.

"Of course, John," Link smiles. "You know how keen I am on you enjoying me."

Rhett giggles above him, a noise half motivated by anxiety about staying in the bit, half by anxiety about how good Link looks playing into it. The embrace of Moira's carefree hedonism, how loose Link looks under him even as his legs wind round his hips; the salacious way he grinds against Rhett still tucked into business slacks, like he deserves what's underneath.

"Y'look so good like this," he says. Grabs for the lube in the bedside table, and as he does, realises he's dropped his impression entirely. But if Link minds, he says nothing. Especially as Rhett's slick fingers press into him, open him, brushing up against that sweet spot in him as they work. Link cries out, clutches Rhett close, and Rhett leans into it, dips down to press kisses, sucks marks into Link's skin. 

Link whines under him, scrabbles to keep him close but Rhett pulls away with a grin.

"Oh, bad optics, isn't it, Moira?" he says, impression back. "Imagine showin' up to the next Jazzagals meeting, hickies all over that perfect throat."

Link looks up with glazed blue eyes, actually pouting. Rhett kisses that pout, licks into it as he lubes his own cock. He pulls away just enough to line himself up with Link's entrance, to press into his love in a motion that knocks moans out of both of them. 

Rhett's the first to recover, to show signs of it by press kisses to the hickies he's left.

"But y'can't blame me for these, Moira," he smirks. "Not really. Not when I know what that throat's capable of."

Link whimpers and his hips buck under him, enough that Rhett gasps at the sensation, at Link pulling him just that much deeper. He buries his face in Link's neck, and after a moment, starts moving, nice and slow. One arm wraps round Link's hips, the other coming to help him sit up, at least enough to watch Link's face.

And _God_ , what a sight it is.

Link, head thrown back, salt-and-pepper bangs feathering over his forehead; the rest of his silver locks framing his face like a halo on the pillow beneath him; half-lidded eyes staring up to the ceiling, the heavens as Rhett fucks him, as every thrust leaves him more blissed out than the last, Rhett acutely, near-painfully aware of his part in this immaculate scene beneath him.

There's only one thing that could enhance this, and Rhett's almost nervous to ask. 

"In fact," he voices, with, he hopes, no nervousness showing. "In fact, Moira, darling, why don't you remind me?"

Link blinks. "R.. r'mind you..?"

"What those Jazzagals got to see," he says. "They got a performance, Moira. Y'think I can get one, too?"

He slows his pace as much as he can. After all, nice as this idea is, the last thing he'd ever want is to stress Link, to ask something of him that cannot be given. Rhett's ideas don't work without Link's full embrace, full consent, and he'd never have it any other way, his own desires be damned.

So when Link nods, when he knows he's struck on something they can enjoy together, his heart sings just as much as his love is about to.

"I think I could perform," Link smiles. "If you said the pace. Up for it?"

Rhett grins. He nods, but can't help himself from dipping down, kissing Link good, _hard_ , before he pulls away. Before he buries his face in Link's shoulder and fucks him to the familiar beat, Link vocalising against his ear. 

"Someone held me all night l.. long. I-it should've been you."

Rhett groans, curls. Nuzzles into Link's chest. 

"S-someone's arms were— _fuck_ me, babe—b-big and strong.. ah...! I-it should've been you."

Rhett's arms wrap around Link's waist as he fucks into him, breaking rhythm but Link doesn't notice. Can't notice over Rhett's hips pounding against his own, Rhett's cock dragging his orgasm out of him, thick strands of white painting both their tummies, both their outfits. Rhett cries out against his neck, riding the sensation, spilling into Link, both of them riding it out until the fall limp, taking deep breaths. 

They stay like that a while. And it's not too bad. 

Heaving breaths pass, and Link's the first to break the silence. Prefaces it with kisses to Rhett's bearded jaw.

"Still think quarantine can't end fast enough?"

Rhett laughs, a full snicker against Link's ear that he finishes with a kiss. 

"At this rate? I could do another year."

Link laughs along, loud and full, hoping it won't come to that, but not out of love with the idea, either.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	56. The One Where We Redefine Self-Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by [captainsourwolf](https://captainsourwolf.tumblr.com), the boys dabble in self-insert.

Neither Rhett nor Link are what you'd call virgins to the Rhink fanfic scene.

Rhett's more open about his interest. He'll stay up reading stories, recommend them to Link, who usually shrugs off any recommendations with a sarcastic remark. While he knows about the stories, he's never committed to reading any. Not for a lack of interest. More for a lack of.. explicit permission.

After all, he's a man who had to be informed of his wife's permission for him to fool around. Compared to Rhett's standing agreement with Jessie, of course there's a learning curve.

So when Rhett starts in one day about self-inserts, Link nods politely. Lets the other man go on about these fics where some unnamed reader is taken by both of them; one man kissing them deeply as the other's arms wrap around them, the other's lips finding their neck, as this unnamed object of their affection whimpers, shivers under their touch. When it's Link's turn in the conversation to talk, he swallows hard.

"Interesting."

"That's it?" Rhett smiles. "You find it, 'interesting'?"

"Yeah, I do," Link says, offers a rather devious smile of his own. "The kinda thing I might wanna sink my interest into, over the course of a few hours. Providin' someone close to me lets me."

Rhett laughs, loud, but that's all the cue Link needs. He's back in his own office, a whole room separating them, as Link types into his incognito search bar, the fatal combination of search terms.

'Self Insert Porn'

It's not what he expects. Of course it isn't. It's videos, first and foremost, of amateur porn that, once clicked on, he can't look away from. Not with that title, anyway.

'Self Fuck and Cum in my own Asshole.'

Link watches, aghast as this person, maybe presumably male, presses his cock back, sinks his length into his own ass. Watches as he manages to fuck into himself, hard, raw, _deep_ until he spills into himself, watching it leak out over his length as he pulls out. 

Link is equal parts amazed, turned on, and... well, just a little bit horrified, just 'cause he didn't know the human body could do that.

A knock on his door makes him jump, tugs him out of his thoughts, Rhett's voice grounding him.

"Sated your interest yet?"

Link stares, for a beat. Can't help but laugh. 

"Sated ain't a word I'd use to describe me right now."

He can feel Rhett's grin before he enters, loves the way it shifts as he takes in Link's energy. 

"I found somethin'," he says, before Rhett can say anything. He shifts to allow Rhett space, allows Rhett a moment to read the title, and then, he presses play. 

He watches Rhett watch. Watches Rhett absorb the basic premise, seeing Link's ambitions carried out by this amatuer, watches him satisfy himself with himself.

And— _well_. Rhett would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. 

"Y'think you can fuck yourself better than I fuck you?"

Link blinks, frowns. "Oh no, Rhett, of course not—"

"I know you can't," Rhett says, turns his gaze on his love. "But if you wanna try, if you wanna give it to you as good as I give you? I won't let you let yourself down, bo. If you wanna fuck yourself, I'm gonna see to it you get to fuck yourself."

Link looks up to his love's face, almost tearing up. Feels it morph into giggles as Rhett stares at him, as he imagines his love kissing those tears away.

"You got a date you wanna pull this off?"

"Sometime soon," Link grins. "That okay?"

He answers with a kiss, pulls away. "More than."

\--

They pick a date. A weekend, where the stress of GMM is behind them. They both arrive back at the Creative House, de-stress in their own ways. Rhett changes into a pair of sweater and joggers, preoccupies himself with his steel drum. Link heads into the shower, meditating as he cleans himself and, upon reaching the end of his ablutions, can't help but be curious. He ventures a hand down to his ass, slips a finger inside, then another, tentatively stretching his hole. He gasps as his fingers scissor, tries not to ride the sensation. He'll have his satisfaction soon enough, after all, if he's just patient.

He finishes his shower, dries himself off but chooses not to get dressed. He simply sits on the shared bed, settling there. 

"Rhett?" he calls out.

"Yeah?"

"M'ready for you."

He hears shifting in the next room, a few seconds of it before Rhett joins him with a gasp, with a grin.

"You look so beautiful."

Link grins, looks away shyly.

"You're quite the number yourself."

Rhett chuckles, comes forward. Crawls onto the bed and over Link's body, kissing Link deeply underneath him. 

"So I can only assume, since you've asked me in here," Rhett smiles. "That you want my help."

Link lets out heavy breaths. His love isn't wrong. He's never done this before, and like anything he's undertaken in his life, he wants his partner's support. 

"'Course I want your help," Link smirks, spreads legs as they wrap round Rhett's hips. Feels them twitch to tug Rhett close, but they've got things in store first. And Rhett knows this.

Rhett leans down, presses kisses to Link's neck as he tugs lube from the bedside drawer. He settles between Link's thighs, presses a finger into his love and— well, he can't help notice an openness there. 

He looks up, catches Link's eye, holding it as he presses another digit inside.

"Were you gettin' ready for this?" he smirks.

Link grinds against him, eyes screwed shut, moans under him.

"I—! Maybe.."

"Just maybe?"

Rhett scissors his fingers, stretches his love, not straying from his sacred mission. He watches his love's silence, leans up to catch Link's lips in a kiss. He licks into his mouth, savouring the taste as he reaches down to find Link's cock. 

Link shivers under him, doubly so when Rhett's digits move in him, almost startling away from his love. 

"Don't stop," Link manages against his love's lips, hips rolling against Rhett's fingers. "I-I mean, I.. I'm ready. Please, Rhett."

Rhett pulls away, enough to look to his love's face. To take in how-- God, how wrecked Link looks under him.

"Y'sure about that?"

He pulls out of Link, pulls away only enough to retrieve the lube to drizzle over Link's cock; to smirk at how it sends Link's head resting back against the pillows. He lets his hand move lazily along Link's length, other hand testing Link's hole one last time. 

"Ready to feel your own cock movin' inside of you?"

It's as much a question for Link as it is for Rhett himself. As much as he's orchestrated all this, the idea of Link penetrating his own hole, Link moving under him to fuck himself, all under Rhett's supervision—

He tries to ignore what it does to his own cock, what he'd like to do to Link in the aftermath. 

Instead, he focuses on Link nodding beneath him, on the desperation painting Link's features, the way he grinds up into his hand. How beautiful, how needy he looks. How impossibly good it feels to sate that need.

He slips Link into himself, buckling at the groan it draws from Link's lips. He stutter-steps, pressing Link's cock in to the hilt, Link panting under him as his hand lies flush against Link's pubic bone, keeping his love's cock deep inside himself. 

" _Oh_ , Rhett," he sighs, stays still for a collection of seconds before he's grinding back—grinding into?—before he's grinding and Rhett's the only one available to keep him— well, situated. 

"That feel good, baby?" he croons, putting new pressure on Link's pubic area, pressure Link moves against, cries out as his own cock brushes his prostate, thanks to Rhett's grip. 

"So— _oh_ , so _good_ ," Link whimpers, staring up into forest greens, hips moving up, down, sideways as they seek Rhett's touch out. As Rhett takes him by the tummy, pins him down, gaze catching on his love's face. 

"This what you feel?" Link pants. "When y'fuck me, I-I mean. I feel this good, this— _fuck_ , this tight around you?"

Rhett can't help but laugh, can't help his cock twitching in his pants. 

"Somethin' like that," he grins. 

Link matches it, whimpers, hips rolling as they finally find their rhythm.

"Think I get it now," he breathes, head falling back, panting. "Why're so— so eager to _fuck_ me. This— _Rhett_..!"

He leans down, catches Link's lips in a kiss before he bears down, feels Link's cock fuck into himself until he's whimpering against Rhett's lips. Rhett drinks it in, riding it out, his own cock moving over the expanse of Link's tummy as he guides his love through this. 

He lets his other hand find Link's hip, pinning him down to really complete the experience of getting fucked as Link writhes under him, writhes under the attentions of his own cock. Rhett pulls away just enough to watch Link's face as he ruts against his stomach, as Link's gaze moves skyward as he buckles under Rhett, nonsense and swears leaving his lips in equal measure. 

At least, that's what Rhett assumes until one word pierces the fog. 

"Mythical!"

Rhett stops everything like an instinct, stares into his love's face, searching for signs of a fuck-up that he doesn't find. Instead, Link pants under him, reaches down between them, finds Rhett's cock and runs his grip over the length of it; experimentally at first, gaining permission, but when Rhett only groans happily in response, Link grins under his scrutiny.

"Don't wanna finish this without you," he answers, reading the question before it leaves Rhett's lips. "You're doin' me so good. Y'deserve a little somethin' in return."

His grip tightens as he moves over the head of Rhett's cock, savouring the whine it earns as Rhett fucks into his hand.

Rhett pulls away, just enough to kiss Link once again. Deepens it as his hands bear down over and round Link's hips; as he drinks in Link's whimpers as he comes, spills into himself; as he fucks into Link's fist beneath him, comes onto Link's stomach, both of them falling boneless at the end of it, panting against one another. 

Rhett's the first to move, just enough to remove his own body from its place crushing Link's. Link follows not shortly after, just scooting enough to rest his head on Rhett's shoulder. 

Which is enough, for all of thirty seconds before Link's wriggling to get closer, clinging to Rhett, nuzzling into his body beside him. Not that Rhett minds. He wraps his arms around Link's waist, pulls him close, drops kisses into salt-n-pepper locks that he nuzzles into, feels Link grinning against his chest. Feels a satisfaction there that nothing else can hold a candle to. He runs a hand through Link's hair, breathes in the scent under him.

"I love you," Link sighs, snuggling into the crook of Rhett's neck. "Y'know that, right?"

Rhett nuzzles into his love's hair, presses kisses there in his wake.

"'Course I do, darlin'," he smiles. "Know it better than anything."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	57. The One Where Rhett Gets Link a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by my fiancé, cock and ball torture for Christmas.

The Christmas season approaches in equal parts auspicious and ominous. The magic of the holidays is upon them, but so is state-wide lockdown, and as much as the latter dampens the former, Rhett's determined to make this year special.

Historically, he's never been fantastic with gifts. But this year.. well, this year has been _this year_. And Link has been the central pillar keeping his sanity afloat. Link has been his rock, his saving grace, over and over and _over_ , and, well, is it so much to want to pay homage to that?

Is it so much to let Link know, now more than ever, how large he looms in Rhett's heart?

Probably not, in theory, but Rhett has a harder time nailing concrete thoughts down.

When the two-week lockdown sentence ends, he ventures out to mull it over with Jessie, venting his concerns where they're always well-received. Jessie responds with peppermint-flavoured coffee, with kisses peppered between sips, with assurances that Rhett will inevitably knock this one out of the park, like he always does.

Rhett, though, has his doubts.

"What if I fuck it up?" he wonders aloud, Jessie frowning at this rare swear. "What if I don't know what to get for him?"

Jessie settles one hand soothingly on his forearm, squeezes gently. 

"With Link? I don't think you could," she says, pressing on when the answer doesn't soothe her husband. "You know him. Better than you know yourself, really. Just.. think about what he'd like. Go from there."

Rhett lets out a faint sigh before finding her gaze again, trying to draw confidence from it.

"You really think I can't mess this up?"

Jessie answers with one more kiss.

"Knowin' the thought you'll put into it?" she smiles. "Not a chance."

\--

She isn't wrong. Rhett puts nothing but thought into it for the next week. Days of filming GMM go by, the notion of Link's gift never leaving the peripherals of his mind. Days pass, and then filming wraps up, and.. well, while they're wrapping things up, Rhett can't help but feel acutely aware of how much time they have left.

The season ending. The end-of-year wrap-ups. The top-five videos. Everything about this year coming to an end, too swiftly for him to prepare for, and yet, with too much notice for him to properly warrant any complaining. 

And the only person with ear for his complaints, is the one man who deserves the perfect end to this year more than anyone else—

Rhett keeps his anxieties to himself, for now.

He comes into the office on a Saturday, vibrating, introspective. He settles into his desk, checks emails like he would any other day. Tries to vibe with the environment around him, with any shreds of Link in the air, but it fails, because Link isn't here with him. Link is back at home with his own family, wrapping presents, hanging decor, dusting garland hung all around despite the fact that it's only been hung up for a week, tops.

He stands up in his office chair, looks around. Visually seeks out the Link vibe missing, knows it's a lost cause. At least, until—

Something juts out of a drawer on Link's desk. Rhett makes his way over, tugs it open, his mouth opening in turn in a grin as he takes in the 'WINNER' text written on the bat.

He takes it out of the drawer gingerly, grips it firmly, fondly, too eager for what will come next.

\--

What comes next isn't too exciting.

They make plans for Christmas, of course. It isn't the Christmas they're used to, but then, this year isn't anything anyone's used to. Among the planning, Rhett takes Link aside.

"So, Christmas Eve," he starts.

"Yeah?" Link says. "As in, the Christmas Eve party? At my place?"

"Yeah," Rhett answers, immune to his love's levity. "Y’think we could... Think I could see you at our place that night?"

"After the party?" Link asks. "Christmas Eve?"

"It's fine if it's a no," Rhett says. "Of course, I mean—"

"Yeah," Link smiles. "Of course. I'll see you there.

\--

They have a small Christmas Eve party, limited only to their families. They FaceTime with Stevie and Chase and other crew members, show off what they're doing and rave over what their staff is doing in return. They mingle over wine and appetisers as their kids play video games, and they share a wonderful dinner that they can't compliment their wives enough for.

At the end of the night, Rhett and Jessie load their kids into the car, Christy putting hers and Link's to bed. Link sees his love off, tapping the side of Rhett's car before he leaves.

"I'll see you at the Creative House tonight, right?"

Rhett nods through a blush, Jessie leaning in enough to wink at him before her husband takes off. Link grins watching them go, hustling in to check in with his own wife. Christy greets him with a kiss, pouring herself a glass of Chardonnay before promising Link he can head off on his own. 

And head off, he does. He pulls into the parking lot, lets himself in, observes the Creative House in Christmas Mode. It's not too far off from its regular operation. There's all decorative choices he's made, accentuated under garland and tinsel, under holly and mistletoe (not that he expects Rhett to notice, of course; not that he put it up for any other reason). He goes to his office, to his wardrobe, changes into something more comfy, more casual before he settles onto the couch, waiting for Rhett to join him on Christmas Eve.

Which doesn't take long. Within minutes, Rhett's turning his key in the lock, stepping inside, closing them both off to the balmy L.A. winds. Link stands to join him, gathers Rhett in his arms, Rhett returning the embrace, nuzzling into Link's neck before he pulls away. 

"Merry Christmas, bo," he grins, giggles as Link matches it.

"Merry Christmas," Link laughs, looking Rhett up and down. Once, twice, a third time before seeing the small wrapped item in his hand. He pauses, bites his lip as his eye contact bounces between the gift and Rhett's eyes. 

"You didn't."

"I didn't what?"

"You know precisely what you didn't!" Link swats at his love, grazes Rhett's chest, the gift still taunting him. "You know precisely what you _did_ , too. You know I didn't know to have a present!"

Rhett laughs at this, _hard_ , shaking his head when Link doesn't match the sentiment. 

"Trust me," he smiles. "Your reaction is kind of my present in itself."

Link tries to level him with a stare, fails as he ultimately can't keep his gaze off the gift in his love's hand. Rhett responds, offering it to his love, who, with shaking hands, takes it.

He stares at it only a moment or two before tearing off the paper, revealing the narrow wooden tool beneath; twirling it in his fingers before the lettering shows up, reading out: WINNER.

His face lights up in a grin, lights up even more so as he looks from gift to gift-giver, grinning in a way that almost pains him.

"So?" Rhett asks, honest. "What do you think?"

Link lets out a laugh that almost pains him, too, in the best way.

"What do I think?" he giggles, shakes his head. "Are you kiddin' me? I mean—"

He pauses, enough to laugh again.

"I think you better know what to do with this than I do."

Rhett laughs in returns, loud and sure, head already full of fantasies. 

"Really?" he asks. Link only nods with confidence under him.

\--

They undress quickly, each in their own offices. Link's the first to step into their shared bedroom, to lay himself out on the bed. This was all inspired by, if Rhett's to be believed, his desires. It's only fair for him to get a bit of breather before the main show. 

And Link drinks in that breather. It's been quite a year. He can't help but remember passing it with fanfiction retellings, with goofs about calling each other 'honey', with hitches concerning this house around them itself. And sure, they've both mourned vlogs as a project, but what they've got instead, this house that they still get to call theirs, and theirs alone—

Well, that's something, isn't it?

The left-side door lurches with the weight of Rhett stepping inside, weighing the bat in his non-dominant hand. Link looks up, grins, watches Rhett come forward. Watches Rhett join him on the bed, between his thighs, pulls him into a kiss as Rhett grounds himself with the bat-hand settling by Link's hip. He licks into Rhett's mouth, tugs him closer until he's grinding his own growing erection against his love's stomach, feeling tension building in Rhett's shoulders as his hands find them. Tension Rhett cops to with a lopsided smile as he pulls away. 

"You're sure about this?"

Link blinks. Laughs. Has to. 

"Really?" he asks. "After all these years? And I don't just mean the show. I've been lettin' you abuse me down there for quite a while."

Rhett laughs as well, anxiety laced through it. 

"I know," he smiles. "I know. I just.. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't, baby," Link assures him. "We have our safe word, right? Besides, y'gotta go pretty hard on impact play to risk any rupture to the goods."

"Impact play?"

"Spanking," Link clarifies. "Hitting."

"Uh-huh," Rhett says. "And you know the— what, community-specific word for this kind of.. play?"

Link fights a blush. "Can you blame me for being curious?"

"No, I can't," Rhett says, shifting finally with something close to confidence. "But I guess I ought to find somethin' to blame you for, if I am gonna spank you. Or— is it like spanking?"

Link shivers faintly. "Like spankin', but more— _shit_ , i-intimate. Like somethin' deeper. Does that.. make sense?"

He blinks up to Rhett's intense features trained on him, to Rhett leaning down into another deep kiss. He returns it, whimpers as he feels Rhett's hands reaching between them, between his legs, tugging his cock up so his balls hang exposed below. Rhett's other hand grips the Winner bat, taps it against Link's scrotum, so gently and yet, Link shivers at the impact.

"Safe word?"

Link draws in a deep breath beneath him.

"Mythical," he sighs. " _Fuck_ yeah, baby, mythical...!"

Rhett answers with a moderate blow to Link's sack, shudders at the moan it earns. At how closely it mimics what he's heard in the studio so many times; not just this year, but years in the past. The idea of having done this to Link in the past without properly realising it, properly savouring it; it tempts him to regret, but Link under him, catching his breath, blinking up to him, silently begging for more, all of that drags him back into properly enjoying reality.

He hits Link again, with just a smidge more power this time, watches his love's face the way he's never gotten to in monitors. Smacks and watches Link's whole expression bloom in pain, pleasure, in devotion and desire and he's leaning down again to press kisses to Link's skin, to his clavicle, up his neck, his ear.

"Harder," Link implores through breaths, and Rhett's still nervous, but he trusts his love. He delivers another hit and feels Link's moan vibrates against his lips at Link's throat, sucks at the flesh there in a way that only earns more cries, Link disconnecting them as he throws his head back. 

Rhett sits up, enough to look down to his love's face. 

"Good?"

It's all he can manage, relief flooding him as Link nods below.

"So good," he pants. "Keep goin'. Please, baby, don't stop." 

Rhett nods, delivers another blow that Link whimpers under. He dips down to kiss along Link's jaw, to nuzzle where it connects to his throat. Shushes faintly at his ear before he hits him again, Link spasming below.

"Think y'can come for me just like this?"

He whispers it against Link's ear, smiles as Link's legs curl around his own in response. Smiles at the sloppy metaphor of Link's whole body trying to tug him close, even now. 

"One more time, baby," he smirks. "Think just, one more hit, and you'll be comin' for me? How's that sound?"

Link whines under him, heels digging into the backs of his thighs. Rhett pulls away just enough to kiss Link's forehead.

"I've got you, bo," he says, catching Link's gaze for just a moment. He lets his forehead drop back down to Link's shoulder, kisses and nibbles along the muscles there, savours the tension before he lets his bat come down on Link's balls one more time. Link gasps, hips snapping as he coats the bat and Rhett's stomach with his spend, shaking under Rhett's kiss until he finally falls, peaceful, body too tired now to tug Rhett close the way he'd like.

Which Rhett— well, he desperately wants to be responsive to. He wants to pull Link's limp form into his arms, kiss his temples, but there's another part of him that desperately wants to finish what they've started. 

"Baby?"

Link's eyelids flutter as he meets Rhett's gaze, his desperation, his glance down to Rhett's cock in his free hand.

"Yes," he can't say fast enough. "Yes, baby, _yes_."

Rhett keens in his own right above his love, spills onto Link's tummy, and falls limp onto him, Link wrapping his arms around his love in return. 

They stay like that a little while, breathing deep, exchanging kisses where they can be reached. They both eventually gain strength, but Rhett's the one to ultimately move. To get towels, to wipe them off, to throw those garments off into the laundry corner. Not that Link complains. When Rhett crawls into bed finally, when he gets to nuzzle into his love's neck, he grins against his love's skin. Cannot imagine how grateful, how lucky he is.

"Merry Christmas, Rhett," he smiles, and Rhett beams in return.

"Merry Christmas, bo," he smirks. "To many more."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot fucking believe that, with this chapter, I surpass 100k words. I have never stuck with a project this long, with this much consistency, and in the garbage fire that has been this year, I feel so fortunate to have this to be proud of. Thank you to everybody who's hung around this far. True to my word, I'm gonna keep this going through next year, until quarantine meaningfully ends. Let's hope vaccine rollouts can finally bring this crazy little project to a satisfying close.
> 
> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading, stay safe, and merry Christmas, ya filthy animals !!


	58. Quarantine Fuck 2021: Still Fuckin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fiancé dared me to do a chapter about _Cats_ (1998) and I can't back down from a challenge, so here we are.

Memes skew dour in the first weeks of 2021 for obvious reasons. Tons of new ones are birthed—Link is particularly fond of jokes about the Twitter ban—but old ones get circulated too. Rhett's partial to the Twitter screenshot about how the world hasn't been right since  _ Cats _ (2019)'s release. 

So partial that he brings it up in the downtime in their office.

"I bet we could right a ton of things in this timeline just by keepin' that musical from bein' made," he says, in a tone just slightly too serious for comfort. "Nothin' good comes from a whole play about cats."

"Have you seen it?"

"The movie? Or the show?"

"Either."

"Neither, and I don't have to!" Rhett pauses to gesticulate to Link behind him. "I mean, come on. it's about cats."

"It's not that bad," Link says, turning. Not because he feels one way or the other; he's just gotten into the habit of defending things against Rhett's brazen accusations. 

"Not the movie, of course. That's a nightmare, but that's 'cause they took the whole 'cats' thing way too literal. Like, yeah, duh, bunch of people runnin' around, pretending to lick buttholes that just barely got CGI'd out? Yeah, that's a shit show.

"But the original Cats? I mean, the dancing is.. It's kinda beautiful, honestly. What I've seen anyway."

"I almost wanna thrash you for putting 'beautiful' and 'cats' in the same thought process."

Link can't help but laugh.

"It's on Amazon, you know," he says, like a threat. "If you're so damn sure of yourself, why don't we watch it? I know you like a good horror movie. God knows we could use a good horror movie to get our mind off things."

"Okay!" 

There's an edge there, like Rhett wants to hesitate but ego won't let him. 

"Okay. Creative House, this weekend. Cats horror movie night."

"Alright, brother, it's a date."

\--

The date comes. Link arrives at the Creative House first, sets them up with take out and wine, with a temporary Broadway HD subscription to Amazon that he's already programmed into his calendar a date to back out of. They curl up on the living room's sofa to take in the 1998 recorded performance of Cats, Link's head drifting to Rhett's shoulder before the invitation to the Jellicle Ball. 

When it ends, Link sits up, looks to his love's face, truly ready for any reaction. 

"So?" he smirks. "What'd you think?"

Rhett composes himself after the experience, lips pursing in his process. 

"It's not bad," he admits, which is already too much of a victory for Link, at least in Rhett's opinion.

"It's the dancing," he clarifies. "This is— for real? Best dancing I've seen from any stage show. That was.. incredible. Truly. These— honestly? I like these cats."

Link laughs beside him. "You really do?"

"I really do!" Rhett doubles down. "Plus, that one— the cat that— shoot. Had a mane almost, and his chest looked like pepperoni pizza?"

"...the Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Rum Tum Tugger!" Rhett nods. "That cat was hot."

Link stares, somewhere between crestfallen and amazed as those words reach him. He laughs, hard, hard enough to fall back on the couch, for his legs to fall into Rhett's lap. To cackle as those legs kick over Rhett's thighs.

Rhett pouts, understandably.

"What?"

"What?" Link repeats, sitting up. "What? Alright. You're tellin' me, you watched the whole of Cats, and the character you most fully empathise with, the character you see yourself in, that character, is the horn dog cat?"

"The horn dog cat?" Rhett responds, mirroring his love's vitriol. "That's what you'd whittle him down to?"

"Do you have some expansion?"

"I might," Rhett offers. "Maybe the Rum Tum Tugger isn't so curious. Maybe he just wants more of a connection. Besides."

He presses a kiss to Link's temple.

"What cat did you see yourself as?"

Link's eyes flutter shut, and as dearly as he'd rather not answer, he can't keep it in. 

"MIster Mistofelees."

Rhett pulls away, watching his love's face.

"He can do magic!" Link insists. "He saves Old Deuteronomy in the final act. Gets his praises sung. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Well," Rhett says, somber. "He does call Rum Tum Tugger boring."

"Well, yeah," Link laughs. "He's flirting. At least, he's trying to. You're not the only one who thinks they can woo people by bein' rude."

Rhett laughs then, rich and full.

"Yeah?" he smiles. "Does it work?"

Link laughs, hard, clinging to his love. 

"You tell me, baby," he grins. "You're the Rum Tum Tugger here."

"Yeah?" Rhett smirks. "What if I show you?"

\--

That's where the idea ultimately comes from, how Rhett wants to show his love.

They agree to assemble costumes from work. Link finds a tuxedo t-shirt, black leggings, another pair of leggings he fashions into a tail. He drapes a black cardigan over it all, and to complete the look, he draws on whiskers with eyeliner, tops it all off with Rhett's cat ears from years ago.

Everything in place, he lays himself out on their shared Creative Bed for the big reveal. Rhett's on the other side in his office, and he throws open the door, in awe of Link, while Link's in awe of.. well.

"We had access to our whole wardrobe and you brought out Damnyell?"

"I brought out Richard," Rhett specifies. "And after this, we should work on a skit to work Damnyell into. Stevie kinda caught me sneakin' this out."

"I am not lettin' you fuck me with that thing on your head."

"Come on! It's the best Rum Tum Tugger outfit the wardrobe can offer."

"Respectfully disagree. Here, take it off, man."

Rhett takes it off, sets it aside. Upon Link's insistence, turns its eyes away from them. Link works his fingers gently, very gently through Rhett's hair, teasing it up around his face, working with the product there until it's framing him in a loose interpretation of 1998's Rum Tum Tugger.

"Y'look perfect," Link smiles as he steps away, Rhett shying under his praise, which only makes Link smile more.

"You wanna look for yourself?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Link smiles, stepping back.

He's heard a couple sources compare him to a lion, but this is the first time he's believed it. First time it's really meant something to him. First time he's felt powerful in light of that comparison.

_ Cats _ really does change things, doesn't it?

"Rhett, baby?" Link calls. "Or should I say, Rum Tum Tugger, patience is not my strong suit, darlin'."

Rhett comes in to find Link splayed out on the king size bed, arms stretching out to hands that cling to the headboard, legs spread wide. Every inch of him clad in black and white, making him look stretched that much thinner under Rhett, who finally steps forward. He climbs onto the bed, over Link's lithe body under him, lets the weight of his form settle pleasantly between Link's legs. 

Link gazes up, smiling, blush contrasted under his whiskers. He lets his legs wrap around Rhett's waist, returns Rhett's kisses as he leans down to offer them, holding him close. His hips move, almost on autopilot with the weight of Rhett on him, and he can't help but smile into the whimper he draws from Rhett's lips. A smile that only grows as Rhett moves against him, both of them adjusting til their cocks line up, til their both rutting against each other, increasingly salacious whimpers filling the air above them. 

"Rhett..  _ Rhett _ , baby, please don't..!!"

"Don't what, baby?" 

There's a darkness there Rhett doesn't intend, a darkness he leans into as Link squirms beneath him. 

"Don't want me to stop, right, baby?" 

Link whimpers, grinds,  _ keens _ under his love. Rhett leans down to press kisses to his love's face, to his neck as he slows their pace, as Link squirms under him. 

"Trust me, darlin', I don't want that either, but this?"

Rhett pulls away, just enough to take in Link in full under him: face flush, mouth open in a perfect ring, pupils blown out in blue eyes begging for relief.

In light of that begging, Rhett finally snaps.

He ducks down, catching Link's lips with his own, kissing him hard as his hands fumble against the nightstand, quickly find lube. He slicks his fingers haphazardly, returns Link's kiss before tugging the leggings down, before he's moving over his love's entrance, drinking in the whines, the gasps as he breaches Link's hole. 

He's done this so many times now. Surely he'd have lost interest by now, and yet, with Link under him, like this, there's nowhere else he'd rather be. 

"Fuck me," Link whimpers, hips canting back against all of Rhett's movements, his fingers in Link, his cock against him, leaking against his stomach. 

As Rhett's made clear, he doesn't have to be asked twice.

He presses into Link, gasping against his love's ear as the tightness envelopes him; as he moves to fuck into it, Link's own gasps leaving him weak. He doesn't stop, presses kisses to the skin he can reach, breathing praises when he can.

"So good, baby," he offers, nuzzling into exposed skin. "So fuckin' good, it ain't even right. You're amazin'. You're wonderful. You're— _ oh _ , Link, baby, you're beyond  _ words— _ "

"Don't stop," Link begs, legs anchored around Rhett's waist, imploring him closer. "Don't stop, baby, y'feel so— so—  _ baby _ ..!!"

Link's head drops back, cock painting their tummies as it spurts between them, Rhett filling his love and falling limp on top of him. Link regains his breath slowly, feels Rhett regaining it as well, especially as he flops back on the other half of the bed.

"So," Link says, turning his gaze to his love. "Final verdict on Cats?"

Rhett looks up to the ceiling, pleasantly fucked out. Uses the last of his strength to pull Link close, at least close enough for Link to nuzzle onto his chest.

"Not the worst," Rhett smiles. "But only because they've got you to thank for that."

Link grins against Rhett's shoulder, counts it as a win.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	59. The One With a Medical Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by Anonymous, "So, dumb fic idea where Rhett is a tired ER doctor who has had to fish things out of Link’s ass multiple times (Link is an idiot and also wants more chances to see Rhett), until eventually Rhett takes him home with him after work and offers him something hard that can’t exactly get lost up in there, if you know what I mean. 😉 So sorry for this."
> 
> And then I worked it into a roleplay because that's what I do now, I guess!

The year being what it is, the memes don't stop. 

It's how everyone's coping, and everyone, for the most part, accepts this. Many images are shared, both in public threads and in private. Link, for his part, receives [one image](https://i.imgur.com/YDTNrzd.jpg) one too many times, one he shares with Rhett after he's gotten it too many times to count.

"Everyone keeps sending me this as a joke," he texts to Rhett.

Who receives it with a rich laugh, calls his love in response.

"Can you blame them?" he asks as Link answers. 

"What?" he says. "Yes, I can! All jokes aside, okay, jokes about my like.. proclivities, my clumsiness, my tendency to be a danger to myself and others, I know how to handle what I put in my ass! And I wouldn't try anything too risky without a flared bottom, possibly without some supervision! Hell, out of anyone, you ought to know that best about me!"

Rhett goes quiet for a second, looking away unseen. Blushing.

"What if you didn't?"

"What if.. what?"

"If you didn't know better?" Rhett says. "If you were like, some novice to ass play, all lonely with no one to play with. One night, you get a little too adventurous, get a plug stuck in there, then you've gotta go to the hospital, get it fished out."

"I don't love the verbiage 'fished' but... go on?"

Rhett smirks.

"You meet a handsome ER doc there," he starts. "He's tired, obviously. Exhausted. But he offers patter that you respond to, responses that make him light up. When he sends you away, a part of you hopes to see him again."

"And do I see him again?"

"You do," Rhett smiles. "Because y'can't help yourself. Due equal parts to insatiable curiosity, and your even more insatiable desire to see that gorgeous ER doctor again."

"Did I call him gorgeous?"

"Not to his face. But he knows it's in your heart."

Link grins, shifts, caught somewhere between pride and bashfulness. 

"Well, is there any chance I could schedule alone time with this gorgeous doctor?"

"Depends," Rhett smirks. "Maybe if you manage to tire him out enough, he'll give you an alternative that can't get lost up there. If you know what he means, of course."

Link bites his lip, can't articulate how dearly he hates that they're on the phone right now.

"Maybe he'll end up tired around 5:00 PM tonight," he ventures. "Maybe that long-suffering ER doc picks his incorrigible patient up from his day job. Maybe he's amazed to realise he's been fishin' toys out of famous YouTuber butthole this whole time."

"Yeah, maybe," Rhett breaths, gripping one armrest. "5:00 sharp?"

"That's when your beau gets off," Link smiles. "Would the doctor be... willing to supply some alternate treatments then?"

Rhett draws in several deep breaths, enough to ground himself. 

"Yeah," he says. "I think that can be arranged."

Link draws a few in as well, tries not to vibrate as he ends the call.

"I'll see the doctor at five then."

"You sure will."

Link grins as he hangs up, lets out a few giggles that he's grateful Rhett doesn't hear.

\--

He checks out at five o'clock sharp. He says his goodbyes to their skeleton crew. He steps outside of their building and looks out into the horizon, almost disappointed before a familiar car pulls into the parking lot.

He watches Rhett step out of the car, pull his sunglasses off, level his love with his gaze.

"Link!" he smiles, even waves. "Hello! It's so good to see you!"

Link approaches, returns the hug that Rhett wraps him up in, looks to his love's face as they pull away. 

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

He asks, and Link's eyebrows shoot up in confirmation. 

"I'm your ER doc, baby," he smiles. "I've handled you a number of times, you may recall."

Link can't help but grin. Rhett can't help his nerves.

"You.. you do recall, right?"

"Oh, of course," Link smiles. "You're takin' me home to show me— well, I won't spoil the surprise if you won't."

Rhett smiles, kisses Link's lips as he grins.

"Get in, baby," he murmurs again his love's lips. "I've got a lot more to show you."

\--

Rhett drives them back to the Creative House, breaks several speed limits as he does. Link beside him, who'd normally panic, normally criticise, only grips the console for dear life, only releases it when they pull into the driveway. Something buzzes up from the pit of his stomach into his chest as he takes it in: the Creative House, their creative property, where they'll carry all this out.

Rhett is reverent silence beside him, until he breaks it, seeking out Link's hand on the console with his own.

"Ready?"

Link guffaws, lets his hand turn over under Rhett's, threads his fingers through his love's.

"Ready," he answers with a squeeze, missing the contact as they pull away to step out of the car.

Rhett's quick to reconnect them, taking Link's wrist in hand as he fishes the Creative House's keys out of his pocket, unlocks their door. 

"Now, Mr. Neal," he starts, shifting into character as he shoves the door open. "The methods I'm about to show you are a bit... unorthodox, at least as far as your history is concerned."

Link blinks, takes a second, but he's quick on the uptake.

"Unorthodox, you say?" He pauses, to look around him, to pout, to let his tongue roam over full lips. "So no toys?"

"No toys," Rhett chuckles. "I think I can offer you somethin' better."

"Somethin' better?" 

Link closes the distance between them, looking his love up and down before he smirks under Rhett's gaze.

"You think you can do better than my toys?"

"I do."

"Well, if you're so confident," Link grins. "Go on and show me."

Rhett happily takes the bait.

He shoves Link into the wall, kissing him hard, silently enjoying Link's whimpers into his mouth, the rolls of Link's hips against his own. His arms drop to collect Link's hips, to hold his love in place as Link ruts against his cock. 

"Rhett, I..!  _ Rhett _ —!"

Rhett nuzzles his nose into Link's collarbone, could easily be content with them coming just like this, just enjoying this with expressions of physical adoration, but that isn't what they agreed to. That isn't what he's offered, and he'll never give Link anything less than his all. He takes a breath, then scoops Link up, ass first, and carries him to the bedroom. Tosses him down onto the bed, climbs up his lithe form, kisses him deep. Deep enough to feel Link's limbs winding round his body, his breath hitching as his cock reacts to that development. 

He pulls away, just enough to reach over to the drawer, to find the faithful bottle of lube still available. Disengages from Link enough for the man to whimper under him, unattended to. He kisses Link again, uses his free hand to divulge them of clothing, a cue Link thankfully picks up on. He focuses on himself, mainly, which Rhett can't bring himself to mind. Rhett shoulders off his t-shirt, shimmies out of joggers, watches Link shimmy out of similar bearings, almost hypnotised by the end result.

"So?"

Link's voice rings out, brings Rhett back to reality.

Well, back to some version of reality. The scene is still in play, after all.

"So?" he responds.

"So," Link says, eyebrows arching. "I believe you said you had something that could replace my toys?"

Rhett above him grins, ventures a kiss to Link's nose that earns him a giggle. 

"I did," Rhett smiles. "And I do. I don't wanna blow your mind here, darlin', but..."

He coats his fingers in the lube, presses them to Link's entrance, stretching him.

"There's a great alternative to all of that stuff you've been messin' with."

Link's head drops back, whimpers leaving his lips, Rhett leaning in to trail kisses along his neck.

"Somethin' that can't get stuck inside you," he smirks. "Even without a flared edge."

He boops the tip of his nose against Link's; Link, panting under him, ocean blue eyes hazy with need.

"Safeword, baby?"

"Mythical," Link breaths. "Is it that dick?"

"It's that dick."

They both laugh, holding each other through it. Rhett pulls his fingers out of his love, replaces them with his cock, wincing as he presses into him. It's been naught but a few days; hell, they've gone longer apart in this year alone. But still, pressing into the man he loves, connecting this way, it's—

Rhett's breaths are shaky as he draws them in. Link's below him aren't much steadier. 

"Rhett," Link pants. "Y'feel...  _ baby _ —"

"I know," Rhett sighs above him. "I know."

He peppers kisses all over Link's face, feels Link's body react to every bit of it. Link's hips rolling, his legs wrapping possessively around Rhett's hips; his expression shifting from desperation to something more. To glassy eyes under Rhett over him, inside of him, to ragged breaths as Rhett reacquaints himself to such a lovely reality. 

Rhett leans down, catches his love's lips in a kiss he whimpers into him in his own right. His hips move of their own accord, rocking into Link, savouring the stuttering moans that earns him before he's moving in earnest. He lets his head drop to Link's shoulder, fucking into him as Link whimpers sweet nothings against his love's ear.

"Don't stop," Link manages, Rhett tightening his grip on Link's hip. "Please, oh—  _ please _ , baby, don't—"

"Not about to," he pants against Link's ear, kisses Link's cheek when he can. "So good, baby, you're—  _ fuck _ ..!"

"Rhett..!!"

Link whimpers, comes between them as Rhett all but howls riding it out, Link's body all but milking it out of him, both of them falling limp at the end. They both draw in ragged breaths, nuzzling gently against each other. Rhett gains the strength enough to move, to pull out. To tug Link against him in a more comfortable position. 

To ultimately, as they drift off, whisper into Link's hair, against his face. 

"So how would you rate this doctor visit?"

Which, Link can only grin in response to. 

"Seven outta ten," he muses. "Not the best, uh.. bang for my buck, is that the right term?"

Rhett nuzzles into his temple, presses a kiss there that Link feels some bite in.

"You're only sayin' that kinda thing to make me jealous."

"You're goddamn right," Link smiles, nuzzling closer. "And is it working?"

"'Course it is," Rhett says, pressing a kiss to his love's head. Savouring the smile he feels on his skin.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	60. The One Where Link Makes a Valentine's Themed Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anonymous via Tumblr, "So, for quarantinefuck, are yous still taking prompts? Because I have that idea of link building a glory hole for himself (maybe outside, with a sign or something that advertises it) and I think that your boys would make an excellent role-play out of this? <3"
> 
> I married your prompt with Valentine's Day, I hope you enjoy it!

January draws to an uneventful close. Sure, there's general fanfare about, well, the general situation. They all sit around on the twentieth to watch, to hold each other, to tear up, to hope for the impact this has on all the kids. To giggle at Bernie Sanders in his beige coat and recycled mittens, to travel to the store for the mittens only to see its site's crashed. To laugh at the memes they find of Bernie placed in, as one Twitter user observes, "everywhere but the oval office."

Link's favourite is a late comer, an oldie but goodie, presenting first the concept of, 'when someone says healthcare is not a human right', and below it, Arthur the Aardvark's hand, replaced by Bernie's mitten.

The month drawing to a close feels like the end of an era. Not, certainly, an end to the madness going on outside their doors. More like a save point, a place to draw breath, to unclench one's jaw for the first time in four years, with relevant goals in mind for how leadership should do their populace-appointed jobs. Several conversations occur in this vein, all ending at the same conclusion: hope for the future, more guarded hope for the now.

Which is why Link can't help but feel compelled to break the tension around him. It's easy enough with Christy, to make stupid jokes or chew too loud or say somethin' stupid that lets them both know they're back at square one.

It's harder with Rhett, who he's only got nigh on a year of romantic experience with.

Nigh on a _year_? It seems... wildly long and too short all once. 

Was it really only a year ago that Rhett was proposing— that he himself was accepting—

And it wasn't! Not quite, not a _full_ year. And then—

Link's mind boggles at the task of processing it. Of thinking on March 2020. Of imagining— remembering the two of them getting essentials from Ikea, setting themselves up in this Creative House turned Creative Home, turned so much more. 

Link sits with it, the idea and its expectations, longer than he cares to admit. Over days where Christy finds him lingering on it in his office or at the kitchen table, soft kisses tugging him out of his own head.

"Link," she says eventually. "What are you worried about?"

He takes a while to answer. So long he realises that he can't. Disappointing Rhett isn't on his mind, because, well, it never has been. But at the same time, there are expectations he wants to live up to, a message he wants, needs to communicate to the person who's always meant the most to him. 

"Link?"

He meets her gaze, draws in breaths of his own.

"I wanna.. I wanna do right by him," he says. "After.. you know, this year. When he's done right by me, over and over."

Christy chuckles, her gaze shifting down. 

Link follows it, chuckling in his own right. "What?"

"I don't have your answer," she smirks. "I'm sorry. But you wanna do right by him? You'll know that better than me."

Link meets her gaze a moment, chuckles, looks away. Because she's right, inconveniently so.

Even so, she goes on. 

"Any fantasy you haven't tackled yet?"

Link blinks, scours his mind. 

"Y'don't have to tell me," she says. "Just a jumpin' off point. But if there's anything between you two, anything y'might wanna act out.. well, I know how you can get about that sorta thing."

The gears are already turning in Link's mind. Link can feel them and Christy can see them, offers a kiss to her husband's temple before she leaves him to be with his thoughts.

\--

And left alone with his thoughts, he is. 

He makes a trip to one of the few operational craft shops, picks out a few totally necessary items, among them foamboard, ribbons, glitter, hot glue. The foamboard is the canvas he draws upon, literally drawing hearts, lips, cupid's arrows. Attaching ribbons, dispersing glitter, until the final result is enough for him to reasonably expect Rhett to approve. 

The next step is, well, a little unorthodox: setting it up. Their Jack and Jill bathroom is the best and worst choice, for reasons. Best because, there it is, perfect for what Link's got in mind, and worst because Rhett can't avoid it, not short of Link asking him to stay out of the Creative House. With the date looming, on the 13th, Link makes the bold choice to ban his love from their shared abode. A choice which is met with, at first, silence. One that is only broken in the afternoon, in the form of a call Link answers while at the place Rhett's forbidden to enter.

"So what do you have planned?"

"What?" Link feigns, fitting the foamboard for the shower as he speaks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not stupid," Rhett says. "You kick me out of our Creative House right before Valentine's Day, I'm not supposed to put two and two together? At least let me know so I can match it, gift-wise."

Link laughs. 

"Your poor giftsmanship is not my concern," he smiles. "Whether I've got anything planned or not."

And he does. The foamboard fully obscures any look into the shower that could be taken, the hole in it cushioned by crushed velvet that will frame Rhett's dick all too well. Link swallows the watering in his throat he can't help, tries to turn his attention back where it should be.

"Really?" Rhett says, the genuine enigma in his love's voice begging equal parts mercy and torture. "You're not gonna tell?"

"I want it to be a surprise," Link giggles, which is logic his love can't argue against. But he doesn't have to be happy, isn't exactly when he hangs up the phone.

\--

For all his childish persona and antics, Rhett does have the capability for patience.

He expresses it in the twenty-four hours leading back into his allowance into the Creative House. He doesn't even complain (not to Link, anyway; Jessie's happy to make him Link's problem when the date rolls around). In fact, early into Valentine's Day 2021, Link sends a text to his bo, one imploring him to meet him in the Creative House, to seek him out where he may not be expected. Link sends out the text and settles into position, happily prepared to wait.

He doesn't have to wait long before rumbles reach him of a familiar car in the driveway. He stands up straighter, debates positions, what part of his face to center in the hole. Debates it all the way until he hears a key in the front door before he decides to surprise Rhett with his choice when he's able to see it. He positions himself just shy of the glory hole, waits, listens to Rhett navigating the Creative House. Hears him reach his own office, fingers clacking away at his laptop, and it's then when his patience runs out.

"Yoohoo," Link calls out, hears Rhett snickering as the syllables leave him. "Yoohoo, anybody interested?"

He's rewarded seconds later by Rhett in the doorway. Rhett, already so much taller, so much more imposing from the view of someone knelt on their knees in a shower. Rhett, so much more beautiful now, especially as he regards him, that Link's heart aches. 

"Hey, baby, " Link grins, trying to manage eye contact through the foamboard's hole. "This is my special, patented, glory hole board, made specifically for men like you. Men passin' through, who just, y-y'know, need to be taken _care_ of. That sorta thing."

He winks up at Rhett through the hole, savours the giggle it earns.

"You interested, hot stuff?"

Rhett laughs through another grin before settling down.

"Oh, I'm interested," he confirms, even leaning in to catch a glimpse of Link behind the foam board. Link's immediate reaction is to object, to play into the interaction, the universe they were creating. To object to Rhett peeking behind the curtain, as it were; a valid concern, against— well, against Rhett watching him on his knees, in their shared bathtub, fully ready to suck Rhett off through his pants, through the foam board.

In fact, that only makes it more appealing. Which Link wants to volunteer even less.

"Well, can I help you, sir?" he offers, tossing a glance back to the hole that yet remains unoccupied. Rhett above him bites his lip, hands moving to his jeans.

"Yeah, you can, sweetheart," Rhett laughs above him, and Link moves his gaze back to the hole, as much it as catches him off guard. The image of Rhett unbuttoning his fly, tugging the zipper down, thumbs catching in his briefs to bring both that and his jeans down to reveal—

Link stifles a moan. He's seen this before, so many times, so many contexts. God, why does it still leave him weak?

Rhett presses it through the hole in the foam board, Link leaning back to acknowledge it, to stare in a way he can't wholly control. A way he wishes he could, if only because he knows what this is doing to Rhett's ego, but seeing him here, presented like this...

"Link?"

It rings out above him, a blush burning over his cheeks. 

"Yeah, baby," he smirks, licks his lips. "I got you."

He opens his mouth, closes it around Rhett's length, lips pressing into the barrier between them. A barrier that doesn't diminish Rhett's whimpers, Rhett's moans as Link laves his tongue over every inch he can reach. He pulls back enough to swirl his tongue over the head of his love's cock, feels his hips buckle into his mouth, feels his grip on the foam board above him tighten. Link pulls away, just enough to speak.

"Don't take down this barrier outta frustration, man."

"It's hard," Rhett pants. "Can't... _God_ , Link, y'can't deny that."

"Can't and won't."

He brings a hand up to the foam board’s edge, fingers interlacing with Rhett's. Giggles as he feels them tighten.

"You ready, baby?"

" _Please_..!"

Link doesn't need further encouragement, takes Rhett into his mouth, sucking _hard_ , tongue working, swirling over every patch of skin available. He feels it shoot over his tongue, come filling his cheeks that he sucks down, tongue laving over Rhett's dick in the aftermath, sure that he's milking all of this orgasm out of his love. Only too happy to. 

He swallows, pulls away, looking to the foam board barrier separating them. He sets it aside, taking in the sight of Rhett: breathless, boneless, barely holding himself upright. 

"So?" Link smiles. "What'd you think?"

"I think," Rhett starts with a laugh. "That I wanna return the favour."

"Really?" Link laughs as well. "What does that mean?"

"I mean," Rhett starts. "That you've done such a great job taking care of me. That I wanna do an equally good job taking care of you. After all—"

Rhett assumes his role, slips down onto his knees, reaching out to tap Links elbow, encouraging him to stand. He does, his own situation face-level with his love, Rhett swallowing hard as he takes it in. 

His hands move to Link's crotch, unbuttoning, unzipping. His cock's warmth spreads to them both, something Rhett feels as his fingers wrap around the length in front of him. He gives a gentle squeeze, lets his thumb roam over his love's cockhead. 

"Rhett..!!"

He earns several gasps that he adores, that he smirks having earned, but of course, it's not enough. He gives Link another squeeze before leaning in, finally closing his mouth over his love's cock.

Link buckles, pants above him, whines leaving his lips as he fucks into Rhett's mouth. He grabs at the shower, rides the sensation until he feels familiar fingers probing his ass, interrupting his moans. 

"Rhett!! Oh.. I... what!!"

Panting, he looks down, Rhett pulled away from his dick, fingers pulled away from his ass. 

"Sorry," Rhett offers. "Sorry. Want me to stop?"

Link laughs, hard and rough. 

"Stop and I'll kick you."

Rhett smiles, taking Link back into his mouth, presses into him. Link doesn't know how to angle himself, what to rock into as he chases Rhett's mouth around him, Rhett's fingers inside him, especially as they—

" _Fuck_!!"

As they find that spot and he can feel it, feel Rhett grinning around his dick as he ruts into it, gripping the shower wall, legs going wobbly as he approaches what Rhett too readily drags out of him. 

He ventures a glance down, curls bouncing as Rhett works around him, Roman nose brushing where his cock meets his hips, Rhett's free hand clutching his thigh.

Rhett's eyes shut, so fully concentrated on the task at hand, on the pleasure that overwhelms Link til he's forced to look away.

"Rhett, baby, I'm— I—!"

It's all the warning he can offer and all that Rhett needs, lapping up Link's orgasm as it pours down his throat. He keeps Link standing through the aftershocks, stands in his own right to offer his love help out of the shower. He kisses Link's temple, smiles when Link tries to nuzzle into his chin in return.

They make their way to the bedroom and Rhett guides Link into a fall to the mattress, boneless, needy. A need Rhett fills as he joins his love, pulling Link into his arms, relishing the smile he feels forming against his chest. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, bo," he murmurs into silver hair. 

"Happy Day indeed," Link giggles. Rhett only pulls him closer.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


	61. The One With Cuckolding 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, I just thought I'd lean harder into the cuck stuff for fun times.

Rhett starts the conversation apropos of nothing, when they're sitting in their MythEnt office, well into February.

"It's my newest New Years Resolution," he says.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Link's lips purse in response, in urge to offer the benefit of the doubt, which Rhett isn't intent on earning.

"I don't know if you can call it that," Link says. "This far into the year, I mean. Might just be a.. just a resolution, you know?"

"Well don't rain on my parade, man," Rhett laughs. "You don't wanna know what it is?"

Link laughs to himself, finally turns in his chair. "No, of course. What is it?"

Rhett turns in his own right. "I'm gonna be more direct."

Link blinks, bounces on his heels. Laughs. "Okay."

"Sexually, I mean."

"Sexually?"

"Yeah!" Rhett animates in his seat. "You remember when we got into cuckolding last year?"

Link nods, remembering it almost too vividly. The skit they played out comes to easily to mind, what Rhett did to him—

"Yeah," Link breathes, cuts himself off where he can. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, that was good, but I.." Rhett looks away, almost sheepish before he finds Link's eyes. "I want more."

"You want me to fuck your wife?"

Rhett blinks. Blushes. Laughs, in that way he draws his dominant hand up to hide.

"I wasn't plannin' on bein' so forward," he grins. "Not at first. I mean, I know I've joked. This isn't news. But I mean.. would you open to—"

"You want me to fuck your wife!"

More laughter, then, "Yeah, and?"

More laughter from both of them, Rhett continuing. "What about it, man?"

"I don't know what about it!" Link admits. "I guess that's up to me and your wife, isn't it?"

"I guess it is."

The conversation ends ultimately with nervous giggles, with conversations to be followed up that all parties are all too enthusiastic about. In fact, Link can't wait for his upcoming phonecall.

\--

He's not nearing as enthusiastic as the woman on the other end of the line, who calls him first.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?"

"So has he told you about his new New Year's Resolution?"

"Yeah," Link laughs. "Guess he's told you, too?"

"Yeah."

"And? Any thoughts?"

Jessie gets quiet for a moment. "LIsten, Link, you're a great guy—"

"Oh, off to a good start—"

"Just listen! Okay, you're a great guy, and I don't mean any offense, but you're not exactly my type, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Link says. "And you're a great girl, but I'm sure you won't take offense if I, uh, echo the same sentiment back?"

"Not at all," she smiles. "All that bein' said, though, I do love my husband."

"As do I."

"And he really loves this idea."

"Yes, he does."

"And I do wonder, Link, if you'd be willing to put aside some... personal preferences, in order to—"

"You wanna fuck anyway?"

"Only if you want to, too."

Link laughs, hard, but is quick to clarify, "Yeah. Yes! Hell yes, I love this. But all cards on the table, I got one more request."

"Sure thing, Link, what is it?"

"I don't wanna fuck my best friend's wife."

\--

At a double date dinner at one of their houses, Link and Jessie announce they're on board, and Rhett flips his shit. Tells them both he'll take care of everything, he wants to be very involved (Christy shoots both Link and Jessie sympathetic glances the whole time, that both of them laugh off). Rhett even sets the date for them, the coming Friday at the Creative House, with Rhett promising he'll set everything up for them.

And Rhett, to his credit, does. He has a three-course meal delivered that only needs to be heated at his discretion. He recycles Valentine's decorations from a recent-ish livestream to give the dining area ambience. He even dresses up in the suit from that livestream to properly embody his role in this romantic evening: waiter, and ultimate arbiter of all elements of romance on this night. He sets flowers out on the dining room table, lights the last of the candles, and with that, a knock at the door calls him from his duties and he answers.

Jessie's the first to arrive, smartly dressed in a little black number with a scoop neck that only covers one sleeve. She can see in the blush that lights Rhett's face as he looks her over, how impressed he is.

"You look great."

"You, too, baby," she smiles, leaning up to offer a kiss Rhett easily returns. "So what've you got planned for us? Don't tell me you tried to cook."

Rhett laughs, leads her to their 'table'. "I wouldn't dare, not if I was serious about this. No, I, uh.. well, you don't mind Olive Garden, do you?"

She laughs. "No, baby, I don't."

"You don't think Link will, right?"

"As long as you kept the tomatoes out of the salad, I'm sure—"

"Oh, _crap_ , the salad—!!"

"It's okay!" she grabs his arm. "It's okay, Rhett. Go do damage control. You've got this, I believe in you."

He nods, rushes off to take care of what he's got to.

He gets lucky. It's only when the last tomato is fished out that knocks ring out again.

He goes to the door, nervous this time around. Takes in a breath, centers himself, finally opens the door.

Link stands on the other side of it, in a suit he doesn't recognise, perfectly tailored to his love's lanky form. A dark rose in colour, tracing all his curves beautifully, highlighted by a soft pink button down underneath. Rhett can't help but stare, can't even focus his gaze on any one part. Though he does catch Link's smirk before he clears his throat.

"I'm here for the, uh, romantic night with your wife you set up for me?"

Rhett blinks, regrounds himself in the moment, nods and steps aside.

"Of course! Come with me, right this way."

He leads Link through the Creative House to the dining table, to Jessie who immediately stands to meet her date. To offer her hand, which Link takes in his own, kisses the top of it before gently dropping it. They both take their seats, both look to Rhett expectantly.

"So I don't suppose we can expect a menu?" Link says.

"Well, no, but," Rhett smiles. "The chef has appraised his guests' tastes, and he hopes to provide a fixed menu that both parties will find equally agreeable. And I can happily get you started on it!"

"Well, by all means," Jessie smirks. "Get started!"

Rhett nods to them both before scuttling to the kitchen, and neither can help but giggle.

He starts them with a salad (free, by his own hand, of tomatoes), which they both enjoy over the sounds of entrees being heated in the microwave. Entrees which aren't half bad when Rhett presents them. Link and Jessie enjoy them over gentle conversation, rarely touching on Rhett except to comment on their waiter's etiquette (which they both jokingly disavow as overeager). Finally, he offers them dessert, which they opt to share: a single piece of cherry cheesecake. They choose to lean in and share bites; Jessie taking a piece up on a fork and offering it to Link, whose lips wrap round it, pull it into his own mouth; Jessie's gaze hooked on the sight. Link leaning in, offering the same, watching the same, enjoying it all the same, if not more.

Both of them enjoying it as Rhett watches, as he enjoys beyond their knowledge.

Link swallows the last bite as Jessie offers it, his eyes darkening as he washes it down with a splash of wine.

"I think we're ready to take this somewhere else," he says. "Don't you?"

Jessie grins. "Depends where else we could go."

"I've got a bedroom not far away."

"Sounds nice," she smirks. "Let me get us settled with our waiter. Oh, waiter?"

Rhett scurries up. "Y-yes?"

"Yes, you've been such a nice man, haven't you?" She drums her fingers on Rhett's cheek. "But Link and I here, we've got somewhere else to be. Thank you so much for the service, sir."

"Yeah, bo," Link smirks. "Thanks."

Rhett just nods, in a fucking haze, watches them head off to the bedroom. Just stares for a while.

Stares fully aware of what they could be doing in there, which is driving him insane. Link could be pinning her up against the door, kissing her passionately, hands moving over her body, her breasts, her stomach, down to her—

She could be pulling Link close, kissing him back, dragging hands, nails over his chest, his sensitive nipples, her grip roaming over his hips, reaching in around his—

"Rhett?"

He can't tell who's voice is summoning him but he answers, coming forward, pulling the door open, and—

It takes him a second to process what he finds inside.

Well, more than a second.

It takes only a second to process Link and Jessie thoroughly nude, Link on his back in their creative house bed. It takes another second to process Jessie standing beside him, a strap-on round her hips, a fake cock dangling between her thighs. It takes an additional second to recognise the cock in question— to realise it's the clone of his own dick they made back in the summer. It takes— well, it will take several minutes, hours, maybe days to process what's before him, what's about to happen; what his two favourite people in the world are about to do with his dearest fantasy.

But it takes only seconds to process the notion that his wife is about to fuck his best friend's ass with his own cock, and he's honestly impressed with himself for not coming on the spot.

"We thought you'd wanna watch," Link offers, Jessie busying herself with the bedside table drawers. "You.. do wanna watch, don't you?"

Rhett nods absently. Granted, this wasn't what he was picturing with his initial proposal but seeing this, now, it's—he almost gasps watching Jessie take the lube from the drawer.

"You can stand at the doorway," she smirks. "Or, we've got a seat right for you in the corner."

She nods to the dining room chair they moved in here before Rhett's arrival, one he opts for, his gaze returning to his loves, both of them seeing, feeling the sincerity in it.

Jessie moves onto the bed, on all fours, thighs spreading Link's below her as she crawls up him. She drizzles perhaps too much lube over her fingers, reaches down to find Link's hole, pressing inward. Link whimpers, eyes fluttering shut, pressing back against the intrusion, riding it. Jessie watching his face; Rhett watching hers.

"Aw, Jessie— _fuck_ —"

"Y'like that?" she grins, tosses a glance Rhett's way. "Is this how you do it, baby? This how you open him up?"

She crooks her fingers and Link cries out, head falling back, whimpering.

"Y'like watchin' me that do to him?"

She feels it as Link reacts, retracts her fingers, and even as Link whines softly under her, she can tell he understands. She gets the lube out once again, this time spreading it over Rhett's false cock attached to her. She looks back to Rhett, smirking, nodding upwards.

"Bring your chair up," she clarifies. "You ought to see this."

Rhett obeys, fully in agreement of what he ought to see. He lines his seat up perpendicular to the Creative House lovers' bed, to the action of the loves of his life. And he watches Jessie press his own false cock into Link.

Link gasps under the contact, Jessie petting his skin, pressing kisses to his neck.

"You like that, baby?"

She looks over to Rhett, catches his eye, Link whimpering under both of them.

"Yes! Oh, _oh_ , oh gosh—"

"Really, baby?" she asks. "You want more?"

" _Please_."

Jessie leans back, lets loose another thrust, earns another whimper.

"Yes!! Yes, oh _goodness_ , yes, I like that!!"

"Is it better, baby?"

She doesn't drop eye contact with Rhett, thrusts into Link under her, _hard_. Grips his hips, fingers digging into his skin under her.

"Better than the real thing?" she asks, lets her hips roll. "Better than what you've gotten?"

Link pants under her, incoherent, riding Rhett's cock, his own legs wrapping around her hips, pulling her, it, _him_ , closer, deeper. Whimpering as it hits just faintly different, as it hits in all the most important ways.

Jessie lets him enjoy it, enjoys it in her own right; especially enjoys Rhett beside them, palming at the erection she can see growing in his pants, the desperation she can see growing in his face; his inability to focus on any one facet of the sight in front of him.

She catches Link's eye, could swear she sees the same satisfaction there that's growing in her own soul.

She leans down, catches Link's lips in a hard kiss that earns whines from both men, cutting at least one of them off hard as she sits up.

"Y'like that?" she asks, thrusting harder, reaching down to catch Link's cock in her hands between them.

"Yes!!" Link gasps. "Yes, oh, _oh_..!! Don't stop!!"

"Don't wanna, baby."

She fucks harder into Link, can all but feel his orgasm building up under her.

"Go on, Link, sweetheart," she sighs, rutting against Rhett’s cock in her own right now. "Wanna come for me? Come on, baby. Come on, for..!"

She smiles, glances back to Rhett. Rhett, still staring, still palming, almost pitifully desperate.

"Both of us, baby," she encourages, thrusting, fucking for two. "Come on, Link, baby, come for us, come for— _oh_..!!"

Link cries out under her, paints both their bellies as his body contracts around Rhett's fake cock, around Jessie's hips crowding his own. They both take a moment to rest, Jessie's body laid out over Link's, drawing breath, stablising.

Rhett goes through this process as well, his pants thoroughly stained by what he's witnessed. He peels them off, tosses them into the laundry corner, wonders honestly if they can be salvaged. But it's a worry that doesn't stay long in his mind. For even more beautiful than the loves of his life making love, is exactly this: the two people he loves most in the world curled up in the aftermath, enjoying each other, body and soul, simply curling up and sharing breath together.

Rhett almost tears up watching it. Jessie's the first to notice.

"Are you crying?" she asks, looking up, fussing. "Babe, why are you crying?"

"It's just beautiful," he smiles, shrugs. "It's— I'm okay! It's just really nice. That's all."

Link rolls his eyes, smiling the whole time.

"Why don't you get washed up and join us?"

Rhett takes the advice, and Jessie and Link settle into their embrace. Settle into a silence surrounding it.

"You know he really loves you, right?"

It leaves them both at the same time, and they laugh, blushing. Content.

Rhett joins them in a pair of joggers and a worn t-shirt. And when the issue of what side of the bed comes up, Link parts the tide, smacks the space between him and Jessie as an invitation. One Rhett happily accepts. Link and Jessie make themselves to home on respective shoulders, pressing kisses to Rhett's neck as they see fit. Communicating in their own way through how their limbs interact, wrapping around the body of the man they both love.

Both of them warming as his arms wrap them both up and pull them close.

"Gosh, I love you," he says, nodding off. "Both of you, just, so much."

They both smile, move that much closer. All too aware of how much the other means it in return.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come kick it with me on [tumblr](http://www.dongdraper.tumblr.com). Kink requests still very much welcome. As always, thanks for reading and stay safe, guys !!


End file.
